Haunts of the Heart
by xmystorytime
Summary: “It's hidden within sight – Allen.” With only a note to guide them, Lavi and Kanda must unravel the mystery of Allen's disappearance, find the Innocence and avoid the curse that's sent dozens to their grave. Not that hard then. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Full Summary:** Allen's gone missing and it's up to Kanda and Lavi to hunt him down. However, it also means facing a ghost ship with a curse, level fours, enemies in all the wrong places, kidnappings, demons-who-aren't-quite-demons and one huge mystery to solve.

**Warnings: **Language - mostly on Kanda's part. The main swear words used in this story are 'fuck', 'shit', 'bastard' and 'damn'. There are most likely more, like 'bloody hell', but if so they're only used once/twice, - so those four are the most common. If you can't handle them, you probably should click the back button now.

**Ships: **There are no couples in this - it's just clean, pure mystery and action with our favourite characters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

**1746  
**_- a century ago..._

"Cap'n! Cap'n!"

"What the bloody 'ell d'yeh want now?" the captain, a tall and beefy male with a commanding air, twisted around to look at the voice shouting for him. Sweat trickled down his face, from the hot sun above and the heat of the battle. His hands determinedly gripped the wheel beneath him, trying a desperate attempt to get away from the attacking ship.

"We're sinkin'!" the words were shouted loudly, to be heard over the noise of the battle, but the down-side to that was that everyone in hearing could hear the words. Activity on the deck ceased as the true plight they were in finally sunk in. The crew had looked to their captain in hope that he would save them, but they were smart enough to know that there wasn't much their captain could do against a sinking ship.

"We're gonna die!" someone wailed.

"I'm still young!" another cried.

"Damn it," the captain muttered as panic sent the deck into disarray. He was unable to stop several of his crew from jumping overboard into the icy sea, in the faint hope that it might help. "Damn it! Shuddup an' listen to me!" he yelled, his voice echoing over deck. Once more, all activity stopped. "We will bring it down!" he yelled, forcing everyone to continue with their work. "We will not lose this day!"

Another canon ball tore through the air, crashing into the side of the ship with a horrendous **SMACKING** noise. "D'you wanna go down like a coward? Like th' scum they are? Just what kind of people are you?!" he snapped, sending ripples through the crew. "We will go down with honour and dignity; we will not let them win! Now hoist the sails, we got work t'do!" the command, maybe foolish in the circumstances, forced people past their panic as they went to do their job.

"Honour? Dignity?" the captain looked to the male beside him, a small teenager. "All the things a pirate doesn't have, right father?" the teenager grinned morbidly, not looking like he minded that death was so close to them, and eventually the captain sighed, nodding. How he regretted taking his son along, for now his wife would be in tears back home and how he hated to see her cry.

She would have the satisfaction of being right, however. She hadn't agreed with him taking his son along, but he'd insisted... still, what was done was done.

"Malcolm, you -" a canon ball from the opposing ship went astray, or perhaps it was on target, if one judged by what it hit. Heart in his throat, the captain watched as the foremast was snapped off. The wooden pillar fell, rolling along the left side of the ship and crushing many, sending more overboard into the sea before following their path. The screams of the dying would forever be scarred within his mind.

"Father!" Malcolm yelled, eyes wide and a hand over his mouth. He was horrified. More shots from the opposing ship struck true and within several minutes the ship had been torn in two.

"Captain!" the sailors on the other side wailed, already falling away. Now unevenly balanced the two halves of the ship started to tip, and no more shots were fired as it became obvious that it was the water that would be the death of his ship.

"I'm so sorry..." the captain whispered, bending over the wheel and clutching his son close. "So sorry... so sorry..." and like a true captain should, he and his son went down with the ship, surrounded by the screams of dying men and the silent wail of his ship.

On the attacking ship, with its dazzling beauty and flapping flag proudly showing its British origins, the captain turned away from the wreckage and nodded to his crew behind him.

"Good job boys, we sank those blood-lusty pirates." cheers broke out, everyone pleased that yet another plague of the seas had been destroyed. Their captain smirked, brushing back his messy hair. "Take us starboard, Chuck."

"Aye aye captain!" Chuck said, taking grip of the wheel with paw-like hands. "We're sailing on home mates!"

--

**Date Unknown  
**-_ one month and 1 day ago_

The river gushed over several rocks a few feet away, its gurgling noises the only sound in the darkness of the night. There was a thin sliver of moonlight, illuminating the way for any wayward traveller. A faint dent, leading away from the rocky path of the road, wound through the grass and came to a halt beside a couple of bushes.

Next to the trail's end a cloaked figure knelt. The male was silent, face hidden by the black hood, and his gaze trained on the river in front of him. Every now and then he would look left and right, as if searching for something, but what he was looking for remained unknown.

Eventually the figure sighed, shoulders slumping as he gave up on what he was doing.

"And I thought I had it all figured out too..." the figure sighed, sitting back on his backside. The hood fell off, revealing the white strands of hair beneath it. "Sophia and Armin are going to laugh so hard at me when I return." His tone of voice was regretful and resigned. "I shouldn't have been so excited about it. They did tell me it wouldn't work, but I stupidly went ahead and tried anyway..."

Shaking his head at his foolishness for trusting the advice given by an elderly lady everyone else called insane (and wasting several days on deciphering her madness to understand what she meant), he got to his feet and brushed off the remaining dirt on his uniform. _I've been so long at this now, I'm really getting sick of it. _He shook his head and reached inside his cloak, bringing out a small ball. Once free, it was plain to see that the ball wasn't a ball - because it immediately started to fly around the white-haired male.

"Timcanpy!" the teenager laughed. "Come on, Tim, let's head back and try and get some sleep tonight." the bat-like creature seemed to agree, flying over and landing in the nest of hair up-top. The male sighed. "You always do that and it always ruins my hair..."

Clasping his hands behind his back, he started to make his way back to the path. Whistling a tune he'd heard earlier that day, the exorcist paid no mind to the suspicious sounds surrounding him as he walked, sounds that, had it been anyone else, would have made one hesitate and check to make sure they weren't being followed.

Time passed by slowly, with the teenager lost in thought, until he was rudely shaken out of them by a sudden absence of his friend Timcanpy. Blinking, the albino craned his neck around, trying to spot him. "Tim! Tim! Where did you go?" A cloud shifted, revealing the moonlight once more, and in it he saw the golden golem. A relieved smile broke out over his face. "Tim, there you are!"

He took one step forward and froze. Before his eyes, in the gleam of the moonlight, a transparent ship started to appear. He watched it with his mouth agape, before a smug smile replaced the shocked looks. The satisfaction he felt at trusting the insane woman was almost wonderful to revel in.

"Alright! Let's get started!" he said, rubbing his hands together and grinning. He took a few more steps, but then froze once more. There was a whirring sound and then his eye activated - revealing what he had yet to see.

Allen Walker didn't have time to respond before he was knocked unconscious.

--

**Present Day**

Whistling the same tune, ignorant of the fact that it was the same one Allen had hummed over a month ago, the red-head with an eye patch made his way casually down the corridor. It was a good day, in his opinion - the sun was shining, he'd finally finished that huge pile of papers that the old panda had set him to read nearly a week ago and he didn't have anything to worry about. He was as relaxed as could be.

Life was feeling pretty good.

Turning the corner, he narrowly avoiding bumping into Reever Wenham, head scientist of the Black Order. His tune was interrupted as the teenager laughed a sheepish laugh.

"Sorry Reever, I didn't see you there." he smiled apologetically and Reever looked up from his notes.

"Huh? Lavi?" Reever blinked. "What're you doing here?" Lavi blinked back at him, nonplussed. Seeing the boy's ignorance Reever continued, a faint frown on his face. "You were supposed to be in the supervisor's office nearly an hour ago."

"What?!" Lavi's eyes widened. Reever nodded, glancing back at his notes and seemingly not noticing the panic he had caused the younger male.

"I thought someone would have told you by now, otherwise I'd've caught you earlier. I think you've got another mission because Kanda was called up too." Reever started to walk on again, lost in his notes, and Lavi watched him go in disbelief. _No way... _he groaned, his once joyful day now ruined. Well, at least another mission would keep him busy. Truth be told he _had_ been getting a little bored lately.

Mind you, anyone would be bored if all they had to do was work, train and work some more.

"Geez, they could've told me earlier..." Lavi grumbled, starting to run down the corridor. He skidded at the end, narrowly avoiding crashing into the corner before running down the next one. He easily dodged around a pair of scientists, having seen them coming for awhile, but as he turned the corner it was only luck that he had the reflexes to throw himself to the side and avoid crashing into another. "Damn it, why the hell are the hallways so crowded?!" he grumbled to himself, dodging yet another person.

They were normally deserted, so why now were they all occupied - the one time he needed them to be empty!?

Still, with all the other exorcists out on missions he wasn't surprised that all he was encountering was scientists. He just wished they'd wear something other than white. His feet pounded on the hard floor as he forced himself to run faster, trying to lessen the amount of time he'd be late by. Chief Supervisor Komui Lee wasn't a man who liked waiting - or rather, he waited patiently and then got his revenge when one least expected it. Lavi was almost positive he was being targeted specifically by the older man; he just didn't have enough evidence to prove it.

One day, maybe. One day.

Finally, two staircases and three corridors later, he reached his destination. As the door loomed ever closer he tried to slow down so he wouldn't enter the room looking like something the cat dragged in. Unfortunately for him... he didn't seem to be slowing down much at all.

He stumbled past his destination, catching a brief glimpse of Komui's surprised face before he went skidding to the end of the corridor and smacking into the wall. Hard. He bounced backwards, landing on his backside, and he bit his lip to keep from making an embarrassing noise at the pain in his nose. Gently he brought his hands up to his nose, to check for any blood or broken bones.

Thankfully, there was nothing and he was able to push himself to his feet with only a throbbing backside. He twitched his nose a few times, winced and decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to continue doing so.

He started to jog, making sure to keep his pace slow, and this time he easily found his way into Komui's office. He gave the man sitting at the desk a wide smile as he entered, making sure to tread on as few papers as possible as he made his way to the sofa.

"I'm here!" he declared, an excuse ready on his tongue if asked, and then he found someone was already sitting on the sofa. His smile widened. "Yu! How long have you been back?" he asked cheerfully, settling down next to the male. "I thought you were in Italy."

"... I was." Yu eventually replied, looking bored. "I returned yesterday."

"And you're already being sent back out on another mission? That's awful!" Lavi reached out to pat the other's shoulder, as if to comfort him, and then blanched when he received a dark look. He withdrew his hand and as discreetly as possible edged down the sofa, away from the sword that suddenly loomed in the background.

"My my Lavi, you certainly took your time in coming. Trying to fill Allen's place for tardiness?" Komui asked, a teasing smile on his lips. Lavi laughed, settling back into the sofa.

"Someone has to until the guy comes back." he replied and then directed the conversation to the actual point of the meeting. "So where do we start?"

"Right here." Komui held up two small folders. Lavi noted with surprise that there seemed to be more sheets of paper in the folder than there usually was. _Is that good... or bad? _"You two will have two objectives: find the Innocence and retrieve Allen Walker. I believe that, in finding one, you'll find the other."

There was a sudden silence in the room. Lavi blinked, trying to understand what the supervisor meant by that. Any other time it would imply there was a body to pick up but Komui didn't look sad in the slightest, so it had to be something else.

Now that he thought about it, Allen had been gone on a mission for an awfully long time...

"The bean sprout got lost again?" Yu asked, sounding bored as he stood up and took the two folders. He threw one at Lavi and the red-head fumbled to catch it. "Che. Typical."

"Oy now Yu don't be mean." Lavi protested, feeling bound to defend his friend in his absence. "It's not Allen's fault he's got a talent in getting lost." Yu merely turned away and settled back down in his seat, opening the folder. Lavi threw the silent male a disgruntled look. "Anti-social bastard." he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Lavi gave a yell as he found a sword pressed to his throat and deadly eyes glaring at him. The edge of the sword glinted, as if showing off. Lavi couldn't help but notice it seemed sharper than usual. Komui clapped his hands a few times, garnering the two teenager's attention.

"Now now Kanda, please control yourself." Komui said mildly, taking a sip of his coffee and acting like he didn't have any concerns that one of his exorcists was about to be beheaded.

Komui Lee just went up on The List.

With a grunt Yu eventually let up, returning to his side of the sofa and Lavi exhaled loudly, reaching up to massage his throat. That had been too close - he'd have to watch his mouth on this journey. Yu seemed more testy than usual, if it were possible.

"So, what's the story?" Lavi asked, fiddling with the corner of the file.

"I'll be brief, because I suspect that the longer we delay the less chance there is of Allen's return. I ask you, as soon as you are ready please make haste." that sounded quite serious. Lavi straightened up to show he was paying attention. Yu still held the air of someone who felt like he was wasting his time but he wasn't leaving the room, which was good enough for Komui to continue.

"As you know, several months ago I sent Allen on a mission." Lavi blinked. Had it really been months since Allen left? "There were stories of a ghost ship in Germany, on the Moselle River. On the chance it was Innocence, I sent Allen to investigate and for the next two months he kept in regular contact. He was having trouble actually pinning down the 'ghost ship', for it seemed to appear only by chance."

Here, Komui paused. That would explain the time period. The Moselle River was long, running through three countries, and if it appeared by chance... well, anyone would have been stuck. The silence continued and Lavi sensed this was where it had all gone wrong. "However, it was around then that Allen fell out of contact. I decided to give him awhile, in case he was just busy, but it's been over a month."

Now _that _sounded like bad news.

Lavi was unsure how he should feel upon hearing the news that Allen had been missing for over a month now. Eventually, all he came up with was the thought that he was pleased Lenalee wasn't around to find out about this. Last he heard, she was in France doing... something he couldn't quite remember.

"So you want us to go and find out what happened to him." Yu summarized and Komui nodded.

"I'm positive he's still alive, however... what worries me is what he said in our last call. He had apparently discovered a lead; someone had a good idea as to where the ship was next going to be. He planned to board it when it happened."

"... Well, if that doesn't sound like something to worry about then I'm not sure what is." Lavi deadpanned, scratching his head. Trust Allen to get lost on board of a ghost ship. Komui laughed.

"It may just be that he can't get off of the ship. However, that would then raise the question on why he doesn't just destroy it and get the Innocence." Komui leant forwards. "Amongst those folders are the times and dates that the ship appeared. There was no pattern that I could find, but maybe you'll have more luck figuring it out than I did."

"And if we don't?" Lavi glanced at his companion when he spoke, wondering why the man was always such a downer.

"You're always a sour puss, Yu. Of course we will!" he grinned, ignoring the dark look he got with practiced ease. "Don't worry Komui, we'll bring Allen home. And, if he did his job right, hopefully Allen will bring back the Innocence and it'll be a good day's work."

"I don't doubt it." Komui smiled, but then it slipped and he looked more serious than he had for the entire conversation. "However, should you encounter a Noah..."

"They will come to know Mugen personally." Yu bared his teeth into a sinister and Lavi remembered this was the same person who had already taken down one Noah. Once more Lavi nervously inched away from the other, wondering whether he should be fearing for his life on the mission from the person he should be getting support.

"Ah, good!" the rapid change from serious to cheerful was creepy to watch. "Well, don't let me keep you. I'm sure you have a few things you need to gather before you leave."

"I'll wait by the elevator." was all Yu said to Lavi as he made his way out of the room. Lavi watched him go and then turned back to the Chief Supervisor. He blinked, seeing the man staring mournfully into the coffee mug.

And suddenly the reason why Komui had seemed so much sober than usual became clear. Lavi almost face-palmed.

"You're the one who sent her away," he pointed out. It turned out to be the wrong thing to say because the Supervisor's face scrunched up and he started to cry, burying his face in the papers on his desk.

"I know!" he wailed.

Lavi made a hasty exit, stage left.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, just so I don't overload the readers with A/Ns here's where I'll say my greetings. **Hello!** Welcome to this story. I'm glad you clicked on this, even happier if you're reading and enjoying and didn't just click the back button when this wasn't for you. I'll say now that although this starts off featuring just Kanda and Lavi, things definitely won't stay that way. They are the main characters, but the others get their say.

My aim with this story was to create... something like a 'mission', if you would, with everyone getting an equal part and having some role to play. There simply isn't enough gen in this fandom; it's one thing that really annoys me. My inspiration? I grew up on Stargate. The thing about the two stargate series is that they manage to combine humour, action, adventure and mystery all in one. So my goal to this was to create something like that; they were what I was aiming for. Whether I made it or not is up to the reader to decide.

Other than that... read on and enjoy, my beloveds.

- xmst


	2. A Cryptic Message

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

The blood-lust was thick and heavy, filling every sense she had and fuelling her desire to kill Kill _KILL._

Hidden in the shadows she was unseen, but she saw everything and everyone. To her left a young boy was bawling, not pleased about having to do something he didn't want to do. In front of her a family of five were dashing around, always seeming to have lost something somewhere. To her right two female teenagers giggled together, eyeing a group of males a bit further away from them.

Activity. The scent of human flesh. The knowledge that she was going to kill them.

She revelled in it.

The station hustled and bustled with humans, she had realized long ago. Humans of all shapes and sizes; big ones, little ones, old ones, young ones; they crowded _everywhere_. She bared her teeth, unable to stop the rising excitement building inside of her. It was like a buffet and she was the guest of honour; she couldn't look anywhere without spotting another human, couldn't look anywhere and not be tempted by what she saw.

It was the perfect spot for her to make her kills, the idea area to finally reach a level three - she was so close she could almost taste it, and the knowledge that it would only take one or two or five more kills before she levelled up was killing her.

Well, not literally killing her.

The only thing stopping her from attacking now and being done with it was her greed. She had to strike at the perfect time, had to get as many kills in as possible, had to find the time when the most humans would be around. She'd watched, and waited, and studied, and learned. She knew that whenever one of those large machines came more humans came with it.

That was the perfect time, she decided. When the next train would arrive, she would strike.

It didn't matter that her orders had been something else entirely; she could get to that when she was a level three. Surely her beloved Earl would be more pleased with her for taking the opportunity to grow, become more powerful and have more success that way? It was reasonable in her mind. She'd search for the Innocence once she was done here. She just needed that train to arrive.

What luck. A shriek of a whistle blew, signifying an incoming train and she tensed in anticipation. Silently she urged the train to hurry up, filled with a desperate need to kill Kill _KILL_. Unfortunately, time played its usual tricks and it seemed to slow down when she wanted it to speed up. She snarled. It was only after an excruciating amount of time later that the train finally came to a halt.

She very nearly started then, but she knew that the humans had to get off of the train before she could capture them. In her form now she wouldn't be able to get at the humans inside the train without damaging herself and she didn't want to do that; her looks were far too good for that sort of thing. So she waited until the doors had opened and they were pouring out. She cackled, stepping out of the shadows.

The time was _now_!

No longer would she be stuck with those incompetent, brainless level ones -

"You're fucking dead rabbit!"

"Shit!"

It seemed that, for her, curiosity was a killer. Her attention was drawn to where the loud shout came from, along with all the humans around her, and when she saw who had caused the shout she was froze, hardly daring to believe her luck. Two exorcists ran around the station, one obviously trying to kill the other if the large, sharp sword was anything to go by.

"Get back here you coward!"

"C'mon Yu, don't you think you're over-reactin-eep!" the red head squeaked as he narrowly dodged the shimmering edge of the blade. There were sudden screams from viewers as they realized they might be in danger and so they fled the station, but the demon paid it no mind. Her attention had been caught by the duo, trying to decide the perfect time to attack. She didn't care about pitiful humans when exorcists could be handed to her on a silver platter.

She decided to take down the one with the sword first - he would be too distracted with trying to kill his companion until it was too late. Then, she would take down the other one whilst he was in shock over the death of his friend. After all, it would be a good day if she could add two exorcists to her collection of kills.

They came close to where she was standing, running straight past her, and she waited until the male with the sword had his back to her before striking. It was the perfect moment and she grasped it with both hands, changing into her true form. The claws gleamed in the light and with the shriek of a banshee she threw herself forward, the large form hardly needing any movement to reach her target.

"I've got you!" she cackled, striking down with the large claw, and was surprised when her target spun around, eyes blazing, and met her claw with his sword.

"Fuck you. I've got better things to do than deal with you." he snarled, pushing forwards and to her dismay sending her back. She screeched, wondering if she'd made a mistake, and then agony shot down her side as she lost her arm.

It could almost be considered a relief when she was lost to the blackness of death.

--

"Che. Too easy." he straightened up and sheathed Mugen as the demon exploded behind him, wondering if stupidity was common in every demon or if that one had been particularly stupid. He rolled his shoulders, not even considering the event a warm-up, and absently noticed that the wonderful idea of ramming his sword through his companion didn't seem as wonderful as it had previously.

Perhaps he'd managed to quench the urge when he took down the demon.

Turning, he looked at Lavi and realized his companion was desperately wanting to say something. He had an odd expression on his face and the tense silence was a clear indication he was holding something back. He didn't seem to dare speak lest all he would say is what he wanted to say, it appeared. Kanda exhaled silently. "If you have something to say, say it."

"Why Yu, I didn't realize you were so popular with the ladies," a wicked grin spread on Lavi's face, a glint appearing in the other's eye. "If I didn't know any better -" he cut himself off, deciding that enough was enough as Kanda gave him one of his darkest looks, reserved only for those who truly pissed him off (namely, that albino by the name of bean sprout). He shifted uncomfortable and then Kanda noted that the other was inching away from him discreetly.

He smirked, turning away. The smirk faded once he took in the station that had been bustling when they entered and he tensed, dismay filling him. _Were we too slow? Was I so distracted with that stupid rabbit that I didn't notice the demon killing everyone here? _For it seemed everyone had disappeared.

"Huh." Lavi said, stepping beside him. "I think you scared everyone off with your temper, Yu."

"Call me that again and you'll find my sword down your throat." Kanda answered but his attention was distracted, continuing to study the empty station. Perhaps Lavi was right. There were no clothes or ashes on the ground that usually signified the work of demons, after all. He caught sight of a few heads poking around the exit of the station and the answer was found.

Just because it amused him he made sure the people watching could see his hand slowly move toward his sword. There was a flurry of footsteps as they disappeared and Kanda couldn't stop the sinister smile that broke out on his face.

"Stop scaring the locals, we have a job to do." the smile slipped and he sighed, knowing Lavi spoke the truth. His gaze looked to the other's back as he walked past him, watching as Lavi's hands clasped together and settled behind his head. Kanda had tried it once - it hadn't been an uncomfortable position, but it hadn't been comfortable either. It made him feel too open.

Of course, Lavi liked to appear as open as possible so maybe that was why he did it. "Where do you want to start?" Lavi called over his shoulder and Kanda rolled his eyes, walking at a leisurely pace but managing to catch up with his companion as they left the station.

"You should start by going to the inns, see if they recognize the bean sprout." he suggested. "They'll probably be our best leads, that stupid idiot always manages to make friends somewhere." Lavi nodded beside him, agreeing.

"That's a good start, and then - wait." he finally registered what he'd said, picking up on Kanda's use of the word 'you'. "What'll you do then?" Kanda glanced up at the clear blue sky, grimacing as the sun shone down. It seemed far too bright a day when his future seemed far too bleak, filled with the pointless mission to search down his nemesis.

"I'll find out information about this ghost ship," he finally explained. "I have no urge to find the bean sprout, hence I leave all activities concerning him to you." Lavi stopped walking, as if surprised by his comment, and Kanda carried on, pleased he'd made his position clear.

He wanted nothing to do with Walker other than what was necessary.

Reaching the crossroads he paused, glancing left and then right. He was at a loss on which way to go, not having the faintest idea where anything would be that would be a help to the mission.

"You _do_ know this entire mission is about finding him, right?" Lavi yelled to his back, but Kanda didn't reply and soon enough the exorcist had caught up to him again. He mimicked his friend's actions, glancing left and right, before glancing at Kanda. There was a silence between them as they realized the same thing. Lavi was silent for all of ten seconds.

"Perhaps we should get a map." Lavi stated, not-so-helpfully.

Kanda gave him a withering look.

"We don't need to get a map," he said, his pride getting in the way. "Trier might be bigger than your average village but it's still just that - a village. It won't be hard to find what we're looking for." He kept gazing in front of him, watching the people wandering down the streets. _There does seem to be more people in this village than I expected, either that or this is just a popular route. It's probably the latter._

Eventually he became aware of the disbelieving look Lavi was giving him. He turned, twisting to look at him and raising one eyebrow. "What?" Lavi shook his head, a small grin playing at his lips.

"Nope, nu-uh, not gonna say a thing." the male shrugged. "Have it your way, why don't we go left and see where it gets us? That's where most people seem to be heading." Kanda frowned, narrowing his eyes as he tried to decipher the hidden message in Lavi's words, but gave up as the other started walking.

Rolling his eyes he followed, eying people as he passed them by. He had to stay alert - any of them could be a demon, after all.

--

Two hours later, the duo could be found settled on a splintering bench. One was sulking at the edge of the bench, resolutely not looking at the other who was pulling something out of his bag.

"Okay, so, let's see how this thing works," Lavi said brightly, pulling the map open and awkwardly spreading it out on the space between them. A quarter of the map dangled off of the edge of the bench and Kanda grimaced, shuffling backwards in order to give more room to spread the map out over.

It was nothing special, not that Kanda had expected it to be. All it featured was the town and its surrounding area, but it had all of the information that the exorcist pair would need. Well, all the information they currently needed; they would probably need more in the future. "So... if I'm reading this right we're here." Lavi pointed at what was, to Kanda, a random point on the faded map.

Truthfully, it didn't look like it was worth the trouble they went through to get it. They'd spent a long time trying to persuade the map's previous owner to part with it, eventually paying what seemed like _far _too much money one a worthless thing like this.

Crossing his arms in distaste, he looked between Lavi's index finger and the blue line that was their reason for being here.

"It looks like we're close to the Moselle," he said, pointing out the small distance between Lavi's finger and the blue line. Lavi grinned, apparently not noticing it until Kanda had pointed it out.

"Really?" a delighted grin spread over his companion's face. "What luck. You should be able to find out at least some information about the ship without having to walk too far." he seemed pleased. Kanda wasn't sure why, but decided he was better off not asking. Besides, he wasn't sure that was the case – the Moselle River was long, winding through three countries... there would undoubtedly be more useful information somewhere else other than here.

Although, Walker had obviously stayed here for a reason so maybe there was something within hiding. Lavi made a noise at the back of his throat that interrupted Kanda's thoughts.

"What?" Kanda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Where would you think the best place is to put an inn if you want to get the most customers?" Lavi asked, blinking at Kanda.

"... what the hell does that have to do with anything?" Kanda scowled. Lavi shrugged.

"You'd think of putting it where there would be the most people, right?" he asked and Kanda grudgingly nodded. "Wouldn't that be near the station? After all, travellers would probably just want to step off the train and find a place to stay, right?"

"What about it?" Lavi pointed to yet another seemingly random spot on the map with his left hand and then with his other hand pointed to the spot where Kanda and he resided. There was quite a difference between the two points.

"This here," he said, tapping with his left index finger, "is where the nearest inn is." Kanda blinked. _How curious... perhaps the people here weren't smart enough to realize putting the inn beside the station was the best chance for customers? _

"... how intriguing." he murmured, putting enough of a twist into them to make it sound sarcastic. "But this has nothing to do with our mission."

"Well, not your part anyway." Lavi smiled wryly. "But I'm the one that has to walk there." he sunk back onto the bench, exhaling loudly. "Damn, the thought of all that walking's making me hungry..." and as if to agree, his stomach rumbled. Kanda smirked, suppressing the urge to rub the fact in the other's face... but only because now that Lavi had mentioned food, he felt a bit peckish too.

It had been early that morning they'd last eaten, and that had been bread and butter. It didn't help that he had a craving for soba.

"Look for a café," Kanda suggested, rolling his shoulders. Trier seemed a big enough town to be able to have the posh cafés, and there was no way the exorcist would go into a pub when he could sit in a café. Pub meals might have a specific atmosphere, but the smoke and the smells and the amount of people were something he had never liked.

"A café wouldn't show up on a map like this," Lavi shrugged. "We should probably just grab a meal at a pub... or the inn. I'd prefer inn, 'cause it means I don't have to go for walkies but..." he trailed off. That may be so, but in the corner of his mind a little voice whispered _think laterally_.

Kanda grimaced. _Damn Tiedoll..._

Tuning Lavi out, he stole the map back from the other and peered at the key. He might not know much German but he knew enough to recognize 'café'. Once memorized, he hunted for the symbol on the map and was unsurprised when he found two. Of course, they were on opposite ends of the town... but they were still there.

"Idiot. I've just found two." he said, interrupting Lavi's ramblings.

"I mean there's no way – what?" Lavi blinked and then frowned. "Let me see!" he snatched the map out of Kanda's grip and held it up in front of him, blocking his face from Kanda's sight. Kanda rolled his eyes in irritation, not bothering to point out where they were. Lavi was a big boy – he could work it out for himself. "Ah, no..." the red-head groaned, undoubtedly at spotting the fact that the nearest café was further away than the nearest inn.

"U-um..." a hesitant voice intruded on their little bubble. Two pairs of eyes turned to the speaker, who swallowed nervously. "Excuse me..." she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt, messy blonde hair distorted on her shoulders by the pale blue scarf which was wound around her neck.

"What?" Kanda snapped, body tensing. The accent and how much she seemed to fit in with the surroundings clued him in to the fact that she was a local however, she was also a random passerby and in his experience... they weren't normally good people.

In fact, they were most likely demons drawn in by their cloaks. He felt Lavi tense beside him, saw out the corner of his eye the slightly tanned hand move casually to where his Innocence was hidden.

"Those clothes..." the woman swallowed, obviously unsettled by the look Kanda was giving her. "Are you exorcists?" Kanda's hand slowly moved to his sword. _Here it comes... _he thought, expecting to have to deal with a demon within a few seconds.

"Who's asking?" Lavi asked, voice forcefully casual.

"I... I was told more of you would come," the tall woman said, looking terrified but determined. "This is for you." she reached into the pocket on her blouse and brought out a small slip of yellowed paper. It was folded into quarters. She held it out and Lavi took it. Kanda watched the other open it up, fighting the urge to snatch it from Lavi's fingers and read it for himself.

Lavi's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Kanda demanded and the woman, deciding she was no longer needed, tried to scamper away. Kanda caught her wrist at last minute, holding her in place. In his vice-like grip she struggled, but she couldn't escape. Silently Lavi handed Kanda the note and, forgetting he was keeping a grip on the woman, he took it and relaxed his grip.

He read the words over and over, recognizing the handwriting for what it was. For who it was from.

"_It's hidden within sight – Allen."_

"... what the fuck does that mean?!" Kanda scowled, turning to look at the woman he'd caught. He blinked, realizing the woman was no longer there, and Lavi nudged him in the side gently.

"If you're looking for that woman, she went thatta way." he pointed to their left. Unfortunately, there was no trace of her. Kanda's lips curled into a snarl.

"Why didn't you stop her?" he demanded. Lavi shrugged and Kanda growled, irritated. "We could've got more information from her damn it!"

Why the hell was he stuck with this idiot again?

* * *

**A/N: **Oh goodness, Allen's such a pain, leaving a cryptic note like that. Grr. Ahem. Does the plot thicken? Well... sort of. Probably. Who knows? -grin-


	3. Scribbled Answers

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

He had to keep it steady. One wrong move and the entire pile would go flying everywhere, scattering into a million pieces that would take far too long to pick up.

He inched up the first few steps of the stairs slower than he had ever done in his life and his back resting against the wall to give himself added support. He fumbled, miss-judging the distance for the next step, and wobbled. The precariously balanced pile wobbled too and his heart skipped a beat - but thankfully it didn't fall and he was able to breathe once more.

"Hm? Wenham? What're you doing there?"

The voice of the supervisor made him jump and he lost his balance. With a loud cry he fell backwards, the papers flying everywhere as he used his hands to brace his fall. "Reever!" he heard Komui yell just before he slammed onto the floor.

Reever coughed, thankful he hadn't been any higher than a few steps, and then sat up, supporting himself with his elbows as Komui skidded to a halt next to him. He winced, his back throbbing, and then he felt something light gently land on his hand.

He blinked and tipped his head back, dislodging the paper. He watched it fall to the ground, to settle amidst all the other papers, and then it sunk in just what had happened.

"Damn it!" he snapped, turning to scowl at Komui. "This is entirely your fault!"

"My fault?" Komui blinked. Reever forcefully got to his feet, making Komui lose his balance from being too close.

"Yes!" he snapped, annoyed that he'd now have to pick everything up and put it in order again. That had taken too long the first time. He glared down at Komui. "If you hadn't been so - so - bloody awkward then this wouldn't have happened! Just because Lenalee's returning doesn't-"

"Brother!" a female voice shouted, halting Reever in his tracks.

"LENALEE!" Komui shouted her name, a look of sheer delight appearing. The man seemed to glow as he scrambled up off of the floor, shoved Reever aside and hurried down the corridor. Reever stumbled, his shoulder hitting the wall, and he clenched his fists in anger as he watched his boss wrap his arms around a startled girl.

_Damn it, if I'd waited just a little bit longer then I'd have been able to avoid all of this! _

Knowing he wouldn't be able to do anything to Komui now (he'd be too busy doting on Lenalee to be of any use), Reever turned his back on the reunion and bent down, picking up the papers close to his feet. He shoved them all into one pile, not bothering to sort them again.

He'd just consider it payment for putting up with the supervisor's irritating behaviour.

Several minutes later he had three piles of a much more manageable size, ready to be taken to Komui's office. A glance behind him showed that Komui still hadn't let Lenalee go and, with a sigh, he picked up the first pile. Pressing with a hand to each end so none would slip out, he made his way up the stairs and along the corridor until he was inside Komui's office.

He paused, blinking as something caught his eye. He'd thought he'd just seen the floor, but as he looked again he saw it had just been a trick of the imagination. _Of course, there's no way the Supervisor would clear up his office. _With a snort he crossed the room, dumped the papers on the already too full desk and then left, repeating the process to bring up the second and third piles.

Now that he didn't have any fear of entering the room and being tackled, mistaken for Lenalee, it made the trip much quicker than before. Depositing the last pile on the floor he turned and leant his hips against Komui's desk. He sighed, a hand coming up to press at his forehead gently as he tried to think past the headache he was now sporting.

None of the science department had dared to bring any papers up to Komui's office before then, knowing from experience that it was best to _not _enter that room whenever Lenalee was returning from a mission. Komui would be there, waiting, and every time the door opened the person walking in would be tackled as Komui thought they were Lenalee.

It was never pleasant, but somehow Reever found he was always the one being chosen to risk it.

He jumped when the telephone started ringing. It echoed around the large room and, knowing better than to answer this phone, he left the room and jogged to the top of the stairs.

"Supervisor!" he called, catching Lenalee and Komui's attention. "Your phone's ringing." Komui blinked and let go of Lenalee, who looked pleased, and made his way up the stairs.

"Thank you, Reever." Komui said as he passed and Reever looked away, still sore about the incident earlier. It didn't stop him from turning, watching Komui enter his office, and sighing. There were some things one just couldn't change and Komui was one of them.

Footsteps in front of him made him glance back and he smiled.

"It's nice to have you back Lenalee." he greeted and Lenalee smiled. Reever was still unable to get over the absence of her long hair, now styled into a short bob, but he made sure not to let it show on his face.

"It's good to be home. I'm sorry if my brother's caused you any trouble in the time I've been gone." she said, as they started to walk down the corridor to Komui's office. It was the same routine every time and Reever laughed softly. She truly worried about her brother's actions.

"He was his usual self, I'm just pleased you're back to make him his coffee." he patted the girl on her head. They entered Komui's office and paused. Komui was watching them, his face serious as he listened to something on the phone, and Reever's heart started to beat a little faster. _Has something happened?_

"Thank you, Bak. I appreciate it. She's always managing to get herself lost somehow." he paused. "Oh? Is that so?" he turned his gaze up to the ceiling. "Will she be okay?" Another pause. "That's good to hear. Well, I'm sure you'll keep me informed of her condition." He smiled at something Bak said, before hanging up on the Asian branch head.

"What's wrong?" Lenalee asked, fear in her voice. Komui smiled reassuringly at her.

"Miranda got herself lost again and was picked up by the Asian finders." he explained. Lenalee wasn't fooled, however, and her small hand clenched into a fist as she waited.

"Is she okay? It sounded like she was hurt." she pointed out. _We can't afford to lose anymore exorcists right now, _Reever thought. This time, there was something about the way Komui answered Lenalee that said he wasn't telling the whole story.

"She'll be fine, just a few cuts and bruises. She's pretty shaken up too." he said and Lenalee sighed in relief, relaxing.

"That's good. I don't want anything to happen to her." she smiled and then her stomach rumbled. A pink flush came to her cheeks and she laughed sheepishly, resting a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, I haven't had any food for awhile so..."

"Lenalee! You must eat!" Komui said, leaping over his desk (amazingly avoiding knocking off any of the papers) and pushing at her shoulders. "Go! Go! Brother will join you just as soon as he finishes up here!" he ushered the girl out the door and she left, her footsteps echoing down the corridor. Reever watched as Komui's shoulders slumped.

"What didn't you tell her?" he asked, the minute he was sure Lenalee was far away.

Komui was silent for awhile and Reever waited patiently. Eventually Komui looked up, a wide smile on his face, and Reever's heart sank.

"Yo! Isn't it time for Reever to go back to work?" Komui said, pushing Reever out of his office. "I'm sure he has lots of work to do!" And then the door to his office shut behind him.

Reever was left out in the cold, a little bewildered. With a shrug, knowing that eventually he'd find out, and he made his way back to the labs. There was a chair and desk with his name on it waiting for him.

--

"... not too much to ask for, really." Lavi said as they walked down the street. He got no a response from his companion but that didn't bother the red head. Instead, he continued to complain. "If he wrote us a note, _why _didn't he just explain the entire thing?"

"You've asked that several times already." Yu said, sounding a little pissed off. Lavi only briefly glanced at him out the corner of his eyes, the words flying over his head as he continued ranting.

"I just don't get it." he said, frustrated. "Did he just expect us to understand with those words or were they a clue? If they were a clue, is he leading us on a chase? Is there something -"

"Shut _up_!" Yu snarled, finally snapping and Lavi found himself pressed up against a wall, an arm to his throat. "I don't know any of the answers to your questions, but your repetitive speculating is pissing me off." eventually, after an incredibly long moment, he pulled back and Lavi gasped for air, hands reaching up to massage at his throat. It throbbed a little, but other than that he was in one piece.

"You need to work on that temper Yu," Lavi grumbled and Yu twitched.

"We need more information, we can't come up with anything from just one note." he said, starting to walk again and Lavi hurried to catch up. They reached another set of crossroads (the town, it seemed, was fond of them. It was the third one they'd come across). "Now, which way is this damn inn?" he stared pointedly at Lavi and his companion automatically pointed forwards, thankful for his memory. Yu started walking again and, to his back, Lavi pulled a rude face. _Bastard._

"Doesn't this interest you in the slightest?" he asked, resting his hands behind his head and catching up with his friend.

"I already said I had no interest whatsoever in the bean sprout. I don't give a damn." Lavi sighed at the cold words. _At least he's honest... _Looking up from the ground, a large sign to the right caught his eye. He grinned.

"Bingo!" he said, hurrying forwards until he was stood outside the battered inn doors. He turned to Yu. "Yu, do you have the image I drew?"

"That's what it's called?" Yu replied, reaching into his pocket and Lavi twitched. "I thought it was just a mess of scribbles." he pulled out the crumpled paper and Lavi snatched it from him.

"Yu, you stay out here. You might scare people with the sight of you." he said smartly, causing the other to grit his teeth. Without waiting for a reply Lavi turned and pushed open the doors, entering the building.

He paused briefly, adjusting to the change in temperature. It was nice and cool in the hotel, one of the advantages of air conditioning, and with a lazy smile Lavi made his way over to the receptionist. "Yo!" he greeted, resting his elbows on the desk.

The receptionist blinked at him.

"Ja?" she asked, pushing her glasses up and Lavi placed the picture he'd drawn on the desk. In his experience, most hotels knew at least a little English so he should be okay.

"I have a question that I'm hoping you can answer." he said and the receptionist frowned slightly.

"A... question?" she repeated hesitantly. Lavi nodded his head. "Ask."

"Have you seen this guy?" he put the drawing on the desk in front of her and pointed to it. "I'm looking for him." she picked up the paper and studied it, mouth spread in a thin line. Lavi waited patiently, but as time went on and she said nothing he started to doubt that she'd understood him. "Uh..." he drew her attention back to him, a thin strand of brown hair falling over her face.

"White hair." he gestured to his hair. "Scar down his face." he mimicked where the scar would be. "Smiles often." Finally the receptionist shook her head, pushing the piece of paper back to him.

"No one here." she said. "No one."

Interpreting it to mean she hadn't seen someone like it Lavi sighed, shoving the picture back into a pocket. Thanking her in German (and surprising the woman) he turned, hanging his head as he exited the hotel to where Yu waited.

"I told you it was a bad drawing." Yu commented, pushing away from the wall and uncrossing his arms. Lavi shot him a disgruntled look.

"Screw you." he grumbled. He glanced up to the sky, noticing that time was moving on swiftly. Already it seemed to be near evening and, as if to remind him that he hadn't eaten since breakfast, his stomach rumbled. "I think we should find a place to eat or something."

"I thought we already planned to do that." Yu reminded, sounding bored. Lavi paused, remembering that they _were _heading to a café (to his dismay, for it was expensive as hell, but he knew better than to argue with the samurai), and had just stopped at the inn because it was on the way. He laughed lightly at his stupidity, it wasn't often he did that.

"Guess all my hunger made me forget." he joked as Yu reached into his uniform and pulled out the map they'd bought. Lavi eyed the other, wondering exactly where he'd hidden the map, but didn't ask. Instead he peered over Yu's shoulder as they looked at the route from the inn to the nearest café.

"It's not too far." Yu murmure. Lavi nodded, memorizing the route instantly.

"Once we've eaten we can figure out what we're going to do." he said, unable to think any further than eating. There was an answering rumble from Yu's stomach, which made Lavi grin. "You _are _human after all!"

"Che."

--

"Bang! Bang!" the little kid barked, aiming at his friend. His friend pretended to cry out in pain, clutching his chest and falling to the floor, before shouting something that Lavi didn't understand and standing. With a laugh the pair started again, switching roles, and he had to smile at the simple enjoyment they got from the game.

Turning away, he shoved the last portion of chicken into his mouth and, after swallowing, exhaled loudly, shutting his eyes. It had been a very filling meal in his opinion. He'd definitely be coming back to this café again if he ever needed to sedate the beast.

He opened content eyes, seeing Yu opposite of him still with a lot of his meal left. It was odd to see the teenager eat something other than soba, but even odder to see that despite hunger he was eating slowly. Next to him was the open map, now looking more worn and frayed at the edges than it had when they had first got it.

"Yu, why're you so slow at eating?" he asked, never being one who could easily sit around waiting for someone to finish eating. Yu ignored him and Lavi pulled a face, twisting around to look around the café. There were only one or two people in there other than themselves, which was understandable when Lavi looked at the clock.

Just gone half six. Most would be heading for home at this time.

He looked outside again, noticing the darkening sky. Evening was approaching. With a sigh Lavi tipped his chair back, resting his hands behind his head. Yu looked at him.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go book us into a hotel?" he asked. Lavi blinked at him before deciding that it was a good idea. It would give him something to do... and allow for Yu to pay the bill. He grinned wickedly at that thought and stood.

"That's a brilliant idea Yu!" he leant over the table and pointed to where he knew a hotel was. He ignored the startled look he got in return for his rapid agreement of the idea. "I'm going to try and book us a place there. If I don't, I'll come back." Yu went back to his meal and Lavi shoved his hands in his pocket. "Well, I'll be seeing you!"

Cheerful at the thought of the struggle Yu would have to go through with the bill, he fairly bounced as he made his way out of the café. He had just shut the door when he heard the screech of a chair moving backwards, along with a roar of his name, and he decided that it would be the perfect time to make an escape.

Laughing loudly he fled down the street and took a left at the corner, crossing the road with ease. He didn't stop running until he was several streets away, not trusting Yu to not chase him down, but after waiting beside a lamppost for several minutes he decided he'd lost him. Pleased, he turned and started to make his way to the nearest inn, practicing what he'd say when he got there.

_Here's hoping the people will understand English. _He sighed, gazing up at the sky once more. It had become a misty purple and he knew that somewhere, someone would have a pretty view of the red and orange sunset. Unfortunately, it wasn't him and he turned away from the sky, instead looking forwards and watching the people he passed by.

They paid no notice of him, too busy with their own lives. These people, unlike those at HQ, didn't even have a name. They were just blank faces on blank paper, insignificant in the course of things.

However, not for the first time, the thought of that made him feel slightly bad. He wondered when he'd managed to blur the line between exorcist and Bookman, and hoped that Bookman didn't know that he'd broken the rules. And it was all thanks to…

He clenched his fist and then relaxed, forcing away the thought. It wouldn't do to dwell on it now, he'd deal with it when the time came to deal with it. It was more important to find Allen and the Innocence right now. He smacked his forehead, wondering why it felt like the entire day had been a waste. They'd been in Germany for nearly half a day and all they had to show for it was Allen's note.

Which, the instant Lavi next saw him, he would knock Allen over the head for.

_We'll have to make an early start tomorrow. Yu can find information while I visit all the places Allen could've stayed - he had to have stayed at one of them, so once I find which one it should be a start. _Lavi jerked as someone bumped into him, too lost in his thoughts to notice until it was too late.

"Sorry! Sorry!" he said, jumping backwards and smiling sheepishly. "I wasn't looking where I was -"

"_Entschuldigen sie! Es war meine_ -" the woman said at the same time, and in sync their jaws dropped.

"It's you!" Lavi said, recognizing the woman as the person who'd given them Allen's note. She blanched, stepping backwards, looking ready to flee on the spot. Lavi reached out and grabbed her arm, holding her in place.

Yu might have let her go (he conveniently forgot he'd watched her run away with amusement), but he certainly wouldn't. This woman had been in contact with Allen, meaning she'd know something that better than what the inns would give. She struggled in his grip.

"L-L-Let go of me," she said, her accent clear. "I'll call for h-help!"

"I don't want to hurt you!" Lavi said frantically, trying to keep a tight grip of the woman. He certainly didn't need any trouble from the police. "I just need some information."

"I w-w-won't!" she shouted, finally tearing herself out of his grip. "The last p-person who d-did -" she halted, looking close to tears, and Lavi moved to stand in front of her. He ignored the sinking feeling in his stomach and rest his hands on her shoulders gently.

"It was Allen, right?" he asked and her head shot up, startled. "We're looking for him. Surely you won't try to stop me looking from my best friend?" it was always good to play on the sympathy vote and he made sure to firmly ignore the voice that whispered to him, wondering how much truth was in those words.

"... I can't help you. I'm s-sorry." she bowed her head and then lifted it again. "However, I m-might know someone who can."

"Really?" Lavi asked blinking. As she grew more confident, he noticed her stuttering faded slightly, and she nodded, straightening.

"There's a p-pub, not too far from here. You can't miss it." she sniffed, forcing back tears. "If you go t-there, you'll find a man in the corner. He knows more than me, I was just a-a-an acquaintance." she shook her head. "I tried to stop him... honestly..."

Lavi let go of her shoulders, studying her. As far as he could tell she was telling the truth, but... _she could very well be a demon and trying to lead us into a trap. It wouldn't be the first time, however... if she were a demon, then why give us the note? There's no way that it was forged, is there? _Still, he couldn't trust her. Not yet.

He'd just have Yu go to the pub and see if she spoke truth. Lavi didn't mind losing Yu.

"Thank you." he said, eventually. "Is there anyway we can keep in contact with you? We might need to speak with you again sometime." the woman hesitated and then pulled out a pen from her bag.

"Um. I don't have any paper..." Lavi held out his hand and she blinked, before scribbling a number on it. "This is my n-number. Just know that it's only because of Allen that I'm doing this."

Lavi smiled briefly, wondering just what it was about the white-haired male that made everyone bend over backwards for him.

"Thank you," he said again, reading the number. The woman nodded and then took a step backwards. When Lavi didn't stop her she looked pleased and took another step back. He watched her take a few more steps and then turn, fleeing down the street. _Allen always manages to make friends with the oddest people..._ Lavi thought, sighing.

Well, at least they had a new lead. He'd go to the hotel, book them a room, wait for Yu and decide what to do then.

It was all he could do, at that point.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you know how hard it is to write a one-sided phone call? Super hard. Really super hard! -pout- Uh, a little key for this chapter... _Entschuldigen sie! Es war meine_ - basically, it was like a 'sorry, it was my fault' in German. Originally I had something else, but AiraMiru kindly corrected me and reminded me what I already knew - online translators never seem to make things easier when you're looking for the translation into another language. Still... hope you enjoyed!


	4. The Boar

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

It was typical of Lavi to _not _do the job right.

"You shouldn't have let her go like that." Kanda said, not for the first time. He grit his teeth in annoyance, knowing that the woman was their only lead so far. _Demons could attack at any time. We need all the information we can get._

"At least I have her number." Lavi replied, sounding exasperated. "You're the one who had her in his grip and then let go of her once he got distracted by something 'better'." He stared at Kanda, as if daring him to deny it. Kanda opened his mouth, ready to do just that... and then found that he couldn't. He shut it again, turning away from the piercing look and murmuring 'che' under his breath.

For the first time since they'd met up again, silence fell between the pair; one silently sulking at the mention of his mistake and the other annoyed because of all the arguing they'd been doing. Eventually, Lavi spoke again. "You're just mad because you had to pay."

"... Lies. Shut up." Kanda denied, forcing away the anger that rose at the way the other had left him in the café. Unable to chase Lavi, he'd been stuck trying to deal with a mad tyrant who refused to back down no matter how much he had threatened her with his sword. He'd had to pay double the bill especially for that.

There was a loud exhale and Kanda heard the soft thud of Lavi falling on his bed. He didn't turn but he could hear the red-head shift around, as if trying to get comfortable. Kanda knew how hard it was - the beds weren't exactly the nicest of the lot.

"You should go phone Komui." Lavi said, once he was finally comfortable. Kanda tensed at the thought.

"I don't want to." he said. He _hated _talking to that man.

"I just got comfortable, I'm not moving." Lavi replied. "Plus, I think if you go now the bar might be selling some soba..." he trailed off enticingly and Kanda's interest was peaked. It might be worth it if he was able to get some soba at the end...

Silently he stood, noting that the dent he'd made in the bed didn't fully flatten out, and grimaced at the thought of spending the night on one of those things. It was certainly not one of the better beds he'd stayed in... _but maybe I should be happy that it's actually a bed. _He got a half-hearted wave from his companion as he left the room.

The inn they were in was fairly large... for an inn, anyway. It was in a pretty good condition too, save for the mouldy smell that pervaded everything. Wrinkling his nose, it didn't take more than a minute before he'd walked along the two corridors and gone down the stairs, scaring a group of adults along the way (it hadn't been his fault he'd been walking through darkness, and it certainly wasn't his fault he had to carry a gleaming sword).

At the bottom he was greeted by a waitress in a skimpy dress, who gave him a frown when she saw the sword and tried to get him to remove it. Kanda ignored her like he had all the others who had tried to make him take off the sword – after all, when demons attacked (and they would eventually, especially if two exorcists were staying here) they'd want him to have the sword and save them.

He didn't need to justify himself.

_Ungrateful bastards... _he thought, making his way over to an out-of-the-way part of the inn. There was one small, black telephone sitting on the dusty desk and two people waiting in a queue. Frowning in annoyance, Kanda decided not to bother with the queue and merely pushed past them, ignoring their protests. He grabbed the phone off of the person who was talking.

"He'll call you back." he said before hanging up. There was some grumbling behind him as he brought out the golem and fiddled with connecting the frequencies, before calling the number he knew off by heart. As it rang he turned and saw most of the room glaring at him, but doing nothing about it. He turned back around to stare at the wall, unable to stop a sadistic smile grow on his face.

Yes, that's right, the sword on his back was _not _just for show.

"_Hello?_"

"It's Kanda." Kanda grunted, resigning himself to this duty.

"_Kanda! What a pleasure it is to hear your voice! I trust you made it to Trier alright?_" Kanda twitched at the overly-loud voice.

"Got here earlier this afternoon." he said. "We're in a hotel right now and plan to stay here unless something happens."

"_Ah, so you wouldn't have found out anything yet. Well, I don't want to rush you but I'd appreciate it if you got to work as soon as possible._" If Kanda hadn't been so annoyed that Komui thought they'd not found out anything he would've noticed the slightly slower pace and the distance in the other man's voice, as if he were distracted by something. However, because he was so annoyed... he missed it entirely.

"We know some things. We already have leads." he growled, hearing a noise on the other end. "What?"

"_I never expected anything less from you, Kanda._" Komui said, making Kanda freeze.

"You just said..." he hissed, getting even more angry as he heard Komui laugh on the other end.

"_All in teasing, I assure you. Now, care to tell me about what you've found out?_" so, ignoring the urge to hang up, he told the supervisor of what had happened. The encounter of a demon, the meeting of the woman, the note from the stupid bean sprout and the lead to the pub they now had. "_Allen left you a note?_"

"It helped none." Kanda assured him. "It was just a cryptic message saying 'it's hidden within sight'."

"_That sounds unlike him.._." Komui pondered. "_If he was able to leave you a note, why not speak the obvious?_"

"If we knew that, we'd be further than we are right now."

"_Indeed._" But this time, Kanda noticed he sounded distracted. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if something had happened. "_Well! I see you two have it under control there. Don't forget to update me when you have more information._"

"Yeah." and, never one for goodbyes, he just hung up on the Supervisor. Ignoring the looks he got he moved out of the way and the disgruntled person from before stepped up, shooting daggers at Kanda. Kanda didn't care to notice. He was too focused on trying to find his way to the bar, to see if they had any soba he would be able to eat.

The door to the inn opened, sending a draft of cold air swirling through the atmosphere. An elderly couple entered, dressed casually. Kanda paid them no mind, but they were going to the same place as him – the bar. He needed to get a look at that menu again.

He didn't get that far.

Along the way, he bumped shoulders with a bedraggled looking man and, for the brief instance their bodies connected, Kanda was an utter blank - rendered senseless and incapable of thought. With a muttered apology the man carried on and normality was restored. Kanda was suddenly unfrozen and he spun on the spot, tracking the man's path. That was no normal interaction - either the man was someone with Innocence or...

_... or he's a demon. Why didn't he attack?_

He glanced up to look at the ceiling briefly, to where his room should be, and decided that he would waste time and let the demon on to the fact he was being followed if he contacted Lavi through the golem. Lavi would just have to suffer. The thought encouraged him and so he followed the route the harried man had taken, wary for any sudden attack. As they left the warm inn and stepped out into the street, the cold and rapidly darkening street, his fingers itched for Mugen.

He managed to restrain himself. It wouldn't do to draw attention to himself and tip off the male that he was being followed. As a demon he'd recognize the coat and would transform, and then Kanda would have the additional problem of protecting the humans _and _fighting the demon.

At first the man didn't seem to realize he was being followed. As he made his way 'round the streets he looked just like a normal, if a little on the rough side, man and if Kanda wasn't so sure on what he'd felt he would've thought he'd been mistaken. Eventually, however, Kanda noticed he glanced back every now and then, as if searching for someone.

It made the exorcist try to keep his distance, but in the end it was for naught.

The man started to run through the streets, moving at an impossible speed, and with a curse Kanda had to hurry and catch up to him. He drew Mugen, unwilling to be caught unaware, and screams erupted from the crowd as he ran through them. The sword made people move out his way and with ease he closed in on his opponent, following him down an alleyway.

It was dark and gloomy in the alleyway, and there was a scurrying by his feet, but he breezed through it so quickly that he barely noticed. He ran out of the other side and came to a halt as he stumbled into a deserted car park.

There was no sign of the person he was following. He tensed, awaiting for that little tingle from his senses that something was going to happen, and got it when a mouse scurried past him. Before realizing what it was he had cut it in two and he blinked, surprised. The next second there was an explosion from behind and he was blown forwards, tumbling head over heels.

He was on his feet in a second and turned to where he'd come from. A group of men, looking fearful but determined, held up various items in their hands as weapons. The only one who didn't have a weapon was the one Kanda had been chasing - and this man was at the back of the group, watching silently.

The men eased in and Kanda showed them the sharp end of Mugen.

"Come closer and you'll get face-to-face with this." he threatened, making the men pause. They exchanged wary glances and Kanda was pleased they at least knew a little English. Or maybe they were just able to tell by the tone of his voice.

"Who are you, following our friend?" one asked, grip tight on a crowbar.

"Who is your friend?" he replied, staring at the man in question. There was a silence and then the man grinned wickedly, and suddenly Kanda _knew _that he was a demon. "Move!" he shouted, moving forwards the same time it transformed. One of the humans got in his way and with a curse the exorcist had to throw himself to the side in order to avoid slicing through him.

There were exclamations in German and then everyone seemed to flee, leaving Kanda alone. It was the perfect situation.

He rushed forwards, aiming to slice through the demon, and just managed to skim the side. He landed on the floor and fought away the surprise of missing, instead turning and trying again. Each time he tried to hit the demon he found he was always just that _little_ bit off; he was only just managing to cut through the sides.

He wasn't sure why - the demon was fast, but Kanda _knew _he was faster. Unless it was the demon's power... he snarled, refusing to back down. He'd just keep chipping away at the sides until there was nothing left.

Several strikes later and he was getting increasingly frustrated. He raised his sword high up in the air and was about to push off into a high jump when a sharp pain to his head made him stumble forwards instead. His vision blurred and he fell to his knees, blinking blearily. A warm, sickly feeling suddenly tingled at the back of his neck and a hand went up.

He felt liquid and, hand stilling, he lifted his head to see the demon he'd fought had changed back into a human. Next to him stood all but one of his friends and Kanda coughed.

"Bastards..." he spat, realizing the entire thing had been a scam. He'd fallen straight for it, believing only one of them to be a demon. They all had to be, which he knew would be a problem for himself and Lavi. He'd have to tell the red-head when he woke up.

But first, he had the strong urge to go to sleep... and he couldn't really ignore it. His vision went completely as he gave into unconsciousness.

--

He supposed he shouldn't be surprised when he woke up in the same place.

The car park was still deserted and he was alone, half-covering a faded white line. With a wince he pushed himself to his feet, wobbling as the world started to spin. His head pounded fiercely, like there was something hammering inside his skull, and as he shook himself he found his uniform stuck to the back of his neck. His hair, too, was matted and stuck together.

It was a familiar feeling, and he knew it was only due to the dried blood. He grimaced at the thought of having to wash the uniform within the first day of being in Trier.

... or not, he realized, gazing up at the sky. The approaching light meant it was nearly dawn, and that he'd been out for most of the night. The first ray of sunshine showed the end of Mugen and he hurriedly picked it up and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't feel right without it.

The honk of a car on a nearby street made him twitch. _Lavi's going to be pissed_, he thought with mirth. He wondered what the male was thinking when he didn't return... he'd soon find out, he supposed. Ignoring the headache with practice he made his way out onto the street, spending several minutes trying to spot the exit of the car park.

It was hidden between a bush and before he knew it he was back in the town. However, unlike the previous evening, this time the streets were nearly deserted. Unsurprisingly.

It was probably a good thing that everyone was in bed asleep because he had a feeling that he didn't look very good at all. He felt the back of his head and winced when he found the sore and tender wound. It had closed, scabbed over, but the pain still lingered. If he encountered anyone, he couldn't be held responsible for anything that might happen should they piss him off.

Right now, he didn't have quite the same restraints as he normally would have.

Amazingly, considering he didn't know the town very well and his vision was slightly blurry, he found himself stumbling in front of the inn they'd decided to stay in. Seeing the bright light through the window he winced, but entered all the same. Compared to outside, it was like the sun itself was in the room and he blinked rapidly.

"Herr Kanda!"

Hearing his name, he spotted two waitresses looking at him. One of them skirted around the counter at the bar and made their way over to him, looking concerned. Indistinguishable german was sprouted to him and then the woman took him arm. Tensing, Kanda pulled his arm out of the other's grip.

"Leave me alone." he snarled, just wanting to return to his room. However, although scared the attendant didn't let go, instead taking grip of his elbow and dragging him behind the counter and through the door at the end, into the 'staff only' area. As they passed the girl still at the bar Kanda saw her reach for the black golem and frowned.

_Why does she have a golem...? _

"You don't look so good." a sweet voice said, drawing his attention to the room he was now in. Sometime between thinking and looking he had been taken to what was obviously a medical room, and he was pushed down into a comfy chair near the door.

A blonde woman in a dressing gown got up off of the opposite chair, putting down the magazine she was reading. "What happened?"

"It's nothing." Kanda said dismissively, knowing that although he looked bad there was no longer any wound. "All I need is something to get rid of the pain."

"I'll be the judge of that." the woman said, walking over to the side of the room. She pulled out her medical kit and then moved until she was kneeling in front of him. "Now, what happened?" she opened her kit and started looking for something. Seeing there was no reason not to tell her he shrugged.

"I was attacked by demons." he said and her hands stilled.

"Demons?" she repeated, sounding amused as she continued her work. "Well, I suppose if they did this to you they could be considered as such." she looked at him briefly and then her eyes focused on his neck. She looked serious now. "This amount of blood... were you hit on the head anywhere?" she reached up to feel around his head and Kanda tried to pull away, scowling darkly.

"Stay still, you big baby." the woman grumbled and used the time he was frozen in fury to feel around the rest of his head. She reached where he'd been hit and pressed softly, but it sent a whole new wave of pain. Kanda grit his teeth, making an odd grunting noise, and she pulled back. "Well, there's no open wound, just the feel of one healing. How strange..."

"I heal fast." he said. "Now, where is it?"

"Ah, of course." she reached into her bag and pulled out a long, thin bottle of liquid. It was a murky blue colour. "This is my own recipe, but all those who've taken it say it works faster than the medicine you'll find from others. All you have to do is drink half now and then half in another twelve hours. You'll be fine." she smiled reassuringly, holding out the bottle.

Kanda stared at it warily, knowing better than to take something that he didn't know was it in... but he really, really needed to get rid of the pain. Exhaling softly he took the vial and it felt odd in his grip. His fingers curled around it in an unfamiliar way.

He pulled off the stopper and then threw it down, pulling a face at the taste of a mixture of lemon and various spices. He stopped drinking with just under half left and the woman nodded, satisfied. She stood. "I'm told that if you have any more problems, don't hesitate to come to the bar and tell someone."

"Yeah, whatever." he said, not caring because his headache was finally receding. He could actually regain some of his senses. "I'm fine now." he said, standing. He hesitated briefly, wavering between thanking her or not. She watched him with calculating eyes, hair slightly mussed and in her pyjamas, and he decided she at least needed a thank you because he'd apparently stopped her sleeping. "Thanks."

He left the room and walked out through reception. The receptionist turned and then stared at him, blinking. Or rather, she was more focused on his hair and shoulder and with an irritated sigh Kanda strode past her. It was probably quite a sight, although how they all seemed to spot the blood through the black uniform he didn't know.

He aimed for the stairs, intending on going to his room and showering, but a shout from behind stopped him.

"Yu!" with a scowl he turned, watching Lavi skid to a halt in front of him.

"Don't call me that." he grumbled to the panting red-head. As soon as he had got his breath back Lavi held Kanda by the shoulders tightly.

"I've been looking for you! What the hell happened?" he demanded and it appeared he spoke true. There were the beginnings of dark circles under his eyes and he looked tired. Seconds later he glanced down and blanched, releasing Kanda. "You're bleeding!"

"It's already healed." Kanda pointed out, turning and starting up the stairs. "And I've been unconscious."

"W-what?" Lavi chased him, eventually falling in step.

"We have to pick up the pace, we can't afford to take our time with this mission." he replied, glancing at the other. "There is at least five other demons out here, quite possibly level 3, and one of them has the ability to make your mind go blank."

"... So we might have some problems?" Lavi asked, looking a bit more calm now. They reached their room, door slightly ajar, and Kanda pushed it open. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that this happened."

_It was a good thing I was knocked unconscious? _Kanda turned to glower at Lavi who grinned wickedly. "In my search for you I found the pub that the woman spoke of. We'll head there today, soon as it opens. However..." the grin faded as he focused on Kanda's neck once more.

Irritated with people doing that, Kanda turned his back on him.

"I'm going to shower." he threw over his shoulder, heading for the bathroom. There was no protest from Lavi. Kanda entered the white, pearly room and shut the door behind him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and suddenly saw why people did a double-take at seeing him.

The entire left side of his neck was stained red, cracking in several places where he'd moved it. His hair, too, looked matted together with something sticky and Kanda grimaced. Maybe a shower was a good thing after all.

--

If Kanda didn't know that Lavi had a powerful memory, he would be doubting the route they were taking on their way to the pub.

"It's just a little bit further." Lavi said cheerfully, whistling a bouncy tune seconds later. They'd already been walking for near on three quarters of an hour and Kanda was annoyed. It was probably influenced by the pounding in his head, which was increasing as he neared the twelve hour mark. He couldn't wait to take another drink from that bottle.

However, he didn't complain because Lavi had only found it by searching for him. It meant that Lavi had been searching _this _far out for him, and he couldn't complain about that. Not yet, at least.

"Aaaah! Found it!" Lavi cheered, pointing to a large building on the other side of the road. Kanda looked and saw the pub, so similar to an inn, open and bustling with people. It was only mid afternoon but Kanda couldn't see a single empty table outside - and he suspected it would be the same on the inside. It was almost surprising.

It seemed the pub was indeed unmissable, popular too.

"The Boar... catchy name." Lavi commented with a grin, crossing the road. Kanda followed, inwardly sighing at the thought of having to put up with being surrounded by so many people. He had never been too fond of pubs.

At least, if nothing else, they'd be able to find out something there. With so many people it was almost certain. He just hoped trusting the word of a woman he didn't even know the name of wouldn't come back to bite them later. It was only due to their lack of information he was even considering it.

"Well! Let's go looking for that mysterious man in the corner, eh?" Lavi said, rubbing his hands together and pushing open the wooden door. The scent of alcohol, baked beans and smoke assaulted their senses and Kanda narrowed his eyes, trying to find a breath of fresh air. He was unable, but he soon adjusted to the musty air so he didn't worry.

Remembering that they were looking for something, Kanda peered around the room. In the first corner sat a group of men, all laughing and eating merrily. In the second corner he looked at, no one was actually sat there. Instead a waiter was cleaning the seat, probably for the next customer.

Lavi nudged him, drawing his attention to the third corner where a man sat alone. He was slumped over the table, back to them, and a bottle of beer slack in his hand. It all indicated extreme drunkenness, however... of all the corner occupants, he looked the most promising. They'd just have to try and make the best of the situation.

_That damn bean sprout, forcing us to do this... _

Kanda blinked in surprise as Lavi didn't hesitate. The long-haired exorcist narrowed his eyes after the male, wondering how worried he was about the bean sprout. He might not know much about Bookmen, but he could make an educated guess and know that they probably weren't supposed to get as close as Lavi had done to Allen.

Or... if it was all just an act... if it was, Lavi was one of the most heartless people Kanda knew. .

He eventually followed the other, the pair sliding into the empty seat opposite of the drunken man and waited to be acknowledged.

"... ehhh?" the man slurred, turning his head to look at them. "Wha'... whaddya want..." he looked them up and down, blinking slowly. "... exorcists?" he eventually finished, shutting his eyes again.

"We were told you were the man to go to for information." Kanda said, leaning forwards. If the man identified them by their uniform, it looked likely this was the man they wanted. However, the drunkenness wouldn't help...

"Information? Information's for l-l-l-" he tried to think of the word. "Wha's that word where... rhymes with blazer...?" he asked, and Kanda stared at him. "Losers! That's it!" the man crowed, suddenly remembering. "Information's for losers!" and he slumped back on the table, shutting his eyes.

"... that doesn't rhyme with blazer." Lavi whispered into his ear. Kanda didn't reply, instead narrowing his eyes at the other. There was something odd about him, something extremely odd. Something didn't feel right.

"You're going to have to be a loser then." he said, opening them. "What can you tell us of Allen Walker?"

"... Herr Walker?" the man repeated, opening his eyes. "Food ate him. Good man, that."

The words made no sense. With a grimace Kanda made to stand, unwilling to stay, but Lavi's grip on his wrist stopped him.

"Yes, that's him. We're looking for him, can you help?" he asked, a small grin on his face.

"Not here... you won't find him." the man slurred, glancing briefly at them. And suddenly Kanda _knew _what felt so odd about the man.

"You're lying." he said, cutting through whatever Lavi was going to say beside him. "What's more, you're not even drunk." Lavi started.

"Huh?"

Kanda kept his cool gaze on the drunken man, who was now watching him with wide and sharp eyes. A slow smile crept up on the man's face as he sat up, brushing at his clothes absent-mindedly.

"How'd you guess?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Your eyes give it away." Kanda replied and the man chuckled.

"Indeed." he gave them a toothy grin. "You're sharp, boy." He crossed his arms over his chest, placing the empty bottle on the table between them. "Of course, not as sharp as Herr Walker. He knew it within the first second, ja?" Kanda scowled darkly at the comparison to the bean sprout, whilst next to him Lavi sweat-dropped.

"That's Allen..." the red-head murmured, no doubt thinking that Walker had got so good under the tutelage of Cross, before sighing. "Although we're here looking for Allen, our other objective is to investigate the ghost ship that's been appearing." There was a subtle change in the way the man held himself. He now seemed more wary than before.

"Yes, Walker was interested in that ship too. I take it Sophia was the one who sent you to me, ja?" he asked. Guessing that Sophia was the odd woman, they nodded and he sighed. "Figures. She's never been very good at dealing with strangers."

"Can you tell us what happened to Allen?" Lavi asked. The man laughed.

"I suspect you already know. One evening, when Sophia and I were drinking away our sorrows, he came scrambling in here saying he'd found it and was planning to board it. Didn't say how, and we didn't ask, and then he was gone. Just like that." he explained. "Haven't seen him since."

"That's nothing new." Kanda commented, settling back against the chair. Lavi sighed and shifted, fishing out the note Allen had written and putting it on the table.

"Can you explain this?" he asked, sliding it across. The man picked it up, read it and then surprised them by throwing his head back and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kanda scowled.

"He did my job for you, ja? Of course, I suppose he thought by the time you got this you'd know more." he said, looking up from the note at them.

"You know what it means?" Lavi asked.

"Indeed I do. It took Herr Walker nearly two months to figure this out. Days of no sleep, hunting that blasted ship..." he grimaced. "Poor kid was nearly worn out."

"What _does _it mean?" Kanda demanded, not interested in the antics of the bean sprout. He could've worked himself to death and Kanda wouldn't care.

"The ghost ship doesn't disappear in daylight. You just can't see it. Ja?" he leant forwards and Kanda frowned. _Is he saying the ship is always sailing, and its just unable to be seen in daylight? _

"Hidden within sight..." Lavi breathed. "What a clever camouflage. The ship is still there in the day, we just can't see it. But at night, in the moonlight..."

"Aye, but it doesn't help much." the man shrugged. "If it's invisible, you won't find it in daylight. You're still at base one."

"Square one." Kanda corrected.

"And not true, we're at square two. We can't see it, but it's there right?" Lavi asked, glancing between them. "So, all we need to do is sit beside the river and wait. Eventually it'll pass us and we can jump on then."

"You're planning on boarding it?" the man asked, wide-eyed.

"We have a job to do." Kanda said, standing. "There's no time to delay."

"Yeah." Lavi said, also standing. "We have to find Allen."

"He's probably already dead, you know." the man said, not looking at them. "He wasn't the first to go on the ghost ship, but everyone who's tried... none of them have returned."

"Allen's not dead." Lavi said firmly.

"The beansprout's too annoying to die." Kanda agreed.

But neither of them could ignore the absolute certainty that radiated from the man.

* * *

**A/N: **So,I was recently listening to Jasdevi's song. As much as the pair entertain me, does anyone else get creeped out by it? If you listen to it without looking at the subtitles... or maybe that's just me. :P This chapter was both easy and hard to write... and I say now that if there's actually a pub called the 'Boar' in Trier, I didn't know. I've only been there once when I was younger, so its all coincidence. XD Enjoy!


	5. Forced into Action

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

In the background there was a dripping sound.

It mixed in with the echo of her hesitant footsteps, creating an odd drip-tap sound as she walked. She hated the sound.

Her heartbeat raced, inspired by some instinct inside of her that begged for her to not continue any further, and it only added to the noise around her. She wished it wouldn't.

The alleyway seemed to close in on her, as if she was slowly being trapped inside of it, as if she'd never come back out from it. She swallowed, glancing over her shoulder to see the entrance not too far away, and tried to reassure herself that it was only because of paranoia that she was this way.

"As you walk," she whispered, her pace slowing even further the closer she got to the end of the alley. "through the valley of the unknown," she swallowed. "You will find the footprints of Jesus..." she turned her gaze to the floor. "... both in front of you and beside you..." The quote was one of many her mother used to say, but it was the only one she really remembered off by heart.

_I haven't done anything wrong, _she tried to reassure herself. _In all my efforts, I've been trying to help someone. That can't have been wrong. _And yet the words didn't seem to relieve the heavy weight that clung to her shoulders. It wasn't like she'd hurt anyone, the worst she could be accused of was misleading two exorcists.

And they were probably bright enough to already be back on the right track.

_In doing so I saved his life, so there's nothing to be worried about. _

She realized her footsteps had managed to time in sync with her heartbeat and, the action scaring her, she made sure to slow her pace again. She forced herself to straighten up and, if nothing else, to appear confident. Maybe it would inspire her to actually be confident, even if she didn't feel it now. But then, did anybody really feel confident about going into a lion's den?

"I'll save you, Freddy." she whispered to herself and entered the designated car park. She strode forwards and stopped, right in the middle, right in the open.

She was playing a dangerous game and she could very likely be burned... but she'd got used to being burned as a pyromaniac teenager, a phase she'd never really grown out of. She brought up her left hand and glimpsed the three fingers that no longer had fingerprints on. They were the result of a fierce burn, the pain had been excruciating.

But she'd survived it, and she'd survive this. She had to.

She _was _a finder of the Dark Order, after all, no matter how miserable of one she was.

"_Ohh? _Look, mates, she's arrived earlier than us." came a sly voice. Sophia took a deep breathe and raised her head, biting the inside of her cheek hard as she saw two males approach. She recognized them as the ones who had originally come to her and, suddenly feeling a presence behind her, she turned to look just as two people grabbed either arm.

She struggled in their grip for a second but was unable to break free. _I never was the strong type..._ she thought miserably, resigning herself to her fate.

"Quite a surprise, I must admit." the voice continued, proving it was the person on the left who had spoken. He had slightly greasy hair and dark eyes that seemed to gleam at her. She shuddered. "I trust everything went according to plan?"

"Y-Yes." she said, trying to sound confident. "The exorcists were given the note whilst not understanding what it meant, and believed it to be from their friend. I managed to get away without drawing undue attention to myself." she exhaled slowly and softly. She could do this. It wasn't too hard. It would just be omitting certain details.

"And you've had no more contact with them?" the male on the right asked, eyes narrowed. She shook her head, wincing as the grip on her left arm increased. It would probably leave bruises.

"None." she lied, resolutely not thinking about the accidental meeting in the street, or how she'd given them her number, or how she'd sent them to Armin in an attempt to help. They didn't need to know anything about that. "I haven't seen them since."

"Him, actually. We killed one of them a few days back." the one on the left said, and the others all murmured in agreement. Sophia's heart sank, wishing it wasn't so. "Anyway..." the male continued, looking her up and down. He was obviously _not _thinking pure thoughts and she shifted uncomfortably, deciding that it was now or never. She had to make sure that they kept their end of the bargain, that this hadn't been for nothing...

"I-I did my part," she said, drawing the male's attention back to her face. "I mislead the exorcists into believing Allen was on the ship. Now I request t-that you keep your side of the bargain." she said, almost wanting to stomp her foot. "Return my brother!" The shouted words echoed around the car park and she surprised herself as much as she surprised the men with her.

A long time ago she'd been a lion, fierce and unrelenting, but now... now she felt she was nothing more than a frail kitten. It was a far cry from the girl who the teachers had all thought would go far. It was a far cry from what she wanted to be...

"Very well. Frantz, come out will you?" the one on the left spoke, a slight hint to his voice as if he knew something she didn't. She would've focused on it but she was more distracted by the name. _Why have they called Frederick Frantz? There's no point... _she was drawn to movement in the shadows. A slow figure sluggishly made his way out into the light and she stifled a shriek.

"Freddy!" she instead cried, trying to get to him. After a nod from their leader she was free and she wasted no time running over to him. She reached him just as he stumbled and she caught him before he could fall to the floor. Grunting beneath his weight, she gently lowered them both to the ground and then knelt beside him. She clasped his face in her hands, trying to search his eyes for some form of recognition.

"Freddy, are you okay?" she asked, but there was no response. The pupils were dilated, as if he had been drugged, and she cursed all that was in the world. "Oh, what did they do to you?" she whispered, letting go of him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It'll be okay, I'll make it all okay again..."

"That's a fine idea." she froze at the cold voice from behind. There was a click of a gun setting in place and, like a car crash you couldn't look away from, she turned. Her breathe caught in her throat as she saw three demons standing behind the leader, all aiming at her with their weapons. _If only I'd brought my gear... _"Kill them."

"No!" she shrieked, moving forwards. She paid for it by taking the blow of all three shots and time slowed as she stumbled back against her brother. Gasping raggedly for air, she shakily raised an arm and, like in her nightmares, black pentagons started to spread along her skin.

She felt it burrow beneath her skin and, as it covered her entire skin, all her cares started to fade away.

_Sorry, everyone..._

--

"Aaaah!" Lavi exhaled loudly, throwing himself back on the grass. The evening sun beamed down on him and he slipped his arms behind his head, shut his eyes and basked in its warm glow. "That was tasty." He was, of course, talking about the fish and chips meal he had just wolfed down.

"Che." came the muted reply from beside him and Lavi cracked open an eye, tilting his head until he could see the other exorcist. The male seemed to have a dark cloud over him as he shifted until he was cross-legged, then sat up straight. He was obviously intending to meditate.

Lavi rolled his eyes, knowing it meant he would have to be the one to keep an eye on the river. _And I'd just managed to get comfortable too..._ with a sigh he rolled onto his front and shifted until his head was the closest part of his body to the river. Then, he brought his hands up to support his head and he gazed at the water's surface.

"I really do think that if we sit here and watch, we'll eventually find it." he said, trying to convince himself as much as he was Yu. "We might not be able to see it, but we can see its effects and that'll clue us in."

"You expect to be able to sit here and watch, without sleeping, until you see it?" Yu asked. Lavi thought about it and realized that he was right. They wouldn't be able to watch 24/7, however..

"There's two of us. We can take shifts." he pointed out. Maybe that was where Allen had had trouble; he'd been on his own and had had to disappear to get food or sleep, and possibly miss the ship's passing. "When I sleep you watch and when you sleep I watch. Or when we go to get the food."

"This entire plan is stupid." Yu eventually said, not for the first time. Lavi wrinkled his nose at the river, deciding that he'd had enough of the other complaining.

"Yeah yeah," he said airily, to lure Yu into a false sense of security. He had to play this _just _right, otherwise it wouldn't work. He kept still, breathing slowly, and continued to gaze at the river. Eventually he wriggled forwards and gazed at his wobbly reflection over the edge.

It had taken them awhile to find an area which didn't have any support barriers with it – they were quite away from the actual town, somewhere in the middle of the countryside (Lavi was pretty sure they were somewhere far off of the map). However, it had been necessary to be as close to the water as possible.

The water was a gradually darkening blue, not surprising Lavi in the least. Water was only the colour of the sky, which meant that it was possible they'd have a crimson river soon. Crimson rivers were always the best to watch because of the sheer _wrong _feeling it gave.

Judging enough time had passed, Lavi shot a look over to Yu. He looked deeply absorbed in his meditation, sat next to the water's edge, and Lavi knew he would only have one shot at this. If he screwed it up, he'd be dead for nothing. If he succeeded, he'd've died for a noble cause.

"I'll be right back," he said, pushing himself to his feet. He brushed off his clothes, getting no response from Yu, and started to walk closer to the male while still walking further away from the river. Inch by inch he got closer until he decided that if he went any further, Yu would suspect something.

So he moved.

It took three steps to stand behind the boy, one second to duck and avoid the slice of Mugen (only possible due to having anticipated the attack) and two seconds to push hard at Yu's stomach and send him stumbling backwards – into the deep, dark depths of the river.

With a loud splash the 'unshakeable' exorcist fell into the river and Lavi laughed loudly.

"That's what you get for saying this idea's a bad idea!" he yelled to a surfacing Yu. Now drenched, there was a horrid gleam in the male's eyes.

"You. Are. Dead Rabbit." he said solemnly, never removing his eyes from Lavi and Lavi was suddenly aware that he'd never _quite _seen Yu so serious unless he was dealing with a demon... or Allen. _Have I just risen to the level Allen's at? _Lavi blanched, inching back as Yu inched out of the river.

"It was a joke." he said, trying to soothe the other. "A small prank, harmless re-eally." his voice rose a bit on the last word as he watched Yu pick up Mugen. During the events he'd let go of the sword, somewhere internally realizing that if he let go of it in the river it would float away or sink, but now...

"Dead with a capital D." Yu said, narrowing his eyes. Lavi backed up some more, hastily reaching for his innocence.

"You need me! We're working on this together, you can't kill me!" he shouted, drawing his weapon. He yelled to his innocence the same time Yu growled, swiftly moving in.

"Big hammer small hammer! Grow grow grow!" His hammer grew, just barely succeeding in blocking the shot, and then he took a firm grip of the handle and leapt on it. "Gotta get out of here!" he hissed to himself as he rode along the handle, trying as fast as he could to get away from the chasing exorcist. He couldn't make out any death threats from the other (between the wind whistling through his ears as he forced his innocence to its limit and his heart beat it was hard to hear the jumble of words) and for that, he was thankful.

He was already having images of his cut up body strewn all over the grass without actually needing confirmation of it.

"Stop running!" Yu snarled, increasing his pace. Lavi yelped as the speedy exorcist suddenly appeared beside him, a dark flame seemingly behind him and a gleam in his eyes, and it was only due to reflexes that Lavi got a glancing blow rather than a chopped-off arm.

"Don't you think you're taking this too far Yu?!" he yelled, flying himself higher up and moving to the other side of the river. Yu merely leapt over to the other side and, with a grimace, Lavi started to swerve from side to side, making sure that Yu had switched sides before crossing back over.

"I'm going to make you die slowly!" Yu yelled, suddenly jumping up from the ground. Lavi ducked to the side, knowing he was defenceless when riding like this, and then cursed as he lost his balance. He fell from his hammer, landing in the river with a splash. No longer being used, the Innocence wobbled in the air and then followed its user's path.

Coughing and gasping Lavi re-surfaced. He grasped for his innocence beneath the water and just as he got his fingertips on it he froze. A sword was placed beneath his nose. He turned wide eyes to Yu and tried to see his eyes; but the other's eyes were a blank, hiding all emotion. For the second time in his life (the first time being when he'd originally met Yu), he had a feeling that Yu was going to kill him.

It was too much for just a harmless push.

"You're overreacting." Lavi said, eyes trained on the sword. Or eye, actually, because the eye covered with an eye patch couldn't see. "It was just a harmless prank. It wasn't like you didn't deserve it!" his voice rose in anger as he thought about it. _He has no right to act this way! _

"I deserved it, you say?" Yu asked, voice dangerously low. Lavi narrowed his eyes and took a tight grip of his Innocence.

"That's right! My plan wasn't bad, it was the best we had damn it!" he swung his hammer up, knocking back the sword from his face, and Yu leapt back. Lavi got to his feet, dripping wet and his feet swimming in what had to be the shallowest part of the river.

If he stopped to think about it it was possible that he, too, was now overreacting. However, he was too busy being infuriated with the exorcist to think rationally, and so it wasn't noticed.

"Your plan was useless! It involved nothing more than sitting down every day. It would've only succeeded in proving that you are lazy and your methods are uncouth!" Yu snapped back, snarling.

"I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas! Big hammer small hammer, grow, grow, grow!" he increased the size of his hammer again, holding it upright. "So, let me bash some into your skull!" he yelled, pushing forwards at a run.

"Not if I cut through your useless head first!" Yu, too, rushed forwards and they met in the middle with a loud crash that echoed all over the countryside. Lavi pushed hard and then pulled back, bringing the hammer round in a swing to smash against Yu's stomach. However, by the time it reached there Yu had already pulled back and jumped up.

Lavi held his hammer above his head, using it to block the blow from the other, and then moved the instance Kanda jumped off.

"Take this!" he yelled, bringing the hammer down. There was a white flash and then Lavi jerked, coming to a halt. He was forced backwards to land awkwardly a few feet away and he turned to see what had stopped him.

"Why're you two fighting?" A small boy, around the age of ten, asked, blinking between them both. He had his palms out and it was clear that he was the one who'd stopped his attack. A glance at Lavi's opponent showed him similarly surprised – this boy wasn't on his side, either. It also meant that this boy couldn't be human, if it stopped their attacks.

_Does that mean demon... or Noah? _

"Move out of my way, brat." Yu growled, tensing and diving forwards. There was another flash and then he was in front of Yu, holding his sword in both of his hands. Lavi's eyes widened in shock.

"Please don't attack him. You're friends, aren't you?" he asked, his back to Lavi, but he could hear the tremble in his voice. Then his words sunk in and Lavi scowled.

"I'm not friends with someone who can't take a joke!" he yelled, bringing up his hammer once more. "He needs to have sense knocked into him!" He moved forwards, battle rage only for Yu, and once more found himself jerked to a halt.

"Not you too!" the boy said, one of his hands now clasping the end of Lavi's hammer. He still kept a strong grip on Yu's sword and now both Innocence's were both locked within his grip. "Can't you see? This isn't you!"

"You don't know me." Yu growled, trying to pull Mugen out of his grip. He didn't succeed. "Alright, then I'll just get through you. _Kaichu: Ichigen!_" And a swarm of spirit creatures appeared, ready to devour anything their master directed them to. There was a brighter flash this time and the creatures had disappeared. "What?!" Yu demanded.

Lavi, too, was similarly affected.

"What are you...?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at the boy. There was no way he could be human, but that power... _level four? Can it be? _

"What I am doesn't matter. What matters is that you two shouldn't be fighting!" the boy said. "You both fell in the river and have been affected by the chemical that's in it." Lavi blinked and, for a brief instance, something niggled at the back of his mind. _Am I... overreacting? No, it can't be. I don't overreact._

"That's not true." he said with a scowl. "I've just got to knock some sense into his brain, that's all!" with a grunt he shrunk his hammer, surprising the boy into letting go. Just as quickly he increased it's size again and then swung around, intending to take the both of them down in one swoop.

"Stop it!" Lavi blinked as the boy was suddenly in front of him, having not seen him move. "You're better than this!" he slammed a palm against Lavi's forehead. The boy's skin was freezing and Lavi would've gasped at the contrast had he not been frozen to the spot. For a second, the entire world was in scatters and then Lavi was back to normal, stumbling backwards and falling onto his backside.

But the anger that had filled every inch of his body was gone.

He stared, stunned, at his hands, wondering what the _hell _he'd just been doing. _Was I fighting... Yu?_ He lifted his gaze to see the boy do the same to Yu. Yu didn't fall backwards like Lavi had done but he appeared to be slightly shaken when he was let go of.

"Are you two okay now?" the boy asked, quieter. Lavi swallowed and pushed himself to his feet.

"Y-Yeah..." _Demon or not, he just helped us. At least, I think it was helping... _"What just happened?"

"The river poisoned you." the boy said, pointing to it. "Don't touch the water, unless you want the same thing to happen again." Lavi certainly didn't want that – the feeling of such anger, not listening to reason... he hadn't felt such emotion like it for a long time.

"What the hell are you?" Yu snarled, holding tightly to Mugen.

"I-I'm a friend. But if we next meet, you can't know me as such." the boy said. "Please, I beg of you – if you're here about the ship, leave now." Lavi's eyes widened briefly.

"What do you know of it?" Lavi demanded, slightly annoyed that everyone seemed to know something about it save for them. _The more we don't know, the further away we are from finding Allen... _

"Why should we? We have a mission." Yu said, now looking bored.

"It carries only sorrow and illusions in its wake." the boy lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you continue you will surely perish."

"Do you know what happened to Allen?" Lavi asked again, ignoring the doom and gloom talk. They'd already heard it from the drunken man in the bar. _For that matter, we should really start to grab people's names..._ "He apparently boarded the ship a month or so ago." The boy blinked at him.

"If he is on the ship he is dead." the boy said with certainty. Lavi's heart sank. Not another one... "No one leaves that ship alive. It's part to the curse."

"The curse?" Yu cut in, eyes narrowed. "What curse?" _A ghost ship with a curse... shouldn't I be more surprised? _Lavi wondered. _Or have I just grown used to things not being as simple as they seem?_

"Y-" the boy started to answer and then cut himself off. He seemed to pale, but he was so pale originally that it was hard to tell. "I have to go, I can't be seen here. Take this!" A small flash around his hand and then a small, round ball materialized. "If you truly insist on going it is the least I can do, to make up for what I shall do."

"Wait, what-" Lavi asked, catching the ball when it was thrown to him. He didn't get any further because, with a sad smile, the boy disappeared in a flash, leaving two stunned exorcists in his wake.

_What did he mean – make up for what I shall do?_

_--_

He was still pondering the question two days later as he read the takeaway menu.

His favourites jumped out at him and his stomach rumbled briefly, informing him that it didn't matter what he bought for himself so long as it was something soon. _I still say that it means he's on the enemy's side and doesn't want to be, no matter what Yu says. _

"Maybe I'll have chicken and chips today..." he mused, reading the other options. "Haven't had them since the first day..."

There was no protest from his stomach, which only wanted some sort of food; Lavi could hardly blame it, seeing as the meal that Yu had brought back earlier had barely had any sustenance. Reminded of that offence, he deliberately looked at the meals he thought the blue-haired exorcist would dislike. _And if questioned? I'll just say that it's better than nothing. _

Grinning at the thought he turned his attention to the deserts, skipping over the ones that wouldn't last the walk back. It didn't leave many things left to eat, sadly. Lavi would try a different café but he'd grown a strange fondness of the one he was now in.

The fact that the waitress who worked evenings was a _very _attractive woman had nothing to do with it.

Well, maybe a little.

"Hallo!" Lavi looked up at the young brunette. She smiled at him, obviously recognizing him from previous escapades, and pulled out her notebook. "Takeaway?" she was trying hard to speak English.

"Ja," Lavi said, using the German he was slowly picking up. "I'll have... chicken and chips," he pointed to the items and she noted it down. "And get the salad and crisps for Yu." she noted them too and with another smile she disappeared.

Exhaling loudly, Lavi settled back against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for his meal to return, and his gaze wandered around the rest of the café. It was the height of the day and seemingly bustling full of people, all choosing to eat in rather than eat a take-away. It wasn't really surprising – the place was a pretty nice place to stay.

His musings were stopped when someone came dashing in, waving a piece of paper high above his head and shouting something. Lavi's eyes snapped to him and the paper, and realized it was actually a newspaper. Curious, he watched as people flocked from their tables to where the man held the newspaper out. There was a little bit of arguing as people craned to see, but then once all started reading they began to murmur.

Their excited expressions changed to downcast. They didn't look surprise, however, and several people went back to the meal that they had been eating. Most of the smiles and laughter was gone, the knowledge of whatever was in the newspaper obviously making them upset.

Lavi had to read what was in that paper.

Fidgeting anxiously, he waited impatiently until the crowds had gone and then swaggered his way over to the male. He gestured for the paper and it was handed to him, and the front page made him blink. He didn't understand a word the headline or the article said but he _did _recognize the image of Sophia on the front. It was placed alongside the images of five other people, of various ages and sizes.

_I wonder what happened..._ Lavi wondered, dread filling his stomach as he thought of the way everyone had responded. It couldn't be anything good. He made his way over to the waitress who knew pretty good English and gave her his most charming smile.

"Excuse me," he caught her attention and then held up the paper. "What does it say?" she grimaced and dried off her hands, stepping forwards and taking the paper. She turned it so Lavi could see the front page and then pointed to all of the pictures.

"Missing." she said sadly, tapping the paper. "All missing." Lavi's eyes widened, focusing on the last image of Sophia. She was smiling softly in the image, obviously at someone – maybe a special someone.

"Since when?" he asked, a sneaky suspicion forming in his mind. The waitress shrugged.

"Drei – sorry, three months, maybe?" she shook her head. Lavi shut his eyes briefly, wishing that the answer had been anything but. Three months would roughly coincide when the Innocence first appeared, and demons would follow the tail of Innocence.

"Have they found clothes?" he asked. The waitress frowned, confused. He gestured to his clothing. "Clothes. Found any?" she shrugged, turning and reading the article. After a brief instance she nodded, looking back at him. Lavi's heart sank. There was almost no doubt, then. Sophia had been attacked by demons, and most likely so had all the other ones... he clenched his fist in annoyance, ducking his head low. _Another reason we have to pick up the pace, but how can we do it if we can't find anywhere to start?_

"Herr Lavi?"

He blinked, turning at the voice. The brunette waitress held out a plastic bag for him, holding the food Lavi had ordered.

Looking at it now, Lavi wasn't sure if he could eat it, but for politeness he took it anyway. He felt around his pockets until he could produce the money and handed it over. Then he made his way outside, pausing only to adjust to the sudden onslaught of wind. It was a windy day, but whereas before it hadn't really bothered him, whereas before it had seemed rather bright, now...

Everything seemed a bit duller. Sitting beside the river for the past two days had lulled himself and Yu into a false sense of security. Life had seemed to pass by so slowly. However, life continued without them and now... now they could no longer afford to be passive. They had to be assertive.

_Tonight, we won't sit around. We'll run the entire length of the river if we have to - we can't lose anyone else._

He shifted the bags onto one arm, so that both his hands were free, and then reached inside his uniform. He pulled out a piece of scrap paper and stared at it, reading the numbers. It was Sophia's number, one that they'd planned to call in the next few days. They'd never really had a chance to know her. _Maybe that was a good thing..._

He slowly tore it up, into fine small white pieces, and then let them go. In the wind they were whisked away within seconds, floating up into the sky and scattering everywhere. He watched it go, wishing he could feel something other than regret.

--

He was startled awake by a sharp slap to his stomach.

"OW!" he yelped, sitting up rapidly and hands reaching for the sore area. He spotted shoes in the corner of his vision and looked up, giving a glare to the scowling exorcist. Yu was holding his sword, obviously the thing that had slapped Lavi's stomach. "What'd you do that for?"

"You were snoring too loudly." Yu replied, barely visible against the night sky. "It's time to go."

And Lavi realized he was right; it was now night-time and they would finally go on the offensive. Or, at least, do something other than sit down and wait. It was highly likely one of them would spot the ghost ship on their travels. It was highly likely tonight could be the night they'd find Allen.

Up on his feet in seconds, he withdrew his hammer from its pocket.

"Which way do you want to go?" he asked. If they split up they would cover more ground, but it didn't really matter to Lavi which way he went. Yu just said 'che', looking away and starting to run to the left. Lavi ruefully watched him go, wondering why he'd expected a response from the other. "Don't forget to keep in contact with your golem!" he shouted to the rapidly fading figure.

With that now done he turned to the opposite direction and tried to spot the route he'd take. He'd follow the river and, in the light of the moon, it was easily done. If he came across any ghost ship... _it won't be getting away_, he thought darkly, mounting his hammer.

"Big hammer small hammer, grow, grow, grow!" he said, increasing the size of the hammer. Making sure he was steady, with a tap he started to glide through the air. It was a relatively slow pace because he knew it was better to go slow and steady than fast and furious. He might miss something if he went too fast – he didn't know what to expect from the ship.

_I wonder how gramps is..._ he thought, thinking of the panda. He hadn't seen the elder for nearly a week now, something that was a rare occurrence. He suspected that the male would turn up any time now, ready to knock him over the second he did something stupid. _Maybe its a test... I wouldn't be surprised. _

It wasn't like he missed the other or anything. Most of the time he was anxious to be away, usually after being stuck in a musty old room learning this and that about towns or countries. He was just... maybe... sort of... slightly worried that the other had yet to come for him.

_Is it possible something's happened at headquarters? No, it's not possible. _He tried to reassure himself, knowing that right now he was probably exaggerating it. "Komui would've told us if something was happening." he reminded himself, remembering his earlier chat with the supervisor.

"_Just keep on with your mission, Lavi._" Komui had said. "_Right now, it's the most important thing going on_." Which, combined with Komui later getting distracted by a visit from Lenalee, had implied nothing was happening. In reflection, however, it could mean something else was going on, but it wasn't as important as their mission.

Which was pretty important, when they were trying to find one of their most powerful and treasured exorcists and one of the few pieces of Innocence left.

He cursed, wishing he could go back in time and change how he'd responded to the statement. If something had happened back at ho-no, back at headquarters, and because of their mission he and Kanda were being cut out...

_Let's hope Panda gramps will be able to deal with it._

"Oy, rabbit, found anything yet?" the golem crackled. Lavi was pulled out of his thoughts and he shot a glance to the hovering black bat-like machine.

"River, river and more river." he said, turning his gaze to the murky water below. He was careful to not touch it, remembering what had happened the last time. _I wonder if that's the result of the ghost ship too... will it go away if we stop the ship?_ "You?"

"Nothing." Yu sounded disgusted. Lavi's lips quirked into a half-smile.

"Well, we haven't been going for that long," he said, relaxing on top of the handle. "You can't expect anything to happen straight away – it's a long river."

"Che." the golem crackled again and fell silent. Rolling his eyes Lavi didn't reply, knowing that soon enough they'd be out of range from each other and unable to talk like this. Then, they'd be on their own and should they encounter anything...

... anything like a silver shape on the horizon, in fact.

Lavi jerked to a halt, eyes wide and unable to believe it. _Could it be? _He hardly dared to breathe as he restarted, eyes never moving from the object in the distance. There was no way he could be that lucky, there was no way...

"Yu." he said to the golem as he got closer. The shape suddenly gleamed silver and his heart beat started to increase in nerves. "Yu!" he hissed.

"-at?" the other sounded disgruntled. The golems were getting further apart and Lavi knew he had perhaps seconds to tell Yu.

"I think I see it."

"Wh-t?!"

"The ship." but there was nothing other than static from the golem. He was well and truly on his own now, and just as he'd struck gold too.

It was almost unfair, in a way, but he'd prefer it this way than for Yu to discover it and then he be the one wondering what was going on.

"Hold on Allen, I'm coming," he said, increasing the speed of his hammer. He zoomed over the water's edge now, leaving a streak in his wake, and for a brief instance he thought about subtlety in approaching. Then he realized he'd already ruined it and so he continued on.

Once he was close enough to see the ship in all its glory he had to fight against a rising fear. It looked like – like – like a ship of long ago, one that was made for battling on the seas.

One that was like... a pirate ship, decked in silver from the bow to the stern.

Anticipation spurred him on to zoom higher and faster, coming up to the ship at a startling speed. He jumped up when he was close enough, shrinking his innocence and holding it in his hand, and got a good look at the deck of the ship. It, too, reminded him of long ago, of centuries that had been and gone.

He planned to land, but then a figure suddenly leapt up out of nowhere. It blocked out the light of the moon, cape flowing behind it, and Lavi's mouth dropped when he realized who it was.

"Allen!" he said, a wide smile on his lips as he looked at his friend for the first time in months. Allen moved in fast and the next second, Lavi had a punch to the face and a knee to his stomach.

He bent over, and then there was a hard blow to his head – Allen's leg.

Lavi was unconscious before he slammed into the river below.

* * *

**A/N: **The quote at the beginning is by Charles Stanley. I figured that since the manga/animé had such religious references (Allen is Jesus reincarnate, I swear), it wouldn't be too out of place. Uninteresting fact: when Lavi tears up the number I was listening to Lala's song at the time of planning. I think it influenced me into a more bittersweet action than before. Not-so-fun contest: I'll give a cookie to anyone who can figure out why the gang people called Freddy 'Frantz'. Clue - they both mean something.


	6. Kanda's Wrath

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

It had been several months since the level four demon's attack.

Time might not have stopped moving since then, but it was obvious something had happened when she walked through the corridors and looked at the faces of those she knew and cared about. They worked, yes, but the slumped shoulders and empty desks reminded them of what they lost.

She swallowed and tried not to think about it. Instead, she found herself marvelling at the new-found lightness in her legs. She couldn't _quite _get over how much freedom she now had, how wonderful it was to walk without pain... on her first mission with them, she'd been overwhelmed by what she could do.

_Was this how Allen felt when he synchronized with his Innocence? I'll ask him when he gets back... _

With a spring in her step she climbed up the stairs, leaping up the last few and then spinning upon landing. She posed to the empty corridor, eyelashes fluttering, before realizing what she was doing. An embarrassed blush spread across her cheeks and she squared her shoulders, forcing herself to walk at a normal rate. Where was her destination? Her brother's office.

For once, it was not by her choice. She could only hope she was finally being sent on another mission.

Maybe she should have brought coffee with her.

"Lenalee!" she blinked, surprised, and then turned to greet the familiar voice. She caught sight of Noise Marie climbing up the stairs she'd so recently jumped and she gave him a large smile.

"Marie." she greeted the taller man, waiting patiently for him to catch up. In the few seconds she had she gave him a once-over, looking for any injuries or evidence of wounds, but was glad when she didn't see any. "It's been awhile." she said, once he'd reached her.

"Yeah, I only got back a few days ago from my previous mission." he said. "Are you going to Komui's office too?" Despite not knowing him well, she had a fondness for the exorcist who danced with sound and so she smiled brightly at him, nodding.

"Yep! Maybe we're on a mission together," she guessed, wondering what they would be doing. _It would be wonderful to return to finding Innocence. That was so much easier than fighting the Noah... _"Wouldn't it be fun?" she glanced at Marie who nodded. Whether he was being polite or if he actually meant it she wasn't sure - but she hoped it was the latter.

After all, Marie was nothing like Kanda despite having trained beside each other. _Which reminds me..._

"Marie, do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked, turning around the corner.

"What?" he asked.

"You trained with Kanda, right?" she waited for his nod before cracking a grin. "How did you survive?" Marie blinked and then chuckled. Lenalee spotted her brother's office just up the next set of stairs, the same stairs she'd first reunited with him on, and slowed so she'd be able to get an answer.

It had been a question in jest, however she _was _interested in what Marie would say.

"General Tiedoll never seemed to be affected by Kanda's attitude." Marie said, a whimsical smile on his lips as he obviously thought about the memories of the past. "I just kept my head down and hoped for the best." Lenalee was unable to stop a peal of laughter and, with slight regret, the pair entered Komui's room.

"Brother, we're here!" she called, making her way over to the sofa. She settled herself down on the farthest end and looked around the room, wondering where he was. Marie sat down on the other side of the sofa, content to wait. There was a sudden **BOOM **and Lenalee nearly shrieked in surprise.

Her head turned around so fast it clicked and she watched, bemused, as her brother stumbled in from a side door. His clothes were smoking slightly and he didn't seem to care that his hair stuck up all over the place. "Brother." she said, startling Komui. He jerked up straight and then a wide smile came on his face.

"Lenalee!" he looked overjoyed to see her. "Ah! And Marie too, good. You didn't waste anytime in getting here." Calming down the supervisor cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, trying to flatten it. Lenalee blinked.

"Brother, what were you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Komui paused, seemingly frozen, and then he smiled a false smile with the air of someone who had something to hide.

"Nothing that Lenalee need concern herself about!" he said, laughing sheepishly. Lenalee wasn't fooled and before anyone could stop her she had crossed over the papers on the floor and was slipping into the room Komui had just exited.

She coughed, the scent of smoke over-powering her, and once she adjusted to the dimness she found the source of it. The remains of what had once been a robot scattered the floor. By her feet, its rectangular head stared at her with glassy eyes. She shivered and make her way back out of the room, shutting the door behind her and then turning around to glare at her brother.

"You were building another Komurin!" she accused. Komui paused, going to deny it, and then he chose not to. Instead he pressed his index fingers together and lowered his head a bit, like a child who was being chastened. Which he was, at this point in time. "You know that your Komurin's are never safe!" Lenalee rolled her eyes, thankful that this time something had interrupted the process.

In previous times, they hadn't been so lucky.

"But-but-" Komui defended. "They're my Komurin's! They're always perfectly safe!" Remembering the first machine that had nearly killed Allen, the second machine that had destroyed the nearest town on her 'date', the third machine that had deemed Allen, Lavi and Krory demons and tried to kill them and the fourth machine that had dressed everyone up in make-up... she decided that her brother was deluded.

"You're an idiot." was all she said, settling back down in the sofa and trying hard _not _to sulk at her brother. _Honestly, of all the things to be building... Komurin's never work out for the best. _

"Lenaleeeee! Don't be mad at brother!" Komui said, scrambling over his desk and falling to his knees in front of her. He tightly wrapped his arms around her legs and she stared down, a light blush creeping over her cheeks once more. She shot a glance at Marie, who appeared only amused, and then shoved Komui away from her.

"You called us here for a reason." she reminded, getting things back on track. Komui sniffed and then, quite suddenly, any traces of tears were gone. He had re-composed himself and looked much more serious now. Appreciating the change, Lenalee made herself comfortable.

"Ah, yes. I have missions for the both of you." for once he didn't move over to his desk and pull out any folders. Lenalee blinked, wondering just what these missions entailed. _If it were about Innocence, he'd give us a folder. Meaning it's something else... _"My apologies but you two are on separate missions. It will not take long to debrief." her brother added, before clasping his hands together behind his back.

Lenalee blinked and then pushed back the disappointment. It wasn't like she was surprised, to be honest. "I want you, Marie, to go to Egypt." he said, watching them carefully. "Once you have arrived you will meet up with three finders and, together, you will scout and investigate any demon activity in the area."

"Investigate demon activity?" Marie asked with a confused frown. "Do you not know if there is any activity there, then?"

"Ah, we do. Recently there's been an increase in the demon activity; there have been several cases of people attacked beside and within the pyramids. I want you to find out the cause." he said, gazing at Marie. "Your Innocence is the best candidate for this position." Something about this mission seemed fishy. Lenalee glanced to her brother and narrowed her eyes.

She wasn't sure why it felt fishy. Her brother wasn't acting like there was anything out of the ordinary. He was cool, calm, collected. "Oh! I'd appreciate it if you kept the finders you meet alive should you encounter demons. The Asian branch have lost far too many already."

_Why does it feel like I've already heard something like this before?_

"I will." Marie nodded. "An increase in demon activity... do you think Noah?" Lenalee's eyes widened. Her brother's lips thinned out briefly and he looked serious once more.

"It's a possibility, however, the last time something like this happened we lost too many people." he reminded. Lenalee's chest tightened as she remembered the Barcelona attack. They had lost many more since then but she could still clearly remember the sorrow she'd felt when she first heard the figures Lavi had said. _It all started then... so many friends... _a glance at Marie showed him looking stricken.

_Wasn't one of his friends brought down at that time in the same way General Yeegar had been harshly disrespected? _She reached out to squeeze his wrist gently and he straightened, looking more serious as he gently removed her hand from his. She tried not to feel hurt. "If you _do _encounter Noah do not engage." her brother finally continued and she turned back to him. "You are to do whatever you can to stay alive and hidden."

"I understand, but..." he frowned. "What if they're attacking a town? I won't sit around while people's lives are in danger."

"I didn't expect you too." Komui grimaced, not looking surprised. "However, should you engage the enemy, should such a situation occur, you _must _promise me you won't take them down head on." he said forcefully, moving from his desk towards Marie. "I once told this to another, but it applies to everyone. Just as Innocence is the Noah's weakness, the Noah is the Innocence's weakness."

A memory flickered across Lenalee's mind – of Lavi, fighting Tyki Mikk, mentioning that Allen's arm had hit a surprised Tyki, and of Innocence... she hadn't understood it at the time. Now she did. "Should you engage, you _must _do all that's within your power to survive with your Innocence in tact." Komui was now stood in front of Marie, looking more serious than she'd ever seen him before.

"Brother..." she murmured, shaken by the look.

"If we lose even one exorcist to carelessness it will _vastly _affect how the war turns out." he said. "If you have to run, run."

Feeling no need to say more, Komui stepped back and returned to sitting behind his desk. For awhile, the noises he made were the only sound in the room as the statement hung in the air. Lenalee blinked slowly as she gazed at her brother, the niggling feeling she was missing something making itself known once more.

_Egypt... is in Asia... isn't Miranda in Asia recovering? _

Her eyes widened as she realized why the entire conversation sounded familiar. It was the last time she saw Miranda, over a month ago...

_-- "Miranda, off on a mission?" she asked, meeting the woman in the hallway. Miranda pulled worriedly on the sleeve of her uniform._

"_I've never been to Egypt!" she nearly wailed, looking panicky. "Such an important information mission and I'm going to mess it up entirely!" Lenalee smiled at her, unable to hide her amusement._

"_If brother didn't think you were capable of it he wouldn't have given it to you." she reassured, wrapping an arm over the woman's shoulder. Miranda sniffled. "You'll do fine!"_

"_Y-you think so?" she asked. Lenalee laughed._

"_I know." she said confidently. Miranda seemed to relax and then she tensed again. This time the struggle she was fighting was internal and Lenalee pulled away her arm, sighing. "Miranda..." --_

"Brother, does this mission have anything to do with Miranda?" the words were out of her mouth before she could really think about them. Komui and Marie looked at her, both surprised. It was Komui who smiled.

"Egypt may be in Asia but that's a lot of countries Lenalee." he said, but there was a hint of warning in his voice. Lenalee slowly shook her head, swallowing.

"Miranda said she was going to Egypt," she started. "and now she's recovering from injuries in the Asian Headquarters."

"Miranda's injured?" Marie said worriedly, glancing between the Lee siblings. Lenalee suddenly remembered that he was fond of the paranoid exorcist and she clenched her fist, out of sight of them. _Damn, I should've kept my mouth shut until he had left... maybe that's what brother meant._

"Do not worry," Komui smiled briefly. "Miranda will eventually come home. However..." he sighed. "You are correct, Lenalee. The mission I am about to send you on, Marie, is the one I assigned to Miranda just over a month ago. She had to investigate but her poking around landed her in trouble."

"She's the only exorcist without an offensive weapon..." Lenalee murmured, horrified. "Did you know the place was a demon trap?"

"No. If I had... if I had I never would have sent her in there alone." he shook his head, sighing as he sat down in his chair. "It was Miranda who discovered just how many demons there really were, when she was attacked. The finders with her were killed and she barely made it out alive – but she did, and she's fine now." he added on when he saw the look Lenalee and Marie had. "She's resting at the Asian branch with Bookman watching her condition."

_Brother lied..._ Lenalee swallowed, remembering the phone call on her first day back. _I can't blame him though... can I? _

"I had to wait until I had an exorcist who I could send in." Komui explained. Lenalee frowned. "You got back recently, however I'm sure you won't-"

"Brother, I've been here for several weeks." she interrupted with a scowl. "You could've sent me!" Komui blanched when he saw her annoyance.

"My dearest Lenaleeeee," he said, stretching out her name. "I couldn't bear to part with you so soon after your arrival!" he sniffled but Lenalee wasn't moved. Out the corner of her eye she noticed Marie slowly edge out of the room, obviously sensing he was no longer needed. She turned to him.

"Good luck, Marie." she said sincerely. Marie smiled and inclined his head before disappearing. Lenalee heard footsteps behind her and spun, shooting the ever-closening brother a dark look. He backed up a few steps and then stood, coughing to regain his composure.

"Actually, there was another reason." he said, settling back at his desk. "I wanted you on hand because I wasn't sure whether I'd need to send you as back-up to another mission."

"Huh?" Lenalee blinked and then a deep fear seized her. "Back-up? To who? Are they okay? What happened?" the questions poured out, emphasizing her concern for whoever her brother was about to talk about. Komui grimaced, leaning forwards on his desk and resting his head on his hands.

"What do you know of Allen's mission?"

A hand clamped over her mouth, stifling a sharp gasp. _Not Allen!_

--

"'I think I see it'," Kanda spat, a deep scowl on his face. He was repeating the last words Lavi had said to him, words that had sent a sharp pain through his chest that only increased when all he'd received to shouts was static. "'I think I see it' my ass!" he kicked the ground with his toe, fury seeping through him like tissue soaked up water. "Stupid!" he startled a nearby school of fish.

He didn't spare the pitiful creatures even a glance as he stormed on. Instead, he glared at anything that came into his vision, hunting for something other than the ground to take his anger out on (the ground would only hit back, harder, and hurting himself in the process). "Bastard Lavi." he cursed, jumping to the other side of the river. It didn't make much difference to what he saw and he cursed again, louder this time.

It was perhaps a good thing he was on his own, for surely he would've killed any companions he might've had.

Of course, if he had the companion he should've had, Kanda probably wouldn't be so pissed off. "Where the hell are you?!" he demanded, gazing up at the sky and snarling. _First the damn bean sprout, now freaking Lavi... this ship is __pissing. Me. Off. _He exhaled loudly, coming to a halt for the first time since he'd got Lavi's message.

His feet appreciated the rest and made their dissatisfaction at his absence of stops by throbbing fiercely. Kanda slowly crouched down and then sat, relieving the pressure on his legs.

The sun was high in the sky, indicating late morning, and it was a bright day. Too bright for Kanda's mood but there was nothing he could do but curse it too (and had, many times in fact). His throat was parched and he knew that he had to stop – he had to head back to Trier.

Alone, this time.

It wasn't like he _wanted _Lavi's company, but he knew who's head would be on the platter if he went back to the Black Order without a bean sprout and rabbit in toe. Maybe the curse on the ship _was _true... Kanda curled his lip in disgust, remembering the tiny boy that had stopped his attack without hardly any effort. _He's the enemy, I'm positive. He wanted us to lower our guard and lied._

Still... maybe there was some truth in the statement.

Che. Like he'd know.

He glanced around him, noting the bare fields. He had already passed this area, or a similar area, twice before. If he remembered correctly, it meant Trier was the way he'd been going. Knowing better than to waste time he got to his feet and ignored the way they complained. A few minutes rest wasn't enough for them, apparently.

For good measure, he cursed them too before starting to run in the direction of Trier. He'd get there, go clean himself up and get rid of all the dirt, then he would go and hunt down that drunken man again. At the point he was the only person left that Kanda thought would be able to help (there were likely others, but he didn't know who and it would take too long to find them when lives might be hanging in the balance).

_This time, I won't hesitate to use Mugen if he doesn't give me all the information, _he thought savagely.

--

Although he'd had it in mind the fact that he needed to have a wash, preferably in a shower with warm water to soothe his aching muscles, he hadn't quite figured out just where he was going to have one.

After all, the one, small hotel here would've had a shower but they could only be used if one had a room there (which he and Lavi didn't because they'd wanted to save money and thus gone to stay at an inn). The inn, too, would have had a shower for them, although crappy, however when they had known they were going to be gone for a long time they had paid for their stay and then left.

There was nowhere for him to get a good shower, it seemed.

"Fucking hell." he groaned, tired muscles giving in. He fell against a brick wall, exhaling softly as he turned his gaze to the school. "This day just goes from bad to worse..." it was in times like these that he wanted a finder, however much he complained about them. A finder would have kept them a room where he could shower.

It was about the only thing they were good for though – well, other than dying, anyway. He had to be fair on them, didn't he? _Oh screw being fair._ He shut his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his temper. There was no way he'd come up with any good ideas if he was so angry he was thinking of finders and their deaths.

It took a long time but he had patience, even if he didn't often use it. Gradually, as time went on, he felt his temper decrease bit by bit, lower and lower until it was at its usual level. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see just how much time had passed. The sun was quite a bit further away from the previous position it'd been in, last he checked, and...

"Ah!" Kanda's gaze snapped down to see children stumbling back from him. One of the five wailed something, making all the others looked scared. Kanda stared at them, unsure exactly why they were there, and then scowled because it was usually the best way to make people go away.

He was correct. The second he scowled the children screamed and then scattered, three running left whilst two ran right. The exorcist watched them go with an incredulous expression, finally realizing what had happened. The children had dared each other to go and approach him, probably because he'd been still for a long time, and see if he was dead or not.

The heartless fiends.

He pushed away from the wall, his muscles stiff. He reached up and massaged at his shoulder muscle, grimacing. His healing technique healed wounds, it didn't help out with any muscles aches. It was the one side to an otherwise advantageous technique.

Another glance at the sun told him that if he started now, he'd reach the pub where his only source of help might be before darkness fell. He didn't really have much of a choice on whether he wanted to go there or not.

He started to walk down the cobbled street, ignoring the glances he got from various people watching him. They were all wary looks, like they expected him to attack them or the like. He snorted, unable to understand just how ignorant some people could be. Their fear of foreigners, their instant distrust of them, would eventually be their undoing. Not all foreigners were bad.

It was just because they weren't understood that people believed them to be bad. It was all about your perception of things.

Kanda paused, wondering when it was he'd learnt that, and then shrugged. It wasn't like it was important, after all. He started walking again, glancing left and right in the hope that he might see some familiar signs to indicate he was on the right track to the pub.

It had been Lavi who found it before, after all. He didn't really remember the way.

Unfortunately, his day had been bad from the start. He shouldn't have been surprised that he found himself utterly lost in the somewhat busy street. He _could _just ask for directions, but he had far too much pride to do that.

He reached a set of crossroads and, had he not known that this town seemed to like crossroads and put them wherever they liked, he would've been in a bit of a better mood because it meant he was on the right track. Unfortunately, he did know the aforementioned fact and, twitching from frustration, he crossed it and continued walking straight on.

He'd just wander around until he found it. It couldn't be too far to find – Lavi had found it easily before, when he wasn't looking for it, so obviously the same would happen for Kanda.

Alas... it was Kanda's bad day.

It didn't work out so.

--

It was early evening by the time he managed to stumble onto the pub. Tired, worn and pissed, the first time he saw 'the Boar' he could've sworn he was hallucinating. Once he'd reassured himself he wasn't hallucinating he regained his composure and as casually as possible he made his way into the pub.

Once more he was assaulted by smoke, and loud noise, and an odd warmth. He glanced around the pub and finally spotted his target once a large group of people shifted.

The man was once again slumped over the table, alone. Not hesitating Kanda crossed the pub and slipped into the seat in front of the male. He waited for him to realize he was there.

".. whaddya want..?" the man slurred, lifting his head. His eyes widened and then he straightened. "You."

"Me." Kanda said, leaning forwards. "I want to know everything you know about this ship." he said it solemnly, but then felt uncomfortable as the male looked him up and down. Instead of getting a reply the man hailed a waitress.

"Get us two beers, please. Large." he said. Kanda glowered.

"I don't drink." he said,

"Y'look like you need one." the man said. "Gonna give me a name? I like to know the name of the men I'm drinking with."

"... Kanda." Kanda eventually replied. _If going along now means I'll get my information, it'll be worth it. _"Yours?"

"Armin." the male replied, sinking back in his seat. For the first time since the trip had begun, Kanda finally knew the name of one of their acquaintances - or his, seeing as Lavi was still MIA and thus couldn't be included in 'their' anymore. "Where's your friend?"

"Missing." Kanda said. The man seemed to freeze and then a slow, amused smile came on his face.

"You _definitely_ need a drink." he said, and at that moment the waitress came back. Armin paid and then slid the drink to Kanda. "So drink. Drink and forget your sorrows." Kanda stared at the glass of beer, the dark gold colour looking sickly to his eyes, and he reached out to take it. He didn't sip but he held it in his lap, the foam on top spilling over slightly and landing on his hand.

He brushed his hand against his uniform and watched as Armin downed half the drink of beer. "Alright, what do you want to know?" Armin asked, cradling his beer in one hand. In his other was an empty glass and he swirled it around slowly, as if bored.

"Start from the beginning." Kanda said. "You obviously know more than the average person. Why?"

"Sophia." he sighed. "She'd been here for nearly a year before Walker came, mostly just living. Originally said she was here for a new start." he smiled sadly, gazing into his drink. "Our first meeting..." he shook himself out of the memories. "Anyway, it was only when rumours of this ghost ship came that I found out the truth."

"The truth?"

"She was a member of this Black Order, ja?" Kanda's eyes widened. "A finder, she called herself. Said it was her duty to investigate, but she didn't seem to want to..." Armin pulled a face. "She didn't say a lot of flattering things about the Order, actually, although it turned out that she'd been stationed here by some supervisor. However, she had one specific order and that was to _not _make any overly obvious contact with exorcists."

"..." Kanda stared at Armin, not quite sure what was meant by that. Had Komui actually ordered a finder to not help an exorcist, despite it being in their job description that they had to do _everything _they could? Had the stupid, idiotic supervisor really done so and _not _told them about it? _Why the fucking hell did he do that?! _Armin continued on, not realizing Kanda wasn't _quite _keeping up.

"She didn't find out much – just bits here and there from those who had seen it. When Walker came she had her orders so she had to wait for a chance meeting with him. It took several weeks and by then, well... she was afraid she was too late."

"Too late for what?"

"To save him." he sighed and finally looked up at Kanda. He leant forward and feeling like he had to, Kanda leant forward as well. "You see, the ship... has a _curse_." Kanda narrowed his eyes and pulled back, too disgusted by the other man's breath to continue talking so closely.

"A curse?" he repeated, forcing himself to sound bored. However, his mind was racing with the second person to say the ship was cursed. It had been okay to ignore it when it came from the enemy, now he couldn't. "What kind?"

"Well... no one knows." Armin said, and Kanda looked away annoyed. _It figures. _"Those who saw the ship, those who just chanced upon it... they weren't themselves." Armin lowered his voice again, drink all but forgotten in his hand. Kanda's was still heavy in his lap. "Several days they spent out of sorts, talking nonsense to those they met... but then they were back to normal."

"Sounds like a pointless curse." Kanda commented. Armin hesitated and then shook his head.

"No... because everyone who this has happened to has changed. They're more... haunted." he shuddered, taking a long sip of his beer.

"Haunted?" Armin put the drink down, a stream of alcohol dribbling out of his mouth.

"I can't explain it. You'll know it when you see it – it's all in the eyes." he shuddered again. "The sight is so horrid to bear... it's like their heart is _broken_." he looked at Kanda. "No one's said what happened to cause those changes... and that's why it's cursed. It _breaks _people, sometimes enough to death." Kanda grit his teeth, understanding the unspoken 'suicide'.

He shifted, glancing away from the man to look around the bar. The curse didn't sound like anything he should be concerned with, however... _it means Lavi won't be coming back on his own, not anytime soon. I can't afford to hang around for him. _

_I'll have to go on alone._

The prospect wasn't something he shied away from. Actually, he was quite looking forwards – when he was on his own he always got a lot more done.

"Is there anything else?" he demanded, wanting to know everything. Armin thought about it and then shook his head slowly. "Nothing at all?"

"None." and then a funny expression came on Armin's face. Kanda watched warily as the man leant over the table and took a big whiff. "You... really need a shower." he said. Kanda glowered and the man dropped his gaze, spotting the drink in Kanda's lap. "Oh? You're not going to drink that?"

In a slightly sulky silence, for it wasn't his fault the hotel had kicked him out, he shoved the drink across the table. Armin took it with pleasure, not hesitating to throw it down. Kanda gave him a disgusted look.

"... you need a place to shower? Cuz I'm not one to not help a dead guy." Armin said once he'd drunk the cup. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not dead yet." he said firmly.

--

It was a grimy place for one to live.

Not bothering to hide his distaste he made his way to the phone that hung on the wall. It wouldn't do to not tell Komui the newest developments, after all. It was just a pity he couldn't make Lavi speak to the older man – it was also probably the only thing he'd miss Lavi for.

"Yes, it's fine you can use my phone by the way," Armin said from where he slumped on the sofa. Kanda smirked as he picked up the black telephone and dialled – and promptly regretted it when he heard Komui's loud voice on the other end.

"_Hello?_"

"It's Kanda." he grimaced.

"_Kanda! You're alive!_" Komui said and Kanda remembered it had been several days since they'd phoned. Possibly a week.

"We've been busy."

"_Ah, that sounds promising. What happened?_" Kanda opened his mouth and then shut it again, unsure of where to start. Did he just come out and say he'd lost Lavi, or did he not tell Komui at all? _By the way Komui'll probably act, it's best not to tell him... but... _

"The ship is cursed," he eventually decided. "And it's being guarded by powerful... demons." he hesitated on the last one, for what else could the little boy have been other than one? It couldn't have been a Noah. Kanda wouldn't let it be a Noah.

"_How powerful?_" Komui asked, finally sounding serious.

"The one we encountered stopped our attack with just one hand." he said bluntly. "I'd bet on level four."

"_Oh? Is that so?_" Komui sounded calm, but Kanda had heard this tone many times. It was when he was with someone and he didn't want to let on what was going on. Underneath, he was probably quite worried. They'd only encountered one level four before, and it had slaughtered their previous base. "_What curse?_"

"It somehow affects those who see it. They go insane for a few days." he paused. "Lavi's missing."

"_What?_"

"Last night we split up. He got a message to me that he found the ship, and that was the last I saw of him." he squared his shoulders, waiting for the wrath.

It didn't come.

"_Well, then I guess your mission has just got harder._" Komui said. "_I'll be sending in some back-up soon, so just hang on until they arrive._"

"I don't need backup." Kanda said, a little disgruntled. "I work better alone. You know that."

"_We've already lost two exorcists to this thing, Kanda. We won't lose a third_." Kanda scowled and, despite knowing Komui was right, he hung up on the Supervisor.

"Bad luck?"

Kanda turned and glared at Armin, who merely chuckled. "Ah, can't say I blame you. What're you going to do now?" Kanda made his way and sat on the hard chair, gazing across the room as he figured out his next course of plan. He had to search for the ship, and the only way to do so was by night. It was anywhere along the moselle, which meant he had to follow it through three countries.

It would be best to start at the beginning and make his way along the river; eventually he'd encounter the ship.

He'd have to catch a train to – to – he grit his teeth, realizing Lavi would've known where the moselle began. _Stupid Lavi, going and getting lost in a beansprout-esque way._

_When I find you, I'll kill you myself.

* * *

_**A/N: **This chapter was _extremely _hard to write. Why? It's one of those filler chaps. You get explanations, but you don't get much further in the plot. I hate it, you'll hate it - but the next should be better, we hope. XD Apologies, apologies. Or not, depending on how anxious you are to find out about Lavi. :P Alas! None who tried got the answer right, but you'll all have fairy cakes as runner-up prizes. If you want an explanation, you'll have to wait until the last chapter. Heh.


	7. Delayed

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

He might not get paid for saving the world, but the compensation in return was well worth the effort.

Such compensation included travelling in a first class carriage, something that few people could afford. The brilliant thing about it? There was no worry about forcing a smile (in his case, stopping foul words escape his mouth when his hair was pulled) for the small children or giving up one's seat for elderly ladies.

At this point in time, surrounded by silence, Kanda felt utterly relaxed and at ease.

It was something that, had he been in any other carriage, he wouldn't have the option of. He had been that way ever since the annoying pain had left, choosing to make use of the time alone, and it had managed to both clear his head and get prepared mentally for what was most likely going to come. He could be facing anything out in this battle.

He would also most likely be alone too, or at least for awhile longer - that much was certain. He knew back-up from Headquarters was going to be joining him, however... they wouldn't be joining him for awhile, possibly until it was too late. _Maybe I should have told them I was no longer in Trier..._ he reflected, and then shrugged. It wasn't his job to keep track of others.

He felt determined to sort this entire mess out by the end of the week, one way or another. The disappearance of two exorcists, at a time when they were greatly needed, had pushed him over the deep end and forced him to accept he was no longer allowed to hold back.

_Still... I'd rather wish I didn't have to walk the rest of the way once I reach my stop, _he reminded himself, cracking open one eye and peering at the scenery outside. It was the middle of the afternoon – he'd been on the train only for a few hours. With slight embarrassment he thought back on the way he'd crashed out at Armin's house, in the middle of planning what to do.

He hadn't even realized what had happened until he woke up nearly a day later .

Kanda shook himself and rolled his shoulders. He straightened up and made sure he was sitting comfortably before exhaling slowly. He was getting distracted, he should be using his time productively. He couldn't be sure how much time he'd have before _he _got back.

It was a pity that, when he thought he was free of one annoying person, he ended up stuck with another.

In his opinion, he should be getting a medal for hunting down his _most loathed _enemy and not complaining about it. Well, other than to himself anyway. And possible Lavi – his memory of the past week and a bit was a bit blurry.

"Honey, I'm hoooome!"

Kanda winced at the voice, opening his eyes in dismay. At the opposite end of the carriage the brunette half-waved a hand, walking over the step and tripping. Kanda watched dispassionately as the boy yelled loudly and fell to the floor, the items in his hands scattering all over the place.

One round item rolled along the hall and bounced off of his foot. Giving up on his meditation, he picked it up and read the side. It was all in German, however he didn't need to read to be able to tell it was a tin of sardines.

"Why the hell do you have a tin of sardines?" he asked, turning his gaze to the boy. Said boy was picking up all his items and putting them into piles on the floor. Kanda eyed the mess and decided to refine his question. "Where the _hell _did you get all that?"

"You'd be surprised how willing people are to part with things when the right words are said," the boy's eyes twinkled in mischief. "Of course, I've always known it – it's been just one of the many talents I have." he smirked and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. Kanda watched him stand and put a hand to his cheek, covering a few spots and shutting his eyes as if in pleasure. "Another is, of course, my _awesome _acting skills," he fluttered his eyelashes and then struck another pose.

What, Kanda didn't know because he had already turned away, murmuring 'che' and looking disinterested.

It was the boy opposite, the arrogant and newly pubescent brunette, that was the only thing hindering him right now. Kanda had had to suppress the urge to murder the child nearly a dozen times already because no matter how many times he threatened... the kid didn't seem to get the hint.

It was Kanda's personal theory that the boy's arrogance was what stopped his threats from being fully received – his ego was so large it blocked out all else.

Exhaling once more, Kanda slowly stood and ignored the way his back clicked with ease. Not looking over at his unwanted companion he moved to settle down on a seat and crossed his arms. He shut his eyes, intending to sleep the rest of the journey...

"Oy! You're sleeping?!" the boy's anguished tone made him open his eyes again. Kanda saw the boy now sat on the other side of the seat with a pout. "It's not possible to sleep in the presence of my awesomeness!" he grinned, the light shining and sparkling off his teeth, and Kanda snorted.

"Well, you're right about something there." he said, turning to look at the window. His hidden insult on the chatterbox went straight over the teen's head.

Not that Kanda was surprised.

"You know, it was really lucky you met me earlier today." the boy said, running a hand through his hair and messing it up. "If I hadn't stepped in, you'd still be arguing with that ticket guy!" he cackled with laughter and Kanda grit his teeth.

"If you hadn't stepped in then I wouldn't have to put up with you now." he grumbled, wishing that it wasn't true. He thought back to the one, defining moment that had made his life a living hell since, and not for the first time wished he could go back and change time.

-- _"No, no, not to there -" he snarled, frustrated, and tightened his grip on the edge of the counter. "I want to go. To. Koblenz." he emphasized slowly, but the ticket master stared back blankly. He shook his head, not understanding, and Kanda ground his teeth. Hard._

_And regretted it a second later when they started to ache._

"_Koblenz!" he said. "You should at least recognize that name! Kob-lenz!" behind him there was some general disquiet as people protested to the wait, and Kanda turned around and glared darkly at them all. The fidgeting ones stopped fidgeting, frozen, and those who'd been whispering had suddenly made themselves scarce._

_Kanda wondered why the people there didn't realize he had a sword on his back, and that if it was there, it meant he could use it. Were all Germans this stupid?!_

"_You look like you're having some trouble." A remarkably English voice said calmly. Kanda's neck snapped to the side as he looked to see a teenager, maybe twelve or thirteen, step up next to him confidently. Kanda dwarfed the younger but he didn't seem to care._

_Kanda noted a speckle of red dots leading beneath the kid's shirt, and with a grimace realized the kid was acne prone. He raised an eyebrow when the kid spoke fluent German and then scowled, hardly liking being shown up by a kid._

"_I can do it myself, brat." he said, shoving the kid away to the dismay of everyone around him. "Kob-lenz." he went back to saying, staring at the ticket master._

"_You're kidding, right?" the kid said, not believing him for a minute. "Everyone needs my help! I am God's gift to the people – they -love- me, they need me. I can help them." _

_Kanda stared, a little stunned, at the arrogant youth before him. The kid looked entirely serious as he posed, obviously believing it, and then snorted. Loudly._

"_You're pathetic." he said and the kid coloured a sickly pink._

"_You-you can't say that to me! I am your Savior!"_

"_You're more like the spawn of Satan," Kanda said and then the boy sneered and shoved Kanda aside._

"_I'll show you." he said and then started to speak in German. In no time at all Kanda had a train ticket to Koblenz shoved in his hand, and a grinning boy in his face. "Go on. Thank me." he waved his own ticket and Kanda narrowed his eyes._

_It was the same destination._

"_Why are you going the same way as me?" he scowled darkly. The kid grinned evilly and Kanda decided it wasn't worth his trouble to find out. Willing to just leave him be he turned and started to stalk over to the nearest bench, glaring at the woman on it until she moved so he could sit. _

_He was followed._

"_So, why're you going to Koblenz? There ain't much there, yanno." and Kanda's torture began. --_

Gritting his teeth at the mere memory, Kanda's eyes wandered to the teen who was now chattering loudly about some incident that happened in his past and how he'd saved everyone. Narrowing his eyes, the older boy rolled his eyes and cut through the latest set of babble, scowling as he did so.

"Why are you with me?" he demanded and the kid, who's name he had been told and hadn't bothered to remember, suddenly blinked.

"Eh?"

"Why. Are. You. Following. Me?!" Kanda snarled, just wanting some peace, and the boy shrugged.

"I wanted to get out of town. Koblenz seemed like a cool place to go and when the opportunity came, I took it." he said, but there was a definite change in tone. His eyes had grown darker and Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"You're running away." he surmised. The kid blanched.

"No! No I'm not!" he protested, but the way he shifted his eyes and looked uncomfortable told Kanda otherwise.

"Everyone got sick of you, didn't they?" To Kanda, it wasn't cruel. To the kid, however, he took it the wrong way – like many did when Kanda spoke to them. Sometimes, just for entertainment, Kanda made sure they took it the wrong way.

"No! No, they all loved me! That's why I left – they all loved me, but I needed to make a name somewhere else! They wanted me to go, not because they wanted rid of me but because they wanted the best for me!" but now the words were just those of a desperate kid trying to convince himself. Kanda saw an opening to scare off the kid and took it with both hands – gladly.

"Stop trying to convince yourself. I'm not surprised – I'm already sick of you and I haven't spent more than a few hours with you." the kid suddenly stood up, disrupting a few of the items next to him. His hair fell over his eyes as he clenched his hands, obviously furious.

"Screw you! You're a heartless bastard – I'm not surprised you're on your own! No wonder you don't have any friends!"

He picked up his pile of items in one swoop and hurried out of the carriage, dropping things as he went. Kanda watched him go, not even feeling regret for the kid, and as soon as the carriage door was shut he turned his gaze to the window.

"Che."

He had more important things to do than put up with arrogant, spotty teenagers.

--

The rain poured.

She lowered her head, pulling her cloak up tighter against her face – the only exposed part of her body. The rest she had wrapped up in whatever gear she could muster, unwilling to let herself get so frozen.

Despite this, shivers still racked her frame as she hurried along the street. She could barely see three feet in front of her and it was only luck she had yet to knock into more than three people. She was positive she was going the right way too, however... in such weather she was allowed doubts, surely?

_Yet, I would gladly face many storms if it meant I'd see my friends again_, she thought to herself, tensing as a particularly violent gust of wind nearly made her lose her balance. She shook it off and picked up the pace, hoping beyond all hope that when she got to the dock she would be able to get out of the rain.

"Thank goodness..." she breathed, nearly half an hour later as she came up alongside the dock. There was her ship at the end, swaying in the sea, and as she hurried along the wooden route she gave a worried look to the sea. _I'd thought the storm was fierce on land, however on sea it looks worse... _her heart sank as she realized she might not get on the ship like she desired.

"Excuse me," she said as soon as she had arrived and found someone to talk to. It was an elderly male, wearing a bright coat and looking very miserable as he stood beneath shelter alone. "I was supposed to be boarding this boat in a few hours..." she trailed off as the elderly man shook his head.

"My apologies ma'am," he said, looking to the sea. "But as you can see, it would be suicide going out on the seas right now. This girl ain't moving until the storm clears." he looked back at her and she swallowed, forcing back the bitter taste of disappointment on her tongue. She gave him a soft smile, understanding even if she didn't like it.

"Thank you anyway. Um, do you have a general idea of when it will...?" it would be a good idea if she had a rough idea of when she should come back. It would influence where she went from here. The male shrugged.

"I'd say not until morning ma'am," he said. Lenalee fought back her dismay. "But with storms like this, y'never can tell." She nodded briefly, gazing up at the sky. It was a murky grey, definitely not how an afternoon was supposed to look like. _I'm going to be delayed by nearly a day... I can only hope Allen, Lavi and Kanda can hold on that long... _she bit her lip, fidgeting with her hands.

"Thank you. I'll be back then, then." she said and with a last smile and handshake, she left the docks. It was a miserable girl that now trampled along the streets, moving slowly despite the rain that pounded down on her and would have encouraged any other person to pick up the pace and get to shelter immediately. _Cheer up Lenalee, at least you know there's hotels and inns here! _She consoled herself.

The docks she had so recently been at were the same docks that all the exorcists used when they wanted to cross overseas. Most of the faces were different each time Lenalee returned, however so far all of the staff had recognized her uniform and she never had any trouble with trying to find a room.

_Although..._ she gazed down at the uniform which clung to her, looking more like a soggy mess. _I wouldn't call this a uniform any more... _she'd have to dry it once she got to the usual inn. She'd also probably have to contact her brother – he'd need to know she was delayed.

She grimaced at the thought, knowing that he'd probably make a fuss at how his beloved sister was getting soaked. Still, if it had to be done... _and while I'm phoning him, I can make sure he hasn't gone back to building another Komurin. _That would make it all worthwhile.

Her feet trod a familiar path and it wasn't much longer after she'd had to leave the dock that she was wandering into the most favoured inn of the exorcists. The respite from rain and wind was welcome and she stopped near the entrance and stretched out her arms. She shut her eyes, just basking in the warmth and dry, and then opened her eyes.

Ignoring the looks she got she made her way to the desk, leaning against it casually.

"Miss Julie!" she called. Miss Julie was the longest bartender the inn had had, having being there for as long as the teenage exorcist could remember. There was a crash from behind the door and then a tall, thin woman poked her head around the door frame.

"Look, it's a rag-head muppet calling my name." the blonde joked, stepping out. She halted suddenly, eyes widening, and Lenalee shifted uncomfortably, remembering that it was the first time she'd seen Julie since her hair had been cut off. "What on earth have you done to your beautiful hair?" she demanded, reaching forwards and raising a hand to feel the area just behind the ear.

"It was burnt in an accident." Lenalee explained, her heart heavy as the action echoed that of Miss Anita. Miss Julie clucked her tongue and pulled back her hand, moving it to rest on top of Lenalee's.

"You're sodden." she said with a frown. "Room 12's free – get in there and strip. I'll bring up a spare set of clothes and dry your uniform for you."

"Miss Julie, you are a gem." Lenalee said, resting her other hand on top of the slightly wrinkled one. She tightened her grip and then, to her embarrassment, her stomach rumbled loudly. Their hands unclasped as Lenalee flushed, a hand going to her stomach, while Miss Julie howled with laughter.

"Once we've got your clothes sorted I'll get some food in you, Lenalee." she promised, once she'd recovered. Lenalee nodded and turned, making her way through the crowds and up the stairs. On her way a cloak caught her eye and she paused, recognizing the exorcist uniform for what it was.

Her gaze followed it to its owner and she gaped, unable to believe just who it was she was seeing. What on earth was _he _doing there with – with – _that?_

"Krory?!"

--

He was hungry.

No, scrap that – he was _starving. _He had a craving for soba, a meal he hadn't had for nearly three weeks. Of course, he was used to suppressing the craving, but it was still the thought that counted. He wanted soba.

With an irritated scowl, for being hungry was not pleasant as it made him feel slightly sick as well, he stared out at the dark sky and willed the slow-moving scenery to change to the bustling, grimy station. Unfortunately It didn't change, still showing some sickly green trees, and he gave it a death glare.

Grimacing, he turned away and looked up at the ceiling. On his own, with no one to think about watching him, he allowed himself to sit in a slumped and slightly sprawled position, bored as hell. If his plans had gone right he'd've already been in Koblenz by now. Unfortunately, fate had had other plans.

Namely, the fact that his train had been stopped for two hours due to a technical fault on the line. It hadn't been deemed safe to continue until it had been looked at, and as the rail was in the middle of nowhere and the power had to be turned off... it was understandable why it had taken so long.

Kanda understood. He really did.

He just didn't care – he was _hungry_, he was bored and he had a job to do that quite possibly had two lives for him to take into consideration. The only upside was that he'd managed to scare away the spotty kid who'd been bothering him for so long – since the boy's strop he hadn't returned.

The blue-haired male sighed, closing his eyes. _Maybe I'll be able to sleep... _he relaxed, trying to get comfortable – and then jerked to his feet as a loud, piercing scream echoed throughout the train. It was followed by several others and within seconds Kanda had Mugen in his grip and was already out of the carriage.

"God damn demons," he cursed, running out of the first class carriage and into the next. Everyone was peering around, confused, and Kanda wasted no time bothering to ask them what happened as he stormed straight through. This time, screams echoed at the sight of his sword; but Kanda paid them no mind as he moved to the next one.

He pulled open the door and had only taken a few steps inside when he was knocked back out by a large tentacle. He slammed down on the floor, knocking the breathe out of his lungs. His back throbbed, his chest stung sharply and when he stood, he couldn't stop the urge to cough – and blood splattered on the floor.

_Damn, that was a tough hit..._ he thought grimly, tightening his grip on Mugen. _I'll have to take it down quickly. _Not hesitating he ran back in and this time ducked beneath the strike of another tentacle. He got his first look of the situation and his eyes widened briefly.

"Put me down put me down put me down!" the spotty pre-teen demanded, struggling in a tight grip. Kanda watched as the tentacle tightened and the boy started turning blue, unable to breathe. With a snarl Kanda dove forwards and cleanly cut tentacle from body.

With a shriek the demon, who he now saw resembled an octopus, pulled back and the kid and the severed tentacle fell to the ground. Gasping for air the kid rolled on the floor, but no longer did Kanda look out for him. Instead he was watching the demon, which had recovered.

"Oh? An exorcist?" it said, clearly surprised. Then, eventually, it grinned and Kanda noticed the stumb start to slowly grow back into the tentacle. "Well, I'll _certainly _get attention if I bring down an exorcist." it cackled. Kanda didn't bother to reply.

"Mugen, activate!" he said, running two fingers along his blade. Now activated, he tensed and took a speedy run forwards, dodging around attacking tentacles until he was close enough to jump high into the air and strike. He didn't get far before being frozen in mid-air.

A tentacle had pierced through his shoulder, one that had grown so fast from the demon's body he hadn't seen it until it was in him.

"Ooo, lookie! Lookie! I made a catch!" the demon said, clearly pleased. Kanda coughed once more and more blood left his mouth. He tried to wriggle and found that every movement _hurt –_ he truly was pierced straight through. With a grimace he fought through the pain and raised his left arm, bringing up Mugen. Once more he was about to cut through the tentacle, but he was interrupted when he was thrown against the wall. "Hahahaha! Poor little exorcist can't do a thing!"

The demon's cackling echoed in his ears as he was slammed back and forth against the sides of the carriage. He wasn't given a chance to try and fight back – and he could only struggle until he shattered a window and the glass gave him little cuts all over his body.

"That is _it,_" he eventually snarled, finally annoyed to his breaking point. Now numb to the pain, it didn't take much for him to raise Mugen above him. "Kaichu: _Ichigen!_" and his beloved un-dead creatures swarmed from the sword.

"What?!" the demon demanded, suddenly terrified. The level two scrambled away, breaking a hole through the train and stumbling out onto the countryside. The tentacle was pulled out of Kanda and he gasped breathlessly when it did so, suddenly becoming well-acquainted with the pain once more. He dropped to the floor like a stone, his shoulder aching.

However, he'd experienced worse and so he forced himself to his feet. The small cuts from the glass had already healed, and soon the wound would too. He'd just hold on until then.

"B-Bastard..." Kanda spared only a glance at the kid, who was now kneeling and still holding his neck. "Go get 'em!"

Despite what Kanda had said earlier the spotty teen now looked determined and, although a whisper, Kanda had heard the words clearly. He smirked.

"I always do." he replied, finally following the path the demon had taken. In the time it had taken for Kanda to regain his bearings the demon had defeated his insects, however they had done the job; they'd bought Kanda time.

Now in the open, out on the countryside he had no restrictions and grinned. _It's been awhile since I fought. This'll be a good chance to see if I've got rusty._

"Your toys won't scare me!" the demon declared and Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"You're only a level two." he said confidently. "If I wanted them to, they could have cleanly eaten through you."

"You lie, exorcist!" the demon shrieked. Its voice was gravelly and it hurt Kanda's ears to hear it. He narrowed his eyes, snarling at the beast and seeing no more reason to waste time with words. He dashed forwards and used his superior speed to his advantage. "What – where -?!" the demon demanded, trying to strike him with its tentacles and always just managing to miss.

Kanda drew in closer, winding around in a slow but certain circle, and had learnt his lesson. He wouldn't slow down when he reached the body, he'd slice through the tentacle that came towards him. He refused to let another one pierce him.

The first was still throbbing deeply.

"You can't defeat me!" the demon eventually said, but it had its eyes the other way. Kanda smirked, taking out all of his anger that had built up from his interactions with the train and the immensely annoying child.

"You so sure?" he said, whizzing in close. The demon shrieked, turning, but by then it was already too late. Kanda rammed Mugen through the demon, easily slicing it in two, and he used momentum to spin off from the ground when he landed and go back for a second slice.

Two sharp crosses was enough to bring it down. With an ear-piercing wail the demon exploded, Kanda turning away so he wouldn't be caught in the face with the remains, and then just like that it was over.

There was a sudden silence in the countryside... and a sudden realization for the suffering exorcist.

"Fuck." he swore, realizing the train hadn't stopped and had continued. All that was in front of him was an empty track, and behind that a darkening sky as evening approached. He'd have to walk the rest of the way to Koblenz. On an empty stomach. With a gaping hole in his shoulder.

_Bloody, stupid, idiotic Black Order – the things I suffer..._

--

It was early morning, but Lenalee was wide awake.

"Krory, you never did explain to me... why are you out here?" she asked, turning to him. She clasped her hands together behind her back and cast her eyes up to the sky. Compared to the previous day it was like there had never been a storm. Just a few more hours and then she'd be off to France – where, hopefully, she'd meet up with Kanda and get around to finding her friends.

"I was, ah... well..." Krory looked slightly embarrassed. "It was a mission, you see, only I didn't really want to return from it so I ended up here and then I stayed here..."

"But why?" she asked, unable to figure out just what could have happened for the slightly gullible older man to not come home. "Surely what happened couldn't have been so bad..."

"Oh, no, it wasn't, but..." he paused again. Obviously he didn't want to tell. Although curiosity burned at her, Lenalee finally got the hint and sighed, smiling fondly. She reached out and patted his arm, showing she didn't mind.

"Alright Krory, keep your secrets." she joked. "Are you heading back to HQ now?"

"I was... until I found out you're on a mission looking for Allen and Lavi." he said with a frown. Lenalee shifted, wondering if it had been a bad idea to tell him about it. She'd thought he deserved to know about his friends, though, and that hadn't changed. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out? They do so much for me..."

"Um, e-excuse me..." Lenalee and Krory both turned to look, and then had to cast their gaze down before they saw just who had spoken. It was a small boy, looking a little bit on the thin side, and he had larger-than-life eyes that were slightly watery. It was likely he was soon to cry.

Lenalee made a sound at the back of her throat, falling for the cute act instantly. "C-can you help me find my mummy?" he asked, fidgeting with the front of his jacket, and Lenalee gave the cute child a wide smile. He could be no older than ten.

"Of course!" Krory said for her, bending down. He, too, was taken in by the sweet look. "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't have gone far."

"That's right! We'll just wander around until we find her. I'll bet she's looking for you too!" Lenalee consoled, reaching out and taking the boy's hand in her own. "Make sure you keep an eye out for her, okay?"

"Where did you last see her?" Krory asked, startling Lenalee when he bent down and picked up the child, tearing him out of Lenalee's grip. He moved to rest the kid on his shoulders, acting like an older brother, and Lenalee was briefly stunned by the action. _Is this really Krory...? Just what happened on his mission? _

"T-That way..." the kid pointed ahead of them and, shaking off her surprise, Lenalee smiled. _It won't be hard to find a frantic mother. We'll have plenty of time before the ship leaves. _Confidence brimming through her, she and Krory started to hunt the surrounding area for beloved mother.

Only... it soon turned out to not be as easy as she'd first thought. As time ticked on and the sun moved across the sky, wandering back and forth along the stretch of pavement that the boy indicated, it soon became apparent that the boy's mother was nowhere to be found.

"Are you sure it was here?" Lenalee asked again, a little twitchy. She knew just how little time they had left to reach the boat, and was worried about missing it, however... she couldn't, in good conscience, leave the kid be.

"Lenalee..." Krory said reflectively. "You should go."

"What?" Lenalee looked at him, but she wasn't the only one to say the word. The child was too... but Lenalee didn't think anything of it.

"You're going to miss the boat – but I'll still be here. Don't worry, I'll find his mother." Krory shrugged his shoulders, making the child wobble. Lenalee gazed at her friend.

"Krory... are you sure?" she said, heart in her throat. Memories flickered through her mind, most prominently of the Ark – they'd left him then... they'd left him to _die_. Something must have shown in her eyes for Krory's smile softened and he reached out, resting a hand on her head briefly.

"Go." he said. "This is not like before."

"Don't!" the kid suddenly said, surprising Lenalee and Krory. They looked to the young one and he looked nervous. "Y-you can't go! I want you here, I don't... I..." he trailed off, looking like he was going to cry again.

"I have to go, I have a boat to catch – I've got some very important people who will be counting on me." Lenalee said, trying to reason with the child. "Please, you'll be fine with Krory!"

"But – but -" the kid stuttered and suddenly Lenalee narrowed her eyes. Something seemed fishy... the distress no longer seemed quite so normal. Rather, it felt like the current distress the child was in was the real one, and the rest of it before was just some fake.

Sensing something was going to happen, Krory held onto the child's legs a bit tighter.

"Is there a reason why I shouldn't get on the boat?" she demanded. "Is there even a mother to be searching for?!"

"Lenalee! How can you say that?" Krory demanded, tightening his grip. "He wouldn't lie like that! Look at him, does he look like someone who would lie?!"

"Are you even who you say you are?" Lenalee continued, ignoring the way Krory got more and more horrified. He hated to contemplate that such young ones were not who they said they were, she knew. _I'm sorry Krory, but something about this screams wrong to me..._

"I-I-" the kid stuttered. Lenalee waited, arms crossed. Krory slowly removed the child from his shoulders, holding him in his arms protectively. Then there was a faint horn – the sound of the boat that was leaving. The kid bowed his head and Lenalee hissed, realizing the truth.

"You wanted to slow me down!" she accused. "Who are you?!"

"I had to! It's dangerous there!" the boy snapped back and Krory gasped, horrified that the child had lied. He let go and the child leapt to the space in between the exorcists. "Please, you must believe me – leave that ghost ship be!"

"Lenalee, if you use your Innocence you can still make it!" Krory urged. "I'll deal with him." he turned a steely gaze on the child and reached out, gripping him tightly.

"What?!" the child demanded, shaking the hand. Lenalee nodded.

"I'll leave you to deal with him. Keep in touch, Krory, and catch up when you can." she said, before stepping back. "Innocence... activate." to the surprise of the child, her ankles glowed and before he could blink her new Dark Boots gleamed in the light.

She turned and flew into the air – rushing to catch the ride that would take her to her friends.

She could only hope it wasn't too late.

--

The world was a mesh of colours – black and white mingled.

Half the world was black. Half was white.

The rest was one large colour. It had no name.

Reality and fiction mixed, and he couldn't quite figure out if the laughter was real.

And pervading all his images was a wicked grin, behind every corner, every tree there was that grin.

A cheshire cat's grin.

His eyes fluttered open briefly and he gazed into bright green eyes. Then they fluttered shut and he was gone again, lost to the world of dreams and reality and wicked grins and the inevitable heartache.

Lavi dreamed.

* * *

**A/N: **Goodness, so many readers! I never expected so many - I'm honestly touched. Thank you to everyone who's read, enjoyed and reviewed so far - you've touched a young girl's heart. This chapter... was fun. It really was. The plot's advanced, like, inches, but next chapter we'll see some stuff. I hope. It's fun stringing everyone along. I gotta ask, did you prefer me switching back and forth, like in previous chapters, or do you prefer all of the sections for one person in one part and then all of the section of the other person in the other half?


	8. Memory Lane

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

_The glass wobbled in his hand._

_He paused, trying to keep his body perfectly still. Once the swirling water was no longer threatening to spill over, he continued to walk up the stairs, eventually reaching the top. The nervous child stared, seeing the slumped form of his mother as she stared at the opposite wall. When she'd asked him to get a glass of water, she hadn't seemed so down as she was now._

_He shuffled forward until he was next to her and then held out the glass._

"_Mother?" he murmured softly. There was a flicker of the eyelids, nothing more. He swallowed and reached out, shaking her shoulder gently. "Mother, I have the water you asked for." she seemed to come around. Emotionless eyes turned to him and he shivered at their emptiness. _

"_Oh... thank you..." she said, taking the glass from him. She didn't drink from it. The young boy slowly made his way to the seat next to her and then sat down, twisting his hands together in anxiety. Time passed slowly, silently._

_The door opened with a small creak._

_The young boy's ears twitched, hearing the noise, and he lifted his gaze from the marble floor to the door at the end of the corridor. He scuffed his feet by accident with the torn cobbled shoes and watched as his mother dashed to her feet and stumbled to a halt in front of the tall male who stepped out._

_"My baby?" she said, sounding desperate. In the hallway, the silence did more than any answer could have done, and the boy watched with wide eyes as his mother broke down, falling to her knees as she sobbed loudly._

_"Mother..." he whispered, pushing himself off of the wooden chair. He didn't understand what had happened - the doctor hadn't given an answer, but she was still crying. "Mama!" he said, reverting to the childish name. Tears formed in his own eyes as he saw his usually so strong mother lose all composure. He picked up the pace and then fell to his knees beside her. He was surprised when she reached out and hugged him tightly, pushing all the air from his lungs._

_"My poor boy... my baby... Timothy..." she sobbed. The boy awkwardly hugged her back, ignoring the tears that trickled down his face, and then craned his neck, trying to see beyond the doctor. The taller man hadn't moved, watching the sobbing mother with a sorrowful look on his face, but the boy could still easily see the room behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the doctor's assistant fiddling with an empty bed._

_An empty bed that had, just hours before, held his sick brother._

_"No..." he whispered, finally understanding why his mother was crying. It was suddenly hard for him to breathe and the world seemed to both shrink and become sharper - he was more aware of his laboured breath, his pounding heartbeat, and the realization that he no longer had his strong brother to go to came crashing down on him._

_"Tim..." he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Brother..."_

--

It hadn't been too long ago that she had last been in France. Back then, it had been about finding an Innocence fragment and ultimately she had been left with nothing. Now, she wasn't even staying in the country, she was just passing through – but she was still fond of it.

Stepping off the boat, she breathed in deeply, smelling the fresh breeze. She turned to her side, her gaze returning to the captain of the ship, and waved a goodbye to him. The captain nodded back at her, disappeared and then left Lenalee alone once more. She sighed softly and turned to gaze over the sea. She could no longer see England, but even though it had been nearly two days (the wind had not been favourable to the crew and passengers of the ship) she couldn't stop worrying about the man she left behind.

"I hope you're okay Krory," she whispered, turning away from the sea. "I don't think I could stand to lose another friend..." No one heard her words, too busy with their own lives, but she found a small comfort in saying them out loud. She shook herself, straightening up and forcing a smile onto her face. Krory was strong, he would be fine. Hopefully by now he had already dealt with the demon and was making his own preparations to join her.

He was fine, but Lavi and Allen weren't. She had to focus on them now.

Determination seeped through her and the short-haired exorcist started to walk the familiar path to the nearest train station. _What a pity I didn't get to the town I wanted, _she thought with a grimace. To her dismay, due to the wind on their journey (it had been choppy all the way and a struggle to remain heading for France, let alone get to the right place) they'd gone off course and she'd ended up in another town than she wanted to be.

_At least I've been here before, although definitely not so much that I can be comfortable with the surroundings..._ she glanced around warily as she made her way through the street, wondering why there were so few people around. After all, it was a relatively small town - it wasn't like they had anywhere to go. She grimaced, trying to remember if there was a phone at the station or not.

If there was, she'd just call her brother and ask for the train that would get her back en route. She almost felt sorry for him - he'd've been making plans for her on another train in another station, trying to make her journey as good as possible.

It was his way of re-paying the exorcists, she knew. She wasn't a special exception. _Brother is always so caring, even if no one realizes it... _at one point, she had been the only one to see just what her brother did for them.

It was different now and for that, she was grateful.

She spotted the small station at the end of the street and, relieved, she picked up the pace. Just as she reached the archway she was knocked backwards by several kids.

"Sorry miss!" one of them shouted as they ran down the street, laughing loudly. With a soft moan Lenalee picked herself up off of the floor and brushed down at her black skirt. She looked over her shoulder.

"I hope it's not too much of a mess now..." she said with a sigh, patting at the skirt once more and trying to rid herself of the rest of the dirt. Dirt showed up on black just as easily as it showed up on white, after all. Shaking her head she stepped into the station, this time not assaulted by anyone, and peered around the grubby area.

There was a pungent smell in the air and she covered her nose with a hand, grimacing. _I don't remember the smell being this bad before,_ she thought to herself. It had always smelt on this station, however whereas before it had been ignorable, now it overpowering. Her eyes watered and she slipped her hand down her sleeve. Then she brought up her arm and covered both her mouth and nose with the material, to lessen the smelling of it for as long as possible.

Her nose tingled and she fought back a sneeze, instead peering around the area. She spotted a run-down black telephone just off to the side, but there was no way she'd be able to talk to her brother until she got rid of the smell.

For it to be so powerful meant it had to be something close. _And, _she realized, narrowing her eyes, _it doesn't smell like... that. It smells more like something else. It's familiar... _but, unable to place it, she just started to peer around the station. She wandered closer to the line, unable to see anything, and just by chance she looked over the edge.

Out the corner of her eye something shifted and she spun, spotting a hand just behind the marble. It twitched and her eyes widened. She hurried towards it, her shoes smacking down hard on the brick and echoing around the desolate station. She jumped down the steps, turned the corner so she was able to see the area in-between the rail and the platform, and froze.

Purple butterflies were devouring a person, their body still twitching. There was a few gaps here and there amongst the butterflies and Lenalee saw the chewed up, blackening flesh.

She took one step back, then two, from the horrific sight - and then turned, throwing up merely metres away from the disastrous mess.

A few tears leaked out of her eyes and she straightened, forcing herself to not turn back around to the sight. Finding yet another advantage to her shorter hair, she instead headed back up to the platform and hurried out of the station as fast as she could.

She pelted through the town, heading for the road which would take her away to the next village. The image was fresh in her mind and her thoughts swirled around. _Why did they do that? What had that person done wrong? _She didn't need to know the who, having recognized the butterfly.

Her senses, and mind, heightened as she realized just what that actually meant.

Tyki Mikk was in the vicinity.

She'd have to be careful from now on, she couldn't afford to be hindered by the Noah at this point in time.

--

_He didn't think he could ever feel happiness again. He was consumed with sorrow, body shaking with the loss of his brother, his beloved brother who had protected him from bullies and set him straight when he was being an ass. He wouldn't smile again, he'd only smiled for his brother before and now he would only be the one he'd smiled for._

_"Good evening."_

_And suddenly the world changed. What had once been blue was now red, what had once been life was now death._

_The small child lifted his head from where it rest on his arms, not bothering to hide the tears that still fell from his eyes. It felt like... all the happiness had been sucked out of him, like there was a hole which had been unplugged. He was hollow. _

_"Who are you?" he asked the fat, grinning man. Vaguely he wondered if he should be scared, that there wasn't anyone who could grin so widely, but something about it seemed unreal._

_His brother had always told him that if it wasn't real, he had no reason to be scared._

_"I can bring your brother back for you, from that cruel God that took him away." the man said and suddenly the boy was aware of the world again._

_"What!?" he asked, his head snapping up. "You can bring back my brother?!"_

_"Yes I can! However, I need your co-operation. Your voice has a connection with him, you see." he stepped back and a large, metal body materialized out of nowhere. Only now did a growing sense of fear creep up on the boy, but the thought of seeing Timothy again... he got up, not bothering to wonder where his bed had gone. "Just call his name, and your beloved brother will return."_

_He turned, looking back once at the grinning man, and then back to the metallic body. He hesitated only briefly and then opened his mouth, screaming at the top of his voice._

_"TIMOTHY!"_

_For a second, nothing happened - and in that second he was crushed, the hope that had swirled within him disappearing like a lit candle in water. The next, a bright light surrounded him and he watched, heart soaring, as the metal body came to life. "Tim!" he exclaimed happily._

_"W-what...? James?" his brother said, confused, and then he leant forwards. "Why have you turned me into a demon?!_

_"Huh?" James blinked._

_"Now, my new weapon, kill your brother and take on his form!"_

--

There were no hotels in Koblenz, just inns - but even that should really be 'inn'.

"Che," Kanda murmured, gazing at the only inn he'd yet to find in the small town. In the afternoon light he could clearly see inside and he watched as a larger person threw his head back, roaring with laughter. The inn was probably quite full, just like the previous night – only last night he'd been lucky enough to score an empty room. Someone rich had booked in but been delayed for a day, so he'd been able to have the one night free.

To be fair, he hadn't planned on it, but he'd had no choice but to accept. Not that he'd hesitated, of course, but right now, all he wanted to place to get a meal to keep up his strength. It wouldn't be long before the night came and he started on his plan.

He'd already been in the village for around a day, and spent that first day inspecting where the Moselle River started. Wiping all expression off his face he pushed opened the door to the pub and stepped inside. On a cool day outside, inside the pub it was much hotter and he grimaced with distaste. Still, if he wanted food he had no choice.

"Herr Kanda!" Hand still raised Kanda turned, raising an eyebrow at the man who was now panting in front of him.

"What?" he snapped. The man straightened and the wrinkles on his skin were suddenly obvious.

"There's something you should see!" he said, looking rather worried. Kanda scowled, his time for a meal off the menu, and motioned for the man to lead the way. With both relief and fear the man did so, exiting the pub and hurrying down the stony path. Kanda followed.

"Did something happen?" he asked. The man nodded and then didn't say anything more, too busy running. Gritting his teeth, Kanda could only wait impatiently for it to be revealed to him.

The man he was now running beside had been the very first person he'd met in Koblenz. When he'd been beside the river, at the start, the elderly gentleman had been there too. It turned out they were there for the same purpose - the ghost ship. It was only because the other had been knowledgeable about the curse that the exorcist had kept him around.

"_You see people_," he had said softly, gazing at the water. Kanda had waited silently. "_and you look in their eyes, and you can just tell. They're broken inside - what they saw traumatized them._.. _and yet somehow they all still end up at my house._"

"_Do you know what they see?_" Kanda had asked, ignoring the sadness radiating from him.

"_Memories._" the older man had replied, turning to look at Kanda in the eyes for the first time, and something had struck Kanda right to his core.

In the present he glanced at the back of the elder, a cold feeling at the word coming over him. _The other man had the curse and survived,_ Kanda thought to himself. _He would be the best to ask, and yet... I don't want to, because of those eyes..._

For the first time he understood what Armin had said, so long ago. The days then, with Lavi and himself just searching for answers, seemed so long ago - but they could be no more than a week, at most. Or maybe the days were just blending together and he had lost track of time...

"Here!" he jerked out of his thoughts and came to a halt. The elderly man had knelt on one knee beside the river's edge, gazing into it. A few feet away Kanda couldn't see what had caught his attention, but when he crept closer something caught his eye. "Do you see?"

The exorcist did, indeed, see.

All along the blue river there was a purple streak. It was leading down the Moselle, away from the larger river. As Kanda watched, the purple streak slowly dissolved into nothing, and it was like nothing had ever been there.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded to the elderly man, turning. He blinked when he saw the other had moved down the river, to where the purple streak still was. "What are you doing -" he hurried after him and then paused, watching the gentleman pull out a glass bottle from his suit.

The exorcist narrowed his eyes. _The idiot's not going to put his hand in, is he?_

Remembering what had happened to Lavi and himself earlier, he strode forwards and smacked the glass bottle out of the man's hands.

"What?" the man asked, turning to him in confusion.

"Don't touch the water!" Kanda snapped. "It makes you irrational, more prone to anger."

"I know." the elderly male said, smiling at Kanda. "I was told the same by a young man, when he wound up on my doorstep one day." Kanda didn't care about any such men and watched as the other looked back down at the river and then stood, brushing off his trousers. "Well, I already have some samples back at my home. I was hoping to get another, but I suppose I'll have to make do..."

"What is it anyway?" Kanda asked. The man shrugged.

"Its a substance that follows the ghost ship." he said. Kanda stared.

"... what are you saying?" he asked, lowering his voice and narrowing his eyes.

"Uh..." the elderly man looked a bit worried at Kanda's dark look. "Well, I've just noticed that this has always followed the ghost ship..."

"How often?" Kanda snapped. The man stuttered and Kanda snarled. "Damn it, tell me how close the ship is to this!" he gestured to the purple mess that was already gone and the man blinked.

"I-it's impossible to tell but, a few minutes, half an hour maybe, but -"

Kanda didn't hear the rest. He'd already drawn Mugen and hurried down the river, trying to catch up with the purple liquid again and finally, _finally_, getting to that ghost ship.

It was about damn time too.

--

_Empty clothes littered the streets; humans, who had tried to run and been caught by his demons. They had stood no chance and Tyki had given them none._

_He held the Innocence in his hand, the green ball pulsing, and he wondered why the Earl could not have just sent demons on their own. The entire job had been far too easy, and they'd beaten the exorcist intending to arrive by several days._

_Still, no matter._

_He closed his fist and with a bright flash the Innocence shattered. Another one lost to the Black Order. They were all so pathetic._

_"Oh! Look! There's still one left!" he blinked and turned, listening to the only level two in the group. The weapon was pointing to a woman, who shrieked when she'd been spotted. The demon_ _moved forwards, not hesitating to bring it down - and even Tyki was surprised when it glowed briefly afterwards._

_"Is it evolving...?" he murmured, eyes narrowed. He had never seen a demon evolve before._

_In seconds the show was over and the new level three blinked. As Tyki watched, it peered over itself and grinned widely._

_"Look at me! I'm a level three!" it crowed, bouncing up and down on its two pincers. With a small smirk, for the exuberance was mildly entertaining to watch, he turned his back to the troop and spotted Road's door at the end of the street._

_She sat on top of it this time, watching silently. When she realized he was looking at her she waved, the door creaking open._

_"We're leaving." was all Tyki said, as he made his way towards her._

--

In the wreckage of a destroyed street and half of an alleyway two bodies could be found. One was propped up against the side of the alleyway, the only side in the street that had remained in enough state to be used as a support. The other was merely metres away, sprawled out and half-covered with a roof that had collapsed.

One of these bodies was not human.

The one against the wall stirred. Slowly, as he awoke from unconsciousness, he became aware of just how much pain his body was actually in. He couldn't move his right arm, every time he breathed in there was a sharp pain in his chest and he could feel the blood seeping out of his legs and pooling into a puddle beneath and around him.

He had been in worse states, however, and so he merely gazed up at the sky and counted himself lucky to still be alive.

As time went on and his sight returned to clarity, he became aware of just how much destruction there was around him. His eyes widened and he forced himself to his feet, using the wall as a balance. Heart in his throat he gazed over the destroyed street, tears coming to his eyes as he saw the crushed and ruined houses. He could just see an arm beneath one of them and he slumped against the wall.

He'd been so busy trying to bring down the level four he had lost sight of his surroundings. Now, innocents had paid the price. Relatives, loved ones, would mourn and beg for their return, and in the process more demons would be brought into the world.

He had failed.

Arystar Krory took a deep breathe and brushed away at the tears that fell. He turned away from the horrid sight and looked to where a small groan came from. He spotted the demon he'd been fighting stirring from unconsciousness, and was surprised to see it had returned to the form of the small child. Arystar made no move towards it, instead watching as it eventually managed to push off the piece of roof on top of it.

Once done the arm fell. The exorcist watched the body go still and, believing it to be near death, merely slid back down the wall and sat once more.

"... why haven't you killed me yet?"

The whispered voice startled him. Arystar turned to the demon, who was now gazing at him with bright eyes. "Why have you not taken advantage of this?" he asked again, his voice weary, resigned. Arystar shook his head.

"You will die soon. I cannot move to do it myself." he admitted. The demon smiled briefly, shutting his eyes.

"An exorcist not killing a demon... how odd..." it said. Arystar blinked and then shook his head slowly.

"A demon that tried to save exorcists is surely just as odd," he reminded. The demon let out a puff of air that might have been a laugh, a long time ago.

"I guess... we're both odd, then." it said and, with nothing to say, Arystar just turned away. He didn't think he could take the sight of what looked to be a child dying. He knew it wasn't, had fought for two days with it (one and a half days of playing cat and mouse, the rest full on fighting), but his heart strings were still pulled on. "I will, eventually, have to kill."

"... You expect to walk back from this, then?" Arystar asked. He gazed up at the murky sky once more, wondering if he was so confident he'd make it back to the Black Order. The way he couldn't even move said he wasn't. _At least I took a level four with me..._ he thought, the only consolation to his loss.

"I am a machine. I exist only to do my master's bidding." the demon coughed. Arystar looked to it again.

"Why did you switch back?" he asked softly.

"I did not want to die looking like what I loathed." the demon answered after a long pause. Experience had taught Arystar that there were no such things as good demons. Maybe, even now, this demon wasn't good - but he was so far the closest Arystar had met to being good, if what he said about trying to save as many exorcists as possible was true. "Why?"

"'Why?'" Arystar repeated.

"I can sense it... you feel pity for me. Sympathy. You're the second exorcist I've met who does so... why?" the demon frowned, opening its eyes once more. The exorcist was surprised at how bright they were, and then he couldn't stop his own tiny grin escaping.

"Twice I've met a demon who claimed that they no longer wanted to harm." he said softly. "Twice I've been fooled, but still I cannot shake that maybe there was some truth in their words..." _Eliade,_ his traitorous mind reminded him. _Her love might have been a lie... but mine wasn't. _He turned away from the demon, to the destruction of the street, and wondered where she was now.

_Am I truly not as close to death as I was before?_ he asked himself.

"You... are either incredibly stupid or incredibly kind." the demon answered. With a bitter smile Arystar nodded.

"Perhaps both," he mused and then something the demon said made his gradually slowing mind think. "Who was the other?"

"A child exorcist... a cursed one..." the demon whispered. Somehow, Arystar wasn't surprised to hear Allen. Wishing to know before his death he turned to the demon.

"Is Allen alive?" he asked. The demon opened its eyes.

"Is that his name?" Arystar nodded. "Ah... yes, he is... although he won't be for much longer. My friend... is using him for her own purposes, but his time is limited. Even under her control, there is only so long he can go without food or drink."

"Is there no way to stop it?" Arystar asked softly, wishing he had the energy to move. _If I could just get to a phone, or find my golem..._

"What makes you think I want to?" the demon asked dully. Arystar tried to shrug, and got only pain for his trouble. He was unable to suppress a breathy moan and drew the demon's attention to him. "You, too, are near death."

"I..." Arystar swallowed. He couldn't allow himself to die now. "I will not let myself die. I still have things I must do." Determination removed the apathy and he pushed himself up from the wall, using it to support him again. The demon slowly shook its head.

"You are a fool." it said softly. "You and your friends can do nothing to stop her. I did my best to keep you all safe, to keep you away - you cannot afford to lose an exorcist now that you are so close to fighting to the Earl."

"Why do you care so much?" Arystar asked, rooted to the spot.

"I don't... not really. I just don't like killing for no reason." it said. "In the end, I am merely a weapon, as are you, exorcist."

"I'm not a weapon." Arystar protested, his voice the loudest it had been in the entire conversation.

"The Innocence only uses you, as does your leaders." the demon said, seemingly re-gaining some strength. It was now sitting up, gazing up at Arystar. "You exorcists are no different to us demons."

Arystar narrowed his eyes and turned away, unwilling to listen any longer. He had remained in case he could gleam any more information about the ship, to help his friends, however...

A slow sound made him turn around. Both his and the demon's attention was drawn to the black portal that slowly grew in the section of ground next to Arystar. The man stepped back, watching it with distrust, but the demon just laughed.

"My friend wants me. I suppose something happened." it said darkly, getting to its feet. Arystar looked to it. "I think... this is where I can no longer help." he said softly, limping forwards. "I think it's time for me to become who I am."

"I cannot let you go if all you will do is kill." Arystar said softly, resigning himself to another fight. The boy smiled briefly.

"I didn't expect you to," he said and then a curious look came on him. "Do you have a name?" Arystar was compelled to answer him.

"Krory." he said. "I suppose you don't?"

"No... but, I'd like one." it said, softer now. "I always liked Timothy..." it trailed off and then stood, straightening up. Arystar did the same, trying to ignore the pain that cruised through him. "Well, Krory... it was nice." the demon said, stepping back and getting into a fighting stance.

"Let the best win... Timothy." Krory answered, softly, and for an instance he couldn't _not _believe that the innocent joy in the demon's face was false.

The next they were battling once more, each trying to bring the other down.

Behind them the portal lay, awaiting the entrance for the winner.

--

_"I evolved."_

_The demon gazed at the mirror image of itself, taking in the gleaming power that reverberated around him. Disliking the image more and more, seeing itself for the weapon it truly was, it used its new-found power to change back into a form it had almost forgotten. Within seconds a small, innocent looking boy stared back at him._

_Bitterly, the demon gazed at the image. He could not remember who it was, nor could he remember who he had been, however... the image was much more favourable than the one he had been sporting before._

_"I'm a level three." he said, and wondered where the enthusiasm had gone. Now that it was over, now that he was used to it, now that he knew what his power was... why wasn't he happy? "I can kill with just mere thought. I should be ecstatic."_

_And yet, he wasn't._

_He tensed. A familiar feeling washed over him, a compulsion that he couldn't shake. The Earl requested him and he would obey._

_Again, he wondered why he was no longer feeling as happy about that as he should have been_.

* * *

**A/N: **Has anyone actually been on a ship as a passenger, like they would have been in the nineteenth century? I was on a replica of a pirate ship this summer and it took my family and I to this rocky place and back. On the way there it went quickly because of the motor, however on the way back the staff on board turned off the motor. We just drifted in the wind and it was -impossible- to even tell we were moving. -dies- This chapter was both easy, because I knew what I wanted, and hard because I was writing from Krory's point of view. He's going to be one of the hardest characters to master, I do believe. I hope he'll soon be up to par with canon!Krory.


	9. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

It was a pleasant stroll back to his small cottage, a little further away from the rest of the village.

The afternoon sun was low in the sky, often covered by cloud and making the day seem much colder than it actually was. However, there was not much wind and if one kept moving when they were outside they would not get cold. In fact, just looking around at the scenery made it feel like a picturesque scene.

The elderly gentleman started to whistle cheerfully, making up a tune as he went along his way, but eventually he did a bit of music that reminded him of another and found himself whistling the well-known song by the time he got back to the village. Stepping past the threshold he nodded respectfully to the people he passed by, garnering warm smiles in acknowledgement.

He'd been in this town for the past twenty four years and was proud to say he knew everyone in it. Some he'd known since they were babies, some he'd watched grow up from whining boys to respectable men. However, he knew well enough that few people came to the town and even fewer of them were members of the Black Order - and then in the space of a few days there had been two!

It was troubling times, to be sure.

His cheerful mood dipped as he thought back to the male who had so recently vacated his sight. He could be no older than twenty, still barely a man, and yet he had the air of someone who had been in many battles and seen many things, too many things. He radiated experience, probably had the skills to back it up as well. It was a sad day when children were fighting the battles of adults.

He bowed his head, casting his gaze to the ground as he remembered the way the long-haired male didn't hesitate in following the ship. He had tried to warn him of its power, its danger, and the exorcist had known - but yet he still went. The reason was unknown. Perhaps he had merely been too rash.

But then this exorcist hadn't struck him as the type to be rash and not think him through.

Still... he exhaled, remembering the promise he'd made to the recent visitor in his household. It was apparent now that he would have to tell his guest what had happened. They were part of the same, after all, and most likely he'd want to go and help his colleague. His friend. The elderly man could pretend he hadn't seen the exorcist, but what good would that do? No, it was better that he tell the truth.

He reached his cottage without further ado, pausing outside to admire the neatly kept garden, and then followed the worn path through the grass up to the scratched door. The house itself was small, yes, but it was perfect for just him. It was always helpful with his experiments because he didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone. Unfortunately, it didn't mean that he wasn't sometimes... lonely.

Brick wall greeted him as he slipped inside his home, along with loud snores. He smiled in amusement, the wrinkles around his face disappearing for a few seconds. Clearly, his guest was still sleeping. Not that he was surprised, oh no, he had been expecting it. _The young lad's been forcing his recovery far too much. It needs to be a slow process, but he doesn't seem to realise that._

He entered the first room on the left and paused in the doorway, eyes stopping on the sofa. The figure on it was facing the ceiling, mouth open and one arm strewn carelessly over his stomach whilst the other dangled over the edge of the cushions. The expression on his face defied the peaceful scene.

The gentleman sighed, stepping forwards and resting a wrinkled hand on the red hair, feeling the slight dent that the headband had made. _I doubt that he'll ever truly be happy again. For one so young to see a lifetime of regret... _he cleared his throat.

"Lavi," he said. There was no response save for a snore. He frowned. "Lavi!" he shook the teenager.

"What?!" the red-head shot up instantly, eyes wide and mouth partially open. He blinked rapidly before realizing there was a hand on his shoulder. Seeing Lavi's gaze, the gentleman hastily let go with an apologetic smile.

"Good afternoon, Lavi."

"Mr Williams, what's up?" Lavi asked, relaxing back on the sofa when he saw there was no emergency. Mr Williams' smile waned and he took a step back, resigning himself to being responsible for what would happen to the exorcist after this moment.

"A promise is a promise. You've been sleeping in and out for a few days now, but today... I encountered another exorcist." he waited for the reaction.

"Eh? Was it Yu?" Lavi demanded, his body suddenly being filled with energy. He threw back the duvet and swung his legs over the side of the sofa. Mr Williams shrugged, a little put-off before remembering 'Yu' was the name of the exorcist. What kind of parents would name a child 'Yu'? Had they really been so cruel?

"I never got a name, however he was... cold," Mr Williams shrugged. "He had a glare that could kill, a mouth like a sailor's and carried a deadly-looking sword." they were the most obvious features of the ale and it appeared to be the identifying features. Lavi gave him a wry smile, obviously knowing something Mr Williams didn't. Any other time that would have irritated the scientist.

Not today.

"That's him." Lavi said softly and then the smile faded. "Where is he?" he peered over the gentleman as if he expected his friend to appear right then.

"He... has gone to chase down the ghost ship," Mr Williams eventually replied. "We found the purple stain and he followed, not even hesitating."

"What?!" Lavi jumped to his feet but it had obviously been too fast. He swayed, looking queasy, and the older man hurried to steady him. In the process the bandage around the other's head slipped and with a sigh, Mr Williams set about fixing it again.

"Lavi, I've told you to be careful with this." he scolded. "I'm no medic. This won't stay on with any strenuous events." he pulled it back up and set about tightening it. He paid no attention to the eye patch, although he was curious about it. He knew how to respect privacy, however, and was willing to remain forever curious. "It also means that you might not be able to catch up -"

"You shouldn't say such things Mr," Lavi interrupted. "You know I'll be going whatever." Mr Williams sighed.

"That's what I'm afraid of." he shook his head. "As I suspect you might soon be getting into another fight, I know you will likely be injured once again. I beg of you, please take care. I don't want to see you washing up on my doorstep again, you hear?" he reached out and shook the other by the chin. Lavi looked a little sheepish.

"It wasn't my fault," he sulked before brightening. "Alright. Thank you for everything, Mr. If I'm ever around again I'll make sure to pop in sometime." he flashed a wide grin and then with a slap to Mr Williams' shoulder he left the room with barely a look back.

The ease surprised the gentleman, but in retrospect he knew he shouldn't be. It wasn't like they had been attached to one another, and not did he want to be. But... _a little acknowledgement might have been nice. Kids these days._

It was only hours later, when time had been and gone by, that he thought back and realized that not once had he looked Lavi in the eyes... and not once had Lavi tried to make eye contact with him, either.

--

_... his stomach, and twist, and pull, and then watch as he begs me to stop, pleads for forgiveness for all the trouble he's given me..._ his thoughts were savage, lost in what revenge he would enact on Walker upon their re-acquaintance. On his back, his beloved Mugen was still despite the speed he was running – a small trick he'd forced himself to learn, to perfect, so that in situations like this he wouldn't be hindered by its presence.

Beside him the river seemed split in two, with a purple barrier blocking both sides. As Kanda turned a curve he noticed it now covered the entirety of the river. The colour stood out against the surrounding ground, unnatural in what should be a blue river, and it only proved to him just how _stupid _people were if they saw the liquid and didn't enquire to its origin.

_Those that did were probably the ones who were taken,_ he thought with displeasure. _I better not be saving lots of people, I'm only here for the Innocence and to beat the hell out of those damn exorcists..._ he slowed down a little, studying the river intently now that he was closer to his prey.

It was still daylight and probably wouldn't be night for several hours, so he wouldn't be able to see the ship he hunted. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't see its effects. He had already seen the purple dye, something which made his instincts scream 'demon' to him, and all he had to do was watch and wait until he saw an indent in the water. A ship would make some mark, after all. He just had to wait until he saw it.

He was quite proud of his logical thought process.

To keep himself occupied he went back to entertaining himself with thoughts of what he would do once he'd found the damn bean sprout who couldn't do his job right and the idiot rabbit who disappeared after a supposed confrontation with the bloody thing. He'd torture them at first, maybe with a few rounds of Hell's Insects, and while they were occupied he could sharpen his blade. Then, when he cut them, it would be clean, precise.

Over the years he'd fantasized many ways to kill many people. Some would say it was a bad habit, others would say so long as he didn't act on them -

"Found you." he murmured, cutting off his thought process as his eyes spotted the indent on the water just ahead of him. He forced himself to run faster until he was then running beside it. He narrowed his eyes, trying to spot the ship, but it appeared the fact that it was invisible in daylight was true. If he hadn't been right beside the water's edge he wouldn't even know it was there.

However, now that he'd found it he had the problem of how to get _on _it. Ships had high sides after all, and he didn't have the ability to jump high enough to make it on deck. In battle it was different, for he had his Innocence and motivation to spur him on, but right now he had neither – he wasn't ready to use Mugen just yet.

With a twitch of his lips he sped up once more, getting ahead of the ship. There was no way it was going to turn back so all he had to do was find somewhere in front of it that was high up. From there he could make a leap of faith and hope he landed true. After all, it was possible that if he remained at the same pace with the ship he would be attacked. Something had obviously taken Lavi and, now that he was so close, he couldn't afford the same to happen to himself.

He wasn't sure how long he ran, waiting for a place that was suitable for him to jump from. It must have been at least an hour, for the sun had moved quite a bit by the time he found a hill that was near enough to the river to jump from yet high enough to make a difference. With hidden relief he made his way to the top.

He briefly scanned the horizon, noting that he was quite high up, and then laid down on the ground and made himself scarce amongst the grass. He would have the element of surprise on his side if he timed it right.

...

Unfortunately, it seemed he had dashed far too ahead. The ship was travelling with both the current and the wind, and at a time with barely any wind and a slow current... Yu Kanda sighed, relaxing slightly as he realized he might be waiting awhile. He still kept his eyes trained on the river, merely waiting now.

He was used to waiting. He'd had to do it many times. He liked to think he was an expert at waiting.

It didn't mean he had to like it.

"Where the hell are you?" he grumbled to himself, shuffling closer to the top of the hill so he could see the river easier. Then he was still, watching, waiting. His efforts paid off when, several minutes later, he spotted the purple streak in the distance. He tensed, anticipation building up.

_It's about bloody time_, he scowled. As the invisible ship drew closer, he couldn't quite believe that this was finally happening. After so much cat and mouse, so much mystery, he was _finally _going to the source of the disaster that had been such a pain in the butt. He was _finally _going to do what his mission requested he do.

_Let's go._

He pushed himself up with one hand onto his feet. He didn't stop to think about what would happen if he judged it wrong, if he landed in the wrong place or if he just plain failed. If he had, he would've hesitated and that would've for certain made him fail. The mind held a lot of power – if one believed they would fail then they would fail.

He had mere seconds to register that as he fell down, something was streaking towards him. It was only quick reflexes that saved him, blocking the strong blow that he got hit by. The sound of metal on metal echoed around and Kanda's eyes widened.

"Bean sprout?!" he exclaimed, recognizing the white-haired male opposite. "What the hell?" _Is he insane? Why the fuck is he attacking me?! _Kanda pushed back from the blow, wondering why the _hell _it felt like he was about to fight Allen Walker. Gravity pulled him down and, as he fell, he gazed up and saw Allen diving downwards, his sword aiming dangerously for Kanda's body.

Not that Kanda was worried about that – that sword didn't harm humans. What he _was _worried about...

... was the dead look on the other's eyes.

He landed on something solid and stumbled, falling to one knee. For a brief second he froze, seemingly knelt in the middle of nothing, but then the ship materialised in front of him. He watched, eyes narrowed as it slowly faded in, until the entire ship was decked out in front of him.

He was knelt near the end of the deck, closer to where the steering wheel was. He didn't have any more time to look at the ship, for the next second something white had attached itself to his wrists.

"Shit!" he cursed, recognizing Crown Belt for what it was, and his gaze shot up to the sky. The spidery web-like attack came from Walker's wrists and Kanda wondered why the younger seemed to be stood on his sword, floating in mid-air. He then didn't wonder, for he was dragged up and thrown into the side of the ship.

His back exploded in pain and he snarled, using the brief instance to snap the chains that bound him to the male above with Mugen. Once free he hesitated, unsure whether he should engage Walker in battle or not. Any other time he wouldn't have hesitated, but any other time Walker was... well, himself. Right now, the damnable bean sprout wasn't.

Kanda tensed and then decided to hell with it.

"Mugen, activate!" he ran two fingers along his sword and then used the support beams of the ship to jump his way up to where his opponent stood in mid-air. "Bean sprout!" he yelled as soon as he was close enough. "What the hell are you doing?"

He ducked another thread of Crown Belt and grimaced, throwing himself forwards. He parried the other's strike and then sliced forwards, intending to disarm the other like he had in the few times he'd practised against Walker in the training rooms.

He failed.

His opponent moved faster than even Kanda could see and before he knew what had happened he was on the defensive where he should've been on the offensive. He narrowed his eyes, studying the way the expression on the other's face was blank and the ease at which the sword was held.

Either the Allen Walker he knew had had something happen to him... or this was not Allen Walker.

Gravity finally caught up with Kanda and he managed to stop himself hitting the deck by gripping onto a side beam and balancing on it. To his dismay his opponent didn't seem to have any problems – while Kanda fought to stay in the air, the other male just stood on top of his sword in mid-air. Another strike to the figure not being Allen Walker.

Kanda took a deep breath in and pulled Mugen up to shoulder level.

"Kaichu: Ichigen!" he snapped, sending the swarm of spirit creatures to his opponent. He ducked down low whilst the other was distracted and used his speed to bring him up behind Walker. "Idiot, don't turn your back on your opponent." he said, bringing Mugen up and slamming down at the back of the head with the handle of his sword. After all, Walker's sword might not harm humans but Kanda's certainly did, and the older exorcist couldn't quite convince himself it wasn't Allen Walker.

The blow was fierce and head on – with a soundless cry the other lost control of whatever hold he had in the air and tumbled, crashing head-on into the deck of the floor.

"Che." Kanda murmured, bouncing down from beam to beam until he was on the deck. He made his way over to where the downed fighter was, intending on asking some serious questions (the foremost being '_what the fuck?'_), and then paused as he realized something.

The fake Allen Walker wasn't moving. He seemed to have frozen where he landed. Kanda narrowed his eyes, tensing and moving closer more cautiously. He kept Mugen tight in his grip, ready to react should anything happen -

- and something did, but not what the exorcist expected.

Walker started to glow. It was a faint outline but it was definitely glowing. Kanda paused and then his eyes widened as, slowly, the bean sprout seemed to dissolve. The feet went first, then the ankles, then the shins... Kanda could only watch as Allen Walker seemingly de-materialized in front of him, fading into tiny sparkles that disappeared within seconds of being in existence.

It took around half a minute, but then there was no evidence that there had even been anything lying there.

Kanda's arms dropped, Mugen falling to his side lifelessly. He tore his eyes away from the spot and then looked around the ship, wondering if it was merely a trick... but nothing came. No hidden attack, no second enemy, nothing.

He was alone on the deck... and, possibly, the ship too.

He grit his teeth, tightening his hold on Mugen. _No, that's not true, there's no way I'm alone after all of this. That means the enemy wants me to lower my guard._

_There's not a chance in hell that I'm doing that. _

Tense, anticipation coursing through his veins, he took his first good look at the ship. Beneath his feet the floor seemed to be a little mouldy and as he stepped forwards it creaked slightly. Understanding that it was likely some floorboards wouldn't hold his weight, he instead peered around the top of the deck.

It was nothing special. It was a medium size ship, probably able to fit up to a hundred or so sailors, and on the other side Kanda could see a few canons rigged up by rope, pointing outwards. At one point the ship must have been painted in a royal blue and white, but over time it had started to peel and now left an ugly, cracked look to the entire thing. There was no obvious sign of damage, but the overall effect reminded Kanda of a pirate's ship.

The most obvious of all, however, was the piercing smell that invaded everything. It was that horrid smell that came whenever anything got damp and never had the chance to dry properly. It wasn't over-powering but it was strong enough that it couldn't be ignored. With a grimace, and a wonder why he hadn't noticed it before, with his free hand Kanda covered his mouth with his uniform sleeve.

He started to walk across deck, spotting what looked like a door on the other side, but he didn't get halfway before the next event of the day occurred. The floorboard beneath him creaked and then there was a sudden, loud cracking sound. Kanda blanched, hastily stepping back, but the support had already gone and then followed to where he'd tried to retreat.

He grit his teeth and jumped over the gap, landing on the other side. He heard the few floorboards tumble into the depths of the ship and, had he been anyone else but himself, he would have sighed in relief. Being that he was Yu Kanda, he merely 'che'ed and then turned, gazing into the hole. He tried to see anything below but it was too dark.

It probably meant that he'd have to find a light when he made his way through the door.

Reminded of his previous destination, he turned to where he last saw the door and tensed. Whereas before it had been shut tightly, whereas before it had seemingly been hidden, it now swung open, back and forth as if the wind was pushing at it...

... but there was no wind at all.

_Shit. _He thought, eyes darting around for the enemy. None came and, never one to stop just because something seemed a little bit creepy, he strode over to the door. No more floorboards broke and he reached it without incident. He took hold of the handle, annoyed by the continual movement of the door, and slammed it against the wall. Half of the handle came off in his hand whilst the other side crashed into the wall, creating a loud, explosive sound.

It was then firmly wedged in the side and with pleasure Kanda noted that there was no more rocking of the door. Like that, it wouldn't be able to slam behind him when he walked through the doorway either. Kanda threw the handle away, wiping his hand on his uniform soon after, and then looked into the room.

The stairs led downwards, but there was a dim light at the bottom. He couldn't see from what but some light was better than no light.

So he stepped down into the dark.

Each step he took, closer to the bottom, suddenly felt longer and heavier. Half-way down he was struggling to walk further, struggling to breathe, as if something was trying to prevent him from going down.

Only growing more determined the more he was stopped, he sliced a downward motion with his sword – just in case something _was _there. It seemed to do the trick as suddenly the oppressive atmosphere backed off and he managed to make it down to the bottom of the stairs.

He had just started to walk down the hallway when there was a loud crash behind him.

He did _not _jump, he merely spun around fast on the spot. With dread he looked up and saw the door he had so fiercely slammed into the wall now blocked his entrance out. There was a hole where the handle had once been, proving that he _had _actually slammed it, and he tightened his grip on his sword, almost to the point of pain. It was the only way he would show his nerves.

Knowing that it was better he continue on than go back up, he turned back around and scowled darkly to cover up the nervous feeling that fluttered in his chest.

Then he stepped onwards, into the dim light, into the unknown.

--

A great, roaring pain flared through him, harsh and fierce and deadly.

No longer able to support himself, Arystar Krory fell to his knees, gasping harshly for breath. He soon realized that his breathing was in time with the throbbing that ached all through his body and tried to slow his breathing so they were out of sync – but it proved to be impossible.

His arms trembled with over-exertion as he fell forwards, barely holding him up, and he shuddered as a cold southerly wind rustles at his clothes. He was unable to figure out just where the pain was coming from, and eventually decided that it was from every single part of his body.

"Oh? Is it finally over?"

The almost disappointed voice made Arystar look up. Through a slightly blurry vision he saw the demon land, looking rather put out. He was unable to hide his disgust of the shape of the level four, far too human for his liking, but refusing to give in pushed himself back to his feet.

"I can still fight." he said, exhaling at the same time. His chest throbbed from several broken ribs. "This battle... is not over..." he wouldn't let it be over. _I might have failed when I fought Jasdevi, but I won't allow the same to happen here._ He thought to himself, taking a step forwards and nearly falling over. _I was unconscious for the attack on headquarters, but everyone else fought their hardest._

_I will make them proud of me. _

"No, but it soon will be." the demon said, raising a hand. Arystar's eyes widened as a glowing green ball of energy started to form in its palm. He had been hit by many of them before, but he knew that one more hit would most likely be his last. He couldn't afford to get hit by it.

He screamed, forcing his body into motion and managed to leap high enough, barely missing the energy ball. He used what was left of his energy to speed up, taking advantage of the other's surprise, and sank his teeth into the demon's body. He shut his eyes tightly, to try and block out the image of just what he was biting, and sucked, filling his body with the much needed energy from the other.

He clung on tightly, trying to gleam as much as he could, but he was eventually thrown off. He went spinning through the air to slam down onto the floor, rolling numerous times before halting. Energy newly restored, even if for a short amount of time, he was able to ignore his injuries and get back to fighting.

"I won't let you go!" he said, diving forwards again and dodging around the glowing balls he got sent.

"You can't stop me!" the demon shouting back, suddenly kicking Arystar in the chest and sending him head over heels back. Arystar was up in a flash and back on his feet, meeting each punch and kick with his own and trying to find an opening to bring down the other.

For he was doing it, slowly. The demon _was _worn out, but something seemed to keep it going no matter what. Arystar, too, had something to keep him going. _If I let him go, he'll hurt my friends. I won't allow that to happen. _

It was stalemate.

How Arystar hated stalemate.

"Y-you..." the demon said, with gritted teeth. It pushed hard against Arystar and with a snarl Arystar pushed back, refusing to back down. "You will _die!_" the demon suddenly yelled and, in-between them, the green energy ball formed. Arystar's eyes widened, knowing that in such close proximity they would both be damaged by it, but was too slow to move out of the way.

Within seconds, the large ball had increased to a size that forced the pair apart. With a bright flash of light the ball exploded, the force sending Arystar flying backwards. The exorcist flew through the air, screaming loudly, going farther and farther than ever before, only to finally land over two streets away. He rolled into the next street, finally coming to a halt when he hit a fallen wall.

For a minute his mind was blank, full of _painpainpain_. Only afterwards did he start to re-gain control of his body.

And how it hurt.

He couldn't move a muscle.

He struggled, trying to turn his head so he could see just what might have happened with the demon, but even that he was unable to do. All that came of his deep urge was a twitch of his fingers. _I am truly at my limit... _he thought with dismay, exhaling softly. _At least... in such close proximity... surely it, too, was brought down. I did my job._

Indeed, there was no following footsteps or any spoken words. It seemed that the battle was, truly, over.

With this realization Krory finally relaxed, letting go of all the tension in his body. He hadn't realized that his body could go even floppier, but it did. There was a deep sense of relief to finally be relaxed (or as relaxed as possible, with so many injuries...), although it certainly made it a little harder to breathe.

Had breathing always been so hard?

Had his breath always seem to rattle a little?

He inhaled a bit deeper and then started to cough. Once he started, unfortunately, he couldn't stop and soon he fell into a coughing fit. He automatically curled up, coughing up far too blood for it to be normal, and several trickles ran down his chin. He spat out any remains, the metallic taste staining his tongue, before coughing some more.

Once his coughing fit was over he was perfectly willing to lie there until he died or until someone came for him, whichever came first. He would've died satisfied, knowing he'd brought down a level four and stopped it from going to his friends. However... there was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind.

_I always heard Kanda speak of instinct, but I've never really used mine..._ but what he felt couldn't be anything else. Instinct told him that he should get up and check, he should get up and make sure that it was well and truly over. _But how, if my body won't move? Damn it... damn it... Allen wouldn't give up like this. Lavi wouldn't give up. They would keep moving... like I should. _

_Like I will. _

Something within him, something strong and unrelenting, was the reason he managed to get to his feet. He wasn't able to keep his balance and fell over several times, but eventually he was standing. The world spun, everything was seemingly double, and putting one foot in front of the other was the hardest thing he had ever done.

It was just one foot.

He thought of his beloved Eliade, remembering the strength she gave to him when he needed it, and decided it was the second hardest thing he'd done.

One foot. Left.

Right.

Left.

Right.

The more he did it the easier it got. His feet still dragged and his ears still rang with his own screams, but he was slowly making his way down the street. In small steps, but steady. He kept going. He wouldn't stop.

He reached the end of the first street and attempted to pause, to look around and see the destruction he'd had a hand in creating. However, as hard as it had been to start, it was even harder to stop and he had to content himself with what he saw out the corner of his eyes. Blackened houses. Broken walls. Rubble.

His vision swam and he stumbled, falling onto one knee. He spent a few minutes just panting, resting, lungs gasping for air that wouldn't reach it, and coughed up more blood. It seemed to clear his airways and so he continued on, until he reached the end of the second street.

Then he had only one street to go, and he would have to look for the remains of the demon. He had to make sure.

And then, if he felt up to it, he would take the portal and support his friends. _How, with this broken body I don't know... but __I will. I won't give up, I've learned that much._

_I fight._

With yet another pep talk to himself, he made the final trudging steps to where he guessed his enemy should be lying. However, when he furrowed his brow to focus his vision, he saw no remains of a demon anywhere.

Not in the immediate area, not in the surrounding area... nowhere. _It's gone on... I didn't stop it... _his heart sunk. The determination that had been driving him slipped through his fingers like sand and he crumpled, tears falling from his eyes.

"Even after all that..." he sobbed, surrounded by the rubble of torn down housing. A_ll I did, all I sacrificed... my determination... it was all for nothing. I'm pathetic. I couldn't bring down Jasdevi and I couldn't defeat the level four._

_I'm a failure. Eliade..._ he turned his gaze to the sky, as if searching for a sign. Perhaps he was, searching for a sign on what to do. He had tried his best, and it had failed, and now he had to deal with the knowledge that he had most likely condemned his friends to death. They had two level fours now, instead of the one they should've had to worry about. Lenalee, Arystar knew, had trusted him to deal with it. He trusted her to find Allen and Lavi. She would accomplish it... _but I can't accomplish mine._

_No, that's wrong. This is where I prove my worth._ He wiped at his face, drying his eyes and trying his best to clean the area beneath his nose. "If I can... I will. I didn't defeat him here, so... I must defeat him there..."_ If I succeed now, I will succeed when I encounter those children again. I will be the winner._

And so he pushed himself to his feet and limped over to where he last knew the black portal to be. The walking process was slow but the entrance was still there, open and waiting for him to walk through. He paused just in front of it, wondering whether it was safe. It was most likely meant for demons only to walk through...

... but he was already dead if he stayed here, so what would the difference be?

With a clench of the fist he took a step forwards and then realized the ground was no longer there. He tumbled into the blackness, squeezing his eyes shut, the desire to prove his worth guiding him on his way.

_I must defeat him. Hold on, guys..._

* * *

**A/N: **Last time I said I never expected so many readers. This time I'll say I never expected to get this far. Anyway, thank you to all those who reviewed and those who didn't - I hope this chapter is as good as the rest. It was... still a little hard to write this chapter, but it was easier than the previous one. I'll admit it. I got a little creeped out when I wrote Kanda's part. I get scared with the suspense, not with the gore... XD


	10. Flaws in a Plan

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

"_... the remains of a large battle. The marks on the ground indicate a mass demon attack. The town was destroyed_."

The phone slipped out of her fingers. Gravity pulled it to the ground, but the cord it was connected to stopped it from making it all the way. It dangled, swaying gently in the wind, forgotten. "_Lenalee? Lenalee!_" the faint voice came, worried. It seemed to urgently desire to be answered.

Lenalee didn't notice. Her mind had gone blank from the moment she'd heard the word 'destroyed' and was rendered incapable of even the slightest thought. Although she stared ahead her eyes were glassy, unseeing; what she saw was only what her imagination had conjured, but the images had come from the facts given to her.

_Krory_... her legs wobbled, suddenly feeling weak, and she didn't try to stop herself from falling down. Her knees throbbed upon impact but she ignored the pain; it was nothing compared to the ache that was now in her heart. She swallowed, hardly daring to believe it so, and then reached out for the phone which now hung by her head.

"Brother..." she whispered into it, interrupting the frantic calls of her name.

"_Lenalee, what's wrong?!_" he asked, worried. It was then, amidst the sorrow crashing down on her, that she realized he most likely didn't know that the town which had been found destroyed... was the town she'd left Krory in. All he knew was that a demon attacked.

"Krory... Krory was in that town." she said and it became a little harder to breathe. "I was there, brother, and Krory too, and then we met a demon." her voice hitched, raising slightly in pitch. "It tried to slow me down but I still made my crossing, and Krory said he'd deal with it, he said he'd deal with it!"

"_Krory was there?_" her brother repeated, stunned. She shut her eyes as tears threatened to fall, wishing with all her heart it wasn't so, and heard noises on the other end. Her brother's voice was fainter as he spoke to others, instructing them to find out the location of Exorcist Arystar Krory, and to find out just what had gone on in the town. "_Don't worry Lenalee, everything will be fine!_"

"Huh?" she asked, surprised by the change in tone, and clutched the phone closer to her ear.

"_In fact, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about!_" he said, sounding much more cheerful. Lenalee's bleak mood changed a little too, inspired by the voice on the other end of the line. "_Krory's strong, he won't be taken down so easily – he's probably already on his way back to headquarters right now._"

"Then why hasn't he contacted?" she asked, wanting to believe him so hard. Komui laughed.

"_You know him, he probably didn't want to phone when he'd be here so soon. He is sometimes afraid to be a bother, after all._" she toyed with the words, inspecting them, and then realized that it was true.

"You think so?" she said, her voice wobbling again. This time the tears really did spill over and she sniffed quietly. "You really think so?"

"_Yep! You wait and see, he'll have arrived the next time you check in with us and everything will be a-okay!_" Komui was so confident, so reassuring, that she nodded and then wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. If her brother was so sure of himself then there was no reason to not believe him.

In fact, Krory probably _was _on his way home right now. He'd said he'd deal with the demon and she knew he'd keep his word – she was just overreacting. Probably from the thought that two of her friends were already missing, and she couldn't afford to lose a third.

But she hadn't. She wouldn't.

"Yeah. You're right." she finally said, feeling brave enough to smile again. Now that she had forced away the despair she felt slightly sheepish for the way she'd acted. She stood up and winced, finally noticing the throb in her knees. "Thank you for telling me."

"_I had to – I had no reason to not believe you were still there._" he said, slightly softer. She smiled at the concern she heard in his voice, touched. "_Well! There's no more reason to keep you – the next train should be arriving within the hour. You won't have long to wait, I've already secured a first class room for you._"

"Thank you, brother!" she said gratefully. She always liked travelling first class. "It'll take me to Reims, right?"

"_Yes. Once there you should be able to switch to another which'll take you into Luxembourg. If you make the timings, you should be able to reach Trier within the next two days._" Lenalee exhaled, pleased with the news. She'd already spent so much time travelling and waiting that she was sick of it.

"Good. I'll contact you once I get there then," she said and then with a parting goodbye (slightly longer than normal due to her brother's pleads for a quicker check in next time), she put the phone back on its stand. She stood there for a few minutes, just mulling over things to herself.

Eventually she stepped backwards and turned, gazing over the station. It could hardly be called a station, however – it was just a small platform, with one brick side and a small bench so people didn't have to stand up while they waited.

The village was only just down the dirt road and even here she could hear the loud chatter of townspeople as they went around their business. The small children in the town played together, laughing loudly in a language she only knew the basics of. Just enough to get around.

It was better to be here than on the other station.

Her gaze darkened as she remembered just what had put her off of it. The purple butterflies... the creatures called 'Tease'... she shuddered, wrapping her arms around her waist to comfort her. "I didn't see him when I left and he didn't see me," she reassured herself. "There's not a chance Tyki followed me here."

With that settled she made her way over to the bench and sat down, drawing her legs up to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them, feeling the rings on her ankles that hid her Innocence, and contented herself with sitting there patiently.

She soon grew bored.

With a sigh she rest her right arm on the arm of the bench and then rest her head on her hand. She gazed over the track, ears listening intently for the sound of a train. Only the howl of the wind and children's laughter greeted her... and footsteps, too.

They were slow, steady. Whoever walked was not in any hurry, and why should they be? _It's not like the train's coming soon._ Lenalee thought with resignation. _This part of the job is never fun... _

She didn't turn to look when the footsteps came closer, knowing it was rude, but when she heard them step up onto the platform she blinked in surprise. She only briefly glanced to the person, long enough to show she was acknowledging the taller male, before looking back to the tracks.

The other person made his way over the platform and then, silently, settled down on the other side of the bench. Lenalee did her best to ignore him, not really interested in getting into a conversation, and for awhile they were both silent. It would have been awkward, if not for the fact that they didn't know each other and thus had no reason to speak.

"My my... the train's certainly slow in coming." the other finally commented, sighing to himself.

Lenalee froze.

The words meant nothing, but the voice was familiar. Far too familiar for her liking.

Her rapid heart beat nearly drowned out all other sound and, with wide eyes, feeling like she was in a horror movie, she turned. She saw the shoulders first, smaller than she would've expected, and then the thin neck and slightly angled face. The skin was pale, unblemished.

It hid what she knew was beneath.

"Hello, Lenalee Lee." Tyki Mikk said, smiling when she looked him in the eye. "It's been awhile, has it not?" she didn't reply, still frozen in place. A Noah was sat right next to her, had sat next to her for awhile, and hadn't done a single thing about it.

A Noah she knew... a Noah she remembered having grown berserk at their last encounter. His smile only widened when she didn't reply and he lent forwards, invading her personal space. "Oh? Don't tell me you've forgotten me so soon?" he blinked with wide, innocent eyes. She wasn't fooled.

"Tyki Mikk." she said, her voice sounding faint to her own ears. It was like she was detached from everything. Tyki pulled back with a smug grin.

"Oh, I see that you do after all." he said cheerfully. "That's good." Lenalee's mouth moved but nothing came out – she wasn't sure what she should say, what she should do. No... she knew she should activate her Innocence and fight, but something stopped her.

What, she didn't know.

"Aaah, you're probably wondering what I'm doing here." he said, filling in her side of the conversation as he looked over the tracks. "Well, it's just coincidence really. Fate seemed to think it funny to throw us together."

"Funny." she repeated, disbelievingly. Tyki nodded, seemingly not noticing that she was working on automatic.

"Yeah, I have my own mission to complete. You should be lucky that you're not part of it – it's not often that exorcists escape from my grasp." he spoke so casually and candidly, but the words were arrogant and a deep anger boiled up inside of her. She wanted to kick him, to take him down and make him pay for what he'd done...

She clenched her fists, the only way she could express her feelings. She couldn't engage the Noah right now, not when they were so short on exorcists. There was no possibility she'd walk back from it and, while she'd willing go down taking a Noah with her... she had her own mission.

Funny how the world worked. They were in the same position.

She hated to admit it.

"What mission?" she instead asked. Tyki turned back to her, smiling mischievously. He brought up a finger and waggled it in front of her.

"Uh-uh, not telling." he said. "Don't you know better than to ask a gentleman his business?"

"You're no gentleman." she said, scowling. Tyki raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I'm hurt," he said, and then his smirk morphed into something a little more sinister. "By the way, how _is_ Allen? I heard he's gone missing, but I'm sure that it can't be the case..." he trailed off, indicating she should answer.

"Why do you care?" Lenalee snapped, hackles raised in case this was what his mission might be about.

"Road likes him. Once she finds out I met you, she'll ask about him." Tyki shrugged, leaning back against the bench. "Of course, I also want to know – he's an interesting specimen, don't you think?"

"I think you're cruel." she spat. "He's no specimen."

"No... but he will be the first Noah with an Innocence." Tyki said and Lenalee's eyes widened._ What?! _Her mind shrieked. Tyki saw her expression and laughed. "You didn't know? He hasn't told you?" Lenalee swallowed and then tried to move past it, treating it as some trick of the Noah.

"Allen's not a Noah." she said confidently. "He'd never turn into the likes of you."

"Mmm, well, don't say I didn't tell you." Tyki shrugged. "It's not like it matters to me – he was the brother who betrayed us. That leaves a grudge, wouldn't you say?" he tipped his head, smiling sadly at Lenalee. Lenalee refused to believe the emotion for an instance.

"He won't be a Noah." she repeated. There was a sudden whistle in the distance, along with a faint chugging. The train had arrived. Tyki stood up, brushing at his purple suit.

"Keep telling yourself that." he said, obviously intending to board the train. "Although I'm sure that he's already suffering the effects... after all, he _is _the musician." Lenalee stood up too, narrowing her eyes.

She had a decision to make at that point. _I can attack and try to stop his mission, which will undoubtedly involve the death of someone... or I can let him go, because my mission, my friends, are more important..._

_But I can't let him kill someone, not if I could have stopped it._

"You're not boarding this train." she said, cutting in front of him. He was a head taller than her but she stared determinedly up at him. He gazed down with an amused smile.

"Are you going to fight me, Lenalee Lee?" he asked. Lenalee nodded.

"I won't let you hurt any more people." she said and Tyki shook his head.

"Such determination, I'm almost impressed. You're certainly different from the girl who could barely walk." he smirked and moved his arm. Lenalee's eyes widened but she wasn't quick enough to pull away, and found herself caught in his grip. He pulled her close, until there was less than a centremetre between them, and leaned down. "However, I already said my battle wasn't with you. Don't take my generosity for granted."

His breath tickled her lips and she tried to pull away, feeling disgusted. She opened her mouth, about to activate her Innocence, and then choked on a piece of cloth. She inhaled a horrid, tangy scent and felt it spread out of her lungs and through her body – and suddenly, everything seemed heavier, duller. Her eyes didn't seem to want to stay open.

"N-n-" she tried to protest but her movements were slow and sluggish. It took barely two minutes for her to lose the battle with unconsciousness and then she slumped in the Noah's arms, dead to the world.

--

The ship didn't rock.

Perhaps that was the most creepiest part of the ship – despite being on water, it didn't rock. It was still, although there was a faint slap of water on wood outside. Strike one.

He kept his grip on Mugen tight, tense and ready in case of attack. It didn't matter that his muscles were aching with the constant tension, he refused to be caught off guard. He wasn't ignorant to his instincts, nor was he ignorant to the feeling that he was being watched.

He could doing nothing about it, unable to spot his watcher, and so he just ignored it. As he walked through the corridor, three levels down from the deck, he was pretty confident he was on the bottom floor. He had yet to encounter anything interesting on the upper floors, but logically it would make sense that whatever was controlling this ship slip to the very bottom.

Out of sight, out of mind. Strike two.

The light above him was dim and flickered intermittently. Kanda had grown used to a brighter light on the other levels and so found it harder to adjust to the sight. With the flickering, and its positioning, he could only just see the centre of the corridor he was walking down.

He didn't need anything more than that, however, and as he walked down it he passed by several other corridors. These ones had no light and looked more like dark tunnels than actual corridors. He made sure to skip over them and decided to not return until he had explored all the area with light.

After all, it would be smarter to remain in the light, where he could see any potential attackers. He couldn't be sure what was in the dark. Strike three.

He cursed Komui for sending him on this mission.

As he made his way further through the lower levels of the ship, he slowly started to realize that the damp smell which had nearly overpowered him was fading. Instead, it was being replaced by something far more... like death. _This smell... _he felt sick to the stomach, recognizing the smell for what it was.

He hadn't encountered too many in his travels, but the scent of decaying flesh was a scent not easily forgotten.

He pulled his sleeve tighter over his nose and mouth but didn't hesitate as he turned around a corner. He paused, realizing he was heading into a dead end. With a grimace he turned around, annoyed that he would have to backtrack. He walked down the corridor once more and held his head high, keeping his gaze ahead of him. There was a sudden crack, echoing through the area, and he swung around with Mugen. The sword cut through the nearby wall, breaking several boards.

Kanda didn't regret it. He turned his gaze down, to where the noise had come from, and saw that his foot now stood between two halves of what was once a bone. He hastily stepped back, for the first time actually inspecting the floor, and now that he was looking for such things he could see several bones littering the way. _How the fuck did I not notice them on the way up?_ He demanded of himself.

But he already knew the answer – although he was on edge, he wasn't focused enough. _This atmosphere... something tried to stop me coming down here and it's here now. I'm not as with it as I should be. _He straightened, knowing better than to be put off by just a few bones, and briefly glanced to the hole he'd made in the side before continuing on.

He halted seconds later, what he saw finally registered. He stepped back and pressed his face to the gap, bending down slightly so he could see through. The room on the other side was lit up by several lights, illuminating what was in there, but it wasn't that which had caught his attention.

The sight of a person lying on the bed _had_.

Standing back, all it took was a few precise slices with his sword and he had a hole large enough for him to fit through. He pushed himself through hastily, wanting to reach the person as soon as possible so he might be able to finally find out some answers. It was the first sign of life on the ship, after all.

The man had his back to Kanda. The exorcist paused by the side of the bed and reached out to touch the shoulder. His eyes widened as he felt bone beneath the clothing, but he had already pulled back and couldn't stop the rolling of the body. Expletives left his mouth as he stared at the face; flesh dangled off bone and, as he watched, a maggot crawled out of one eye socket.

He grit his teeth, finally recognizing the source of the smell for what it was, and stepped backwards until he was on the other side of the room. He watched, silently battling with his stomach for dominance (he refused to throw up at such a sight, for it wasn't as bad as some things he had seen), as the body slowly tipped over. It fell off the bed, landing with a soft thump, and one of the arms broke off.

He made no move to stop it, instead turning away from the awful sight. The only good thing was that it wasn't someone he recognized. _Judging from its state it must have been here for a long time. _He grimaced, realizing that the sight of such an image didn't leave much hope for the bean sprout, who had been here for over a month. _He better still be around, otherwise I'll bring him back and kill him myself. This will not all be in vain,_ he vowed.

Pleased he'd re-affirmed his stance in this entire thing he looked around the room. There was a door beside the bed and, unwilling to walk back through the hole he'd made, he crossed over the room to the other side. He made sure to step over the corpse and not look at the arm which was several feet away from where it should be.

He reached out and twisted the handle of the door. It didn't open. With a 'che', Kanda cleanly used Mugen to slice down the sides of the door and with a soft push it slowly fell backwards, crashing to the floor. Kanda stepped on it on his way out and found he was in yet another corridor.

_They all look the same,_ he thought with dismay. _Stupid bastards couldn't even decorate the place?_ Opposite him was another room and, as he looked left and right, he realized he was surrounded by rooms. To his left there were only two rooms on either side and then a dead end. To his right there were many more. He'd obviously found his way to the living quarters part of the ship.

However, none of that helped him in the slightest with his mission.

Seeing no reason not to he crossed the small corridor and opened the other door. It swung open easily and he stared stonily at the empty room. _An empty room is better than a dead corpse,_ he reminded himself and then moved to the two on his left. Both of them were empty too. _It wasn't like I expected them all to be full of people. _He thought, slightly sulkily because he knew he had.

Now back in the corridor he made his way through it, opening each door he encountered just in case. Where there was one, there was always the possibility of more, and if there were more it meant one of them could be the damnable bean sprout. It was when he was on his eleventh room that he came across the next one. He retreated from the room as quickly as he had entered, eyes watering from the suffocating stench.

Another rotting body.

It really _didn't _leave much hope for the bean sprout. Lavi should be okay, he hadn't been here long enough to rot... and even for Kanda, that was such a horrible way to try and reassure a person. He wished he wasn't alone, so that his thoughts wouldn't distract him with possible images.

Rotting flesh... he'd walk back from this unscathed, he knew, but his desire for rotting flesh would _not _improve. Not that he had any desire in the first place, but after this... his quota would be full.

By the time he'd reached the end of the corridor he'd found three more dead, rotting bodies and was wondering about the utter stupidity of some of the people in this area. _Just how many were stupid enough to try and get on a ghost ship?_ He sneered. _Well, the people off of it are stupid too – I shouldn't be surprised._

The end of the corridor lead to a different one and Kanda twitched. He was getting far too sick of corridor after corridor, although he knew that it couldn't be helped. It wasn't like he knew the way back to the deck anyway, but even so... the pair he was looking for weren't on deck.

He thought back to the Allen Walker he'd fought, and decided it couldn't have been the exorcist. _It dissolved, so it must have been something like an illusion... but was it the Innocence trying to protect itself, or was it something else? _

_I don't know my enemy here._

The thought wasn't one he liked. Slightly annoyed that, despite being on the ship, nothing had become any clearer he stomped down the corridor and opened the next door he came to. The room was empty. With an annoyed snarl he moved on, this time not closing the door and opened the next. Another corpse.

That made six. Six was... quite a big number, considering.

"Damn it, where the hell do I go?" Kanda grumbled to himself, peering left and right. Logical deduction meant if he was in the cabins then the captain's one would be close by, and tradition stated that such a position should surely have some importance in all of this. Captains were held higher than the rest too, so it should be pretty obvious which room was the captain's. It had to help him.

After all, nothing else seemed to be. It was a long shot, but... _I have no choice. _

He started walking again, repeating the dull process of opening doors and looking inside. Two corridors later, he was slowly getting more and more pissed off – and was just about to take his anger out on the nearest thing (the wall, coincidentally...) when he stumbled onto a room that seemed of importance.

The sign on its front, saying 'Captain Hollard', was a big enough clue.

Kanda reached out to the handle and hesitated. Realizing that he had hesitated, and for seemingly no reason, he refused to back down and so tightened his grip on the handle and then pushed. It didn't budge. He pushed harder, eventually resorting to slamming himself against the door. His instincts told him something was behind this door, something important... and it felt good to let out a bit of his anger too.

It broke suddenly, surprising the exorcist. With a yell he went flying forwards, tumbling onto his face and skidding to a halt. He inhaled a sharp amount of dust and coughed it all out. His nose tickled and his eyes itched and his mouth tasted horrible, and it took him several minutes to work his way around these hindrances to actually realize there was a distant hum.

For the first time he lifted his head and looked around the room... and then stared, shocked at what he saw.

"Bean sprout?!"

--

It felt good to be moving again, after spending so long lying down on a not-so comfortable sofa.

He paused, slowing his run only briefly as he contemplated that thought. _That's not true,_ he eventually realized, and so he decided to refine it. _It feels good to have a purpose again. _He picked up the pace, dodging around a young girl and finally leaving the town.

He took a left, leaving the path to cross over the field as he remembered the route that Mr Williams had mentioned yesterday, before he fell asleep. He was thankful he'd pestered the scientist enough to tell him.

It was several minutes later before he reached the side of the river. He stumbled to a halt, over-balancing and nearly falling into the river, but saved himself at last minute. In the brief pause he laughed at his stupidity and then drew out his Innocence.

He might be able to handle it, but he wasn't oblivious to the ache that covered his body. There was no pain but that didn't matter, because sometimes an ache could do more damage than pain could. In this case it did – in each of his joints he was slightly cold, and his head hurt like hell.

The bandage around his head slipped once more, reminding him why his head hurt like hell.

"Grow grow grow," he murmured, extending his hammer's handle. He then climbed on it, settling his legs to the right, and with another command he started to follow the route the river took. Travelling this way was much easier than travelling by foot and he relaxed slightly, taking advantage of the reprieve it gave to his battered body.

Not for the first time he thought back to that moment. _If gramps knew all it had taken was three hits... _he exhaled, pleased that Bookman hadn't been there to see his blunder. It was bad enough himself knowing that he'd fallen into the river and nearly drowned. _I wonder how he's doing.. _

Being at Mr Williams' house had reminded him what it was like to have the other around. Unlike several days before, Lavi was now willing to admit he missed the elder. Perhaps if gramps had been there, he wouldn't have fallen and he wouldn't have seen...

He ducked his head and gazed at the river, trying to distract his thoughts with the pretty image his reflection gave. However, he soon realized that the grubby, bandaged figure looking back at him wasn't pretty at all. He pulled a face, wishing he could remember the last time he'd washed, and almost started to reach out and run his fingers through the water on the river.

Almost. He knew what the river's effect was and had no desire to experience it again.

He turned his gaze to the setting sun, twisting the handle to better follow a curve in the river. It wasn't the first sunset he'd seen, nor was it the prettiest, but at that moment he found something oddly beautiful in the way the sky darkened to a pink and the sun disappeared over the horizon. With a scene like that, it was truly possible to believe that the world was flat.

Moving at a faster speed than anyone would've made running, he cruised through the darkening sky. He kept his eyes peeled for the purple streak or the ship, whichever he saw first. _This time_, he swore to himself, _I won't let myself be beaten, not by some Allen imposter. _

He had had plenty of time to think about that, amidst being shackled to the sofa. There was not a chance in hell it could be Allen, for Allen didn't randomly attack friends – and especially _Lavi_, because Lavi was his best friend. His very best friend.

Well. Maybe not. Maybe Lenalee held that spot... but he definitely held the older brother slot!

He ran a hand through his hair, the wind sending it at odd angles, and thought of the wayward exorcist. _He had better be safe... the Black Order can't afford to lose any more exorcists to something so simple as this. _He grit his teeth in frustration, remembering that it wasn't quite so simple as he'd originally believed. If if had been this would already be over, but it wasn't. Instead, he and Kanda had been split up and he had - _an evil grin, a cackling laughter, a child's scream, a mother's tears _-

- he jerked forwards, heart pounding.

"Don't think about it." he told himself. "If you think about it, they'll take you over. Don't think about it." But, remembering the shadowed image that haunted his footsteps, he couldn't _not _look in the river at his reflection. The figure was there, grinning at him and Lavi scrambled back, clutching to his Innocence as a comfort measure.

He blinked again and it was gone, and he was alone. _It's not real, remember what Mr Williams said? What I saw was memories and memories can't hurt anyone. _But he felt sick to the stomach, everything was all a jumbled mess, and... he felt horrible for the person who had such cruel memories.

He bit his lip and then redirected his thoughts to what he'd do when he caught up to the ghost ship. Obviously he'd get on it, but what then? _I find Yu, we re-group and find Allen and then we figure out a way to get the Innocence. Although, I'd prefer to just get the hell out of there, myself... _still, there was never any rest for the wicked, unfortunately.

With a grimace Lavi pushed his Innocence to its fastest speed and was almost bowled over by the sudden increase in wind. His scarf whipped around him and he pulled it off, letting go. It fell, but by the time it landed in the river he had already got too far away to hear the sound.

He continued at that speed for awhile, following the river, until the sun had finally disappeared and the stars had come out. It was now the moon that lit his way and his heart sank, knowing that he was arriving late to the party. A bit too late in his mind, but it wasn't something which could be helped. He'd done his best, after all.

Eventually, in the distance, he spotted the current bane of his existence. He narrowed his eyes and increased in height until he was level with the ship's deck. His aim? Land on the ship before he was attacked.

It should be simple enough. At the speed he was going he couldn't be stopped.

Within minutes he had caught up to the ship and he swallowed, finally at the moment of truth. He gripped tightly to his hammer and, when above the ship, let go. He fell onto the deck face-first, but it turned out he'd misjudged how high he actually was. He'd slammed down much faster than he'd intended, and instead of landing on the deck...

... he fell straight through it.

With a yell of pain, due to already damaged skin being hurt again, he crashed through two floors before coming to a halt. He lay dazed, at that point unsure what had happened other than it felt like he'd been shot (the noise and the pain pointed that way, anyway). He rolled onto his back, heaving heavy breaths, and gazed up at the night sky. Then he focused on the hole. It was human-shaped. He could easily tell where an arm had crashed through, where a leg had been and where a head had smashed into the floor.

He was unable to stop slightly hysterical laughter, recognizing it for what it was. If he had tried to do that deliberately, in an act of humour, he would've failed miserably. It had worked perfectly when he'd done it accidentally, however. _It's a shame there's no one around to see it, _he thought wistfully. _Allen would probably appreciate it..._

His body's pain had dulled to yet another ache. He exhaled softly and pushed himself up to a sitting position, knocking off bits of wood he had managed to collect. He shook his head, shaking out any and all dust he had on it, and then pushed himself to his feet.

The world spun and he stumbled, eventually finding the wall to hold himself up until he'd regained his equilibrium. Once he had he looked around the area he'd landed in. It was a room with no light save for the light from the moon, through the hole, and Lavi was suddenly aware of a dreaded presence.

He held his breath. His heart pounded. He didn't move a muscle, listening intently for any noise around him. He couldn't see anything but he didn't relax; he trusted his instincts and right now they were screaming he was being watched. His eyes flickered left, then right.

It was right around this time that he wished he hadn't got separated from Yu. If they'd been together he would've been less scared than he was now, or at least been able to pretend he wasn't scared. He was a coward at heart, truly.

His intent listening paid off – there were sudden faint footsteps. His eyes widened as he realized they were getting closer and, with nowhere else to hide, he sunk into the darkest shadow that he could get into. He made himself as small as possible and held his breath, praying that his heart beat wouldn't be heard.

The door burst open and something stumbled in. It fell forwards, eventually coming to rest on the outskirts of the moonlit circle, and Lavi's eyes widened as he recognized who it was. The young child that had so easily blocked his attacks lay, shaking, and Lavi could see a deep cut across his face. The kid slowly got up, finally noticing the hole in the roof, and stepped into the light.

His skin was highlighted and Lavi gulped. The child had obviously been in a long, hard fight – and then Lavi noticed where the kid was looking, and whereas before it had seemed a funny shape... now it was a give-away. He shifted, his foot making the slightest sound, and then froze as the child's gaze snapped his way.

"Who's there?!" he demanded, seemingly looking straight at Lavi. Lavi didn't dare move, let alone breathe. "Well? Come forwards, if you dare!" the child continued, finally looking around the rest of the room. But, despite the fierce words there was a deep exhaustion in them. It didn't seem like it would take much more to finish him off.

Lavi finally felt it safe to breathe. He exhaled slowly as the child seemingly gave up, shoulders slumping. "Damn it, I'm imagining things..." he sighed. "I haven't even found her yet, despite it being she who called me here. Maybe it's for the best, seeing me in this state... how would I explain it?"

"Bean sprout?!"

The sudden shout echoed down the corridor. Lavi jerked in surprise, recognizing Yu's voice for what it was. The child demon, too, turned to it.

"... just how many intruders are we going to have today?" he said dully and then looked to where Lavi stood. "Come on out, you." Lavi blanched. _Shit, he knows I'm here! _"Not coming out? That's okay..." the child raised a hand and with a bright flash everything was illuminated.

The room turned out to be a large set of quarters. If he hadn't been so focused on the child, who was staring at him slightly surprised, he would've noticed that he had only just fallen short of the bed (maybe that was a good thing - he didn't have to think about how much less pain he might be in if he had landed on it). "You!"

"Uh... hi." Lavi said, feeling like a deer in headlights. The child groaned.

"I told you to stay away! Damn it, do you humans never listen?!" he snapped. "I'll bet that the other voice was your friend, wasn't it?" Lavi could only nod. The child snarled. "Useless! Utterly useless!"

He raised his hand, there was a flash, and Lavi was knocked senseless.

* * *

**A/N: **I think I might, finally, be getting a hold on the characters. I wrote this chapter in the dark hours of the morning, because I wanted to finish it before I started on my massive amount of homework. So here it is - one of the longer chapters of the story and, to me, one of the ones I'm most proud free to ask any questions you might have. Like 'ALLEN'S FINALLY APPEARING?!', cuz... I can answer that with 'YES HE IS'. Ahem. Hope you enjoyed.


	11. When All Goes to Hell

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

He _had _to be dreaming.

There was no fucking way that _this _was real.

Shit.

_What the fuck? _

Was it possible he was dreaming? No, it couldn't be. Not even he could imagine such a fucked up dream. He resisted the urge to swallow and found that, although stunned, he hadn't been rendered incapable of moving. He scrambled to his feet, unable to tear his eyes from the sight in front of him. _Seriously... what the fuck? _He eventually turned his gaze higher, nearer the top of the room, and stared at the whatever-the-hell-it-is. He wondered why the _fuck _it seemed to be going through the ceiling but left no hole.

That shouldn't be possible.

The pink, glowing thing that resembled a thread looked like it should give off a slight hum, but it didn't. The entire room was silent, save for Kanda's heartbeat and Allen Walker's laboured breathing. A bad feeling started to creep up on him and he forced it away – instead, he followed the now deemed 'thread' down again and once more stared at the cursed male.

The position looked almost painful. Walker was hanging several feet from the ground, seemingly held up by the single thread connected to his forehead, and his head was pulled right back to his neck. His eyes were closed and his skin pale, sickly-looking.

"Bean sprout!" Kanda repeated, taking a step forwards. This time the exorcist's eyes flickered open and Kanda paused briefly, seeing the fevered and pained look in them.

"K-k-k-" the attempts the other made to say his name were almost too painful to watch. "K-k-ka-" Kanda tensed, tightening his grip on Mugen as something seemingly came down the thread – like an energy pulse. It shot straight into Walker's head and the exorcist jerked, body contorting into a shape that shouldn't be possible. His mouth parted in a silent scream.

Kanda grit his teeth.

"What the fuck did you get yourself into now, idiot?" he snapped, falling back on the familiar roles of their relationship to keep himself unaffected. He stepped forward, raising his sword. _I have to cut him free. He'll be useful to have fighting with us later. _

"L-le-le-" Kanda paused at the words from the other. Walker had seemingly fought through the pain and was now staring at him, feverish but serious. "_Leave_!" he said and then slumped, eyes shutting again as if the event had tired him out.

"You put effort into saying a word yet you don't bother with my name. Bastard bean sprout." he sneered. He then scanned the line, trying to figure out where the best place to cut it was.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" came a quiet voice from behind. Kanda spun, sword poised and ready to lunge at a second's notice. He narrowed his eyes as, by a door he hadn't noticed, stood a young boy. Due to his state, it took the exorcist a few seconds to recognize him as the one he'd encountered previously.

The one who had so easily stopped his attacks.

"You." he murmured, eyes flickering to the boy's back. The hands were hidden behind the door, but the angle of the arms suggested he was holding something. When the boy stepped forward Kanda soon found out what – Lavi.

_Shit, he's out cold._ Kanda cursed mentally, taking in the bound figure of Lavi, and then turned back to the boy. For the first time he noticed the state the other was in and he smirked, seeing an ideal time to poke fun. "Lose in a fight?" the boy sneered, letting go of the other exorcist.

"You don't know a thing, brat," he said, looking annoyed. "Your people lost one of their number. I'd call that a victory." Kanda didn't react, knowing that that was what the other wanted him to do. _He's most likely saying it so I'll be put off, but if he isn't then who could it be? If it were Lavi, he wouldn't be alive right now...  
_

Kanda didn't give away any emotions. Instead he raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever happened to helping us out?" he reminded and the boy stepped back, the angry look disappearing.

"I also said that when we next met, I wouldn't be your friend." he said quietly, almost sadly. Kanda's lips thinned out, remembering that it was true; the boy had said something along those lines, however hard it was to admit it. He glanced away, murmuring 'che'. His gaze wandered back to Walker, who seemed to be watching – or as much as he was able to watch, anyway – and then up to the thread.

_I have to cut it. With Lavi out of action... _He grimaced and, making sure he could still see his enemy out the corner of his eye, he lifted Mugen up to his chest.

"No! Don't do it!" the boy shouted, stepping forward with a hand outstretched. "If you do-" he cut himself off. Kanda narrowed his eyes to him.

"What?" he asked but the boy just shook his head, silently stepping back. Shrugging, Kanda decided that it was just another ploy to have him _not _free Walker and didn't waste any more time. He braced himself and then sprung, the sword slicing through air effortlessly. He was right on target for cutting the thread, he couldn't miss it -

- and he didn't. The sword bounced back as the thread refused to be cut, and Kanda went with it. Catching himself on his feet, Kanda snarled and dove forwards again, slicing and striking from every angle in an attempt to break the thread. It stayed firm and, slightly panting, Kanda finally stopped and stepped back. "I'll have to try another way then." he murmured and aimed his sword once more. "Kaichu: Ichigen!"

His faithful spirit creatures came forth, snapping through the air and making their way to their target. It was with pleasure that Kanda watched them tear through the thread as if it were nothing, as if it hadn't made Kanda sweat for the past five minutes. _Take that_, he thought viciously.

The thud of Walker hitting the floor echoed around the suddenly silent room. Kanda jerked, surprised, and then gazed at the younger. He wasn't moving, seemingly unconscious, but Kanda could just see the movement of his chest – he was still alive. _Good. This is no time for sleeping. _"Can you stand?" he asked, stepping next to the other. With his foot he hooked under the other's chest and rolled him over, so that he could clearly see the other's face.

The bean sprout stared up at him and Kanda raised an eyebrow. Eventually Walker nodded, shutting his eyes as if in pain, and Kanda looked away to where he'd last seen the demon boy.

He cursed when he realized the other had disappeared when he wasn't looking... and had taken Lavi, too. With a grimace Kanda turned to the other exorcist, who was now on his hands and knees. He seemed to be struggling to stand and Kanda rolled his eyes, striding over and gripping his shoulder. "We don't have all day!" he snapped, pulling him up.

Walker stumbled into Kanda and then used him for balance. Irritated, Kanda gave the other a few seconds before moving away, unwilling to be in such close contact with one he hated.

"Kanda..." the bean sprout's voice was weak, scratchy. "Why didn't you get out?!" What would have normally been a shout turned out to be a faint and slightly higher-pitched tone; Walker sounded like someone who had lost their voice from a cold... or some other reason.

"What did you say?!" Kanda demanded, oblivious to the other's suffering as he glared at the shorter male. "The least you could do is say thank you, bean sprout!"

"You should have left!" Walker shouted back, as much as he was able anyway, also glaring. "Why didn't you go?!"

"I have a mission idiot," Kanda sneered. "Unlike some, I at least _try_ to succeed in my missions." Walker's glare deepened but Kanda matched it with one of his own. _Che. This is why I didn't want to take on this mission – if there's one thing I hate, it's him. _

Although the sparks flew, and had glares been able to kill they would have already fallen to the bottom of the river, this didn't stop events from happening. Somewhere in-between the 'glaring' part and the 'glaring-to-kill' part the room had started to shake.

_No, not the room... the whole ship..._ Kanda realized, eyes widening. _Shit, does that mean the boy wasn't lying? Did this happen because I cut the thread? _Of course, the only reason he had cut the thread was because of Walker... which meant it was the other exorcist's fault. Kanda turned and stared at him. Walker blanched.

"What's that look for?!" he demanded, waving his arms. "It's not like I'm the one who cut it! I told you not too!" he let out a cry of pain soon after, a hand going to clutch at his left shoulder. Kanda didn't give a damn.

"You're the one who got himself caught!" he snapped. "You should-"

Walker never found out what he should have done, however, because in the next moment there was a fierce **BOOM **and the ceiling exploded. Kanda threw himself to the floor, shielding his head with his arms and feeling the spray of splinters cut his hands – the only exposed part of his body. The cuts healed straight after and then the deluge of wood diminished.

Coughing, Kanda pushed himself up on his arms and shook his body, ridding himself of the wood. He spotted Walker doing the same opposite and was about to ask '_what the hell?!' _when his instincts tingled. Instead of watching Walker his head snapped up, neck craning.

His eyes widened as, in mid-air, a mimic of the previous level four he'd seen stood, glaring down as it held the cut thread in his hand.

"Are you the one who cut off my pet from me?!" it demanded, eyes boring into Kanda. Kanda pushed himself to his feet, tightening his grip on Mugen, and didn't reply. Walker got to his feet as well and drew the demon's attention. At once a wide smile grew on its face and Kanda was sickened.

"Pet! You have not yet escaped me!" it said, sounding especially pleased. Walker turned and stared up, mouth thinning.

"I'm not your..." he said, but his voice finally gave out before he could finish the sentence. He was left gaping like a fish and Kanda had to snort at how stupid the exorcist looked right then. Walker had the air of someone who was panicked, as he tried to speak but was answered with just a soft squeak. Once he'd managed to suppress his mirth, Kanda had to wonder if it was because Walker had been so long without a drink that he didn't have a voice. A lack of water couldn't make the situation better.

"Oh? You still retain that thought, even after the torture you went through?" the demon cackled and, as quickly as it had appeared, the glee went. It turned to Kanda and glared again. "I'll kill you for ruining my fun."

Kanda's eyes widened as, at a speed he only just caught, the demon dove forwards. He threw himself to the side, barely managing to dodge the attack. He landed on the floor harshly, the impact knocking the air from his lungs, and behind him the enemy crashed through where he had previously been stood, leaving a large hole in the floor. Kanda eyed it, awaiting the water that splashed to start seeping in... but the water only splashed.

Something was keeping it out. That was a relief.

The exorcist picked himself up, getting ready in a position of defence and then lost his footing as something yanked tightly on his arm. He wasn't given time to fall to the floor, already being dragged across it, and nonplussed he stared at his forearm. Crown Belt held him.

He scowled and dug his heels in, slowing down the speed he was being taken.

"What're you doing?!" he demanded to the figure, voice wobbling as he stumbled out the door. He had no choice but to follow the rapidly moving white-clad exorcist. "You want to run away?" Absent-mindedly he wondered how the other was moving so easily, when before he had barely been able to stand, and then decided he didn't want to know.

"Not a chance!" Walker hissed. Kanda scowled, not believing the other for a second and then swiftly cut the thread which bound him to the bean sprout.

"I won't run!" he snapped. Crown Belt caught him again, this time around both arms, and he was unable to move them. "What- you freaking bastard!" he snapped.

"What... 'hink'll happen if we fight within the bowels of the ship, Kanda?" Walker snapped, voice wavering between high pitched and low pitched as he dragged them through the corridors. "We'll only be hindering ourselves if we do that!"

"... Che." Kanda said, suppressing the urge to punch the younger exorcist in the face. He hadn't thought about that – damn the stupid bean sprout for thinking of something like that. _He's too arrogant... _"Just let go of me, I get the point!" he eventually snapped.

"You sure? After all, it takes awhile for things to stick in your mind." Kanda snarled at the other's insult.

"Positive, especially if it means I can ram my sword through your throat!" he threatened. Walker let go and Kanda was just about to follow through on his threat when the ship, which had already been shaking, started to shake even more violently. Kanda stumbled and then clung to the wall for balance.

Ahead, Walker fell to the floor and it was soon revealed that Crown Belt was wrapped around his legs – it was making him move, just like it had before.

Behind them, hopefully many rooms away, there was an ear-splitting scream and then, through the dim darkness of the corridors, a laugh echoed. It was low, it was haunting and it seemed to last for an incredibly long minute.

Kanda couldn't not shiver.

"Come on, we gotta get higher." he said, pushing himself to his feet. Walker didn't reply, he just stood, and then the pair hurried through the identical corridors.

--

_He slowly reached out, drawing her in close. She looked away, a little embarrassed by the close contact, but then her eyes flickered back to him. His gaze was on her mouth, watching the way she licked it nervously. He slowly bent down, intending to kiss the living daylights out of her, and –_ he awoke with a gasp, a sharp pain crashing through his chest.

"Oy, loser. Wake up." there was another swift kick and then Lavi was wide awake. He moved to clutch his wounded chest and then, for the first time, realized he couldn't – ropes bound his hands behind his back. A quick wiggle of his feet showed the same binding there. He gained awareness of his surroundings when his side bounced off of a corner.

He winced from the additional pain and, for the first time, realized he was being dragged. His gaze snapped to the rope which he was tied to, and then to the person who was pulling on it.

"What're you doing?!" he demanded, recognizing the child. He started to wiggle, slowing down the pace he was being dragged at. "Let me go!"

"Not a chance." the boy replied. "You were idiotic enough to come here. Regardless of my person feelings, I must follow procedure."

"Procedure? What the hell is the procedure?" Lavi shook himself harder, struggling against the pull of the rope. A sharp blow to his stomach, another kick, and he doubled over, gasping. "What was that for?" he rasped, gasping for air.

"You annoyed me." came the reply. Lavi tilted his head back and gave his best 'Kanda-glare' to the back of the enemy.

"Looks like you were already... annoyed before I got there." he said smartly, and it sounded good too. Well, it would have if it hadn't been for the fact that he had had to pause in the middle because he needed to breathe. The boy halted and the rope went slack. Glad to have pressure off of his wrists, he did his best to massage the injured skin.

"You're right, but then I can't help it if all you exorcists are stupid." the kid spat. Lavi glanced back at him.

"We're not all that bad!" he defended. "None of us are stupid!"

"Oh really? Then why didn't you take my advice?" Lavi knew how to answer this one.

"We're exorcists. We're not going to run just because someone tells us to." he frowned. "_Especially _if they're a demon." The kid's lip curled.

"Right. Yes. Demon. How could I forget?" he said darkly, pulling on the rope again. His size belied his strength and Lavi was pulled down the corridor again. The red-head could only watch in dismay as they reached a corner. The rope pulled and he barely managed to avoid smacking his head against the corner. Unfortunately, his shoulder and hip didn't have the same luck.

"Oh? You didn't hit your head?" the kid asked over his shoulder, sounding cheerful. It made Lavi shudder, recognizing the cheerful tone as one that meant 'I'm-truly-pissed', one that Yu sometimes used, and he tried to answer back wittily.

"Surprisingly, no. I seem to have missed that pleasure," he paused and then yelled loudly as a loud explosion made the entire ship shake. He bent his head, hunching up into as small as possible of a shape, and then his neck snapped back as he thought he heard faint voices.

"It's about time. The fighting's started." the boy said. Lavi's eyes widened.

"Fighting?" he repeated, dismay filling him. _Allen and Yu are out there fighting and I'm stuck here, tied up and at his mercy. I have to wait for the opportune moment... _discreetly he felt around his pocket and, to his delight, found his small hammer hidden in his pocket. It appeared the boy didn't know he had it and thus hadn't thought to take it away.

"You didn't really expect them to sit around and be killed, did you?" Lavi pulled a face.

"No, not really." he grimaced. Confidence restored, he dared to ask a question. "So, where're you taking me?"

"A cabin." Nothing more was forthcoming. Lavi blinked.

"... a cabin."

"Yes. By now your friend has probably released her pet, so it's best that you take its place as soon as possible." the exorcist blanched.

"Now wait a minute kid," he started slowly. "I'm no one's pet. I won't let myself be anyone's pet."

"Pity. I don't care what you think." the kid shrugged. "You can't do anything anyway."

"You know, you're acting a _lot _different to our previous meeting." Lavi commented, trying to get the other distracted. If he could just get an opportune time to answer...! "In a sore mood because you got a little beaten up?" Inwardly he wondered just what could have done such damage. The kid sighed.

"You all assume that because of my injuries, I must have been the loser. As a matter of fact, I won and you lost another comrade." Lavi's heart skipped a beat. The child glanced behind and the exorcist saw him smile bitterly. "The only one who seemed to understand... he was a good fighter."

His hand went up to his neck and rubbed gently at a patch of skin. Lavi twisted and, after a few minutes, was able to see the teeth marks sunk into his neck. He went slack, a stunned feeling sweeping across him as he realized who it was who had finally perished. _Krory... you... _he swallowed.

"Why were you fighting him?" he asked, voice dull. The kid shrugged.

"He got in my way." _That doesn't make sense. Krory shouldn't have been anywhere near here... what was he doing? Was he back-up? Did Komui send back-up to help Yu and I? _"Still, a pity the girl escaped. I tried to stop them, you know."

"Stop them?" Lavi repeated. _Girl? Lenalee, then... or Miranda...  
_

"I didn't want them to come here..." the words were softer. "I didn't want them here, I was trying to help." his voice rose and Lavi suppressed a yelp when he was dumped unceremoniously on the floor. He blinked, finding the child knelt in front of him, gazing deep into his eyes. "You believe me, right? I didn't _want _to kill him... but he wouldn't let me go. You do believe me?"

Bookman Junior didn't turn his gaze away, unaffected by the plea from the other. Lavi, on the other hand, _did _look away, incapable of looking at the pleading eyes any more.

"... All demons are evil, in the end." he said softly, not looking at the other. There was a brief silence that, somehow, seemed painful.

"... You're just like him." the boy said. Lavi turned to see him standing, a blank expression on his face. "I've been too soft. It's time for you to take your place."

"I already have a pla-" once more, he was interrupted by the rope pulling him along again. The movements were jerky and harsh, and before long Lavi was wincing as it rubbed on his bare wrists. His ankles were still okay, protected by his shoes and uniform, but his wrists...

Another explosion rocketed above him. Lavi turned his gaze up, trying to see through the wood to where his two friends were probably fighting for their lives. _They'll be fine. They might hate each other, but they're two of our strongest exorcists. They should be able to handle the demon if they work together. _He tried to reassure himself, but his horrid, horrid mind was unable to stop another thought coming to his surface. _What happens if they don't work together?_

"Here." Lavi looked up just in time to be hit on the nose by the door. He bit down hard on his lip, almost drawing blood, and his eyes watered from the blow. He dearly wished to reach up and rub at it, but before he knew what was happening he was being thrown onto the bed.

In a swift movement the rope on his wrists were cut. It took him a few seconds to realize this was the opening he needed – and so he took it.

"Take this!" he snapped, drawing his Innocence and swinging it around with the ease of someone truly practised in its use. The large hammer caught the other off guard and both went flying around into the wall, tearing through it with a roaring crash. Lavi didn't give the enemy a chance to recover, instead retrieving his hammer and slamming it down this time.

The floors broke beneath him, in the next room, and he grit his teeth. He spotted the cracks edging his way and retreated, stumbling to the door he'd entered by. He had to get out there and help his friends, or just get the _hell _out of here before he got turned into a 'pet' -

- and froze.

"You're fast," he eventually croaked, reminded of this speed only twice before, once when he'd first fought Arystar Krory and twice when Lenalee first got her new Dark Boots. He slowly turned, looking down to the demon which held him in place. Gone was the innocent child's act, it was just a pure level four now.

Lavi had never liked the distorted, human-like forms.

"No, you're just slow..." it smiled a creepy smile, a light giggle approaching. Somehow, the cracks and breaks in its body, from the battle with Krory, made it seem all the more gruesome. A sudden memory flashed in front of Lavi's eyes. He jerked, arms coming up to clutch at his head as he shut his eyes tightly. _Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway!_ he chanted to the memory, but it wouldn't.

The horrific sight... the smirking grin whilst something fell... it was finally over and the exorcist sagged, falling into the grip of the level four. He didn't really notice, too busy trying to _not _throw up. He felt himself being dragged over to the now-broken bed and dumped on it. His hammer was stolen; he couldn't move. He was paralyzed by that memory.

_Is that... truly... what lies behind these demons? _He stared at the level four, which was humming as it hunted around the room. Vaguely, the Bookman Junior noticed he was tied up. _These memories... that was the soul of the demon... only Allen can see these souls..._

_These memories... are they Allen's?_

"Oh? You figured it out?" Lavi blinked slowly. He must have said the last bit out loud. The demon shrugged, stepping forwards and grinning.

"You know level twos and level threes have their own, separate abilities." he glanced up to the ceiling. "Level fours are no different. _Hers_ is the ability to take memories and force them on someone else. Those memories you have..." Lavi stared, waiting whilst the demon seemed to have fun dragging it out. "Not all of them are his, for there were other souls on this ship, but some will be. He's her 'pet' because he was like a gold mine for bad memories. None of the others had such traumatic ones."

Lavi's eyes widened, finally realizing that that must have been the 'curse'. _Seeing someone's bad memories... that's a horrid thing to think about... does that mean that Allen sees those agonized souls each time he sees a level four? _He wanted to be sick again, a cold feeling coming over him. The only thing that stopped was the fact he could no longer remember what it was like.

His mind had apparently suppressed the image. He was grateful.

"Still, you're about to take his place. I'm sure the _Bookman Junior _will have plenty of memories to pass on." Lavi's eyes widened, his own memories of wars and battles and the damn past flashing before his eyes.

"How'd you know I'm a Bookman?" he asked. The demon giggled, that stupid childish giggle. All level fours must have had it.

"You just confirmed it, although... as a Bookman, shouldn't you really be thinking of yourself as Bookman and not an exorcist?" the demon's grin faded and it leant forwards. Lavi pulled back, disgusted.

"I do." he said, making sure his voice didn't waver. The demon shook its head.

"Liar," it said, stepping back. "Do you want to know something funny? I encountered someone, a long time ago. I killed him of course, but not before he said some things. Trivial, meaningless things - he was quite a good writer though." Lavi swallowed thickly, heart pounding. "I picked up one of his poems. Want to know what it said?"

"Not really." It wouldn't make a difference, but he'd felt he had to try.

"'I once knew a Bookman who claimed to have a heart, but in battle he fled to create a new start,'" Lavi's head snapped back, eyes widening as the demon continued the chant. "'He left behind friends who wept with his depart, but onwards he went to the depths of the dark.'" Somehow, the smile seemed a little bitter. "'I know he's out there, somewhere I can't be, and though we'll never meet again... I'm glad I'm not he.' What do you think he meant by that?"

"Shut up!" Lavi said, closing his eyes to what the demon was saying. It sounded like something from his last identity... and the one he would eventually give up. "You know nothing!"

"Indeed I don't, Bookman." the demon said. "And you let your guard down just a _little _too much." Lavi's eyes snapped open just in time to see a bright flash – and then he felt something long and scratchy pull him up. He struggled, kicking with his legs as he was seemingly lifted up into thin air.

The purple thread came from the ceiling and passed by his eyesight, going down to what Lavi anticipated was his neck. Its grip suddenly tightened and Lavi gasped soundlessly, tied arms trying to break free and release the grip. He could barely breathe, only the barest bit of air scraped past his tightened throat.

His vision sparked with dark spots, but he didn't faint. Instead he found his attention drawn by another thread that wove out of the one above him. It poised like a snake in between Lavi's eyes. "Oy! Not yet, I want him to suffer first." the demon's voice was faint. The thread paused and Lavi stared at it, horrified. _Yet another inanimate thing that seems to have a life of its own... _

He thought back to Tyki Mikk's tease. Those, too, had been the same colour as this. How... _tacky. _

"W-w-" he rasped, trying to speak, but he was unable. His throat only throbbed. _Is this what Yu saw, when he stumbled onto Allen? _Lavi thought back to the shout which had started all this. _Allen's been like this for over a month? _Truly, that boy was a marvel.

"Ah, I've had enough. Go ahead." the demon said, suddenly floating in front of Lavi. Lavi's gaze was drawn to it, and then back to the thread which lunged forward and effortlessly entered his forehead.

Lavi screamed.

--

There was a faint snuffling at her side. She twitched involuntarily, the action being the most responsible for her finally coming back to consciousness. Gradually her senses came back one by one and she was soon aware of the pounding headache she had, the horrid taste in her mouth, the cold and uneven ground beneath her body and the sound of panting.

Sight was the last sense to come to her. Finally she opened her eyes, fighting with the urge to let them shut and go back to unconsciousness once more. Her limbs felt heavy, as if she had been in a deep sleep. Her eyes, which kept trying to shut, said so too.

After several blinks she focused in on the creature that was making so much noise. A small dog, probably only coming up to her shins, was snuffling at her side. She shifted and drew its attention to her face. Before she knew what was happening a cold nose pressed to her neck and she giggled, the action tickling her.

"G-Go away," she said, her mouth feeling sticky as she reached up to push away the animal. "Go, find your owner." the dog didn't seem to care, instead choosing to lick her hands. With a sigh Lenalee realized it wouldn't go away so easily and so forced herself into a sitting position.

The world spun.

A hand clutched to her head, but thankfully the world righted itself soon after. She slowly peered around the area, squinting to avoid the pain the sunlight seemed to give, and found she was apparently in the middle of nowhere. "..." she blinked and looked around again.

The scenery didn't change. She sighed, using the dog as a balance to help her get to her feet. _How did I get here? The last thing I remember is..._ her eyes widened as she remembered encountering Tyki Mikk. She looked to her feet and saw the two rings still hung around her ankles.

She exhaled, bending down to touch them gently. _I still have my Innocence. But... why? _She straightened again, this time narrowing her eyes as she inspected the area around her. _I was at his mercy and he didn't take it? _Tyki Mikk was an enigma, she decided.

She jerked as something rough licked her hand. She turned her gaze to the dog, which wagged its tail at her. She narrowed her eyes at it. "... You're only coming with me until we find civilisation." she told it, knowing it wouldn't go over well at home if she brought home a dog. Her brother would allow it ("anything for my darling Lenalee!") but the others... _What if I said I had no choice, and maybe let slip I encountered Tyki... _but no, even she wasn't that harsh.

Grateful for the company either way, she bent and patted its head once before slowly starting to walk down the road. Around her the dead grass didn't move, too blackened and trodden in despite the wind which blew, and a hand reached up to hold her hair in place...

... half way there it stopped and then fell limp. It was still hard for her to get used to not having long hair, despite the many months it had been. Her stomach suddenly grumbled and she clutched at it, realizing for the first time how hungry she really was.

_I'll have to find civilisation soon,_ she surmised. Now that she thought about it, she wanted a drink too. _I don't even know where I am... what a mess. _She sighed.

She wasn't sure how long she walked along that road, the dog walking faithfully behind her and the sun beating down on her. It was when she was contemplating taking a rest that she saw the first sign of hope. A sign in the distance, standing at a crossroads. She could choose to go left or right.

She started to run and, being a swift runner, reached there within a few minutes. She skidded to a halt in front of it and then read the sign. Her heart sank as she realized it was in German. _Miranda should be here... _she thought, pulling a face.

And then it hit her. She was in Germany. Hadn't she previously been in France? _Tyki not only let me keep my Innocence... he also took me closer to where I was actually heading?! _She stared, unseeing, at the sign. "It can't be possible." she murmured. "Well, it's not like he knew I was heading here... maybe it was just a lucky choice. Maybe he just dumped me here."

Still, it didn't explain how she'd managed to get from France to Germany in such a short time. No matter how much she looked at it, she couldn't have been out longer than a day and there was no way of reaching the other country in less than that.

Unless...

_What if Tyki wasn't alone?_

She snapped her head up, eyes widening. There was only one way that she could have got here so quickly. She frantically glanced around the area, searching for the familiar and unwelcome face.

She didn't see it. On edge, her heart pounding fiercely, she slowly crouched. "Innocence activate!" she hissed, knowing it better to activate them now she didn't have to do it later. _She may not even be here, but I was Road's doll once... she wouldn't give me up so quickly if I had been in her grasp. Would she?_

She had to get out of here. She bent down and picked up the small dog, holding it to her chest. She couldn't leave it behind after all. She glanced at the sign once more, hoping for inspiration, but when none came she merely sighed and chose to go left.

Her Innocence sent her running to new heights. She was invisible to the naked eye as she breezed along the road, the world now seemingly slow compared to her. Sometimes, she could get caught up in that feeling, sometimes she just wanted to run and run, forever... but then she would always remember her family and the urge went away. She wasn't better than anyone else just because she could run faster.

In the distance she spotted a building. As she grew closer she saw several buildings behind the one house and so she slowed her pace, relief settling in her bones as she realized she was heading into a village. She slowed down even more, eventually coming to a walk as she reached the beginning of the town.

"Look! We made it!" she said, turning her attention to the dog. She blanched, seeing it shaking and whimpering in her arms, and she sighed sadly. She bent down, putting the dog on the floor, and it ran away without a look back. She watched it go, heart aching, before swallowing. _You should be used to it, Lenalee. Get over it._

Shaking herself she started to walk through, but even her walking pace seemed rather fast in her shoes. She didn't dare deactivate the Innocence however, knowing that with the possibility of Road and/or Tyki in the vicinity...

She blinked, suddenly realizing there was no one in the street. Now, up close, she could see it was quite a large village. It didn't make sense that there was no one around.

She glanced at all four points, double-checking the route behind her, but there was nothing suspicious there. She hurriedly turned to the nearest building and broke through the door. She halted, eyes shimmering as she stumbled onto ashes surrounding clothes. _I was too late..._

She ran back out into the street and a cackle made her look up. Her heart nearly froze as she saw the young girl sitting on top of a checkered door.

"Road." she said, wind whipping at her face. It appeared that despite the incident in the Ark, she had survived after all. Lenalee had hoped she wouldn't. Road pulled a lollipop out of her mouth and waved, a large grin on her face.

"Lenalee! It's been too long!" she gushed, jumping off of the door and onto the roof of the house. "I'd hoped you'd choose to come this way!" The exorcist narrowed her eyes.

"This was a set-up?" she asked. Road giggled and jumped off of the roof, landing in front of Lenalee. Lenalee stepped back, wary. Road winked.

"Well, Tyki was too busy to deal with you and it's been so long since we met that I figured I'd do it instead." she smiled, placing the lollipop back in her mouth. She bent forwards suddenly and before Lenalee realized what had happened Road had a hand behind her ear, an exact replica of the move Anita had done. "I didn't get to ask before, but why'd you cut your hair?"

Lenalee pulled back and flew to the other end of the street. Road was left blinking.

"Don't touch me." Lenalee snapped. Road turned to her and her smile widened.

"I'll do whatever I like to my dolls." she grinned. "You can't stop me Lenalee!" Lenalee narrowed her eyes, wondering if Road had a strange obsession with her, like she did with Allen. _Hopefully, the same things won't happen to me like poor Allen... _she remembered the kiss Road had given the white-haired exorcist.

"I'm much stronger now," Lenalee answered. "I'll stop you." Road shrugged.

"Whatever you say. By the way, how's Allen?" she asked, and this time she really did look curious. "I've missed him, you know."

"I'm sure," Lenalee muttered. "He's fine, no thanks to you!" she replied louder. There was no reason to tell Road that Allen was currently MIA... it would mean revealing her mission _and _leading the Noah to where Allen, Kanda and Lavi were.

"Oh? But I thought he was stuck on a ghost ship?" Road answered. Lenalee froze. "I like to keep track of people I like, see?" Road replied to Lenalee's unspoken question. "I'd keep track of you but your brother manages to cover everything up. Allen's the only one I can follow."

"If you know, why don't you help?" Road giggled.

"And interfere with the two level fours? Allen can handle them, I'm sure." she shrugged. Lenalee's heart sank. _Two level fours? They'll be slaughtered... unless she's lying. I wouldn't put it past her. _"But, still, you're here Lenalee and Lero's not, so you're just going to have to play with me now!" Road bounced forwards.

"I won't!" Lenalee said defiantly. Road suddenly smirked a sadist's grin.

"Who said you have a choice?"

The sky started to darken. Lenalee glanced up, eyes widened as she saw the beginning of a storm slowly start. Within several minutes the rain started, and then came the thunder. Lightning struck the road in front of the sodden exorcist and it illuminated Road's face. The sight there would be one which haunted Lenalee's nightmares for the rest of her life. "It's time to play Lenalee!"

Road's voice came clear over the howling wind. Lenalee's eyes widened as several demons started to appear. One by one they scattered, disappearing over the village, and she wasted no time in swiftly destroying the nearest demon. "Can you get to them all, Lenalee? Before casualties start to happen?"

And the screams started. Heart in her throat Lenalee dashed over in the direction most of the demons had gone, hail pounding against her skin. _I have to save them. I have to!_

* * *

**A/N:** I'd apologize for the delay, but... I'm not really sorry. xD I've been too busy to write, that's all. Thanks to those who're still reading this, despite its originally slow-moving plot. XD Hope you enjoyed! (that rhyme? I thought it up. Tell me what you think of it, I'm kinda curious. I like it, but then that's just me... XD)


	12. Red Stands for Blood

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

"_No matter where I am... it's always war and battle." _

The memory fluttered across his mind, followed by places he'd been and faces he'd seen lying on the floor. Some were turned to the sky, eyes glassy as they no longer lived, but some were facing the ground. He preferred these bodies; it made everything less real.

"_It's war! It's unavoidable! Get over it and stand up!"_

It was all about the pain. He didn't think there was an inch of him that didn't ache, that didn't hurt each time a memory of a past he tried to forget came to the surface. His muscles twitched, faces he'd left behind coming back to haunt him, names he'd left behind... his own names.

"_Don't forget. No matter what perspective you're in, a Bookman's job is always..."_

It was pain like a thousand needles, like standing on the edge of a fire, like swimming beneath an iceberg, like a hundred hits to the nose, like a broken heart, like a knife in the back... and yet, he still saw the images; it was hard to separate reality and the past.

"_My love... do not be sad, for I will always be with you..." _

Vaguely, fighting through memories, he could make out the cabin he was in and the figure stood watching. There was no expression on the other's face and as another spasm went through his body... Lavi grit his teeth, the mind muttering foul words that he'd never dare utter out loud. He hated the foul machine.

"_To be honest, I used to be afraid of humans, that someone I was friends with yesterday would be an akuma today."_

"B-b-ba-" he tried to curse at the other, to insult, but his voice wouldn't work and all he could do was stutter pitifully. His head tilted back, suddenly far too heavy for his liking, and for the first time he noticed the lump in the line. It crawled down the line... and disappeared, coinciding with another memory.

"_Hehe! It's been a long time since we were able to make a scene!"_

He was slowly losing his grip on reality, as memory after memory popped up. From his time as an exorcist and from his time before... and from those other memories that he himself had only been the recipient of...

"_I will fight for the demons. I will live for the demons."_

His eyes snapped open suddenly as reality returned to him with a sudden rush. He saw a darkened figure out the corner of his eye fly away to somewhere else, but then his attention was drawn to the never-ending tingling sensation within every nerve. It stung, it tickled, it ached... he didn't register his fall through the air until he crashed into the floor, an act which caused him to cry out as it touched sensitive skin.

He lay there, shivering, shuddering, eyes shut to try and block out the remnants of memory. Once it had passed and his muscles had stopped twitching, he tried to get his arms beneath him. He'd intended to hold himself up, but it didn't work very well. Instead, his arms gave way and he rolled over, gasping soundlessly from the pain.

Seconds later, his eyes were drawn to the sound of fighting. It was the bastard level four, pinned to the ground by someone... Lavi's eyes widened when he realized who it was. A slow, lazy grin crept up on his face, defying the large amount of relief he felt inside. "Krory." he murmured, struggling up into a sitting position. "You're late!" he called but his voice was raspy, and too quiet.

He went unheard, and the next thing he noticed took away all chance of a few words.

Krory _trembled_. He had his back to Lavi but the exorcist couldn't not notice the way the shoulders and arms shook, as if barely supporting the other as he straddled the demon. The remains of what had once been a uniform clung to the other's body, and beneath that... the wide majority of injuries left Lavi reeling. "Krory..." he whispered again, slightly horrified.

Lavi pushed himself to his feet. He placed one foot in front of him and the world spun, but by persevering it steadied itself. He was finally close enough to see the demon merely staring up at Krory, nonplussed. Neither spoke, the only sound in the room being the harsh breathing of Krory and any sounds Lavi made.

"You're meant to be dead." the demon said softly, gazing up at Krory. It sounded almost confused. Lavi stared.

"I said... I wouldn't... let you go... if all you'd do is kill..." Krory rasped. "I said... I can still fight..."

"You can barely hold yourself up." Lavi noticed a bitter-sweet smile slowly grace the other's features. "No, Mr Krory, this victory will go to me." The words held a hint of warning. Lavi grimaced and stumbled forwards, intending to try and stop whatever was happening, but his limbs didn't obey the same urge. He fell on his front, crashing to the floor the same time Krory screamed.

Lifting his head, Lavi stared horrified at the scene. Any elation he'd previously felt was gone, instead his mind was blank as he watched the level four's hand leave his friend's chest. Krory coughed blood, far too much of it, and it splattered over the demon's face and the floor. Like a stone the exorcist slowly toppled to the side, falling to the floor lifelessly. The thud echoed around the room and woke Lavi out of his stupor.

"KRORY!" he shouted, heart in his throat. _I can't - no, that can't have - shit, not when I could have prevented it! _Ignoring his body's wishes to collapse on the ground he got to his feet and snarled, adrenaline being the only reason he could move. "How dare you..." he clenched his hands, fists forming. "How dare you!" Just because he had no Innocence didn't mean he couldn't attack and so he ran forwards, doing his best to land a hard and fierce punch to the child's face.

There was barely a reaction – instead, Lavi's hands were suddenly restricted. He was caught in the other's grip.

"Sorry." the demon murmured, blood on his face glistening as the mouth moved, and then a green ball slowly formed. Lavi's eyes snapped to it but he could do nothing – within seconds, it had been slammed straight into his stomach. Pain akin to earlier tore through him as he was sent flying backwards, the ball guiding him through level after level of the ship.

He didn't know he was screaming, didn't hear his voice going hoarse and then give out under the strain. Wooden boards slapped at his back, breaking upon impact and giving him large scratches, then he was out in the open. The ball seemingly disappeared but its force was still acting on Lavi, and so the red-head kept flying high up into the sky.

Gravity then worked its way on his body and, like a bag of lead, he fell through the sky. Vaguely he heard shouts of his name but it barely filtered through his battered mind. His senses were muted, his body unresponsive, his mind a blank to the ever increasing ground...

... and then something caught him. He swung back and forth with the momentum before stilling, but it was the new intrusion on his body that woke him from his stupor. He turned to see a new thread held him, this one white and more like a bandage. He sagged in relief. He knew Crown Belt when he saw it.

He watched, slightly dazed, as Allen Walker jumped toward him. Within seconds he had been slung around the other's shoulders and then they were descending to the ground at a much slower pace than his tumble.

"Allen..." he murmured, trying to tighten his grip around the other's neck, to do something about the weight he was sure he must be. Allen's face was hidden, so he couldn't see if the other was under any strain. He most likely was; Lavi wasn't the lightest in the world.

They touched the deck and Lavi slipped off of Allen's back. He wobbled unsteadily on his feet and knew his legs would have given way if it weren't for the tight grip on his shoulders.

"Lavi." Allen said, drawing the red-head's attention to his face. The younger exorcist smiled, his pure and false smile, and that was enough to convince Lavi that this was indeed his friend. "Lavi, are you okay?" Once the question had sunk in, Lavi forced his own false grin to reassure the other.

"I've been better, bean sprout." he said, managing to get his mouth working. Allen's eyebrows knitted together and he glowered at Lavi.

"I've got enough of that from Kanda, don't you start." he grumbled, letting go of Lavi. Not expecting it Lavi's legs gave way and he fell forwards, only to be saved once again by Allen. "Lavi!" Allen called, arms wrapped around his shoulders. Lavi felt himself turned over and then rest on the ground. He gazed up at Allen and grinned weakly.

"I didn't know you felt that way, Allen..." he murmured, feeling his head being moved into the other's lap. Allen shook his head, a little scowl on his face, and then movement behind him drew Lavi's attention. High above Yu flew, Mugen and himself dancing through the air as he fought the level four. The pair parried and flew apart. Lavi realized Yu was keeping the demon busy whilst Allen dealt with him.

_Damn, I'm a burden right now... _he tensed, frustrated with himself, and then something wet hit his neck. He looked back to Allen, who was frantically scrubbing at his eyes with his left arm. Lavi winced, seeing the arm was in a poor shape – it almost looked like it was crumbling away, the same way it had before over a year ago.

Allen didn't seem to notice, or care.

"Damn it... damn it..." Allen murmured and then there was a shout from above. Both Lavi and Allen's eyes snapped to Yu, who had just taken a sharp blow to his chest. He was pushed backwards in a similar way to what Lavi had been like, and with a fierce thud slammed his back into the mast.

There was a loud cracking and Lavi's heart nearly stopped, believing it to be Yu's back. However as Yu slid down the beam, either unconscious or unable to move, it was soon revealed that the crack came from the mast snapping. It tipped over backwards with a ripping sound and crashed through the ship's left side, eventually rolling off and landing on the ground beyond the ship.

It was a pity, the ship had once been an impressive thing; now it was... a ruin.

The level four turned to the sitting pair.

"I'm coming for you my pet, don't you worry!" it called in an almost sickening loving tone. Lavi blanched and leant forwards to Allen's ear.

"It _does _realize it can't keep you, right?" he asked nervously, glancing up at the level four that watched them. Allen laughed darkly, quietly.

"I don't think so. Lavi, get to safety until you can move again... take Kanda with you. I've got this one." he said, getting to his feet effortlessly. Lavi eyed Crown Crown, wrapped around the boy's legs and arms, and knew that what he said was true. He had no choice now, unable to fight the level four without his Innocence.

It was frustrating. He hadn't had his Innocence the last time he'd fought a level four either but this time, it wasn't broke - he'd just lost it. He grimaced and then blinked as Allen pushed off the boat, jumping to meet the other's attack. Swallowing Lavi crawled along the deck, avoiding the deep holes, until he reached the unconscious exorcist.

"Yu! Yu!" he hissed, shaking the other's shoulder. He glanced around and spotted Mugen a few feet away. Highly aware of the battling pair above he crawled over and reached the sword; it was best that at least one of them could fight, should they be attacked. There wasn't just one level four, after all – there was one below, although why it had yet to follow Lavi didn't have a clue.

"... the fuck?" the low voice made him turn. Yu was now awake, struggling to sit up. Lavi hurried back to him, stopping in front of the other. It was true the exorcist was fast at healing, but with large wounds... Lavi pushed Yu forwards, examining the back. He paled, seeing the large piece of wood sticking out of it.

It must have come out from when the beam had broken. "What?" Yu asked again. Lavi pulled back and tried to give him a reassuring grin.

"It's not so bad Yu," he said. Yu glared at him and Lavi winced. "Okay, so, it looks bad, but it probably isn't. All you need is a little TLC-" he was interrupted by a shout from Allen.

"Hurry up and get going Lavi!" Lavi grimaced and then his eyes widened as Yu tried to get up.

"Hey! No! You're not moving Yu!" he snapped. "With that beastie in your back you'd be a hindrance-"

"Try and stop me, stupid rabbit." Yu snarled and got to his feet. His features twisted in pain and Lavi gulped, doing the only thing he knew how. He could only hope that Yu's healing ability would kick in before it was too late. _Allen needs the help. _He pushed himself to his feet and in a few swift movements took hold of the wood. "What're you doing?!" Yu snarled.

"Hopefully not killing you." Lavi replied and then pulled.

Yu tensed, body freezing, and the wooden piece slipped out easily. Lavi threw away the bloodied stick as Yu fell to his knees, breathing harried, and then hurriedly ripped off the bits of his uniform that had been torn and were now dangling off of him. He shoved them onto the gaping wound, hoping to stop the blood flow.

"Y-you bastard..." Yu hissed. "What the fuck did you do?" Lavi didn't answer, not particularly sure of what he _had _done. It was possible that he could have just started Yu's death, but he refused to believe that... Krory's dead body echoed through his mind and his throat closed up. _We can't lose Yu too. We won't._

"N-no! Screw you!" came a decidedly_ not _Yu voice. Lavi glanced up, seeing Allen struggling in the demon's grip. "I'm not a pet damn it!"

"My precious..." the demon stroked his hair. Lavi paled, but breathed in relief when Crown Clown rescued Allen by stabbing through the demon. With a cry the demon let go and Allen toppled, only barely landing on the ground with his feet. Blood trickled from a head wound and the boy wavered unsteadily on the floor.

With a hiss the demon dove forward and Lavi forced his stiff legs to move. He couldn't watch Allen get beat up like that and not help out!

"Oy! Bastard!" he yelled, stumbling towards the pair. "How about you try me?" the demon paused, a hand around Allen's throat. Allen's gaze flickered to Lavi.

"Don't Lavi!" he snapped. "You don't have your Innocence, you'll be killed!" Lavi didn't hear the words, too busy staring horrified at the demon. The creature was grinning, a familiar grin, one that had haunted his memories and felt woven into the very fabric of his being...

"Would you like to be one of my pets, too?" it purred. Lavi blinked as a sword suddenly sent the level four backwards. Allen had taken advantage of the pause and used the time to swing his sword through the other's chest. He was yelling as he did so, pushing as hard as he could.

"Go Allen go!" Lavi cheered on and was then knocked off his balance by something breezing past him. He didn't catch the thing, it moving too fast for him to see, but he saw its effect. As Allen and the demon rapidly stumbled across what remained of the deck, Allen on the offensive, a figure appeared a few feet away from where they'd be. Yu held Mugen tight, ready to stab the demon the instant he was close enough.

The level four had yet to realize the exorcist behind it and Lavi leant forwards, anticipating. There was no way it couldn't work, it was going to work, _it has to work!_

Luck wasn't on their side.

Beneath Yu's feet there was a sudden explosion. All Lavi caught was a shout from the black-haired exorcist before he disappeared amidst the rubble. Something came flying through the air and smacked Lavi hard on the head. Lavi stumbled backward from the hit as the item tumbled down.

It clattered on the floor and, whilst rubbing his head, he realized what it was. A grin spread over his face.

"Yes!" he said, diving forwards and gripping the tiny hammer in his hands. _Luck was on my side after all! _Now able to fight he got to his feet, looking to where the battle had last been. The wood was just settling and it was now clear just what had happened.

Lavi's heart sank, recognizing the other level four. Allen stumbled away from the demon he was fighting, trying to put distance in-between them all.

"Two?!" he demanded, sounding worn down. Lavi realized no one had told Allen there was a second and he winced. _Whoops. _Deciding to no longer be a passive participant he hurried forward, settling into a fighting stance next to his friend. Allen glanced to him.

"Lavi, you can't -" but then he saw the Innocence in Lavi's hands. He shut his mouth and Lavi was struck by the sheer relief in the other's eyes. _He's truly pushing himself... _Lavi realized and then tightened his grip on his beloved hammer. He turned back to the level four and narrowed his eyes. Now the odds were even.

"Ready, Allen?" he asked. Allen copied his stance.

"Let's go." the cursed exorcist said and with that, combat resumed. _At least, if nothing else... we'll go down fighting. I'll go down fighting._

--

"Get away from her!" she shouted, whirling past the woman and colliding with the attacking demon. The level three disappeared in an oddly silent way and Lenalee turned, mouth open to ask if the woman was okay. She found herself facing the butt of a canon and without any reaction ducked and kicked out.

The level one demon dissolved into nothing.

Finally given a breather she fell to one knee. She wasn't tired per say, but there was something pulling her down. It was a decidedly odd feeling, as if the more she fought the more she felt like it was the wrong thing to do. The demons were never ending, the weight on her shoulders getting heavier. Lenalee's gaze flickered to the last position the Noah had been, knowing the girl's mind tricks.

Road had moved, however, and wasn't in Lenalee's current gaze. Exhaling briefly the exorcist stood and spun on the spot as there was another explosion several ruined streets away. Screams followed the explosions, people now running in the streets, and she wasted no time in gliding on the wind and taking down the two level twos. Unfortunately, she was too late to save three people.

They crumpled to dust in front of her. She swallowed, disliking the feeling of failure especially when it was slapped in her face like that, and then pushed past it. She might not have been able to save them but she could save others. "Please, find some place to hide!" she urged the remaining humans.

They scattered. Lenalee looked around and sorrow crashed over her as she took in the ruined and burning village. It didn't deserve this fate, the people here didn't deserve this fate. They probably didn't even understand what was going on, save for the fact that their home was being destroyed.

Her throat constricted.

"Give up, Lenalee?" the familiar voice asked, glee obvious in her tone. Lenalee looked up and spotted the figure in front of the moon, spiky hair contrasting with the silver image. Road smiled on top of Lero, lollipop back in her mouth. "I didn't expect you a quitter."

The exorcist's eyes widened as Road's lips didn't move, yet her voice was heard. Then she narrowed her eyes, realizing that this was why the girl's voice had been so clear despite nature's wrath around them. Road winked and then with a slender arm pointed to Lenalee's left. The girl turned just in time to see the people she'd sent to hide destroyed by several demons, crushing them into more dust.

"No!" she shrieked, barely audible above the howl of the wind and deadly cackle of laughter.

"You were too late, Lenalee!" Road called. Lenalee grit her teeth, refusing to believe it, and before she knew what was happening she had dashed forwards and brought her heel down sharply on the level three's head. A second hit from her other foot tore straight through it and she used the forward momentum to take her through the other two.

More explosions littered the air.

She was almost sick of the sound.

_Why are there so many? _she asked herself, glancing around the area. _Surely the Earl isn't willing to sacrifice so many, is he? After so much battering we've managed to do over the past few months... just how many demons does he have? _

"What a marvellous question, Lenalee." Road answered. Lenalee ignored her. "I'll tell you... if you win at playing my game." Lenalee turned frustrated eyes to the other.

"But what is your game?!" she demanded. _If it will stop this slaughtering then I have no choice, I must accept. But Road's games... _still, she would face them no matter how harsh. "Well?"

"The aim?" Road replied and suddenly she dropped, coming to hover just above Lenalee. She pulled the sweet from her mouth. "The aim is to stay alive as long as you can." she winked. "The rules? You must use only Innocence. What happens if you lose?" Road paused. Lenalee's heart pounded in her ears, almost drowning out the girl's voice. "You'd best make sure you don't." she smiled. A shudder went down the exorcist's spine.

"Are we ready? One..." Lenalee glanced around, realizing there were no more screams. _Have the akuma stopped on Road's command?_

"Two..."

_I will get out of this alive, because I need to save my friends!_

"Three!"

... nothing happened.

Road merely giggled in glee and disappeared up into the sky with the umbrella. Lenalee's head whipped back, watching her ascent, before glancing furtively around the area. _Either Road was toying with me and she's done nothing, or she's done something and I can't notice the difference... _but there was no way for Lenalee to tell.

It was near on a minute later that she realized the demons had re-started their attack upon the town. Too lost in her suspicions she hadn't heard the terrified screams until they were in front of her. She started, backing up a few steps before narrowing her eyes. Whether or not she was expecting an attack, she couldn't ignore her duty. She brought her leg up, destroying the demon, but to her dismay found a pile of ashes just a few metres away.

She froze when she saw the clothes.

They had been a finder.

She shook her head, knowing it was impossible for a finder to be here. She swept past it and moved into what remained of the next street, destroying three more demons. She turned a corner and halted, suddenly frozen – it was yet another finder. This one was still alive.

"Hold on!" she called, zooming forward and driving a fierce kick through the demon. It shattered around her but her eyes were on the finder, who merely smiled a bitter smile... and turned into dust. Tears filled her eyes and she swallowed, landing on the floor and bowing her head. The clothes fell to the floor, the dust swept away with the wind.

"Look up, Lenalee!"

She did so and her heart nearly stopped.

"Kanda!" she shrieked, stumbling to her feet just as the level four crushed the other's Innocence. Lenalee's hand went to her mouth, body trembling, as the level four shoved a large in through the other's stomach. Kanda coughed blood once, twice, and then the lifeless body tumbled to the ground.

Lenalee had moved before she realized what she was doing, and she caught him on the way down. She hovered in mid-air, a hand over the hole in Kanda's chest, wishing she couldn't see the ground through it. "Come on, you'll live, you have to live Kanda!" she begged, and his eyes fluttered open. He smirked weakly.

"Sorry..." he murmured, eyes shutting again. He slumped in her arms, hand slipping off of his stomach and dangling mid-air. She couldn't breathe.

"Kanda! No! Come back!" she shrieked, hand balling into a fist and slamming his chest. It didn't rise, unfortunately, and she let out a broken sob, clutching the dead body to her. _No, it can't be real, it can't be real,_ she told herself, trying to remember how she was there. _This is Road's game, it has to be -_

"Lenalee!" her head snapped back up and she turned, her gaze going down to the figure in the street. Lightning flashed, illuminating his red-hair. He looked soaked, all bloody and torn and leant against his hammer, but just the sight of a familiar face had her flying through the air and landing in front of him.

"Lavi! Lavi, it's Kanda." she said, showing him the exorcist. Lavi's eyes widened and he peered over the other. "You have to save him, you have to help -" she cut herself off, tears spilling out of her eyes as she saw his resigned look. "No... no..."

"I can't do anything Lenalee," he said sorrowfully, head-band slipping off and landing on the sodden floor. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Lenalee tried to remember that he wasn't there, tried to remember that it wasn't him and Kanda wasn't dead... _but the cold body in my hands and the warmth around me says they are..._

_They're not, but they are... no, they're not! Lavi and Kanda are searching for Allen, miles away... in the same country, but still miles away!_

"Let him go..." Lavi whispered into her ear, hot breath making her shiver, and her fingers went slack. Before she realized she'd done it the body, for it wasn't Kanda's body because Kanda was still alive, _he had to be_, slipped from her grip and tumbled to the floor beneath them. He – it – crashed into their legs and separated the hugging pair. Lenalee stumbled backwards and, in the light of the lightning, spotted the figure behind Lavi.

"LAVI!" she shrieked, trying to warn him. Lavi didn't even get the chance to turn around before the spike pierced through his chest. Blood burst, slapping at Lenalee's cheeks and staining her neck, as Lavi slowly turned to look down at the tip that he could see.

"Shit..." he murmured. "Gramps is gonna kill me..." he lifted his head back up and, like Kanda, gave a wobbly smile. "See you, Lenalee..." he fell forwards, landing on top of Kanda and going still. Lenalee's breathing hitched and she pulled back, unable to tear her eyes off of two of her best friends' bodies.

_They're not dead they're not dead they're not dead_ she chanted, still stumbling backwards through the street. Gradually her visibility decreased and she was soon too far away to make out the pair. _They're not dead they're not dead they're not dead they're not dea-_

Her heel kicked something and with a cry she fell over it. She landed on something soft, and that made a noise. Terrified she turned and was greeted with a white Allen.

"L-Lenalee!" he stuttered, looking just as surprised as she felt. "You shou-shouldn't be here." he struggled to a sitting position. Lenalee burst into tears and flung her arms around Allen's neck, needing that comforting presence he gave. Allen flailed for a bit and then his arms wrapped around her, comforting and familiar and so _Allen._

_It feels so real... can this be Allen? If it is, does that truly mean Kanda and Lavi-?_ Unable to deal with the fact she continued sobbing, clenching his uniform in her fists and then un-clenching them.

She continued the pattern for awhile until she realized the arms around her waist were slack. Heart pounding loudly in her ears she pulled back and Allen's head rolled, neck falling backwards and to the sky. His eyes were glassy, his chest still, his face emotionless... she pulled away, feeling like she was in some sort of dream – _AllennopleasenotAllen –_ and noticed the three gaping holes in him. He had refused to give in to the end... or was it Crown Clown that hadn't let him give in? _AllenohmygodAllennoAllen..._

"That's not the worst, Lenalee!"

Road's voice brought her back. _It's not real, this is Road's game, I just have to hold out - _"If I were you, I wouldn't go looking for that level four. I'd be too scared for what I might find... but I'm not you, am I?"

"What?" Lenalee sniffed, scrubbing at her eyes.

"If you don't hurry, you'll lose the one you hold dear the most!" the glee in Road's voice hurt her to the core. Lenalee straightened, trying to look for the Noah whilst avoiding the droplets of rain in her eyes.

"You've already killed everyone closest to me!" she shouted to the girl.

"Have I?"

An image of Komui Lee flashed through Lenalee's mind. Her eyes widened and this time her heart skipped a beat. _Brother..._

Something guided her, an unknown force, maybe the wind, she didn't know, but it lead her through the streets and up over a roof, through the night sky, down into the town square until she was there there _there. _He hung up on a podium, arms strung high in a similar way General Yeegar had hung.

Fresh blood gushed from wounds, his naked body was littered in them.

Lenalee was frozen.

His head shifted, seemingly sensing her. In a series of steps he lifted it, looking like it was the heaviest thing in the world.

Her heart beat drowned out the rain, the wind, the thunder.

He saw her. His eyes were dark, as pitch black as the night and as deep as the ocean and more pained than can be described.

She couldn't breathe.

His head sunk without a smile, without a greeting, without a '_welcome home, Lenalee_.'

She broke.

--

He wasn't sure what woke him.

It could have been a piece of debris that fell beside him, or it could have been an explosion from above, or it could have just been nothing. He didn't know how long he'd been out, didn't really comprehend he _had _been out, until he'd blinked several times and adjusted to the dim light.

Dim light it was, indeed – the only light came in from the hole above, from the moon, but at that angle it was only the area in front of him that was in sight. The rest of the room, and most likely level, was in darkness.

"_LAVI!_"

He jerked, body twitching at the pained shout. He tried to look up, reminded there was a battle going on that he needed to help out in, but for the first time realized he couldn't move. With that knowledge came the deep throb of an ache in his bones and a splitting headache.

He suppressed a groan and shifted his left arm. After wiggling it a bit something came loose and, suddenly, he could use one arm. He tried to free the other arm, it being pinned at an awkward angle behind him, but it was well and truly stuck. The rest of his body, too, only allowed slight movements.

Yu Kanda struggled to push himself up on his arms but even that was too hard – whatever the weight on him was it was too strong. He collapsed back down and then craned his neck, trying to look over his shoulder. Eventually he was able to make out the large pile of wooden pieces, littering his lower body. He tried to look up again, to see the large hole that there must be with so much wood on him, but he couldn't.

He couldn't do anything.

Fuck.

He lay his forehead down on the ground and cursed again, left hand clenching into a fist. He slammed the floor once, twice, not willing to give up – perhaps the floor he was on had been weakened by the fall and would give way after a few hits?

It didn't. Kanda eventually stopped when his hand was bloody and he grit his teeth from frustration, scowling darkly into the moonlit area. _They're probably screwing it up out there, getting beaten up as hell because there's no chance those two were in a worthy fighting state. Damn it, I can fight but I'm trapped here!_

Something sparkled.

Kanda blinked, derailed from his internal rant. He focused on where the sparkle had come from and shifted his body slightly. Something gleamed, the sharp edge glinting and he inhaled sharply when he recognized what it was. _Mugen! _He resisted the temptation to hit his head on the floor, the situation only having got worse. _If I had Mugen then I'd be out of here within seconds_.

His Mugen would slice through anything, after all – no matter what some idiot bean sprout said about it being unable to cut through his own bullshit. Despite knowing he couldn't reach it he still tried to stretch out as far as he could, to reach the item that would give him his freedom.

He moved forward a centremetre, if that. He scowled and, using his anger to fuel him, wriggled sharply back and forth. After a few seconds it became slightly easier and he increased the pace, frantic to get free. There was the sound of something shifting, then falling, but the falling coincided with a sharp pain down his leg.

He winced, shoulders hunching automatically as his leg gave a spasm. He tensed and held himself still, waiting for the pain to pass. He soon became aware of his trouser leg slowly getting wetter and tried not to think about more of his blood spilling. He'd already lost far too much.

He probably would have continued in that vain for quite some time had it not been for an intervention by luck, if it could be called that. Above him there was a loud crashing sound and then something flew past Kanda and kept on going through the floor. The white-streak of hair was not missed by the exorcist and he watched Walker's descent emotionless. _Fool. _His attention was then drawn to the sword once more.

Mugen was flipping through the air, coming closer and closer... and eventually settling a few metres from his face. Kanda felt a smug smirk twitch at his lips and with his free hand he reached out to get it.

Only... he still couldn't reach.

He snarled and, ignoring all pain and defying all reason, he hauled himself forwards. His fingers scrambled and eventually caught the sharp end of his sword as behind him more rubble shifted. Before any more damage could be done he twisted, slicing at the nearest bit of wood. It split cleanly in two and he was able to move his shoulders. He twisted and hacked at the debris around his other arm until it, too, was free.

He continued in a similar fashion until all wood pieces were in small, uneven portions. Ignoring the way his leg throbbed he got to his feet and shook himself, ridding his body of any remaining wooden pieces.

Now free he hurried forward and knelt down on one knee, peering into the hole Walker had made. He could just make out the silver hair, as still and lifeless as its owner. He turned his gaze up, to the hole Walker had come through. He couldn't see any fighting, but as he focused he could hear faint sounds.

He was quite far below, then. Walker had probably crashed to the lowest floor. Kanda grimaced, wondering if it was worth it to fetch the other exorcist and take them both up to the surface, or to just head up himself. _He'll only be a hindrance if he doesn't wake up... but if he does, he'll be useful. Maybe a swift kick would do the trick._

He smirked, revelling in his imagination and how much fun it would be to do so, and then his eyes widened as he realized he couldn't hear fighting. Quick as a flash he had dashed back and now crouched hidden in the shadows, Mugen clutched tightly to his chest. He narrowed his eyes, senses tingling.

Seconds later a level four floated down, grinning widely. It didn't even glance at Kanda and continued on, eyes only for Walker. Kanda narrowed his eyes.

That would be its downfall.

He waited until the demon was on the lower level before moving. He took one, two, three steps forwards and leapt up into the air, raising Mugen high. It was his time to strike again.

"Nigentou!" he hissed, his blade slowly merging into two sharp ones. He took up a battle pose and dove down, both edges pointed down and poised to strike. He watched as the level four spun, surprised, and in the process Walker ended up dangling in front of the demon.

Whether it had been coincidence or a deliberate move Kanda couldn't tell, but he rapidly pulled up and with all his might tried to slow down his attack. He made it scarcely a breathe away from the other exorcist, blade pressed lightly against his chest.

"He he he, so you're around after all!" the demon said, letting go of Walker's throat. The exorcist dropped to the ground like a stone. "I don't want to deal with you yet, can you hold our appointment?" Kanda hastily brought up his blades to defend against the demon's arms, blocking it from touching him. "Look! There's still fight in him!"

"Che. It's over." Kanda replied, shoving the other away and pushing off of his right foot. Quicker than he thought he could move, he had jumped over Walker and managed to drive his left blade through the demon's stomach. He twisted it, causing the demon to jerk – the wide-eyed look made a shiver run down his spine and he tried not to let it go. "You're finished."

The demon didn't move. Kanda's eyes widened slightly and then narrowed once more, refusing to fall for the act. He brought his other blade up and thrust it in the demon's side. He twisted that one, too, and it was only then that he realized black blood was seemingly pouring out from the demon's body. He frowned, wondering why the demon was bleeding, tried to remember if demon's were meant to bleed.

It swiftly stained his swords and in disgust Kanda pulled them out of the demon. It fell, still silent, and Kanda straightened up. The blood dripped off of his sword and mingled with his own on the floor. Only just reminded of his gash he gave it a one-over and decided it wasn't worth any hassle.

"Come on, bean sprout, get up." he said, turning and walking to the limp body. _He looks dead, but he isn't. I never get my wish, after all. _He reached the other and bent down, relaxing his grip on his sword. It rest against his leg and with his free hand he reached out to shake Walker's shoulder. "Bean sprout!"

"... s'Allen." the other mumbled. Kanda rolled his eyes and with a swift tug pulled Walker into a sitting position.

"Until you can beat me in a sword fight, it'll be bean sprout." he snapped. "You need to fight, idiot, or are you too scared?"

"The only... scary one here... pretty boy... is you..." Walker coughed, blood splattering over his uniform, but as Kanda stepped back he noticed Crown Belt responding. White bandages criss-crossed the other's legs and arms, and with an almost scary ease Walker got to his feet. "The demon?"

"Dead." Kanda replied, curling his lip in disgust as he realized the demon's blood had mingled with his own. Walker nodded and then didn't waste any time in jumping up the different levels, until he was back on deck and out of sight. Kanda crouched, intending to follow...

... but then a loud thud-thud echoed through his head, like a loud heart beat. He froze, unable to move as a cold feeling slowly crept up his leg. It crawled up through the limb and spread through his waist and chest, shoulders and neck, head and arms, until he was suddenly cold all over.

"Exorcist..." the hissed voice came from behind. Time slowed as Kanda stepped at a 120 degree angle, gaze turning to behind him. The demon he'd previously got rid of stood, eyes glowing. "You're the one who's finished." Kanda's vision wobbled suddenly, flickering in and out. The exorcist blinked, trying to focus his gaze, but the image started to switch between another.

One second he was staring at the demon, then the next he was in a meadow. One second he was with the demon, two seconds he was in a meadow. One second he was with the demon, three seconds he was in the meadow... four seconds... five seconds...

He clutched at his head, shoulders hunching as he tightened his grip on Mugen. He shut his eyes, using all of his willpower to get rid of the images, knowing they weren't real. "My power is to manipulate _memories..._" the hollow voice came, from nowhere and everywhere.

"S-stop." Kanda said, slowly losing the battle to be rid of the image. The meadow of dandelions burned him to the core. "Get out-out of my head you bastard."

"Your blood and my blood mingled... you're tied to _me_ now!"

* * *

**A/N: **Quotes 1 and 3 at the beginning are from episode 88, quote 2 is 57, quote 4 is my own, quote 5 is ep 13, quote 6 is from 80 and the last is from 70. All done by yuurisan-subs, I do believe. I apologize for any typos/errors. Hope you enjoyed and that it was up to par with the previous chappies.


	13. A Dark Dawn

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

**

* * *

**"Hiban!"

From his knelt position he drew on the very last of his reserves. Directing the fire towards the demon he took advantage of his brief respite to try and re-gain his breath. "Damn..." he breathed, gazing at the blackened ground. "This had better end soon otherwise I'm not gonna make it..."

"Giving up yet?" Lavi lifted his head to the demon, who had managed to get rid of his attack and now stood in the sky. His weary brain finally registered the pale light behind the demon – dawn had come. _Have we been fighting for most of the night?_

"Not a chance." he said casually, using his hammer to push him back to his feet. He gripped it tightly, feeling like it was the only thing that held him up. He was sure that if he didn't have it he'd've fallen long ago. "You're going down!"

He had hope, however foolish. He only had to look at the loss of one arm, cracked body and slower movements for it to be rekindled; there was still a chance of beating this thing. Now that the other demon had disappeared as well it was even easier.

_Still... Allen has yet to reappear... _his gaze flickered to the large hole Allen had made when the demon had sent him crashing through it. He swallowed and then turned back to his enemy, only to realize he had disappeared. His eyes widened and it was only by throwing himself into a forward roll that he managed to dodge the demon's attack. "Missed me!" he taunted, scrambling to his feet.

He swung his Innocence, catching the demon off guard and sending it flying through the air. It careered and crashed onto the ground beside the ship before getting back up in a flash and speeding towards Lavi. Lavi blocked the attack and both fighters poured all their strength into pushing against the other.

To the exorcist's dismay he noticed he was slowly being driven backwards, closer and closer to the edge of the ship... or the nearest hole to fall through. The deck was so littered in them it was a job trying to avoid it.

_Damn it... _anger welled up from within and he somehow managed to push harder, now driving the demon back. Once more surprising the demon he swung around, kicking the demon with his feet and then using him as leverage to get high in the air. "Take this!" he yelled, increasing the size of his hammer and then slamming it down on the ship.

He prayed with all his might that he'd managed to crush the demon, even as he pushed and pushed. After a few seconds he realized he wasn't moving and he craned his neck, trying to see why.

Beneath his hammer the level four stood, holding it up with one hand. Lavi exhaled loudly, no longer surprised by anything these level of demons could do, and instead swiftly pulled the hammer back into the air and slammed back down. This time, however, he was too slow – the demon slipped out from underneath and with a swift kick sent the hammer and Lavi spiralling in the opposite direction.

"Oh shit!" Lavi cried just before he slammed head first into the deck. The breath was knocked out of him and he gasped soundlessly, unable to breathe and needing to retch. There was a noise behind him and he rolled onto his back, coming face-to-face with the demon.

"I'm sorry." it said. Lavi blinked, still gasping for air. The demon raised a hand and there was a blinding light. Lavi cringed, eyes shutting as he awaited the blow – but it never came. His eyes popped open and he stared at the green light in front of him.

"Get up Lavi." Allen said in a strangled voice as he blocked the demon's attack. He swung his sword around and deflected it, sending the attack high into the sky. This left him open and the demon took advantage of it, but Lavi was quicker and managed to cover his friend's back.

With his hammer he shoved away the demon and struggled to his feet.

"Yo Allen, you okay?" he asked, reaching out to grip his arm. Allen turned to him and smiled weakly.

"Probably about the same as you." Lavi managed to crack his own smile at that, nodding once.

"Yeah..." as one they turned, facing their enemy once more. With two against one it should be easier now, they should have more of a chance. Unfortunately, the two together barely made up one good fighting person – any other time and Lavi would be laughing his head off.

Not now, though.

"Lavi, I'll distract it then you come up from behind and strike." Allen suggested, keeping his voice low. Lavi shook his head, recognizing it wouldn't work.

"Nah, that won't work. I'll distract him and trap 'im, then you can come swooping in with that sword of yours." he said, knowing it made more sense. His weapon could destroy, yes, but it was more of a ranged weapon and one that didn't like to pierce through anything.

Allen had a sword which didn't hurt humans, a fact which had been and would be immensely helpful.

Without waiting for a reply Lavi dashed forwards, yelling something indistinguishable at the top of his voice. He might not have enough energy to call up his elements but he still had enough energy to fight and that was enough. He waited until the demon moved to attack and then swiftly extended his hammer's handle and leapt right over the demon.

"Over here!" he yelled, landing and swinging the hammer. The demon leapt on top of it, sending Lavi down under its unexpected weight, but the exorcist fought back and threw the demon high into the air. He didn't wait for the demon to fall back, instead following it. "Take this!" he yelled, aiming for its chest.

"Fool!" it yelled, rapidly conjuring a yellow ball and throwing it against Lavi's Innocence. Lavi was pushed back, clumsily landing on the ship – and then he was on the defensive as only instincts and reflexes saved him from receiving the fierce punches.

_Damn it, I can't always be on the defensive – Allen's waiting for me to corner him! But how to do it? _Lavi discreetly peered around, recognizing there wasn't much of the ship left that would be worthwhile to corner it in. _Aaah, maybe we should've thought about that before we tried to plan..._

_All we need is an opening, just one damn opening...!_

"Go Lavi!" came a shout and Lavi was suddenly relieved on the assault. He looked and saw Allen had struck, trying to give Lavi a chance. "Edge End!" there was a loud explosion and Lavi covered his face with his arms, wind whipping around him.

The smoke cleared to reveal Allen caught in the demon's grip. Lavi's eyes widened but then narrowed, an idea sparking off in his brain. _If I can get us to switch places, Allen can attack and I'll be fine! But first, I have to free him... _he inhaled sharply. There was nothing for it.

"Conflagration of Ashes..." he murmured, raising his hammer. "Hiban!" slamming it down into the ground, through the symbol, and once more the tall, swirling fire dragon came to his aid. "Die!" he yelled, directing it at the demon. The demon used one hand to split it in two, but Lavi gave a tiny smug grin as the dragon, now a pair, came back for more.

"What?!" the demon cried, eyes wide. He flung Allen to the side, straight into Lavi and with a shout they both went flying backwards. Lavi landed hard on his back and Allen's weight over his stomach made it hard to breathe.

"Ow..." he moaned, shoving at his friend. "Allen, when we get back you are going on a diet!"

"Eheh.. sorry, Lavi, but you're not exactly the lightest of people either!" Allen replied, getting off of Lavi and to his feet. He helped Lavi up and they turned just in time to see the demon get rid of Lavi's dragon. Lavi made a face, trying to figure out if he'd be able to conjure another.

It was doubtful, but possible... or maybe he was being too hopeful.

Then again, he hadn't thought he'd be able to fight but what the hell, here he was. Anything could happen.

"Alright Allen, I got a Plan B." he said. Allen glanced at him and Lavi outlined it as briefly as he could. It turned out that Allen wasn't pleased with it, but knew it was the best plan they had – and so together they got into position. Lavi jumped up once more, rising to meet the demon's attack.

He parried and blocked for awhile, before deliberately leaving an opening. He couldn't not cringe as he saw the demon's arm sneak out and grip around his neck. He gasped, choking for air.

"I have you!" it snarled, getting in close. "You damn exorcist, you're about to die!"

"S-screw y-y-you!" Lavi croaked, blinking rapidly. Black spots started to dance in front of his eyes and he found himself wondering just where Allen was.

"Lavi!" he heard his friend shout, and then come closer. The demon laughed, loosening his grip and leaving Lavi to gasp for air. An arm circled his waist and suddenly Lavi was face-to-face with Allen.

"You wouldn't dare harm your friend." the demon smirked, running a hand down Lavi's cheek. Lavi shuddered, trying to calm his breathing – but his throat felt raw. He stared at Allen and nodded, and Allen smirked. Lavi could feel the demon's surprise.

"You'd be surprised what I can do." Allen replied and then pulled his sword back. Lavi shut his eyes tightly and felt more than saw the sword drive through him. His eyes snapped open at the odd feeling and to his dismay he saw the handle of the sword poking out of him.

"Oy! Allen!" he moaned, the sensation of being stabbed a mere echo. A gurgling noise suddenly came from behind and he pulled himself out of the demon's grip, landing on the ground straight after. Allen joined him and they stared up at the demon, who finally had the sword pierced all the way through.

It bulged in places Lavi didn't know it could bulge. _Shit, the Earl is one sick person... _he thought, stomach churning as the demon bulged some more.

"Did we do it?" Allen asked hopefully. Lavi didn't reply, too busy crossing his fingers, but the flame of hope flickered and died when the demon started to laugh. It was a horrid, child-like laugh – similar to the first level four that they thought, but more... _male._ Lavi wondered if it was a representative of the male child it once was.

"_**Diiiiiiiieeeeeee eeeeeeeexoooooooorciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiists!"**_

"Ah crap! What the hell's he doing?!" Lavi demanded, suddenly spotting the rising ball of energy in the demon's hands. It slowly started to grow, engulfing the demon's hand. "Oy, Allen! You better get your sword back, it's still your arm right?"

"O-oh, yeah!" Allen said and bounced up. He deftly avoided the glowing ball and pulled out his sword, returning to Lavi's side. He stumbled into the other exorcist, suddenly losing his balance, and Lavi barely managed to catch him.

"Allen? Allen!" he yelled, shaking the other. Allen blinked, gazing up at Lavi.

"... I think I'm done." Allen said, dazed. Lavi shook him harder.

"The hell you are! You can't leave me alone with – with – that!" he motioned to the demon, which had now been engulfed in the energy ball. It was still getting larger. Soon it would hit the ship. "We still gotta find Yu, remember? And – and we need to get -" his throat tightened as his mind finished the sentence. _Krory's body..._

"Kanda...? Kanda's down there..." Allen pointed down. Lavi stared and then slapped the back of his friend's head.

"No shit! Allen! Don't leave me here!" he snapped, setting the other into a standing position. It seemed to help, Allen seemed more aware of himself.

"L-Lavi! What?" he tipped his head back and both exorcists could only stare up at the ever-closening ball.

"Allen... it was nice knowing you." Lavi murmured, eyes squinting from the light. He felt Allen reach out and grip his arm tightly, and with his other hand Lavi moved to grip tightly on top of Allen's hand. He shut his eyes, concentrating solely on that connection with Allen as the light finally hit, blinding everything and sending his senses reeling.

--

Dawn's approach was quiet and dim. Despite the energy that hummed through headquarters, there was a tense atmosphere. He glanced outside a window as he passed it, munching on his apple. It wasn't one of those pretty sunrises, it was somewhat... _darker. _

But that was ridiculous for dawn was supposed to get rid of the dark. With a shrug he didn't think about it any more, instead continuing onto his destination...

... where there was an uproar that hadn't been there when he'd left.

It was audible several corridors away and above the crunching of a chewed-up apple. The indistinguishable noise finally registered through his thought process and he paused, mid-crunch and mid-step. He stood perfectly balanced, ears twitching as they tried to understand just what the noise was.

The science department was, after all, well known to be loud and boisterous. Usually, however, it was more to do with explosions and shouting, papers and pens, not... _wailing_.

For that was what it was, he realized with dismay. Familiar wailing. Komui Lee wailing.

With a heavy sigh he re-started his walk, going at a much slower pace than he'd just been travelling. He knew that the instant he stepped in the room he'd have to deal with the Supervisor's newest disaster and he needed as much time as possible to prepare.

"I go away for one minute," he grumbled to himself. "Just one damn minute..." of course the trip to the cafeteria had been longer than a minute and really, he wasn't being true in his complaining, but he didn't care to think about that.

He reached the doors to the department. They were closed, an uncommon event. He hesitated his hand on the doorknob, knowing he could walk away now and not deal with this mess. He shut his eyes and slapped a hand on his forehead, resigning himself to his duty.

Somewhere along the way, whenever Lenalee wasn't there to take the role, he'd ended up being responsible for the other. Maybe it had happened through a matter of exclusion.

"Alright!" he bellowed, striding through the doors. "What's going on here?"

"Ah! Reever!" Johnny was the first to respond. He turned to Reever, an unmistakable look of relief on his face. Other faces turned, similar looks breaking out of their faces. "You have to save Russel, he's – he's -" Johnny seemed unable to say anything more.

All thoughts ran through Reever's mind, from another rabid Komurin to finally being suffocated by those papers he was constantly surrounded by. As it turned out, it was merely to save Russel from the onslaught of tears that the Supervisor had. Reever made a face and leant closer to Johnny.

"Why Russel?" he asked, glancing at the trapped scientist. He looked annoyed, stood frozen whilst Komui clung to him. Russel was usually a quiet man, always working hard – he was also rarely up from his desk, near the back of his room.

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Johnny answered and Reever nodded, understanding. That explained all. He turned back to the focus of attention and took a deep breath.

Someone had to save Russel – it looked like it was him.

"Oy, Supervisor!" he yelled, resting his hands on his hips like a scolding mother. Sometimes, he wondered if that was his permanent role. Komui turned to him, bawling noises quietening, and Reever took in the tear-stained cheeks and snot-coated nostrils with the same attitude he took everything else – frustration and resignation.

He strode forwards and grabbed a fistful of their leader's uniform. He yanked up, hard, causing Komui to let go of Russel's shirt. Russel made a hasty retreat, stumbling into the welcoming arms of his peers and being taken away to recover. "Get a hold of yourself!" he yelled in the other's ear, shaking him harshly.

"But-but-Squad Leader Reever!" Komui wailed. "How can you be so cruel in my hour of need?" To Reever's horror Komui then threw his arms around him and started to cry into his chest. The scientist stumbled back, knocked off balance, but managed to re-gain it by clutching on to a nearby table, his own desk. He made another face as he felt his shirt get wetter and wetter. _Yet another shirt ruined, _he thought ruefully.

"What hour of need?" he instead replied, shoving Komui off of him and holding him at arms length. Komui struggled in his grip. "You can't still be missing Lenalee?"

This was made, of course, with reference to several days ago, when one of the scientists had delivered him coffee and Komui had made a fuss over it not being Lenalee's (he disappeared that day and was later found building another Komurin to find her).

"Ah! I miss my beloved Lenalee more than life itself!" Komui replied, looking a bit more like himself, but then he disappeared. "But none of that matters if I'm not around to welcome Lenalee back home!"

"What the hell are you on about?!" Reever demanded. Nothing made sense about this man to him; _nothing_.

"I'm going to die!" Komui snapped, suddenly bashing his fists lightly against Reever's chest. "I'm going to die and all you can do is ask what the hell?!" Reever stared nonplussed at him, not understanding at all and Komui groaned. "Bookman returns today! How on earth am I going to explain I lost Bookman Junior?!" Reever's chin fell against his collarbone, trying to fight back the urge to throttle the other.

"Supervisor, Bookman won't blame you." he tried to reassure him. "You're not going to die." A pink handkerchief was handed to him from a watching scientist and Reever took it without bothering to find out who it belonged too. There were a lot more weird things in this department than having a pink handkerchief.

"I am!" Komui sniffed, accepting the hanky Reever offered.

"Clean yourself up Supervisor," he ordered, unwilling to see the other demean himself so. "Blow your nose, wipe your eyes and think about this logically." Following the orders given Komui wiped at his eyes and cheeks and then blew his nose loud and loud. Reever took the brief respite to mourn the loss of his clean shirt.

He turned his gaze back to Komui, the only sign of his irritation with his superior being the twitching eyebrow he now housed above his right eye. Seeing the other had finished he raised the same eyebrow. "Better?"

"Mm." Komui sniffed once more and Reever breathed a sigh of relief. He made his way over to his desk and shifted the pile of books on his chair to the floor. As he passed the other he was offered the hanky back and even without touching it he could tell it was soaking with a mixture of snot and tears.

He silently refused the offer.

The scientists that had gathered around slowly started to disperse, sensing that their respite from work was now over and things were going back to normal. It took the words of another, lesser known scientist to halt all activity.

"Doesn't that mean Miranda's returning too?" the male's voice rung through the room. Reever paused, blinking a few times, and then a wide grin split on his lips.

"You're right!" he exclaimed, straightening up. After Lenalee and Marie had been sent on their mission, the news about Miranda's injuries had been circulated around the department. They'd all been on egg shells, waiting to hear when their pet rain cloud would return.

Everyone cheered, heartened by the good news. Miranda returning meant that she was healing, after all. They weren't going to lose another comrade.

"Indeed, it is a cause for celebration." Komui spoke, a hint of a smile on his lips. "We should make sure to give her a warm welcome back." the scientists nodded, agreeing and starting to plan what to do, and then everyone (including Reever) jumped as Komui turned to the nearest set of scientists, eyes blazing. "Wait, are you all seriously so happy about the thought that I'm going to die?!" he wailed and there was a simultaneous groan amongst all. Reever's forehead hitting the desk was identified easily.

"It's not like it was your fault!" Reever pointed out. "If anything it's _Bookman's _fault because he didn't go with Lavi and make sure he was safe, but being Bookman he'll just blame Lavi for disappearing!"

"But who stopped him? Me!" Komui said, managing to twist Reever's words. "I thought you were trying to reassure me?!"

"I am!" Reever exhaled, exasperated. "Besides, it's not like there's anything to worry about. Lavi – and Allen, for that matter – will turn up soon." The story of Lavi and Allen's disappearance, too, was one circulated amongst the population.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked what most were thinking and Reever blinked, unable to understand why they hadn't thought of this themselves.

"Well..." he paused, trying to figure out the best way to say it. "There's still Kanda and Lenalee, right? We all know Kanda's success rate and Lenalee won't give up for a moment, not until her friends have been found." Heads started to nod, agreeing, but Komui didn't look too reassured.

Reever wished with all his might that the other weren't so _stubborn _and opened his mouth to, once more, tear into the Supervisor... and a shiver went down his spine.

It was like someone had walked over his grave.

Suddenly cold he glanced around furtively, searching for the source. There was nothing, but...

... his headset buzzed. He jumped, shoulders jerking, and then a hand went up to answer the call. He hesitated briefly, wondering if he had suddenly developed psychic powers, then figured it impossible and pressed the button.

"Reever Wenham." he said into his microphone.

"_Reever..._" the voice was hesitant on the other end but Reever still recognized it.

"Carlos." he greeted cheerfully, ignoring the churning in his gut. Carlos was a relatively new finder, although in his mid-thirties, and at one point the pair had worked together as a previous relay communication.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sure this should have gone straight to the supervisor but... I don't want to be the one to tell him._" Carlos sounded both guilty and regretful and Reever felt his smile slip off of his face. Maybe this was why he was feeling a little iffy... he tried to remember just what Carlos had been assigned.

"What's up?" he asked, gazing down at his desk. Due to this he missed Komui's sharp gaze at him. None of the other scientists paid him any mind, too busy talking about the greeting they would give Miranda. Spotting his coffee mug still had some coffee in he took a sip.

"_The finder that was assigned to follow Lenalee Lee... is dead._" Reever spat out the coffee all over the desk, littering several papers. He choked, coughing loudly and waving away concerned looks.

"It was cold," he lied, discouraging further investigation. Once he was sure he'd lost their focus he took a deep breathe and settled back in his seat. "What did you say?"

"_My mission was to find out what had happened to the finder when he didn't report in over six hours._" Reever's lips twisted in a bitter smile, eyes flickering to Komui. The man's sister complex knew no bounds – six hours of no contact? "_I went and it turns out he's dead. How, I can't tell – he has no wound, no signs of any encounter. It's like he died in his sleep._"

Reever narrowed his eyes. _Could it be... no, it's not possible. We can't be sure until a full autopsy is made._

"Are you certain?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"_Positive, and that's not the worst of it._" Reever winced.

"What?"

"_Lenalee... I can't find any evidence of her trail. The most I got was she was waiting for a train at a station, but then never got on it. I have no idea where she is._"

Komui was not going to like that.

Reever swallowed, butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He glanced at Komui once more, who was now fluttering around and bothering other scientists. He watched as Komui was soon shoved out of the room by a combination of Johnny and Red, another scientist, and given an order to go back to his office. "_You see why I phoned you._"

"Yeah..." Reever exhaled. It meant he was going to have to be the one to deliver the bad news. "Come home. Bring the body with you. I've got Komui covered." He didn't know how he was going to manage it, but he would somehow.

He couldn't not tell Komui, after all.

He hung up on Carlos and stood, brushing out crinkles in his clothes absent-mindedly. He hurried out of the department, into the corridor, and saw the tail end of Komui turn the corner.

"Supervisor!" he yelled, running to catch up with him. He hurried around the corner and narrowly avoided colliding with him.

"Reever?" Komui blinked.

"Supervisor... I... have to tell you something..." Reever winced, wishing he hadn't started like that.

"The phone call?" Komui asked, voice going serious. Reever nodded slowly and made sure he didn't break eye contact. He had to show he wasn't screwing around.

"The finder you assigned to watch over Lenalee is dead, the cause of death unknown. Lenalee herself has disappeared without a trace."

There was a heavy silence in the corridor. Reever didn't dare breathe, eyes on Komui. His shoulders were tense and body still. After a very long minute he looked up and smiled an obviously fake smile.

"Well! We better get to work on finding her, yes?" he said, clapping his hands. "Contact all finders in the field to keep an eye out for her. We haven't a moment to lose." Reever nodded and then spun 180 degrees. He strode back down the corridor, gut churning, and narrowly avoiding bumping into Bookman and Miranda.

"Ah! Miranda, Bookman!" he greeted, but didn't stop no matter how much he wished to. He could greet them properly later, after he'd set about finding Lenalee for the supervisor.

After all, they might complain of him, they might whine about him, but everyone knew Komui Lee was the best damn thing that had happened to the Order. No one wanted to let him down now.

--

"_D-damn it!" _

His eyes snapped open. Everything was silent, still. There was no wind, no breeze, no sign of life. There was just him... him and the meadow. The golden meadow, full of golden flowers as far as the eye could see.

His mind was slow, sluggish – he knew he shouldn't be here, knew that he should be on a ship, but somehow the fact that he wasn't didn't fill him with a sense of urgency. He knew that he'd been attacked by a demon, a beast, but he couldn't quite bring up emotion to care.

It was just him and the golden meadow.

He jerked, skin tingling as a light breeze suddenly blew. Golden seeds went with it, sweeping around him and flying up into the sky, leaving the sky twinkling golden. It was all golden, everything was warm.

Yet he... he felt cold. The golden sun shone down on him but he was frozen. His breath came out like a white cloud from his mouth and his skin was clammy. He didn't fit in this scene. Why wasn't he wanted here?

"_One and _two_! Three and _four_! One and _two_! Three and _four!"

He turned, the childish voice loud and clear over the silent meadow. Where there had been no life before now stood a young child, a small sword in hand. Each time it chanted the rhythm it made a different stroke with the sword. "_Three and _fou_- ah_!" the child stumbled, tripping over its own feet and tumbling to the floor.

He stared at the child, wondering why it was familiar. The child, no more than seven, struggled to get back to its feet on bony arms. "_Damn it, I'll never get this right!_" it cursed, scowling darkly. He blinked once more, recognizing the scowl and the hair that fell in front of its eyes. It was still short then, after all. Had always been at that age.

It was him. That child... was him. This event... had happened to _him,_ although it certainly hadn't been in a meadow.

He sucked in a sudden breathe and suddenly it was like life had returned to him. Everything fell into focus, he was warm, he could hear the birds chirping and the soft swish of the crops.

"_Don't get so angry with yourself Kanda._" a second voice came. The newcomer, a taller teenager with weird gadgets on his ears, materialized into thin air. "_You'll get it._"

"_Like hell I will Marie!_" the mini-Kanda grumbled, turning to glare at the sword which lay innocently a few feet away. "_It's all that thing's fault! It's too awkward to carry, it makes me trip up!_"

"_Kanda.._." Marie exhaled. "_It's not the fault of the sword if the swords master isn't up to the task._"

"_What the hell do you know?!_" mini-Kanda snapped, glaring at the older boy. "_I'm perfectly capable of doing it!_"

"_Then why haven't you already done so?_" Marie replied and it caught the child at a loss for words. The scowl deepened and the child glanced away, the '_che_' loud and clear despite. Marie sighed and turned away. To the onlooker's surprise, they both disappeared into thin air.

Shit, what the hell?

His mind finally clicked into gear, finally clocked on to the fact that Yu Kanda _shouldn't be here. _

"Where the hell are you?!" he demanded, peering around. The golden meadow was silent. "Oy! Bastard demon! Get the fuck out of my mind!"

"_Yu! Don't treat your brother with so much anger!_" Froi Tiedoll materialized, eyes shimmering with un-shed tears as he gazed down at something Kanda couldn't see. "_We're all one big family, aren't we?_" Tiedoll de-materialized, leaving Kanda alone once more.

"What was the point of that?!" he demanded, eyes whirling. Another mini-Kanda appeared.

"_Che. Like there's any point in anything,_" a young Kanda said, arms crossed stubbornly. He then disappeared and then it clicked.

"What? You're using my memories to communicate?" he snapped, glancing around the empty meadow. "Is that it?"

"_Hooray! Kanda! You did it!_" Kanda turned to see a young Lenalee clapping her hands together. She smiled sweetly, hair dangling in pigtails just below her ears, and then disappeared. Kanda shut his eyes, a little put-out.

"Why the hell don't you just come out and say the damn words?" he demanded, unable to stop turning around in a circle. He was still alone in the meadow, he didn't have a hope in hell of trying to find the villain, but it didn't stop him trying.

"_Yu, you're no fun at all!_" Tiedoll replied. "_Why don't you try smiling, just once?_"

"I'll bet that's exactly what you want me to do, huh?" Kanda snapped. "Stop fucking around with my memories!" As he shouted the words a shiver went down his spine, his subconscious mind recognizing something before his conscious mind did.

_Wait... all these memories... _he scowled darkly, eyes narrowing. _The demon has fucking seen all my memories! _Anger welled up within him, the feeling of violation growing stronger. He clenched his fists, wishing he had Mugen in his hands so he could at least attempt to tear through something.

For a brief second, through the blinding anger, he felt something cut his hand. Startled he glanced down at his hand and saw the slight slit in his palm, just above the thumb. It bled a little but he didn't care. _How did I cut my hand?_

"_Kanda! Watch out_!" Daisya Barry shouted. Kanda's eyes widened and he spun, heart rate increasing as he looked upon the familiar face. "_There's a demon right behind you!_" Kanda glanced over his shoulder but nothing was there. He turned back around but Daisya had gone, just like the rest.

Kanda grit his teeth, his chest aching the same way it had when he'd seen Daisya's shredded body.

"I'll get out of this, just you wait!" he yelled, spinning around. "I won't be trapped in here, haunted by these memories – I'll break free and fucking _kill_ you!"

A high-pitched mocking laugh echoed all around. It was a female child's, but there was a distinctive familiar sound to it. Kanda's eyes turned and his eyes widened as he saw the smallest Noah laughing her head off. She faded, her laughter fading too, and that reply to his words said it all.

Kanda snarled, his anger rising once more. He took several steps forwards and then back, realizing he had nowhere to go. He inhaled, trying to keep his anger under control. "Where the hell am I anyway? I've never been to a meadow like this in my life."

He waited and finally got a response. The entire landscape shifted and then settled. Kanda's gaze was drawn to the two figures that now traipsed through it – and he blinked, surprised to see Bookman. He craned his neck and could just about make out the red-hair, not even tall enough to be seen over the crops.

"_The buried parts of history are handed down from person to person and are excluded from historical fact,_" Bookman said, turning around to his younger companion. Kanda watched emotionless. "_From now on you are to record these, understand?" _

"This is Lavi's memory then..." he murmured, watching as a wind blew and sent crops flying. "Why the hell am I in Lavi's memory?!" _Has this demon gone and violated Lavi's memories as well? _Kanda snarled, clenching his hands once more. Then he remembered Walker. _That light... it must have the bean sprout's memories as well then. Damn it, this demon..._

He clenched tighter and got another cut on his palm. He looked at it, blinking, and then remembered what state he'd been in just before this entire mess began._ That's right, I held Mugen in this hand..._

He narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand, like he would if he were holding his sword. Now that he had all his attention focused on it, he could just about feel it... and when he stared, he could just about see it as well.

"Ha! You see, I told you I'd break out!" he snarled, confidence growing. It was all a state of mind, a hallucination. He was still in the ship, this was only a memory _in his mind_, he still had all his facilities – he had been a fool to not see it before. Mugen materialized fully in his grip and he gripped it, the familiar weight and feel comforting.

He shut his eyes. _If this is all a state of mind, then we're both in the same position as before which means I have to go... _a small part of him was screaming, telling him that he could actually be screwing up, that he had it all wrong, but it was only the small part of him and so he coolly ignored it as he started to run forward, Mugen braced ready in front of him. He yelled, his feet slapping the ground, time slowed and it seemed to go on for an age -

- until he hit something.

His eyes snapped open and to his relief he saw the meadow scene had shattered. It was like broken glass in a mirror, still there but with gaps and cracks crawling along it. There was a rasping and his eyes snapped to the demon, clutching at the sword that was no driven through its neck.

The meadow disappeared and then they were back on the ship. The demon rasped again, arms scrabbling at the sword, but Kanda only snarled and pushed harder, driving it all the way through and into the ship behind. "You fucking bastard," he snapped, pushing his face in close. This demon had seen three exorcist's memories, more if any of those humans had had their memories taken too.

As a matter of security it couldn't be allowed to live.

As a matter of personal hatred, Kanda wouldn't let it live.

"How-How did you-?" the demon rasped. "No one..." Kanda shrugged, not knowing and not really caring. He chose not to answer, saying something else instead.

"You've fucked with my memories, you _won't _fuck with them any more." he swore and twisted his sword. He then brought the other half of Mugen and cleanly cut through the demon's neck.

Black blood sprayed everywhere and he shut his eyes, keeping his mouth firmly shut and grip tight. The demon wriggled beneath his fingertips and when it was over he cracked open his eyes. He let go of the body and stumbled back, over-come with weariness.

"Fucking exorcists..." a haunting voice came. Kanda's gaze turned to the head which was glaring up at him. "You'll get yours. The Earl will make you pay."

"Don't waste your breath," Kanda spat, finally understanding what Cross had felt like so long ago. He turned around and raised Mugen. "Kaichu: Ichigen!" his spirit creatures swarmed out of the sword and devoured the head with pleasure, representing the emotion Kanda held inside. They then moved onto the body, until there was nothing left.

There was a loud crunching sound and his neck clicked from the swift movement to look up. The ceiling exploded and Kanda threw himself to the ground, covering his arms with his head.

_Shit, is there never a chance for a break?!_

_--_

"Oy Karl, whaddya think o' that'n?"

"Think of what?"

"The orders from on 'igh. We gotta keep an eye ou' for that'n exorcist, the one with 'ee pretty 'air."

"Lenalee Lee." Karl sighed, pulling away from the ruined wall he'd been leant against. "We're always being given orders to keep an eye out for her, even when she's in a country thousands of miles away. I'm sick of it."

"Aye, but this'n 'ime she's missin' in France, ya know?"

"Missing?" Karl turned to his friend, surprised. His finder hood fell back, revealing long dark hair that fell to his shoulders. A few strands fell over his eyes and he brushed it out the way absent-mindedly. "In France? Then it's not our problem. Besides, it's probably the Supervisor being too protective again."

"Mm," the other finder said, not moving from his relaxed position. His hands were rest behind his hood and bright blue eyes gazed to the dawn's light. "A pest, ain't it? Bu' she's still'n lovely lass, ya know?" he paused. "Oy Karl, whaddya think of that'n sunse'?" he changed the subject and gestured to the landscape.

Knowing his friend well, he could tell that the other was waiting to point out something. Karl shrugged.

"I don't know Rob. It looks like any old sunset to me." he answered and then winced as Rob laughed. In his old age his laugh, which might have been infectious in his youth, had become dry and brittle.

"That'n sunrise, right there – somewhere, on this'n dawn, som'ing bad 'appened." he said solemnly and Karl blinked. In silence he watched his elder push himself to his feet and mumble about some 'creakin' in the ol' bones' before replying.

"Like what?" he asked, following the other's example and getting to his feet. It was time they got moving anyway, they were due to arrive in their designated town pretty soon. They would have arrived the previous night but Rob had spotted the remains of the wall, which gave good shelter against the storm, and had refused to move from it until morning.

"I dunno, but tha' sounde' poetic, didn' i'?" he laughed again and then gave a hacking cough. Karl hurried to rub the other's back, a little annoyed at the other's messing around.

"I'll tell you one bad thing thing that'll happen this dawn..." he mumbled to himself, images of strangling the pain in the backside filling his mind before Rob recovered and shoved him away. Karl grinned a little. "I think this'll be one of your last mission, you look like a stiff old wind could knock you right over!" he joked.

"Yeh don't kno' wot you're on abou'!" Rob glowered at him. "I'm capable o' so much more than yeh thin'!" He prompted tripped over his own too feet and Karl hurried to catch him. He said nothing, not even an 'I told you so', and silently Rob got back up and gave him a deadly look. Karl blanched.

He swiftly made sure there was a large distance between him and the other. He pulled a face of distaste, watching as Rob stormed off in a huff to the town in the far distance. After exhaling to himself, and mentally complaining, he realized he was soon going to be left behind. "Hey! Wait for me!" he called. He scurried after Rob and eventually caught up within a few minutes. He fell in step with the other and they walked silently, one in a sulk and the other not willing to talk. Karl turned his gaze to the sky, looking without really seeing the dark clouds to a reddish sky.

They'd been in Germany for nearly two weeks now, investigating a tale of Innocence in the southern area. Two days ago they'd got wind of some strange events going on in the town they were soon to approach and, being the closest, had been dispatched.

Rob had said it was always best to investigate, but personally Karl suspected that Rob just didn't want to head back to HQ and be sent home in retirement, or whatever happened to those who got too old to do the job. He didn't think it had ever happened before, for that matter... _still, that's in the future and we're not there yet!_

"Huh... I though' it woulda been bigger," Rob commented as they found the dirt path that lead them into the town. "Bu' it jes looks like a tiny village!" Karl shot him a withered glance.

"Surely you didn't expect it to be some large place?" he asked. Rob shrugged, stepping onto the path and starting to walk down it.

"Mighta been." he replied, gazing at the ground. It was more like mud than dirt now. "Oy oy, this'n place gotta righ' ol' beatin'."

"The storm _was_ fierce," Karl agreed, glaring at the other. "Which was why I wanted to get to town and _not _take shelter behind a ruined wall!" Rob waved a withered hand.

"Yeh young'uns worry too much. We're alive, righ'? An' it was an adventure, that'n it was!" Karl clenched his fists in anger and then unclenched them, forcing a wide smile.

"Of course." he said and then turned his gaze to the village. He frowned, wondering why something about it didn't seem quite right. "Hey, Rob..."

"Hm?" Rob answered, still looking at the ground. They got closer and Karl's eyes widened slowly as he realized just what was odd about the place.

"Rob, Rob!" he said, clutching the elder's arm. His tone of voice alarmed his companion whose head shot up.

"Wha'? Wha'? Demons?" he asked, glancing around warily. Karl shook his head, tightening his grip.

"No! But I think they might have been here – the buildings are all in ruins! Most are missing their roofs, some are-" he swallowed as they finally reached the town and saw the full extent of the damage. Some houses had seemingly been thrown to the ground, destroyed to mere rock. Some had nothing remaining.

What made Karl's eyes water was the strewn bodies all over the streets. They were the humans that had died from the mess in the street – falling houses, flying rocks, whatever.

There had been a massive fight here.

"Crickey..." Rob breathed, eyes wide. "This'n is a massacre!"

"Come on! Let's see if we can find any survivors!" Karl snapped, starting into a jog. He hurried to the nearest body he could see and shoved away the rock – but the young woman was as cold as ice. A small hand twitched further away and Karl's sharp eyes caught it. "Rob! Come help me!"

He stumbled over the loose rocks and hurriedly pulled at the large pieces. When Rob joined him the going was easier and together they managed to reveal a young boy, only alive due to his small size. His breathing was ragged and he was unconscious, but alive. Karl breathed a sigh of relief and bent down, picking him up and cradling him in his arms. He could be no more than four or five.

"He's lucky to be alive." Karl murmured, petting the other's hair. Rob shook his head and turned to gaze over the battlefield.

"Nay, in this ruin, that'n there's gonna 'ave a 'arsh life should there be no more livin'." Karl swallowed, nodding slowly, and together the trio made their way through the rest of the street. They checked every body they came across, each ruin of a house, any movement no matter how small.

All it revealed was ashes, the work of demons, cold bodies and the stench of death.

It was Rob who found the gem of the package, the one that neither had been expecting to see amongst such debris.

"Karl! Karl, get o'er 'ere! KARL!" the anxiousness in his friend's voice made Karl's heart beat even faster. Hopping over the plank of wood, mindful of the child he held, he hurried to where his friend was still calling his name.

"What is it?!" he demanded, rounding a corner. He spotted his friend's back and hurried to join him, glancing at his friend's face. Rob was wide-eyed and ashen. "What?" Rob pointed and Karl turned.

He swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Oh shit..." he swore, recognizing the female body that lay in the town centre. "Oh... _shit..._" he cursed, hurrying forwards. He fell to his knees, gently resting the child on the ground beside him, before reaching over and resting a hand on her chest.

He waited with baited breath, trying to sense a rise and fall, and after a few seconds felt the tiny movement. He swallowed, relief washing over him as he pulled his hand back. "She's alive," he declared, glancing over his shoulder to Rob. _Thank fucking hell she is... _"Get in contact with HQ, tell them we found her."

"Aye," Rob said grimly, pulling off the telephone from his back. "They're gonna be right'n' 'appy with us..." his voice faded out as he got further away. Karl turned back to the body and jumped violently when, for the first time, he saw her eyes were still open and seemingly watching him. A hand rest over his pounding heart and then he exhaled loudly, leaning over her body.

"Miss Lenalee? Are you awake?" he asked, searching her eyes for some sign of recognition. Nothing came. He reached out and shook her shoulders. "Miss Lenalee? Lenalee! Exorcist Lenalee Lee!"

There was no response. He sat back on his heels and bowed his head. There might be no response... but she was alive. That was all that mattered. "I gotta get her cleaned up..." he murmured, for the first time seeing the state of her dress. Her uniform was in shreds, dried blood clotting it together, and so Karl pulled off his cloak and slipped it around her body.

After an awkward struggle he managed to wrap it around front and back and then he pulled her up into a sitting position. Her head lolled on his shoulder and her eyes turned to his, still slack and open.

It was the same gaze that a dead person held. Karl double-checked she _was _still breathing and then shut her eyes, unwilling to look at the empty orbs any more.

The lights were on, but no one was home.

* * *

**A/N: **Here's comes the conclusion to that cliff-hanger you all hated. Lenalee's been fo-ound, Krory's still de-ad, our trio of boys are MIA-a -dances- I actually had a lot of fun with Rob - you'll be seeing him again, no doubt about it. Hee.


	14. Saving Lives

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

**N**_o_**_t_h**_i_**_n_g.**

Forever he must have stood there, tense and anticipating an attack that would never come.

**W**_e _**_a_r**_e _**_a_l**_l _**_N_**_o_**_t_h**_i_**_n_g.**

It was only when Allen's hand tugged at his arm, trying to escape his grip, that he dared to open his eyes. The first instant he did so he was blinded, the white like a shining beacon to a darkened sky. His eyes watered and he blinked rapidly, opening and shutting his eyes in an endless pattern until they had adjusted.

**I **

Lavi could see nothing beyond the white, no sign of the world they had so recently been in. He could hear nothing, everything was muted... save for his heartbeat, and Allen's laboured breath. He merely stood there, wondering if his senses had failed him whilst the once calm air grew oppressive, the silence steadily thickening until it was hard to breathe.

_a_**_m _N**_o_**_t_h**_i_**_n_g.**

"Lavi..." Allen's hushed voice came, as if he didn't want to break the silence. With a start Lavi realized he could breathe again and his cracked hands flew to his neck, gently feeling to see any damage done to it. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lavi replied, voice equally as soft. Gradually he turned, his battle-weary limbs slow to respond, and to his surprise he saw Allen, gazing up with a sorrowful look on his face and as clear as day to a white background. _Maybe my vision isn't the one that's wrong, maybe it's the scenery... but how is it possible?_

**B**_u_**_t _w**_e_

"A voice..." Allen's voice got quieter and Lavi had to step closer to hear it. "It sounds so desolate... so sad..." his voice faded out and his eyes turned to the floor, fringe falling in front of his eyes as if to hide the tears that started to fall. Lavi frowned, stepping even closer and reaching out a hand.

He hesitated briefly, wondering if he really should, before deciding there was nothing for it and resting his hand on the other's shoulder. He said nothing, offering a silent comfort to the cursed boy.

**_a_r**_e _**_n_o**_t _**_t_h**_e _**_s_a**_m_**_e_**_._

As Allen's shoulders shook and crystalline tears fell to leave no marks on the white floor, Lavi looked around again. There was still no indication of where they were, or what they were doing here, or why. The last thing he knew of there had been that massive light from the level four. He'd thought for sure they were dead.

"Hey, Allen..." he murmured, glancing back at the younger boy. "Do you think we're dead?" It wasn't that he wasn't sympathetic to the other boy – he didn't doubt that the exorcist could hear a voice – but he couldn't help it if he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

**A**_n_**_d _s**_o_

"I-I-" Allen sniffed, wiping his eyes with his arm and then lifting his head. Lavi waited patiently. "It's possible but... I don't feel dead..." Allen said, voice steadily growing stronger as he started to think about something else. "Weren't we about to die?"

"Yeah, I thought that too..." Lavi replied. "That level four's attack, I've never seen the likes of it."

**d**_e_**_s_p**_i_**_t_e **_m_**_y _s**_o_**_r_r**_o_**_w _a**_n_**_d _r**_e_**_g_r**_e_**_t_**

For the first time Allen turned to him. His reddened eyes widened, alarming the red-head. He stepped back from Allen, staring at him warily. "What? What?!" he demanded to Allen's shocked state. Allen's eyes flickered left, then right, before looking back at him and smiling weakly.

"Ah... you're kind of..." he gestured weakly at Lavi's body. Lavi blinked and looked down, only to stare.

"Where the hell's my body?!" he demanded, patting himself down. It was an odd feeling, feeling up and down his body to check he was still there but not actually seeing it.

**I **_w_**_i_l**_l _**d**_e_**_p_a**_r_**_t._**

His hands fumbled around his stomach and his actions stilled as he found something round. Frowning to himself, wondering what it was, he reached inside the pocket and gripped it. It was slippery and he nearly dropped it several times, but he eventually succeeded in bringing it out and holding it in front of him. It was the ball the demon had given him, so long ago.

The instant it was out of his pocket, his body came back into sight again. He didn't notice, too busy looking at the ball.

"What's that?" Allen asked, eyes wide. Lavi stared at its swirling depths, seeing the ruins of a battered and broken ship to a dark dawn, where it had previously been a pure white ball, and suddenly knew what it was.

"The reason we're alive." he whispered, clutching it close to his chest.

**Y**_o_**_u_r **_w_**_o_r**_l_**_d _m**_o_**_v_e_s _o**_n_**_._**

The instant Allen reached out and touched it, tears once more trickling down his face to the voice only he could hear, there was a soft snick. Under his touch the ball shattered and the world of light tumbled into darkness.

--

The first thing he was aware of was the crackling of wood on a fire and the smell, the horrid blackened smell of something burning.

His eyes fluttered open, vision dim and blurred. In the distance he could make out the source, a gaping black smoke cloud swirling up into the sky, probably visible for miles around. Beneath it flames flickered, crawling from one broken segment to the next.

He blinked, trying to focus his gaze. It took several attempts before he could see clearly, but with clarity of sight came clarity of mind. _The ship's burning... the ship's burning... the ship's burning!_ He struggled to get his arms beneath him, for none of his limbs wanted to obey, but with sheer determination he managed to get up until he was resting on his elbows.

Behind him his legs twitched, feeling coming back to them. He wiggled his toes, ankles, knees and thighs to make sure everything worked, not looking away from the burning sight. There was a small explosion at the bottom, sending wood flying and going to settle with the rest on the ground around the river. Wearily he thought that the Black Order would have a job trying to clear this up.

Something shifted in the corner of his eye and he turned his gaze away from the ship to look at the culprit. His eyes widened when he saw it was Allen.

"A-Allen!" he murmured, voice cracking of its own accord. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Oy, Allen!" the exorcist's arm twitched, but that was all. What filled Lavi with dismay was that Allen was no longer wearing Crown Clown, just his normal exorcist uniform – or what remained of it, anyway. _Damn it..._

With a heavy groan he gripped hold of the grass and slowly pulled his way to his friend. It wasn't too far and soon he was there shaking Allen's shoulder. There was no response. Lavi got into a sitting position, inhaling and exhaling deeply, and looked back to the source of so much hassle between them all.

He blinked. "Oh you're kidding..." he breathed. His eyes widened as he took in the spectacular sight, the devastation caused by the demon's attack sinking in for the first time. The ship was broken in half, if it could be called that, for almost all of the deck and first two levels had been cleanly vaporised.

Lavi remembered the white ball, the reason he and Allen were alive, and tried to find it. He never did and could only assume it had shattered into nothing, pushed to its limit to save them from annihilation.

A cloud moved out of the way of the sun and it shone, for the first time highlighting the ship instead of hiding it. _Perhaps now... because the demon was gone?_ In the sun's gleam Lavi's sharp eyes noticed the green hue that now surrounded the ship – a familiar coloured green hue. _Could it be... Innocence? _He furrowed his brow, craning his neck to try and see the tell-tale ball-like item, but it was hidden behind the explosions.

A large explosion occurred, somewhere in the middle, and a shower of wood sprayed the air. Lavi ducked, automatically shielding Allen's head with his body whilst covering his own arms, and winced as the wood bounced off of him. He straightened up once it was over and watched as the remaining area of that ship slowly toppled over.

It tipped side-ways, crashing into land and river, and to the exorcist's immense surprise it started to glow. There was a faint hum in the air and then it shattered, wood spikes filling the air. Lavi wasn't quick enough to block and his hands slapped to his face as splinter after splinter showered him, cutting his cheeks, neck and hands. He winced, using a scrap of his uniform to wipe at the small trails of blood.

_I hope to hell I have no splinters... _he thought crossing his fingers, knowing that if he did he would most likely get an infection. That ship _had _been on the bottom of the ocean-river-thing, after all.

"K-Kanda..." a quiet voice rasped. Lavi jerked and then glanced down at Allen, a grin breaking out on his face.

"Allen! You're awake!" he said, pleased he wouldn't have to watch this alone. His elation was short-lived, unfortunately. Allen's eyes shut again, body barely moving.

"Kanda..." Allen repeated and this time Lavi actually heard the word. He felt the blood drain out of his face as he realized what his friend was saying. _Shit, Yu was on that – shit, Yu! _It was suddenly hard to breathe.

He glanced around the ground, hoping, praying, wishing that he'd see the long dark hair of their companion strewn across the grass, but he saw nothing. As far as he could tell, Yu was on the ship that was currently exploding. He winced as another broken piece of ship glowed and then shattered.

This one had been right in the middle of the ship. Once the chaos had settled down and Lavi was looking back, he spotted the gem of it all – the thing that made exorcists and demons alike bend over backwards.

The glowing ball of Innocence hovered, its border slowly retracting from the ship. As it did so another smaller piece broke away and Lavi suddenly realized the ship had taken so much damage that the Innocence had given up on it. Every inch it crept back, the ship was supposedly returning to its original state.

His limbs felt a bit wobbly as he struggled to his feet. Now that he'd seen the Innocence he knew he had to get it – he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't go and get it when he could have done. He glanced around, searching for the re-appearance of any demons. From his position, and the way there was no rapid dash for the Innocence, he figured that the demons were finally finished.

That explosion must have been the result of the level four exploding.

He felt a relieved smile tug his lips, knowing the chaos was nearly over. He bent down and patted Allen's back in a soldier-esque way.

"Back in a few," he said cheerfully, as much for his benefit as Allen's, and then attempted to walk. The key word being 'attempted'. He let out a cry as his legs refused to hold his weight, sending him falling to his knees once more. He caught himself from falling forwards completely with his arms. "Damn..." he hissed and then glanced around for his Innocence. There was nothing for it – he'd have to use it to get him there.

He eventually spotted the small hammer several feet away. He exhaled loudly and crawled towards it, mentally grumbling about how annoying it was having an equipment weapon and thus being able to lose it. Once he had recovered said Innocence he had a much easier time of getting to the ship, although it had taken him several minutes to get on and actually _stay _on.

_I probably shouldn't get so beaten up next time... heh. Next time, huh? I guess there really is a next time now..._

He slowly guided his way to the ship, knowing his Innocence had been under as much strain as him. They gained altitude each second, eventually rising over the opaque part of the ship and being able to see the other side of the bank. It took the exorcist a few seconds to spot it, but then to his surprise there was a mirror-image of himself on the other side.

Such an astonishing sight made him pause in his mission, gaping. Unfortunately it turned out to be a trick of light, for when he blinked he saw on the other side of the ship it wasn't himself... it was the demon he had thought exploded.

And it was covering ground quicker than Lavi ever could.

"Shit!" he yelled, gripping tighter to his hammer and re-starting. He mentally urged it to hurry up, to go as fast as it could so that they'd reach the Innocence before their nemesis. This entire mission had originally been a recovery of Innocence, hadn't it? Surely it should have been a get-in and get-out job, but yet...

_After so much... _he remembered the very beginning, when the only worry had been finding a map, the note, and his fall into unconsciousness.

_So much tragedy... _he remembered Sophia, dead for no reason, and Krory, dead for trying to help out Lavi. Yu, currently MIA...

_So much suffering... _his own injuries ached, but across his mind flickered the memories of other people through his mind. For the first time he didn't try to push them away. One memory stuck out, of a brown-haired boy screaming for his father, and it made his heart ache.

_Innocence was the reason for it, and Innocence is the justification as to why... so, I can't let it all be a waste!_

Resolve restored he narrowed his eyes and seemingly sped up, until he and the demon were equal. It was a match of who was the quickest to go in the history records, but destiny had decided its winner long before either of the pair had any influence in it.

They collided with the Innocence at the same time and it was a scrabble of fingers and elbows and yells for who would get it. For a spectator it was impossible to tell who had won as they sped past the other, until the harsh, gleeful cackling echoed throughout the bright sky. Lavi spun around, heart sinking as the demon crowed to anyone within ear shot.

"Tough luck, kid." it leered to him, holding the green ball high, like its hand was a pedestal.

And then destiny's winner came swooping in, faster than lightning in between exorcist and demon, sending the wind whipping and almost knocking Lavi off of his hammer. Lavi's neck snapped back, craning up to see what the thing had been, when his attention was drawn to the mournful moan of the villain.

"T-the Innocence..." it murmured, staring at its empty hand. Lavi narrowed his eyes. _Whatever that had been, it just took the Innocence. That had better be one of our guys, otherwise..._

The keeper of the Innocence suddenly re-appeared, halting just behind the demon and shocking Lavi. His jaw dropped and he could only stare, his mind going blank. The level four didn't even get the chance to turn around before the sharp teeth pierced its neck, providing the way for a greedy mouth to suck.

The demon went rigid, head tilting back and eyes staring up at the sky. They started to lose their light and, gradually, the demon's body got fainter and fainter. Now, the only sound in the scene was the gulping of blood, the soft whoosh of wind and the faint explosions of the ship beneath them.

Somewhere in the midst of it, Lavi might have spat back 'Tough luck, kid' but he couldn't quite remember if he had or not.

The demon faded into nothing, revealing a very familiar and welcome face. It was caked in blood, with holes tattered his uniform and looking like he should be dead, but at that point Lavi had never felt so good at seeing anyone. They stared at each other, one barely holding himself up whilst the other's cloak billowed in the wind.

As he stared at his friend he noticed a spidery web-like tattoo on the other's neck, slowly creeping up above collar, chin and crawling onto cheek. A giggle made its way up his throat. He tried to suppress it, knowing wasn't the best time to laugh... but it broke free. With it came more. And more.

And more.

Finally he gave up trying to stop it and let go, overcome with the hysterical laughter. He laughed and laughed and laughed, until his sides hurt, until he couldn't breathe, until tears trickled down his face, until Arystar Krory came and with his enhanced abilities carefully cradled the red-haired exorcist as he brought him to the ground beside Allen.

Lavi was gently placed on his back, still giggling as he stared up at the sky. He felt drunk, drunk on happiness or sheer, mindbogglingly terror, or something else, but the source of his elation didn't really matter in the circumstances. He turned his head to the left and saw the still body of Yu, hair strewn over the grass. He was like a damsel in distress knocked unconscious.

Lavi giggled some more and turned to his right, seeing Allen's still body. Both his friends were safe, that was good. He turned his gaze to the front, where an almost completely tattooed Krory was now blocking his vision, and he grinned widely.

"I thought you were dead." he said plainly and then joined Allen and Yu in the state of unconsciousness.

--

The drink was warm in his hands.

He gazed down at it and then pulled a face at his reflection. There was nothing worse in his mind than a warm beer, that was for sure.

"Excuse me," he said, reaching out and catching a passing waiter. "Another beer, ja?" the waiter left with a nod of the head and he settled back in the seat, exhaling loudly. He stared out over the pub, watching people hustling and bustling around the place.

It was as full as an other night, most of them people he'd seen before. The pub had many regulars, with no reason not to – after all, it was damn fine food. He watched a man scoff down his meal, lip curling in amusement as such a pig-like action left a large stain around his mouth.

However... he didn't want to stay in the pub any more. What had once been warm and welcoming now seemed stifled and over-crowded. The atmosphere was heavy, cigarette smoke filled every corner and too many people were laughing, their red faces standing out in the crowds.

He stood up, brushing at his cloak and then spotting the waiter he'd caught coming back with his glass of beer. He took it with his usual lazy smile of thanks and then dodged and wove his way around the people until he was beside the bar. When the bartender wasn't looking he bent over and swiped a bottle, to the amusement of watchers. At their laughter the barman turned but by that time the villain was already gone and outside.

He shivered as a cold wind blew, wishing he had a third hand to rub at his arms. The morning sun shone high above him, revealing a bright and cheerful day, but like always his emotions didn't represent the weather.

Rather, he felt a little gloomy.

"Why the hell am I so down?!" he demanded of himself, frowning. He turned a large gulp from the glass, nearly finishing it, and felt a little better. He eyed the glass with contempt. "Hmph, they never do last long enough..." he finished it off and then threw the glass to the side.

It shattered, the sound just another noise to add to the busy street. Nobody paid attention and he shrugged, now left with only the bottle. His fingers fiddled with the icy mist on the edge of the bottle and he was tempted to draw a face on it. He resisted the temptation.

Instead he turned his gaze to the sky, a sense of melancholy coming over him. "I wonder how they're getting on..." he murmured, pausing in his walk.

It had been many days since the black haired boy, Kanda, had gone on his way. There had been no hide or hair of him or the red-haired boy since then – he wondered if there ever would be.

He hoped so, for to him it was better to know whether they were alive or dead than always live in hope.

_Why the hell am I thinking about it? I'd already decided that boy was a dead man, him and his friends and Walker... damn, that was a nice kid. _He gave a half-smile as he remembered the devious grin on the boy's face as he cleanly beat Armin at poker again and again. Armin hadn't been able to believe such a scrawny kid was such a good cheater, but he was forced to admit it when he was left in naught but underwear.

Sophia had watched and laughed lightly at his plight. His smile faded as he thought of his dead friend and how he'd never share another drink with her. _I bet she'll be just another nameless person in history, but... _he started to walk again, taking another sip of his drink. _Sometimes they're the ones that hurt the most..._

With no destination in mind he let his feet take him where they pleased. He rambled through the streets, taking sips from his bottle, and then slowly found himself reaching the out-skirts of Trier. He paused, blinking at the edge of the road which lead into town.

Why was he here?

Shrugging, figuring it was as peaceful a spot as any place, he made his way over to a crumbling wall and settled himself on it. Maybe he'd scare off some traveller to the town by pretending he was a drunk – that would be entertaining.

As it turned out, he never got the chance. His attention was first drawn by the figure in the distance, on the horizon, against the dead grass. At first he couldn't even tell it was a person, for there an odd shape to it that distorted the image, but eventually the smart male realized it was three, maybe four people.

He took a sip from his nearly empty bottle, watching the figures with interest. It seemed to be that only one person was carrying three, which was impossible because no one had that kind of strength.

He was alarmed when the figure fell and didn't get up again. Eyes widening he pushed his heavy body off of the wall and started to jog towards them. He discarded the bottle of beer just like he had with the glass, knowing that it was never a good thing when someone who was walking fell over and a bottle was worth nothing compared to a life.

"Oy!" he yelled once he was a bit closer. "Are you okay?" he picked up the pace when he got no reply. As he got closer he started to pale, seeing the state that all of the fallen people were in. Their skin was a mixture of red and black, with pale white skin peeking through every now and then.

It was only when he was right beside them that he realized the red was blood. He swallowed, spotting the wounds each of the four males shared and wondered if they should even be alive right now. On further inspection he realized he knew three out of four of them.

"Shit!" he swore, kneeling down beside nearest one, the red-head. His eyes were shut and his face lax, it was almost like he was sleeping. Armin looked to his chest, checking to see if he was still alive – he was. He then went to the next nearest, which was Kanda – he too was alive. He did the same for the unknown and then turned to the last.

He paused, recognizing the last for who it was.

"Walker!" he breathed, kneeling down beside him. He reached out and shook the other's shoulder, tightening his grip until it would have been painful. _Come on, wake up..._ he urged, wanting to speak to his friend again after so long. The teenager didn't wake and Armin's gaze looked to the body, which was littered in injuries.

They all were, as if they'd been in some battle. It had to have been fierce, otherwise... he swallowed, hands shaking slightly. He had to get them help, fast. He didn't know how long humans could go with such a loss of blood, but it couldn't be long enough.

He stood up, now near the middle of the bodies. He shut one eye, trying to figure out which of them had been the one carrying the others, but he didn't have to – the oldest one shifted and opened his eyes. Attracted by the noise, Armin turned and spotted him.

"You're awake, ja?" he said, stumbling over the ground and falling in front of his face.

"... help them..." the male wheezed. Armin grimaced, glancing over his shoulder to Allen.

"Believe me, I'd like to." he said, quieter, more to himself. He took a deep breath. "Hold on, don't you worry – I've got everything under control now." he smiled confidently, even if he didn't feel it. _Would he be able to carry all of them back? He was strong, sure, but... _

"Thanks..." the male sank into unconsciousness and Armin's shoulders slumped.

"Fat lot of good that does things." he commented, getting to his feet. "Well, nothing for it – gotta get the old muscles working again somehow, ja?" Perhaps he'd get lucky and along the way one of the others would wake up and be able to reduce some of the weight on him.

He tried to figure out who was the heaviest and eventually figured the oldest one was. With a great heave he lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, nearly tipping over before he managed to counter-balance it. He staggered over to the next heaviest, Kanda, and bent down.

It took awhile for him to get the male on his other shoulder and actually have both stay there. Much heavier than before he made his slow way to the red-head and bent down to pick him up – and both Kanda and the oldest male fell off of him. They tumbled to the ground, rolling separate ways and Armin cursed loudly. "For all the...!"

There was nothing for it then, he was gonna have to make some sacrifices. He'd grab the two most injured and take them to town, instructing someone there to go back for the other two.

_How the hell am I to tell who's the most injured?!_

He panicked for a few seconds, wondering if time was ticking away and if so whose time it was. His hands shook with nerves as he stared between the four bodies, unable to tell who looked worst – they all looked pretty bad, to be honest.

Eventually, he resorted to covering his eyes with his hand and using an old rhyme he'd learned when he was younger, and the only thing he'd needed it for was when deciding who was going to be 'it'. A time much happier, when there was no worry about losing people he cared about...

"Eenie meanie minie moe," he started, his index finger moving from body to body in tune with the song. "Catch a tiger by the toe, if it hollers let it go, eenie meanie minie moe," he peeked through a crack in his fingers, seeing his hand had stopped on the red-head. He chewed on his lip, wishing he could remember his name.

_He looks different without his headband... _Armin noticed, before reaching out and dragging the boy out from the line. The first one had been chosen, but who next? He shut his eyes and repeated the same process, wishing he could do something more.

He peeked through the crack again and didn't know how to feel when he saw it had stopped on the only person he didn't know. His gaze glanced to Allen, knowing he was more inclined to help the person he knew instead of the person he didn't.

He couldn't bring himself to be unfair, however, and so he bent down and slung the person over his shoulder. "I should learn your name..." he murmured and then glanced at the still face. "You should tell me your name, ja?" he bent down and slipped the teenager under his arm. "You too, actually..." he exhaled and, with a more manageable load, he started to jog back to the town.

He had just reached his wall when he realized his shoulder was soaking. He couldn't not look down, wondering what it was, and he almost tripped. His once-green shirt was now stained a deep colour... it was stained in blood. His lips thinned out and he increased his pace.

It might just be a childish rhyme but it had helped him pick out the most injured and that was all that mattered right now.

--

There was a dark atmosphere over headquarters.

It radiated most from their leader, Chief Supervisor Komui Lee, but there were many others in a black mood around the area. These were from those who had had contact with the supervisor and shared his dark mood, but these people were few and far between. It was mostly _those _people, the ones in that circle of friends. It mostly consisted of the higher ups, the leaders, but there was the insignificant scientist too.

Johnny, for example, who wasn't even all that smart but had somehow managed to get in. Those remaining of that group huddled together, discussing something serious.

She watched from her table, near on the other side of the room. She was jealous, yes – she would gladly admit it to anyone who asked. She just knew better than to let her jealousy consume her, although in times like now she couldn't help but envy those who were 'in the know'.

The blonde sat back on her chair and rocked backwards. She slipped her heels onto her desk and delicately balanced herself. Her lab coat swished, falling off of her legs with the movement to reveal dark red trousers. She turned her gaze to the ceiling, trying to pin-point when it had all began.

It was probably when their boss, Wenham, had announced to them that they had to get in touch with all field agents to be on the look out for a wayward exorcist – Lenalee Lee.

She exhaled softly, picturing the teenager. She was a sweet girl, always caring about everyone in the Order and willing to deliver them cups of coffee. She'd never had one herself, but she'd seen the way both Lenalee's brother and Wenham had picked themselves up after drinking.

"Hey, Rosaline." Rosaline tilted her head back to the whispered voice, coming face to face with her friend, Edward. She gave him a soft smile. "What do you think happened?"

"Who knows?" she shrugged and then squeaked as she lost her balance. It was only thanks to Edward's quick actions that she didn't smack her head on the floor. She flushed and gave him a sheepish look. "Thanks."

"I've told you not to do that," he sighed, settling down on her desk. She frowned as he sat on some important work but didn't say anything. "It must be bad, huh?"

"Yeah... I don't think I've ever seen the supervisor look so off colour before..." she murmured. "The brief instant he was here he looked like a ghost. Do you think Lee's been found?"

"Most likely, what else could get him that way?" Edward shrugged. "It's not like we'll find out, after all we're the insignificant ones." there was a bitter tone to his voice. Rosaline echoed his sentiments, but still reached out to pat his hand comfortingly.

"It's always the insignificant ones that make the most difference, you know that." she said softly, trying to convince herself as much as her friend. They had only recently joined the headquarters, only two of the many scientists drawn in after the attack had reduced their number, and so it was to be expected that they didn't get a nice welcome. _But still..._

There was a ringing to the pair's left. They both turned, looking to the phone that rung and rung and rung. There was no one at the desk, the occupant had long since disappeared. Rosaline sighed. "I better get that, I suppose... probably a finder." she stood up and walked over.

Technically she wasn't supposed to do this, but she couldn't resist the temptation.

She picked it up and held the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said, nibbling on her pinky finger.

"_... this right? Is it working? Hello? Is this the Order?_" she narrowed her eyes. None of the finders or exorcist's would say this, which could mean a lot of things. The thing that ran through her mind, however, was that someone had murmured a finder and stolen the phone and golem and now wanted to leave a message.

"Ed, go get one of the senior people," she hissed. He hurried to do her bidding and she put the phone back to her mouth. "Who's asking?"

"_Ah, a... well... it's not like I wanted to do this, ja? I just... got told to..._" Rosaline raised an eyebrow at the wall. "_But, I think I have some of your people here..._"

"Some of my people?" she asked, praying with all her might this wasn't a threatening message. "Who is my people?"

"_Exorcists._" her heart pounded in her ears and it was with a wide-eyed look that she turned to look at Edward, Wenham, Johnny and the rest.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the person to deal with this." she said and then held out the phone to Wenham. He looked a little confused and anxious as he picked up the phone.

"Section Chief Leader Reever Wenham," he said. "Who is this?" Rosaline fidgeted, her thumbs twiddling together as she waited on egg-shells like the rest. Her heart rate increased when his eyes widened, but it calmed down slightly when a wide grin broke out on his face. "Are you sure?" he asked hopefully.

The next response made the grin slip and he nodded, serious once more. "We'll dispatch someone right away, so please do all that you can for them until then." he hung up and there was a deafening silence throughout the room as all waited with baited breath.

"You!" Wenham pointed to her. "Go and tell the supervisor that Exorcists Walker, Kanda, Lavi and Krory have been found, but Bookman's assistance is needed." There was a stunned silence in the room. Rosaline swallowed and nodded, walking as calmly as she could through the scientists. As she left the room cheers started to break out, good news overflowing, and she started into a run, wanting to get to the supervisor as fast as possible.

Already, the dark atmosphere in headquarters seemed to be a little bit less oppressive.

She smiled to herself. Perhaps it would be a good day after all.

--

He was getting sick of waking up to an ache in his body.

"Ah, I think he moved... Yu? Yuuuu? Are you awake?!"

He was getting sick of waking up to that annoying tone, too. He didn't open his eyes, keeping his body relaxed and hoped that the red-head idiot would get the idea. No such luck. "I think he's faking..." and something started to poke him in the side.

He resisted the temptation to chop off the thing that could only be a finger, knowing that it would give away that he was awake and he'd lose the chance to escape the annoying pest.

"Herr Lavi, this is the fifth time you've called us to say Herr Kanda's awake when he actually isn't," came an exasperated female voice. Kanda wondered why it was so familiar. "It is getting mildly annoying."

"But he's awake, I swear it! Yu! Back me up here!" Lavi whined, and it agitated Kanda's headache. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, hoping that he'd be able to go back to sleep really really soon (otherwise someone's head was going on a platter and it wasn't going to be his).

"Herr Lavi..." the woman sighed. "His injuries were severe, similar to those of your two friends. There is not a chance that he will wake until this friend of yours gets here, and even then I don't think he'll be able to move much. His back-"

"Oh don't worry about that, Gramps can make everyone better." Lavi replied confidently. "But he'll only have to worry about Allen and Krory, 'cause Yu's wounds will heal before he gets here." there was a smack and a yelp, followed by faint footsteps as the woman obviously left.

Kanda could hear Lavi grumbling as a chair screeched back and soft feet padded over to a bed. "I could have sworn that he was awake, I really could've..." he murmured.

Not bothered by the confused and hurt tone, Kanda attempted to roll over and go back to sleep, hoping that when he next woke his headache would be gone and his body wouldn't be tingling. A sharp pain from his shoulders down left him breathless and it was to a sudden "Yu?!" that he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: **The story's coming to an end. I'm almost sad, because this is truly one of my best works, but I'm also relieved too, because this took me longer than I wanted and I want to get on to writing new things. Oh! I also want to mention the person 'MD', because the review they left was amazing and deserves to be mentioned for its sheer length. I was in awe. xD I was listening to instrumental songs from Pokémon and Kingdom Hearts when I wrote most of this chapter, which most likely influenced me and what I was writing. Still... I think it turned out okay. Do you?


	15. Broken Recovery

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

"That'n brat... leavin' me t'do all th' work..." he grumbled to himself as he made his way down stream. The precious cargo in his supervision shifted, nearly slipping off the seat with the rocking of the boat and he hurried to catch her. Gently he slid the small body back on the seat and then went back to what he was doing before – guiding the boat to his destination.

"Jes a liddle bi' more now." he exhaled, spotting the platform in the distance. He inched closer and his bushy eyebrows rose in surprise as he saw only two scientists waiting for him. Being who she was, he'd have expected the entire Order to come and greet her – two scientists didn't seem to fit that impression. "Oy, where's ev'ryone else?" he asked when they were in ear shot.

"Busy." the one on the left said, his grim expression growing when he caught sight of Lenalee. "We felt it best to not let everyone know and have them worry." Rob nodded sagely, trying to remember the male's name. He knew the man was someone important... but he also knew he'd never been good with names. Oh well.

"Aye, good idea that'n." he agreed. "Well, this'n 'ere's yer cargo, s'pose yer'll be wantin' 'er." he bent down, wincing as his back protested, and slipped his hands beneath the cloak Karl had put around her. "She ain't injured that'n much, jes..." he shrugged and stretched up, handing the body to the two pairs of arms.

"Just what?" the smaller one asked, voice a little too squeaky for Rob's taste. He had big round glasses and wide, worried eyes – he was obviously fearful of what he'd say. Rob rubbed at his chin, mind curling in denial as he felt the wrinkles.

"Ah, jes'... I only seen a gaze like that'n in the eyes o' dead people." he said, not bothering to sugar-coat it for the young scientist. His eyes widened, a feat Rob had thought impossible.

"She isn't... dead?!" the other scientist said, looking thunderstruck. Rob shrugged, finally getting himself out of the boat and standing beside the pair. He was roughly the same size as the younger scientist, a fact he wasn't too fond to admit to.

"Her 'eart still beats, if that'n's wot y'mean," he sighed. "But there's nary a peek nor squeak from 'er a' all... that'n lass there, she's wrong in 'ere." he tapped at his head. "S'like she ain't go' nuthin' to live for."

"L-Lenalee..." the other scientist said, gazing down at the body he now carried. "But, she always has something to live for." he looked back at Rob and then sighed, turning away towards the stairs. The trio started to move. "The supervisor won't be pleased..."

"Nothing to live for?" the younger scientist squeaked, tears close to his eyes. Rob pulled up his finder's cloak so as not to show the look of distaste he made. "But... she's _Lenalee_." It was like that explained everything, that it would prove Rob wrong. Rob narrowed his eyes.

"She also ain't God," Rob replied, a little annoyed with the other. "That'n town she stayed, it was burn' to the groun'. Th'work o' demons, aye, bu' there was 'nother a' work there." his eyes, although dimming with age, caught the tensing of the scientist's shoulders in front of them.

He understood something by those words, something the younger male didn't.

"Who?" the scientist next to him asked.

"Noah." the scientist in front answered, and there was no more talking between the three as a heavy silence descended between them. Rob watched the younger generation keep up a steady speed, going directly to the infirmary, and found himself struggling to keep up.

He glared at the younger scientist in front of him, using him as a scapegoat because he disliked the younger. He was too weedy for his liking, too soft. Still, Rob didn't say anything, instead just following them. Although he had no stake in the exorcist or her friends, he had never really had contact with the exorcists, he _had _been the one responsible for her on this journey.

It wouldn't be right of him to just stop now.

As they reached the first flight of stairs a thought occurred to him.

"Why'd we 'ave t'bring 'er back?" he asked, breaking the silence. "None o' the nurses wan' t'come?" He was greeted with silence once more and decided that perhaps they just didn't know the answer. He snorted. "They ain't scientists..." he murmured to himself before returning to silence once more.

Eventually, they reached the infirmary and the tall scientist in front burst through the doors. "Nurse!" he called, garnering everyone's attention. A tall, slightly bulky woman hurried forth and Rob saw her eyes soften as she looked at Lee.

"Put her on that bed Wenham," she said, pointing to the nearest empty one. Rob snapped his fingers, finally remembering his name. Reever Wenham, leader of the Science Division. _Aye, this'n lot pulled out all th'stocks on this'n..._ he thought, watching silently and leaning against the door as the hospital staff got to work on the exorcist.

Wenham stepped back, the grim look still on his face, and turned to Rob. For the first time the finder saw the tired look in the other's eyes – like he was being pushed to his limit.

"I'm going to go tell Komui." he said. "Thank you for finding her and bringing her home." Rob blinked and then felt his lips try to curl up into a smirk – a move he hadn't done for a long time.

"S'not like I 'ad a choice," he pointed out. "She's an exorcist."

"Still, thank you." Wenham nodded and then strode out of the infirmary. Rob watched him go and then wondered about the state of their Chief, Komui Lee. Was he so overcome with worry for his sister that it was being left to Wenham to run the place? His lip curled in disgust.

The ties that bound people together... sometimes a gift, most times a burden.

"Well, if that'n's all, I'm leavin'." he announced. "I ain't 'ad a meal 'ere for awhile." and without a look back he left the active, heavy atmosphere room behind.

--

Whatever energy he'd had previously seemed to have gone for a permanent walk.

He lifted his too-heavy body up from the chair, knowing that when both his mind and body were screaming at him to get in bed he should probably obey. He glanced once more at the sleeping face of his friend, willing with all his might for those eyes to open, but they never did.

They hadn't ever opened, except for that one time when he'd given Lavi a heart attack by yelling as he tried to turn over and teared open the wounds on his back. The sheets had been permanently blood-stained from that event, Lavi knew – and that had been several days ago.

He swallowed, using his hammer as a stick to help him cross the floor without falling over. _It's not like I'm injured,_ he thought to himself, annoyed he was seemingly worse now than he had been before. _Most of my injuries are healing, so what is it? _As soon as he could he collapsed on his bed, the short walk from Yu's bed to his taking out most of his energy.

There was a tickling in his throat. He pulled a face and started to cough, to try and clear it, and to his dismay he found that he couldn't _stop _coughing. He coughed and coughed and coughed, face down in the sheet, and as he continued he felt it start to twinge through his chest. Drawn by the sound of his suffering, the door opened. Lavi didn't hear the person walk over to him until he felt two pairs of hands help to turn him over onto his back. It eased the coughing a bit and he found he could breathe again.

The urge to cough was still there, but it went away when he was given a glass of water. With watery eyes he looked up to the giver and saw the blonde woman. She smiled softly, but there was worry in her eyes.

"What? What is it?" Lavi asked, glancing between her and the other helper, a tall male in his forties. His voice came out weaker and scratchier than he'd like it to and he frowned. Now that he didn't have anything to draw his attention away he became aware that the room was remarkably hot.

He glanced to the window and saw that outside it was raining. It pattered on the closed window, but the weather only confused Lavi more. _Why is it so hot if it's cold outside? _A cool hand was rest against his forehead and his shoulders slumped. Unable to stop himself he leant into the coolness and then nearly whimpered as it was taken away.

"He's got a fever." the woman said, turning to her friend. "I was afraid of this – he was doing too well for his own good." Lavi pulled a face.

"I'm not sick," he grumbled. "I feel perfectly fine." but his aching body didn't agree with him. Even his mind wasn't really agreeing with him, a fact he couldn't really remember happening for a long time. He pulled back as the man suddenly leant in his face and batted away at the hand. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he demanded.

His hands were held and he stilled, waiting impatiently as the male pulled open his only visible eye. He pulled back and shook his head at the blonde woman, who looked relieved.

"My apologies, we were checking to see you didn't have pink eye." she said, patting his hand and letting go. Her hair flicked up off of her shoulders and Lavi's heart raced, just like it always did whenever she moved. He swallowed and to distract himself he turned his gaze back to Yu on the opposite side of the small room. The woman followed his gaze.

"You're worried about your friend?" she asked, looking back at him. Lavi blinked at her and then snorted. She knew the answer to that herself, for it had been she who constantly dragged him away from Yu's bedside.

"How is he?" he instead asked, remembering the panic that had risen inside of him as he remembered how much blood Yu had lost. "I mean, he hasn't even moved since..." his throat closed up. It had been scary, if he were to admit to it. The woman sighed.

"We're doing everything we can for him, but I don't have the best equipment I could have to help. Even so... his wounds are severe and deep. Are you sure you don't know what happened to him?" she asked and Lavi shook his head.

He hadn't even known where Yu was on that ship, had feared he was in one of the parts that had exploded. The only two who would know that was Krory and Yu, both of whom were incapacitated and one of whom Lavi had seen no hide nor hair of since he woke up.

Questions he'd asked about his friend hadn't been answered either and so until Bookman arrived he had chosen to stop asking. "Well, the shards of wood in him were deep, I'm afraid that they affected the nerves..." she said, settling beside him on the bed. Her assistant came back with a bowl of water and a flannel and she thanked him. Lavi hadn't even realized he'd left.

She dabbed the flannel in the bowl and then rest it on his forehead. The cold water brought relief to the hot exorcist and he felt a little better, although to his dismay he found his nose was starting to tingle. If it continued this way he'd be in a miserable state for several weeks, full of a cold and pains and aches.

"Wait, nerves?" the words finally sunk in and Lavi's eyes snapped back open. He hadn't known he'd shut them. "What do you mean?" she looked grim.

"Well, it's still too early to tell, but..." she trailed off. The red-head waited impatiently for the words that never came and then scowled, knowing they would never come. It was the same routine she had done since he woke up and asked anything she didn't want to talk about.

He sunk back in his bed, sulking at being so out of the loop, and then the front door opened with a **BANG**. Everyone jumped and all eyes flew to the door, where a short old man in a black coat stood. His hair curled up and into a spiral and he stepped forwards, eyes searching the room.

Lavi was almost swamped by the emotion he felt at seeing the other again. He hadn't realized he missed the other this much until he was right _there _and back with Lavi.

"Are you Bookman?" the blonde stood, turning to greet him. Bookman nodded, shaking her hand.

"Where's my idiot apprentice?" he demanded and the blonde glanced at Lavi. Lavi felt a grin break out of his face even through his fatigued body.

"Yo gramps! How's the old panda doing-AH!" he howled, hands flying to his head as he got a large smack. He nursed the wound, glaring up at the old man. "What the hell was that for?! Can't you see I'm injured here?!"

"Fool!" Lavi winced again as Bookman hit him once more. "How did you get in this position?!"

"Well it's not like I wanted to be!" he replied, raising his voice and then the tickle came back. Interrupting Bookman's next reply he bent over, coughing like there was no tomorrow. It was somehow worse than his previous fit and he struggled to breathe, trying to suppress the coughs – but they kept coming out. He felt soft hands rubbing circles on his back and it helped. Eventually the fit died down and he sunk back into bed, panting for breathe and gazing up at the ceiling. The flannel which had been knocked off was re-placed, dipped in more cold water, and he shut his eyes even as a few trickles ran down his face.

"What is their status?" he heard Bookman ask, voice quiet. They must have moved further away from him.

"Well, it's hard to tell. You saw him there, he's definitely going down with something. It's most likely an infection, but I'm not really sure how to treat it." the woman sighed, her voice also low.

"What about the others?"

"They're as stable as can be." she paused. Lavi waited with baited breath for the news he'd so desperately wanted to hear. "The main problem with Herr Walker was that he was severely dehydrated. It's amazing he's still alive right now, any longer and he certainly wouldn't be. He's in his own room to give him more privacy; I'm sure you know what happens with dehydration." Bookman made a noise of agreement.

Lavi tried to remember what happened with dehydration. "He also suffered an injury to – well, practically everywhere. My main worry is his left arm, though."

"You won't be the first." Bookman replied. "Is he stable?"

"For now. I'd even go so far as to say he's not the most urgent, now that he's on the road to recovery. I'd say your most urgent one is either Herr Kanda or Herr Krory." Lavi twitched.

"Well?"

"Herr Krory... he, too, seemed to be hanging on by the skim of his teeth. His chest wound, the size of a fist, has caused us a lot of trouble. It almost went straight the way through him, narrowly (and luckily) missing the heart – but it did puncture a lung. I've had people working on this almost twenty-four seven, but... I'm afraid that soon it will collapse, in which case -"

"I can deal with that." Bookman interrupted. "And Kanda?"

"Well, I'd have originally said that he would recover but he suffered massive damage to his back – from his kidneys to shoulders skin was shredded. I'd also have said internal organs were pierced but none of his seem to have been. Instead, my main worry is near the base of the spine – several bits of wood are still there, we were unable to get them out. There's no way to tell until he's awake, but I'm worried he might not be able to walk again if they're not dealt with soon."

"Nerve damage?"

"Most likely."

"You're doing well. Keep an eye on my apprentice and Walker, alert me if their status changes. I'll be with Arystar Krory, helping to restore his lung."

"Very well."

That appeared to be the end of the conversation. Lavi was left reeling as he finally heard the full story behind his friend's injuries, wishing they hadn't been quite so severe. Still, how could he have expected anything less?

_-- "You can barely hold yourself up." Lavi noticed a bitter-sweet smile slowly grace the other's features. "No, Mr Krory, this victory will go to me." The words held a hint of warning. Lavi grimaced and stumbled forwards, intending to try and stop whatever was happening, but his limbs didn't obey the same urge. He fell on his front, crashing to the floor the same time Krory screamed._

_Lifting his head, Lavi stared horrified at the scene. Any elation he'd previously felt was gone, instead his mind was blank as he watched the level four's hand leave his friend's chest. Krory coughed blood, far too much of it, and it splattered over the demon's face and the floor. Like a stone the exorcist slowly toppled to the side, falling to the floor lifelessly. The thud echoed around the room and woke Lavi out of his stupor._

_"KRORY!" he shouted, heart in his throat. '__I can't - no, that can't have - shit, not when I could have prevented it!' Ignoring his body's wishes to collapse on the ground he got to his feet and snarled, adrenaline being the only reason he could move. "How dare you..." he clenched his hands, fists forming. "How dare you!" Just because he had no Innocence didn't mean he couldn't attack and so he ran forwards, doing his best to land a hard and fierce punch to the child's face._ _--_

He was shaken out of the memory by a shadow intruding on his light. He turned his gaze up to see Bookman there, watching him with unreadable eyes. He smiled to try and reassure him.

"I'm fine," he said, voice weaker than he wanted. "How's everyone at HQ?" Bookman's expression didn't change but Lavi was now an expert in reading the other's responses, and the way Bookman stood there indicated something had happened. "Did something happen?" he asked, heart in his throat.

"I'll tell you about it later." Bookman replied and then he was gone. Lavi watched him go, curiosity and dread mixing in his stomach, and then he flopped back on his bed again. He exhaled and it was like with that sigh all his energy left him. His eyes fluttered shut and, finally, he gave in to the call of sleep.

--

His back throbbed upon awakening and his eyes felt sticky, but his head was clear and there was only a lingering ache where there had once been pain. It seemed God hadn't listened to his wish to wake up without a sore body after all – what a pity.

He opened his eyes, not hiding his disgust for the way they seemed to pop open in doing so. He blinked a few times and then reached up to rub at them. A sharp pain, originating from his shoulder and making its way down his upper back, made him hesitate in going further but he never _had_ been one to turn away from the pain. He clenched his teeth together, the only sign of pain as he rubbed his right eye.

As an experiment he used to other arm to rub at the other eye and to his dismay he found exactly the same pain on that side too. He let his arms flop uselessly at his sides, staring up at the grimy ceiling.

It was obvious he had some sort of back wound, one that seemed to be in the awkward place of hurting whenever he moved. He shut his eyes again, not feeling at all sleepy, and just lay there. He was pretty much banking all his hopes on his ability to heal, like always – but already it had been slower than he was used to.

Could he have been injured seriously? No, that wasn't possible; there was no injury he couldn't heal from, as annoying as it was to admit it.

"Herr Kanda?" the exorcist opened his eyes and jumped, seeing a woman nearly nose-to-nose with him. She pulled back with an apologetic smile, ignoring the way Kanda scowled at her. "My apologies, but you've been in and out of it for awhile and I wanted to make sure this wasn't one of those time." This was enough to make him stop scowling, for he didn't remember any such thing.

As he did so he saw her for the first time and he twitched, the only sign of his surprise. It was the blonde woman who had treated him so long ago, the doctor of that hotel he and Lavi had stayed in. That was enough of a reminder that he didn't know where he was.

Well, he had to remedy that.

"Where the fuck am I?" he demanded, struggling to sit up. Her eyes widened and she bent forwards, pushing back at his shoulders.

"Don't move! Your wounds will just re-open and then you'll be back at square one!" she said, pushing Kanda back on the bed. He scowled at her.

"If I want to move I will fucking move," he hissed, fighting against her grip. She seemed to hold him down no problem, however, and it was then that Kanda realized that although he'd been twisting and turning, his legs hadn't once moved. He sank back down, staring at them. "Why won't they move?"

"Ah, I'd hoped this wouldn't happen. About that..." she pulled back, looking a little nervous. "I'd hoped not to tell you right away, in fact you probably shouldn't worry because they'll hopefully be fixed, if your friend was right about him, but-"

"Why the _fuck _aren't my legs moving?!" he demanded and gave her his darkest of looks. She squeaked, sliding the chair back, and then coughed, trying to recover her dignity.

"You are a lucky man, Herr Kanda. Despite extensive back injury, within only a few days what might have taken months to heal has already healed half of the way. However, such a fast ability to heal has also become a hindrance." he didn't let up on his gaze, waiting impatiently to hear why his legs weren't moving. "It hasn't given us enough time to get out all the wood. I wasn't sure until you said you couldn't feel your legs but now..."

"Now what?" he demanded when she didn't continue.

"It's possible some shards of wood are in the base of your spine and it is my belief that they are affecting the nerves, making it unable for your legs to obey." that was obviously it as she fell silent, but Kanda didn't really notice. He stared down at his legs, willing his foot to go up. His toe twitched, but that was all.

It was a very strange feeling to not have a body part move when there was such a huge desire to see it move.

"Where am I?" he asked, surprising the woman. She looked a bit wary, probably at how he was so calm about it. He snorted. "I'm not worried – I'll be fine." he said confidently, looking her in the eyes. With his curse and Bookman's ability, there was no way he wouldn't be fine. "Now, where am I?"

"It's a small hospital, near the edge of Trier," she said, choosing to humour him. He didn't really care what she thought, however. "You and your friends were brought here by well-meaning people, where we have treated you for the past five days." Kanda raised an eyebrow, for the first time since awakening thinking about the other people with him. That gave him many more questions to ask.

"They're not friends." he said casually, surprising her. He thought of Walker and Lavi and he twitched, a scowl growing on his face. "I'd go so far as to say I hate some of them."

"Ah... that's..." she didn't know how to respond to that. "Well, don't you want to know how they are?" Kanda tried to shrug and pain shot down his back. He decided not to do that again and looked away, expressionless.

"Not really." he said, gazing around the room and missing her odd expression. He'd seen better rooms than this, he was positive. It was of a medium size, with enough room to have two beds, a place on either side for someone to sit and an area to walk around in. However, there was a bit of a musty, damp smell and he wrinkled his nose. "In that case, can you answer a few of my questions?"

"No." he answered in a similar way to the previous one. He didn't turn back to her, instead focusing his gaze on the bed opposite. The covers were thrown back messily, revealing a faint dent where someone had lain. Half of the blanket was on the floor. He frowned slightly, wondering if someone had just left it – that must have been the only reason for it.

The woman saw his gaze.

"That was where Herr Lavi rest, until around... ten minutes ago, when he was rushed out of here." she said, making Kanda glance back at her. She was gazing at the bed. "It's doubtful he'll be returning, so I should get someone to clean that up." Despite his best attempts to hide it his curiosity was peaked and, seeing it, she gave a small, smug smile as she stood. "Of course, you wouldn't want to know what happened."

"... Che." he said stiffly, not willing to give up the battle with pride. She looked disappointed that he hadn't but sighed anyway, sitting back down on the chair she'd got up from.

"Herr Lavi was the least injured of you all and as such has been awake, around and moving," Kanda grimaced, remembering when he'd got poked by the other male. "Since then, unfortunately, he has caught an infection... or it only showed up now. It should be nothing serious but so it doesn't spread he's also been moved to another room. "

So that was it. That wasn't too serious. "But this is where I must ask you what happened to you. All this wood you seem to have accumulated, and so many injures for just children... just what, exactly, have you and your acquaintances been doing?!" she leant forward, staring fiercely at him. Kanda didn't answer, turning away, but he remembered.

He could only surmise that he had such an extensive wound from when the ship had exploded above him. For that matter, he _still _didn't know what caused that... answers would probably be given once he met up with the other three again and they all returned to headquarters. Still, he had no recollection of what happened after the ceiling had crashed down on him and losing his unconsciousness.

He paused, suddenly remembering something. Just before he'd gone unconscious... he'd seen something move. A person, hadn't it been? Yes, if he thought about it, he'd seen the shadow of a person... which meant that he'd most likely been saved by said person.

Damn it.

"I guess, even if you don't tell me, you'll probably want this." she reached inside her lab jacket and pulled out a green, glowing ball. Kanda's eyes widened.

"Why do you have that?" he demanded, stretching forward with his hand outstretched to take the precious item out of her grip. His arms gave way and he grunted as they fell, pain making his back spasm. He doubled over, breathing heavily until the worst of the pain had passed, and then lifted his head. She was a bit further away, probably to keep the Innocence out of his grasp.

"One of the nurses found it on Herr Krory's body. She gave it to me and, up until now, I had forgotten all about it. But you seem to want it quite badly... so I propose a deal. You tell me what I want to know and you'll get this."

He stared at her and then grimaced. It looked like he had no choice after all.

--

She sat alone at the table.

Her shoulders were tense, her body hunched over her food. She resolutely kept her face to the tray, not looking behind her, but she couldn't shut off her ears and to her, all she could hear was whisper after whisper. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she was positive she'd heard her name several times. It was the first time she'd stayed eating in the room after getting back, having needing several days to work up the courage to do so.

_No, I'm just being paranoid! _she chastised herself, fork forgotten in her hand. She gazed down without seeing, black-rimmed eyes widening each minute she spent arguing with herself. _I know I'm not that important, they wouldn't even waste their breath on me. They're probably talking about another Miranda, or someone whose name sounds like mine. What name sounds like mine?_

There was a sudden ker-thunk, of metal hitting more metal. She jerked her head up and stared in fear at the finder who had settled down opposite. He looked old, and a little grizzly, and her gaze flickered back to her own tray. _Why is he sitting with me? Did he think this was an empty table? Am I really so invisible that now people are not seeing me?!_

"Sorry t'bother yeh, the rest o' this'n room is full," he said, eating a spoonful of his soup. "Won't be 'ere long." He spoke oddly, and she found it hard to follow, but she just nodded, swallowing and not looking at him. She never had been a social person, conversation didn't come easily to her. "Whaddya think?"

Her head lifted and she looked around, trying to think if he was asking anyone but her. He glanced up from his meal, saw it and frowned. "I'm talkin' t'yeh, by the way." he said dryly and she flushed, ducking her head. "I asked yeh wot yeh though' o' this'n? Yer an exorcist, righ'?"

"Y-yes. Of w-what?" she asked, finally responding.

"Oh, yeh can speak!" he acted surprised and then he grinned. "'ave yeh no' been listenin'? Miss Lee, back in 'ospital but lifeless and not respondin' t'treatment." Miranda's fork fell out her hands, clattering softly on the tray. She stared at him, eyes widened.

"Lenalee?" she repeated, heart pounding. "What do you mean?" He frowned.

"Wot rock 'ave yeh been livin' under?" he shook his head. "I took back that'n girl a few days gone, an' since then she ain't done nuthin' bu' lie there." Miranda's gaze fell back to her tray, mind racing and heart pounding nervously. _Poor Lenalee. There must be something I can do, maybe I could visit her? _At the suggestion she paled, but her skin was already so pale that it was barely noticeable.

_Even if I did, it's not like I'd be wanted. Lenalee wouldn't want someone like me there, I'll only depress her and anyone around us, I won't even be able to reassure her, but I can't just sit and do nothing. What would Allen do in this situation? _But that didn't help her because she knew he wouldn't have hesitated in going to see her.

_I feel like I need to do something, but I'm so certain I won't be wanted... _her hand trembled. _Isn't the older person always supposed to comfort the younger? Lenalee's always been so helpful, I have to help her out back..._

_but..._

"Are yeh deba'in' abou' seein' 'er?" she looked up to the finder, who had put down his meal and was now watching her. "Yeh two are friends, righ'?" Miranda swallowed. _Well, Lenalee wouldn't want a friend like me but I think... she is one of my friends, although she's probably more my caretaker..._ she nodded slowly and he shrugged. "Wot're yeh waitin' for, an invitation?"

The brunette glanced back down at her plate, feeling bad. _Of course, a friend wouldn't once hesitate to go but I'll be able to do nothing there. I'm poor Miranda, ugly, unlucky and just plain useless... _"Yer wot?" she blanched, realizing she'd said the rhyme out loud.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you, it just -" she cut herself off. What was she saying? The finder stared at her and then shook his head.

"Yeh're one weird girlie. Go an' see 'er." he said and Miranda fidgeted, her hands retreating to her lap and then fiddling her thumbs together.

"But there's nothing I can do." she said softly, finally voicing it out loud and jumped when the other male started to laugh a brittle laugh. She stared, a little terrified, at him, waiting until he'd coughed it all out of his system.

"Is tha' wot's stopping yeh?" he asked, staring at her through clear eyes. "Don't yeh know jes the act o'going 'elps?"

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, frowning. _How can it help? It just shows how useless you are..._

"It shows yeh care, d'yeh get it?" he reached over and patted her shoulder. "Wot yeh can and can' do don' matter, wot matters is that'n yon girlie is there when a frien' is needed. An' who knows? Yeh might be able t'help after all, but yeh can' know that'n without not goin'!"

Miranda lowered her gaze, stopped and then raised it again. It didn't stop her from thinking she was useless, or that she wasn't wanted, but she had been sufficiently talked to that she now felt... obliged to go. _This is an odd feeling, it's like I'm expected to go, but all anyone's ever expected me to do was fail... I don't get that vibe now..._

"Thank you, I'm so sorry to ruin your lunch!" the German said, getting up and bowing rapidly. The finder snorted, turning away.

"Jes go already." he waved her off and she stared down at his bald head, before smiling very slightly. Turning, she linked her hands behind her back and tried to make her way through the crowded room without incident. Unfortunately, being unlucky Miranda, she managed to bump into two people (spilling their lunches) and trip over two table legs and her own feet on three separate incidents.

But she survived and she had a much less eventful trip to the infirmary. She paused outside the doors, exhaling nervously and resting a hand on the wood. The peaceful and quiet atmosphere was slightly suffocating and all of her body's instincts were telling her to go back, that she wasn't wanted, but she had come this far.

She couldn't not stop now.

She opened the door, slipping inside. The nearest nurse greeted her with a smile, recognizing her for when Miranda came to her check-ups, and Miranda averted her eyes. She spotted the only occupied bed on the other side of the room and made her way toward it, managing to not knock anything off on her way there.

There was an unoccupied chair beside the girl, but as the woman sat down she could feel it was cold. No one had been sitting there for a long time.

She swallowed, finally looking at the teenager's face for the first time. Lenalee looked almost sleeping, her eyes shut and face peaceful. One arm was on top of the blanket, white bandages wrapped around it, but the other was hidden underneath the covers. Her skin was pale, but there was the small movement of her chest going up and down.

"She's been like that every since we had her in." Miranda jumped, eyes swirling to see the same nurse from before there. Her eyes were sad. "We've bandaged up her wounds and they're healing fine, but she hasn't woken up or responded to anything we've done." Miranda's eyes widened in worry and then she looked back to her younger friend.

"Do you know what's wrong?" she asked softly. The nurse shook her head.

"No. That's what's so strange, she should be up and moving... but that's also why we think the problem is mental." the nurse blinked at Miranda. "Are you two friends?"

"W-well... I..." Miranda hesitated. "I like to think we are..."

"You're probably the first in here who actually is then." she smiled but it faded into an annoyed look. "Everyone else who's been in here, concerned over her welfare, hasn't actually been one. But..." she paused and then glanced around furtively. Seeing no one was listening she bent in close. "I have a theory."

"A theory?" Miranda repeated, thumbs starting to fidget in her lap. The nurse nodded, making a motion for Miranda to keep her voice low.

"I think that the more friends she has to come and visit her, the more she'll come back. If this problem really is mental, then they should be the key." she nodded. Miranda frowned.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked, feeling stupid for not understanding. _I knew I'd never be able to help here..._

"Well, Lenalee lives for her friends. Doesn't she often say her world is her friends?" the nurse shrugged, sitting down on the duvet, knee knocking against Miranda's. The German lady shifted, pulling her gray skirt down a bit. "So, I think if her friends come visit she'll come back. You'll probably actually be a big help in proving my theory," the nurse smiled. Miranda stared.

_Me? A help?_ "Talk to her." Miranda looked at Lenalee's still face and started to panic internally. _Talk to her? About what?! I've never been good at talking, let alone comforting! But this nurse is saying that it might help her, that I might be of use, I've never been of much use... all I ever did was nurse those like me. All those toys..._

_The discarded. The throw-aways. The broken._

_I should be the least likely person for this job but... Lenalee's friends aren't here. Allen, Lavi, Krory, Kanda... they're all away. The science department has been holed up for days, too busy with something, but... what of her brother? Still, it's like I'm the only one who can... I have to, Lenalee would do the same for me._

"L-Lenalee..." she said softly, reaching out and touching the girl's arm. She felt cold under her calloused fingertips. "Are you having fun sleeping?" It was the first thing she could think of and she glanced at the nurse, who nodded encouragingly. "Y-you look like you're so at peace. I could never get peace like that," she smiled softly. "What are you dreaming about? Probably a day out, with all of your friends..." she paused. "Do you remember them? They probably miss you, you know."

She ran her hand along the arm, to the girl's bandaged hand. The woman hesitated and then took it, using it as another point of connection. "They're all coming home soon, and you know what they'll be waiting for? You to welcome them back-" she cut herself off as there was a twitch in Lenalee's fingers. The nurse gasped softly and Miranda stared.

"Keep going, that's the best movement we've had!" she said, staring excitedly at Miranda. Feeling a bit on the spot, Miranda ducked her head low... but kept on holding Lenalee's hand.

"Allen will probably go straight to Jerry, eating all he can, but he'll want you to be there telling him all about what he missed." she kept her face to the floor, her voice barely audible... but audible it was. "Lavi will probably sleep, but when he wakes up he'll want to spend time with you. Do you want to do that too?" There was another twitch and her fingers curled slightly. The only movement, but it was a start.

The nurse stood up, deciding to give the pair privacy, and then left to do her duty, Miranda's voice the only continual sound throughout the afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: **Don't expect updates for awhile. I have GCSE Mocks every single weekday for the next two weeks, so I'll be slaving away with revising and won't have time to write. Once it's over you'll get another you know Miranda's fun to play with. What do you lot think of her? Of how I wrote her? AAAAND I want you lovely people to try and figure out the double meaning in the title. There is one, I'm not kidding. It'll keep you occupied. Heehee!


	16. Home

**Haunts of the Heart**

_Written by xmystorytime._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Is that not obvious?

* * *

_"... you remember when we first met? It was so long ago now, I-I wouldn't be surprised if you don't but... do you still remember? All I could think about was 'how will they save me?' or 'how can I make them help me?'. I didn't realize that I never needed to try..."_

--

He was bored.

He resisted the urge to fidget, resisted the urge to twist his fingers together from a combination of boredom and nerves, and instead shut his eyes, resolving that if he could do nothing useful he would meditate; it was, after all, something he had been neglecting, although not by choice.

It would give him a chance to clear his mind of all those pesky thoughts he kept having – like whether the bean sprout was dead or not. He was continually hoping for the former but no one would confirm it for him, a fact which was quite disappointing but somewhat understandable. Perhaps he should have pretended he was the other's friend, so he'd have been able to find out how soon it would be before he kicked the bucket.

Before he could get too into his meditation the door to his ward opened. He cracked open his right eye, watching coolly as two attendants entered, chattering away whilst carrying something between them – no, carrying someone, to be more precise.

"... it horrible?" Kanda caught the end of the question and watched, not really curious.

"He must have been really stupid to have managed something like that..." the one, a male and carrying the teenager's shoulders, said, looking uncomfortable. "It's amazing he's not blind, although its an ugly scar for him to have."

"I know and his hair, too! Ooo!" the one carrying his legs shuddered, an element of disgust to her tone. "It's like he should be old, not young, but the arm – it's like its been sealed on, whatever happened with it..."

"Well, he'll be out of our hair soon so we won't have to deal with the unnaturalness any more." the first one replied and the woman nodded, agreeing. Kanda stared at the conversing pair, disgust and hatred for them growing as they continued to discuss the bean sprout's appearance.

"On three," the male said when they reached one of the spare beds. "One... two... three!" they roughly lay him down and the woman brought the thin duvet up to cover the teenager, until all that could be seen was a pale neck and white hair. "Mind you..." the male paused, obviously continuing their conversation. "That other one had an eye-patch, didn't he?"

"Oh! I looked under that, y'know, I just couldn't resist," the woman giggled. Kanda was slowly digging his nails into his palm, anger boiling over at the sheer audacity the pair had. They weren't even trying to hide it either! "It was -"

"What the _fuck _are you two doing?!" he demanded, unable to stand it any more. The pair jumped, like they'd been caught doing something guilty. "What right do you have to say those things? Do those things?" He might hate the bean sprout's guts but he certainly knew the teenager didn't deserve those comments – a curse was nothing to be scorned at, nor was God's will and the Innocence.

And Lavi... even he didn't know what was beneath the patch, and probably never would – but he had never asked either, because it was one of those things from the past and most people's pasts were never something that any wanted to remember often.

"I think we might skedaddle now..." the male swallowed, gripping his friend's arm and hastily exiting the room. The door slammed shut behind them and the now pissed off male sunk back in his bed, sulking at his inability to get up and chase them. If only he had Mugen here, if only he had been able to walk – they wouldn't have walked out alive.

"Bastards..." he hissed, staring darkly up at the ceiling. "The instant I'm out of this bed, I'm coming for _you_." he threatened the quiet room, making a promise to himself that he would hopefully keep... all going to plan.

The reminder that he _was _trapped in his bed was enough to put a damper on his anger. Slowly he threw the covers back, revealing his legs, and he furrowed his brow as he forced his legs to work. There was a difference from before, his toes were responding each time he wiggled them, but the main muscles weren't really working at all.

He anticipated a few more days before he had regained full mobility in his legs. A few more days was bad, but it was better than a few more weeks.

The doors opened again, this time with different attendants entering. Between the four of them they carried another person, this one significantly older than all in the room. Their going was much slower than the previous pair, who had been content to nearly sling Walker – these ones treated Arystar Krory with full care.

"Careful, we don't want to agitate any of his injuries..." one said, who Kanda couldn't see. Gently they lowered Krory until he was on the bed and then another pulled up the duvet and gently pressed it to his chin. The way the two exorcists had been treated couldn't be more different than night and day. It was... an unpleasant surprise to see the true reality behind nurses.

Remembering that the last he'd known of Krory, the man's lung had collapsed, he figured he'd better ask about him.

"Will he die?" he asked bluntly, gesturing to the exorcist. All turned to him, looking grim.

"No, though he came very close." a male explained. "His lung collapsed when there was no one watching him so we weren't ready for it, but Bookman was able to successfully inflate the lung and he should be fixing up nicely now. He'll have trouble breathing for awhile and he'll be sore, but he'll live."

Pity; a weakling exorcist such as Krory would've been better off dead than alive. Kanda grimaced a second later, knowing his thought wasn't true – as much as he thought Krory pathetic, he was a valuable exorcist. Not many could take the akuma virus for others and live.

Plus, there was the matter that he didn't quite want to address but knew he needed to... the fact that it was possible it was Krory who had saved him when he shouldn't have even been there; Krory who should wake up right now and answer his questions; Krory who remained sleeping, blissfully unaware of Kanda's suffering.

If he'd had Mugen, he'd've used it but the blonde woman had forcefully taken it away from him, using the fact he couldn't chase after her to her advantage.

Such a cruel world he was in.

The attendants left chattering amongst themselves and then it was just the three invalids remaining in the room. The silence came back to haunt the swordsman and he twitched, rolling his shoulders before reaching for his pillow. Now that there were people here who had answers to his questions, he had to wake them up.

And he had plenty, _plenty_ of questions for one Allen Walker.

"Bean sprout!" he called, twisting to look at the limp body. He paused, staring at the way his skin seemed glued to the bones, the way a gaunt face stared up at the ceiling, and the way the clothes hung off of the other, before shrugging and continuing with what he'd wanted to do. People couldn't help how they look. "Oy, bean sprout!"

He gripped his pillow tightly and then threw it across the room. With a soft '_smack_', the item landed on Walker's face and made him jerk. It was with pleasure that Kanda watched the idiot wake up, eyes opening and blinking a few times. "About time you woke up bean sprout," he snapped, drawing the other's attention to him.

Immediately a scowl appeared on Walker's face. Were he any other person Kanda would have been insulted, but seeing as he was Yu Kanda he didn't really care. "I need some answers."

"B-bastard..." Walker rasped, struggling to push himself up on weak arms into a sitting position. It was impossible to not notice the thin, scraggly look to the exorcist. "Where are we?" Kanda rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like?" he said sounding bored, impatient to bring Walker up to speed so that he could find out some very pressing answers. "It's a hospital, bean sprout."

"It's Allen! And you've always been good at stating the obvious Kanda," Walker glowered. "Where? Trier?"

"Obviously. But that's not important – just what the hell was going on with that ship?" Kanda stared at the other who blinked.

"... why are you here? How did I get here?" Walker instead asked, making Kanda clench his fists. Still, he remained patient (perhaps that meditation was working already...).

"We were rescued. Some oaf of a male brought us back and sent for help, now we're all recovering and you and Krory have only just been taken out of critical care." he summarized. "Now, what the hell was behind that ship?" the bean sprout blinked and then slowly nodded. Kanda knew he probably was slow, having just woke up, but he'd have to do much worse in the field. Had already done worse. Walker could take it.

"Ah, well... what do you know?" Walker asked after a pause, furrowing his brow like it was an effort to keep talking. Kanda exhaled, not bothering to hide his irritation. It figured he'd have to do so if he wanted information – _why couldn't it be easy?_

"Nothing." he grumbled. "Nothing except for it had a curse, really." Walker blinked.

"Did you not think look around? Ask?" he asked. Kanda scowled.

"We were a bit busy trying to find you, actually." he snapped. "There wasn't a lot of time for chit-chat." Walker immediately scowled back.

"It's not like I asked you to look for me!" he replied, also annoyed. "Don't try and make it sound like my fault!"

"No? From what I hear, it was your stupidity that got you trapped there in the first place. What kind of person would willingly walk onto a cursed ship? Oh wait, you would."

"If you'd been in the same position you would have done the same so don't try and act all high and mighty!"

"High and mighty?" Kanda repeated, eyes narrowing. "I could have been doing much more important things than looking for _you_, but instead I had to waste my time -"

"If it was so wasted then why didn't you just leave?! Idiot! Pretty boy!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" Walker grinned a cheshire cat's grin. "What're you going to do about it pretty boy?"

For a brief second Kanda forgot that he couldn't walk and immediately used his upper body to shuffle his body until his legs dangled off the bed. He paused when his leg didn't respond to the command to go on the ground and then, remaining silent, he awkwardly tried to shift them back.

But shifting them back was a lot harder than moving them on. "Kanda? Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Kanda spat, shooting him a dirty look. It would only suffice as an entertainment factor for the other, a weakness he couldn't afford to have. "Are you going to tell me about the damn ship or not?!"

"Not if you're going to be so rude!" Walker looked stubborn. Kanda exhaled – _that's it! Never again will I try and talk to the bean sprout civilly..._

"Fine! Have it your way!" he huffed, finally managing to get his legs back up on the bed. It had required intervention by his arms but they made it eventually. Now slightly cold, he slid the duvet up over his legs and to his waist, before turning away from the one he so hated and gazed across the room to the only sleeping person.

The only sleeping person who turned out to not be sleeping.

"You're awake." Kanda said emotionlessly, although inside he was churning with anger. Krory struggled to sit up, but gave up after he clutched his chest in pain.

"Krory!" Walker said, eyes wide. Apparently, he had only just noticed the other in the room. "What're you doing here? Are you okay?" Krory mouthed something but his voice was so quiet it couldn't be heard. He looked pained. "What?" Walker repeated.

"My chest hurts..." Krory replied, voice merely a whisper. He seemed to be struggling to breathe, unsurprising considering he'd had a hole in his chest. Kanda's gaze fell to the bandages which were wrapped tightly around the other's chest. If one had good eyesight, which he did, one could see the faint blood that the bandages had absorbed, darkening the area slightly.

Kanda stared, seeing it was almost exactly where the heart was. A little bit further to the side and it was likely Krory would have died. He resisted the urge to shiver, or groan in disappointment, at the realization.

"What happened to you?" Walker asked, struggling to get out of bed. Kanda looked at him and for the first time saw the faint wrinkles in the other's skin – hadn't the people said dehydration?

"He was our back-up," Kanda supplied the information before Krory could. "Although Komui could've sent someone better..."

"I wasn't..." Kanda's neck snapped to Krory, who was looking back at him. "I wasn't back-up. I... I wasn't supposed to be there."

"... then why the hell _were_ you there?" Kanda demanded. He'd thought Krory had been the back-up, why else would he be there? _If Krory wasn't back-up, then who the hell was it... and where the hell is that damn back-up then?!_

"Chance." Krory wheezed. "L-Lenalee was back-up."

"Lenalee?!" Walker's eyes widened. Kanda's eyes narrowed, however. _Lenalee was back-up? She never appeared, if that's the case... does that mean something happened to her? Obviously there's nothing that would willingly make her go back when her friends are in trouble, perhaps..._

"She never met up with us." Kanda smoothly cut through what Walker was babbling. "Lenalee never arrived."

"W-what? That's..." Krory looked shocked. "She should have got there before me... had to get there before me..."

"She never came." saying it like that was blunt and the cold words echoed around the silent room. Walker fidgeted with the duvet worriedly.

"I'm going to contact Komui." he declared, reaching into his pocket. To Kanda's surprise he brought out his golden golem and Timcanpy immediately burst out of the bean sprout's hands, fluttering around as if it had never been free for all its life. The next instant it smacked Walker on the head three times. "T-Tim!" Walker shouted, shielding his head.

"I don't think it liked being cooped up for so long." Kanda smirked. "Although it must not have been very bright, to not escape and fetch help was a foolish thing -" he cut off, almost crying out when he felt sharp teeth dig into his fingers. "What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded, flapping his fingers and trying to shake off the golem.

It held on tight and he snarled, slamming it against the wall beside him. The movement was awkward and he lost his balance, falling over his side and out of the bed. In the space of a second he fell and landed on his right arm and back, the breath being knocked out of him.

He gasped, pain bursting up and down his spin.

"Kanda? KANDA!" he heard shouted and Kanda rolled onto his front, stars exploding in front of his eyes. His hands felt something wet and warm and he slowly brought up his right hand, staring in surprise at the red liquid on them. Blood. Shit. He'd probably torn the damn stitches again...

There were hurried footsteps and then he felt someone lift him up under the arms. He scowled, weakly batting away at the grip despite his vision not being steady.

"G'off, I can do it." he snapped, but then his legs were picked up too.

"His back..."

"There's nothing for it – we'll have to take him to surgery."

"But the wounds will just heal before we have the chance -"

"If we don't try he'll never walk again! He'll be stuck like this!"

Kanda growled, hating that statement. Whether or not they did something, he would walk again. He was an exorcist – he didn't have a choice. He felt himself being carried away and he was accidentally knocked against the wall on the way out. Pain exploded down his side and he finally gave in to unconsciousness, urgent calls of his name dying on deaf ears.

--

_"... probably don't want to know, but I... I think – no, it doesn't matter what I think. The nurses are still watching me encouragingly but it only makes me feel worse. Y-you should w-wake up, so I don't have any more chances to ruin things for you..."_

--

His limbs felt weak, but at least now he could stay conscious for long periods of time unlike before, when he really couldn't support himself.

Such a time was now, in fact... but it also meant he was slightly bored. There was nothing for him to do in this bed, confined to the four edges. He had a feeling that if he stepped out of his bed his legs wouldn't support him for very long, but the most deciding factor to have him remain was that it was cold.

There was even some frost on the window, fogging it up and making it impossible for Lavi to look outside.

He shivered, drawing up the duvet closer to his neck and shrugging his shoulders until it was quite a bit over them. Perhaps he'd be able to wrap the duvet over him and then make his way to Yu's room? He'd be a nice surprise for the other. It could work... _actually it was a damn fine plan,_ he thought proudly.

He was just about to enact it when the door opened. Bookman stepped through and then closed the door behind him, shutting them both in the cold room. Lavi blinked at the elder.

"How's Yu?" he queried, worried but knowing better than to worry. After all, Bookman had been dealing with the exorcist; the fact that he was here meant everything was going to be okay.

"Recovering." Bookman replied and then he sat down on the chair beside Lavi's bed. "There's no need for any more worry, however – his wounds will heal and he will walk. The wood has been removed." Lavi sank back on the chair, exhaling loudly.

"It's about time," he grinned. "I don't think Yu would've been able to cope if he couldn't walk." He tried to imagine how Yu would cope... and found he couldn't. Bookman didn't react to his thoughts.

"Lavi, once you've recovered we'll be leaving."

Those words took the wind out of his sails. He snapped horrified eyes to Bookman who was staring back steadily. He was being serious then. _I knew we would have to... but now? So soon?_ He swallowed in the tense silence, discreetly moving his hands beneath the duvet and then clutching at the sheets beneath him.

It was the only sign of his dismay.

"Leaving?" he repeated.

"Komui gave me a mission that we have to complete once my work here is done." Bookman explained and Lavi's shoulders slumped. _Oh... it was that kind of leaving. Of course. _"He wants the other three to return to headquarters for awhile, to recover and regroup." Lavi frowned.

"What, doesn't he think I want to do that too?" he said, pouting at being left out. He understood better than Bookman did what those words meant – it meant late night games, poker, food fights... and he was going to miss out on it. He yelped at the hard smack he got on his head, not seeing Bookman move until it was too late.

"Foolish apprentice! You don't deserve to have that!" Bookman scorned. "You cannot be trusted! On the one mission you are without me, you allow yourself to be taken captive and go missing for days! You don't figure anything out! It's all down to luck and brawn!"

"Taken captive?" Lavi blinked. _Taken captive? The only time I got taken was on that ship, with the demon but he shouldn't know about that! _"How do you know about that?" he got another hit.

"You might have gone missing but Kanda could still contact HQ!" Lavi gaped. _Yu could've contacted HQ? Then why the hell didn't he?! Wait... missing? _And sudden it all became clear.

Unable to stop himself he started to laugh. He threw his head back and his arms clutched his stomach as he giggled away.

"G-gramps!" he gasped. "That's not it at all!" Calming down, he saw the look he got from Bookman and grimaced, deciding he had to explain. "What happened that night... I approached the ship but I was attacked before I got there. I was... knocked out and I fell into the river." he coughed, ignoring Bookman's raised eyebrow.

"I was taken with the current and rescued by a man, who took care of me until I woke up. That was over several days and then Yu arrived, and caught the trail of the ship, and then I followed him once I heard. I was never captive." there was a pause.

"Idiot! Like I'd believe that!" Lavi scowled.

"But it's true!" he wailed, hardly daring to believe that the one time he told the truth he wasn't being believed. It was unfortunate that he had no one to prove it... no, he did! "I'll prove it to you! Once we're out of here I'll take you to him." Bookman remained silent and Lavi took that as his agreement.

Not wanting to remain in a place where he would be abused he forced his aching body to move out of the bed. Wrapping his duvet around him securely, he pulled a face to Bookman and then shuffled over to the door. It took a bit of fiddling and shuffling for him to open the door without dropping the duvet, but he wasn't a genius for nothing.

He poked his head out and shivered. It seemed even colder outside than it had been in his room, if that were possible. Without a look back he stepped out onto the wooden floor and made his way down the deserted corridor. He wasn't sure which room was Yu's but he'd find it.

Somehow.

It turned out he didn't need to worry – the instant he passed by a room he heard loud voices shouting at one another. Familiar voices. A wide grin on his face he didn't hesitate in opening the door and barging in.

"Allen!" he yelled, stumbling in and scanning the room. Spotting the white-haired teenager he dashed over and wrapped his arms around his friend, knocking him off balance and sending them both tumbling to the floor. His duvet slipped but at that point he didn't care.

"L-Lavi!" Allen said, looking uncomfortable. He had never really liked hugs, Lavi remembered. The red-head pulled himself up off of Allen and then helped his friend up until they were both standing. For the first time he looked at his friend and he was dismayed at how thin and ragged the other looked. He brought his gaze back to Allen's face and forced a smile, before turning to look at the other arguing person.

Covered in bandaged but _standing_, was Yu. He was glaring at both Lavi and Allen and Lavi pouted.

"What's that look for?" he demanded, bouncing forwards. "I'm pleased you can stand again Yu! Can you walk too?!"

"Idiot rabbit!" he scorned. "You always manage to barge in at the wrong time!"

"It's a talent." Lavi smirked before a noise caught his attention. He turned to the third patient and another wide grin nearly split his face in two. "Krory!" he scrambled over the cold floor, stumbling to the side of his friend's bed.

"Lavi..." Krory said weakly. Lavi remembered that it was Krory who had saved him, and the rest, and his grin changed into something a little more fond.

"Thank you Krory," he said, lowering his voice slightly. "If you hadn't been there, we would've probably lost the Innocence and our lives..." he paused, blinking. "Just why were you there?"

"That's what we're just discussing Lavi," Allen cut in. Lavi glanced to him and saw he'd returned to his bed. "We're talking about just what was going on. There's a lot I don't know and there's a lot you three don't know..."

"Oh? It's catch-up time? Looks like my timing was per-_fect_," he said, giving Yu a look before moving over and settling beside the bad-tempered youth. Yu merely 'che'd and tried to push him off, but Lavi wouldn't budge. Eventually the long-haired exorcist gave up, to Lavi's immense delight. "Hey Allen..." Lavi asked, remembering something that had always been bothering him.

"What?" Allen blinked.

"What was up with the note you left us?" he asked, his tone taking a slight whine. "I mean, talk about cryptic! If you were gonna leave us a note at least include more information!"

"What note?" Allen stared. Lavi stared back.

"You know, the note that said 'its hidden within sight'. The one that Yu and I slaved over to try and figure out what the hell you meant." Lavi said and Allen shook his head.

"I never left any such note." he replied. Both Lavi and Yu stared this time.

"It was your handwriting, bean sprout." Yu scowled. "You must have written it."

"I'm telling you, I didn't write that note!" Allen defended. "I think I'd remember writing something like that!" Lavi frowned, leaning against Yu as he thought about the possibilities.

"But..." he drew attention to him. "If you didn't write that note then who did?"

"Who gave it to you?" Allen asked and Lavi and Yu shared a glance.

"You don't think..." Lavi frowned.

"We didn't speak to her long enough to be certain." Yu replied.

"Wait, Sophia gave you the note?" Allen interrupted. Lavi nodded, looking back at his friend and Allen laughed a shaky laugh.

"That's... well..." he swallowed, looking a bit sad. "Is she still alive?" Silently Lavi shook his head and, surprisingly, Allen's expression didn't change. It was like he'd expected it. "I guess she had no choice then..." he trailed off. Lavi blinked.

"What happened?" he asked and Allen shook his head, smiling his normal false smile.

"Nothing. Before you came in I was just about to explain about the ship," he said and Lavi perked up, attention successfully diverted. _This is what I've been waiting for, no doubt about it! _"Over a century ago, there were still some pirates out on the high seas. They plundered and pilfered, taking no prisoners and looking for loot from any ship they came across. They were feared by all." he fiddled with his blanket.

"One ship, however, was different – although a pirate ship it had a fair captain and crew, all of whom just loved to play the part without actually doing all the serious things." he paused. Lavi raised an eyebrow.

"So, what, they were fake pirates?" Yu grunted.

"Ah, something like that," Allen looked a bit sheepish. "They pretended to be pirates and attacked ships for loot, but they always let the crew free or dropped the loot into the ocean, to stop other pirates getting to it. Unfortunately, for most it's impossible to tell the difference between one ship and the next... and one day they were attacked."

Lavi could sense where this was going. "They put up a good fight, but in the end they were defeated and the crew sunk to the ocean. The strong currents below sent it through the sea, into a river... but in his last moments the captain swore revenge on those who had done it, fuelled by the regret that he hadn't been able to save his crew. He was so very proud of them..."

"How boring." Yu commented, looking away. Lavi sniggered.

"Says he who was listening intently." he commented and Yu elbowed the red-head. Lavi yelped, hands going to clutch at his side. He gestured for Allen to continue.

"A few months back, a traveller stumbled into a person's house and found out about this fierce battle. It was nothing special but because it was the first and only battle in those waters, people had remembered it. The traveller made a few rude comments..."

"... which were enough to bring the ship to the surface once more, reacting from the captain's pride in his crew." Lavi finished. Allen nodded. "But how did it get to be involved with the Innocence?" Allen shrugged.

"That I don't know. Perhaps the Innocence was in the water and it got swept along before being trapped in the remains of the ship, then bringing it to the surface and causing the phenomena to happen." he offered.

"Maybe..." Lavi agreed, believing it to be the more plausible. "Or a demon could've been passing by with Innocence and dropped it in his stupidity." he sniggered, making Allen crack a smile and Yu snort. Krory wheezed a laugh.

"Either way, it's over now." Yu said, bringing them back to the present. "The ship's destroyed and we have the Innocence. We succeeded in our mission."

"Hey, we did didn't we?" Lavi grinned. "Even after all that mishap..."

"Mishap?" Allen asked, leaning forwards. "What happened whilst searching? Kanda hasn't been very forthcoming..." Yu's shoulders hunched and he shot a dark look to Allen. Allen ignored it with ease. Lavi shrugged.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story..." but he relished in telling it, starting with his frantic rush to Komui's office, knowing that that he would soon be leaving and thus unable to do this for awhile.

He would probably miss it.

No.

He would miss it.

--

"... with Allen and - Oh! You wiggled your – Lenalee? Lenalee? Oh... well, I didn't really expect to be the one to wake you up anyway, I'm not that important, I'm only here until someone better takes over. Y-your brother would be a good one to do so..." she trailed off and sighed softly.

Every day she'd been in the infirmary, informing Lenalee about what had happened that day (it was never anything interesting, obviously), but other than the occasional twitches and obvious responses, the female exorcist had never woken up. Not once had she opened her eyes and smiled and thanked her helper.

It only served to make Miranda extremely depressed at her failure. _It's not like it's surprising, really, I always fail at everything I do, I didn't really expect to make a difference now, but – but – those nurses have been so encouraging, and it's not like I have anything else to do - after all, I'm just plain useless. _

_I have no friends... no, Allen's my friend, Lenalee too! They were the first to thank me, I'll never forget that moment... _

"Do you want a glass of water Miranda?" Miranda jumped, black-rimmed eyes widening. With a soft cry she lost her balance and fell off the chair – it was only the nurse's quick response that stopped her from falling on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Miranda wailed, apologizing. The nurse laughed it off, squeezing the top of her arm gently before letting go.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned. Miranda nodded miserably. _Unlucky Miranda... that's me_. "That's good. Do you want a glass of water?" she repeated her question and Miranda gulped. _If I say yes it'll mean more work for her, but if I say no it'll seem like I'm not grateful for the offer! Oh why is it never easy to just say one or the other?! _"I'll get you one anyway, it must be tiring talking day after day." The nurse eventually decided, patting Miranda on the shoulder and then moving away. Miranda watched her go, heart aching.

_Why do I have so many words I'll never say?_

She sighed again, not noticing the dark cloud above her as she turned back to the bed. She reached out and took Lenalee's hand once more, squeezing. She didn't expect a response and she didn't get one, but she didn't let go either way. She tried to remember what she'd last been talking about.

"Um, I don't know if you know this but Marie took the mission I failed on. You probably already did know, probably thought it was typical I failed... but I didn't mean to! I really did try, but my Innocence..." tears came to her eyes and she sniffed, hastily rubbing at them. "I can stop time, I can reverse it, but I can't defend myself or others when needed... I never thought such a wonderful thing could be so ineffective..." she swallowed, her throat sore.

"In fact, I'm thinking-" the doors burst open, cutting off what she'd planned to say. She twisted, hands gripping the back of the chair as she stared at the door, where someone staggered in and then collapsed on the floor. Her eyes widened.

"Marie!" she shrieked, dashing out of the chair and then tripping over its leg. She and the chair tumbled to the floor but she immediately got to her feet and made her way to Noise Marie's side. "Nurse! Nurse!" she called, kneeling beside him. "Marie..."

He slowly turned to her but her gaze was drawn to the blood pooling around him. She swallowed.

"Miranda..." Marie's voice was faint. Miranda's gaze snapped back to him and he smiled weakly at her before trying to push himself up on his arms. Not sure what to do she sat there helpless, until something inside of her took over and forced her arms to reach out and help Marie into a sitting position.

"Miranda, what's wrong?" the nurse who had gone to get the water said, and then her eyes widened when she saw the patient. "Head nurse! We have a new patient!" she called, hurrying forwards and then pulling one of Marie's arms over her shoulder. "Miranda, take his other one, we're going to get him to a bed." Miranda stared.

"I-I can't -" she swallowed, recognizing that Marie needed help, and bit back her protests that she'd be more of a hindrance than a help. She pulled his arm over her shoulder and together they lifted the large male. Miranda staggered under his weight, very nearly dropping him, but clung on at the last moment.

"Over to this bed, come on!" the friendly nurse guided the way. It wasn't fair, thankfully, and for the first time Miranda managed to do something without any incident (if you didn't count stumbling into the bedpost and stubbing her toe, anyway.) They put Marie down on the bed and it was then the Head Nurse, a fierce woman protective of her patients, along with several others appeared.

"What's the damage?" she asked, sliding on gloves and looking professional. The nurse pulled up Marie's shirt, where the blood was soaking through.

"Several deep cuts, one long one running from shoulder to waist, possible broken ribs, possible internal bleeding..." she listed off the injuries and Miranda swallowed, her hand slowly going to feel at the scar across her stomach. Even now, weeks on, it still twinged when she thought of it.

Perhaps it always would, perhaps it was meant to be a reminder of her failure.

"Alright. You, get some needles. You, get some thread. You two, help me take him into the surgery." the Head Nurse glanced at Miranda who blanched.

"N-no! You don't want me to do that! I'll just screw it up, I'll probably knock him off before help him up, I'm never any good, if you want success you shouldn't go to me," she babbled, trying to make the Head nurse see sense. Her efforts were wasted. Miranda was guided by her nurse friend to one end of the bed.

"All you have to do is push, I'll lead the way." the nurse reassured her before heading to the other end of the bed. She bent down, doing something with the wheels, and then started to pull the bed from where it had been. Miranda hesitantly pushed against it. _I shouldn't be doing this, I can't do this, why are they asking me? Surely there are more people to help, surely there's someone more reliable than me –_ she accidentally bashed against another bed. It made her jump, which jerked the bed and made Marie groan.

She was all set to go about panicking, but a look at her nurse friend made her swallow back her reprimands and start pushing again. She furrowed her brow, putting all her focus into guiding her friend to where he should be, and before she could understand what had happened they were in the surgery room and she was being asked to leave.

It was only once outside of the pale doors to the surgery and making her way out of the infirmary that she realized she hadn't screwed up once she'd forgotten about being _ugly, unlucky, just plain useless_.

--

It was dark.

The lone figure skulked down the corridor, footsteps making the slightest of sounds. It paused outside of two closed doors, one hand slowly rising to gently push against the door on the left. With a soft snick the door opened, revealing a darkened room.

Through the window the moonlight provided the light, illuminating everything in a silver and increasing every shadow around the room. The figure didn't notice the way the light gleamed off of the clean surfaces, the way its stunning beauty would have left anyone else breathless.

Said figure was already crossing the room, pausing beside each bed as if looking for something. Each time it moved on, not finding what it wanted, until it reached the seventh bed on the left side. Here it stopped, finally finding what it wanted, and moved until it was stood beside the bed.

Behind it, it felt the edge of a chair but it didn't need to use it, it wouldn't be there too long. Hesitantly the figure reached out, in the dim light searching before finally finding the thin and bony hand. It was cold.

It shuddered, eyes closing in dismay. It hadn't wanted to believe it, hadn't wanted it to be true... it'd deliberately avoided this place so it wouldn't have to see its most precious one still as a corpse.

But that night, it hadn't been able to stop itself from entering.

Slowly, it leant over until it had its forehead pressed against the patient's. Even her forehead was cold against its – everything about her was cold. She had no life, although it could feel the faint puff of breath. She was breathing, at least.

"Lenalee..." it whispered, eyes shutting in dismay. "Lenalee, I'm so sorry. If I hadn't sent you away, if I had known who you would encounter I swear, I never would have let you go." the words were spoken so quietly that they weren't audible from the next bed over, but they were spoken. The figure increased its grip on her hand, eyes stinging with the familiar hotness of tears.

"I'm so sorry..." the tears spilled out of its closed eyes and, seeing it didn't make a difference whether they were shut or not, the figure opened his eyes.

Only to see another pair of eyes stare back at him.

"Brother..." Lenalee whispered, her voice hoarse. "Why are you apologizing?"

"L-Lenalee..." Komui murmured and then, unable to stop himself, he let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around the small body, enveloping her and burying his face against her shoulder. She still felt cold, but he could feel the way her arms slowly wrapped around his waist, hugging him back.

"It's okay, brother, it's okay. Don't cry." she whispered.

And Komui smiled through the tears.

--

"Stop rocking the fucking boat." came a tense voice. Allen was drawn out of his thoughts and, as the words sunk in, he glanced down to his fingers. They tightly gripped the edge of the boat, were almost white against it, and he hastily let go. In doing so he realized he'd managed to crack the boat's edge slightly.

"Sorry." he said, pulling his hands into his lap. He couldn't stay still, however, because he soon found he could see the docking bay near the end of the tunnel.

He shifted in his seat, excitement building up as for the first time in months he returned home. He might not have been away for as long as others had, but there was just something about the boat being guided up stream and seeing people standing on the platform waiting for them.

A grin blossomed on the teenager's face when he saw two people stood there in white coats, waiting to greet them. It was obvious when they were spotted because they started to wave, and as they got closer Allen couldn't help but laugh at the pink bunny mug he could easily see.

"Komui! Reever!" he yelled, getting to his feet and waving back. His actions rocked the boat and that seemed to be the final straw for Kanda – with a snarl he too stood up and tackled Allen.

"That's it!" he snapped, pushing against the other. Allen yelped, not expecting it, and the pair tumbled backwards. There was a mixture of shouting and yelling from all present, followed by a spectacular splash as all those in the boat tumbled into the water.

Allen's eyes opened, blinking underwater. He kicked and soon broke surface, coughing out all the water he'd swallowed when going under. He gasped for air and, once he'd recovered, started to tread water and look around. Further down he could see Krory being helped out of the river by Komui and Reever, and when he glanced the other way he saw Kanda break surface as well.

They were all okay; that was a good thing.

He turned his gaze to the capsized boat and winced. Swimming over to it, it didn't take long before he'd set it the right way and then he started to make his way to the dock. An angry face was there to greet him.

"That was your fault bean sprout!" Kanda snarled, eyes blazing. Allen gave him a dark look.

"My fault? You're the one who tackled me!" he snapped. "We'd have been perfectly fine if you hadn't snapped and pushed at me!"

"Allen! Kanda!" a commanding voice cut through their argument. Dripping with murky water, the pair of exorcists turned to where Komui was frowning at them. "Cut it out."

"He started it-" Kanda started but Komui made a cutting motion with his hand. Kanda subsided, grumbling to himself. Allen glared at him before shaking his head, making little droplets of water fly everywhere. Once finished he turned to his three friends and a grin broke out on his face once more.

"You came to greet us!" he said, stepping forwards. Komui smiled softly as Reever nodded behind him.

"Of course, why shouldn't we?" Komui asked mildly, taking another sip from his mug. "They're all waiting for you."

"W-what? Waiting?" Allen frowned. Reever grinned, moving around Komui and putting his hands on Allen's shoulders.

"This way, this way!" he said excitedly, guiding Allen towards the winding staircase. Allen was too surprised to stop and, once he'd registered his position, he twisted around. Krory was following, a hint of a smile on his pale face, and behind them Komui and Kanda walked.

To Allen's dismay, even through the dim light he saw Kanda was still limping. He remembered what the doctor had said, reminding himself that the limp wouldn't be permanent – maybe a year or so, the kind woman had said – and that it could have been much worse... but there was something demoralizing at watching the second-fastest, and one of the best, exorcist limp so slowly.

"Don't look away! You'll trip up!" Reever reminded and Allen decided that he might as well go along with it all. It couldn't be anything bad, after all. It was just a pity that Lavi couldn't be here, a pity that Bookman had decided that Lavi needed some 'extra training' and taken him away without giving him much of a chance for rest.

Allen would have liked to have Lavi with him, but he couldn't complain – after all, he'd soon be seeing all his other friends.

Especially Lenalee.

After hearing she'd encountered a Noah he'd been worried... but he'd also been reassured at her good-health. When he'd inquired about all of his other friends, he'd been reassured of their well-being as well. He had nothing to fear... except maybe the evil grin on Reever and Komui's face.

His stomach flip-flopped, unease filling him inside and out. He tried to reassure himself that things were okay because Reever wasn't trying to stop it, but he also knew that anytime Reever and Komui worked together on something was a time to be feared. They turned the corner and Allen suddenly realized where they were going.

"Why're we going to the cafeteria?" he asked, craning his neck back.

"You're always hungry, aren't you?" Reever raised an eyebrow. As if to agree Allen's stomach rumbled and the exorcist turned red.

"Never mind..." he murmured, realizing they knew him better than he had thought. He _had _wanted to go to Jerry the instant he got back, he'd just been worrying about hurting everyone by acting like he didn't want to see them. It seemed he'd worried for nothing – they were even encouraging him!

He smiled softly. It was such a nice thought.

"Here we go!" Reever said as they reached the doors which lead in. He shoved Allen and the boy stumbled forwards, out of the dark corridors and into the blinding light of the cafeteria.

"Welcome back!" came a deafening shout. Allen froze, eyes blinking rapidly as he adjusted to the scene. In front of him stood what seemed like the entire Order, all smiling at him. He took a step back, hesitant – was it really all just for him? Krory stepped up beside him and then Kanda too, and Allen realized it was for all three of them.

His eyes started to feel hot and he forced back the tears that wanted to fall. He shouldn't be touched like this, he should've expected it – the hallways had been deserted, after all – but he hadn't and now he was feeling overwhelmed by all the smiling faces.

Krory was already sobbing loudly but a look at Kanda showed his annoyance with the entire thing. Allen turned back to the group of people and for the first time saw his friends at the first of it.

"Miranda! Johnny!" he said, smiling brightly at the pair. Miranda 'eep'ed and then gave a shaky smile back, like she hadn't expected him to greet her, whilst Johnny waved with a big grin. Allen then searched for the one he wanted to see, needed to see to prove he was _actually home -_

"Start the music brother!"

His gaze snapped up. Flying from high she fell, arms out wide. Before he could realize the scene she had halted right in front of him, a wide smile on her face.

"L-Lenalee!" he said, eyes wide. He'd forgotten how fast she was now.

"You owe me a dance," she said, eyes tearful, and then threw herself on him, wrapping her thin arms around his neck tightly. He struggled to adjust for a few seconds before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Welcome home Allen..." she whispered into his ear.

There is a place made of walls and beams, but inside is coated with love and dreams.

They say that home is where the heart is, that to call a place a home is to really recognize that it's not the house, it's the people who live in it.

He wondered when he'd begun to call it 'home', when the foreboding walls became welcoming and the insanity within a comfort rather than fear. Perhaps it was when Jerry would willingly pile him with as much food as he could eat, or when he had only been there for a few weeks and was already being treated like a long-lost family member, or when Lenalee first included him in her coffee rounds, or when he realized everyone seemed to be working for his well-being...

He'd never really had a place to call home before. He'd thought he had one with Mana, a home that was just the pair of them in their own world, but he'd been cruelly pulled from that one. He'd always wish to go back to that time when life felt like a fairy-tale but sometimes... he was grateful; if he hadn't left that home, he wouldn't have found this one.

"Kanda, don't think you're escaping by the way! You owe me a dance."

"What?!"

Allen laughed.

_**Fini.**_

_Hey la lo, hey la ho, our hearts go with you where you go__  
Hey la hey, hey la hey, may sunlight warm your back upon the way. _

_- _The Pearls of Lutra: a Tale of Redwall, Brian Jacques

* * *

**A/N:** Well. This is it. The big one. It's over, and I dearly hope you all liked the last chapter. It was a pain in the ass to write because I struggled so hard to try and put it back to normal without it being cheesy or making light of what happened, but I think I failed with the party. Ahem. Hopefully I explained/wrapped up everything, anyway. I'm sorry it took so long to get out but I had at least one exam every day for the past two weeks, and then once it was over I had a sudden over-flow of coursework due in through the week so I was like 'OMG -dead-'. I love the way this entire story has turned out and I am so pleased that everyone seems to like it - I certainly never expected such reception when I first started, but I'm glad I managed to make people enjoy the tale.

**NOW. QUESTION TIME.**

I asked some questions over the story that I'll answer now. Not that many are interested, I suspect, but I might as well in case there actually were some who wanted to know. Heh. From Chapter 5, the reason the gang people called Freddy 'Frantz' was because of the meaning behind the word. Frantz means 'free' and Frederick means 'peaceful ruler', basically. It was mainly irony because Freddy wasn't free - the gang people were being sarcastic when they said it. If you don't understand, feel free to PM/email me. :)

As for the second, the double meaning to 'Broken Recovery', it was basically making a reference to a slow recovery with set-backs by our favourite boys, and the appearance of Miranda (remember she has an attack called Time Recovery?). I was making reference to the idea that she couldn't use Time Recovery to heal Lenalee. Again, don't understand just email/PM. XD.

**ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS.**

Thank you so much to the following: AnimeLover411, AnimeFanAmber, InfinityOnTheRun, KaraxLavi13, Ghost of the Crescent Moon, artist-girl731, Kiarra-Chan, knux33, Devils Melody, Nella-the-Yaoi-Fangirl, AiraMiru, cheesynoodle, blahrius, signrain, Evee-chan, silverfire113, zenbon zakura, xXJustAnotherFangirlXx, Evil Snail Overlord, JamieGlasgow4, Kira Temeki, MD, yuki-tenshee, tbiris and lysori, because all of you took the time out of your lives to leave a review, most of you reviewing more than once. You were there almost every step of the way and all of your sweet comments really, really made me feel that warm fuzzy feeling inside...

Thank you so much to everyone who _favourited_/**alerted**, because there's so many I can't name you all but I definitely know you're there. You also made me smile.

Finally, thank you to everyone who read the story, who found it within them to keep reading on again and again. I might write because I love to write, but an author is no author without an audience.

Thank you, everyone.


End file.
